¿ACEPTO?
by Luna Andry
Summary: Un matrimonio sin amor no puede llegar muy lejos... o si? Historia actual basada en los personajes de Candy Candy
1. Chapter 1

_¿ACEPTO? _

_Una tarde de verano, dos niños corrían por el jardín de una casa. Tenían cinco años y no había nada que les preocupara ellos sólo pensaban en divertirse y si algo les provocaba duda era si había helado en la nevera._

_— ¡oye! Espérame— gritó el niño agachándose a amarrar bien los cordones de sus zapatos._

_— ¡apresúrate!— dijo la niña deteniendo su carrera— ¡cuidado!— gritó al ver como una pelota volaba y rompía la ventana en la que el niño se había detenido._

_— ¡Neil! Ten cuidado— gritó Terry enojado. _

_— Yo no hice nada— dijo entre risas dando media vuelta. La niña se acercó a su compañero de travesuras._

_— ¿estás bien?—_

_— Sí, pero me molesta que Neil haga eso, es la segunda vez que huye cuando hace algo malo— dijo Terry viendo los cristales rotos._

_— Mejor nos alejamos de aquí, sino nos van a regañar— dijo Candy tomando la mano de Terry._

_— Ustedes no van a ningún lado— se escuchó la fuerte voz de una mujer de unos 45 años, alta, robusta y con cara de demonio— ¿Quién rompió la ventana?_

_— Nosotros no hicimos nada— se defendieron. _

_— No digan mentiras, saben que no lo soporto, ¿Quién de ustedes dos fue?—_

_— Señorita Johnson no hicimos nada, el que rompió la ventana fue Neil— dijo Candy._

_— ¿Neil? Y dónde está él, díganme— les gritó a los niños..._

_— Él… él…—_

_— ¡él qué!— le gritó a la niña._

_— ¡no le hable así a Candy! ¡Ella dice la verdad! ¡Neil fue quien lanzó la pelota y rompió la ventana!— dijo Terry enojado._

_— ¡Cállense ya y entren!— dijo la mujer enojada que los llevó hasta la sala y los encerró — ¡no saldrán hasta que me digan quien de los dos fue!— azotó la puerta y dejó a los niños asustados._

_— ¿Por qué es tan mala tu niñera?— preguntó Candy._

_— No lo sé, pero siempre es así conmigo._

_— ¿por qué no les dices a tus papás?_

_— No me creerían, porque cada vez que ellos están cerca me trata bien, pero cuando salen…_

_— Que mala— dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos— pero ¿qué le vamos a decir? si no nos cree que nosotros no hicimos nada malo._

_— No te preocupes ya se nos ocurrirá algo._

Veinte años habían pasado y los niños habían tomado rumbos diferentes, por muchos años dejaron de verse hasta que comenzaron a trabajar en las empresas White—Grandchester y en ese momento algo los volvería a unir.

— Buenos días, disculpen la demora— dijo Candy entrando a la sala de juntas. Era chica linda, rubia de ojos verdes y una cara que irradiaba felicidad y paz, pero si se molestaba por algo… pobre de la persona que estuviera a su lado, era hija del señor White, uno de los dueños de la compañía.

— Descuida Candy, llegas a tiempo— le dijo su padre— siéntate— aún esperamos a alguien— Candy se sentó al lado de su madre y se sintió extraña, sólo se encontraban cinco personas a parte de ella. Sus padres, los señores Grandchester y George el abogado de ambas familias.

— Buenos días— entró Terry Grandchester tan arrogante como siempre, alto, elegante, cabello castaño y ojos azules, su rostro era el de todo un galán de cine y no era sorpresa que más de una empleada de la compañía soñará con algún día ser la "señora de Grandchester"

— Buenos días— respondieron todos—

— Siéntate hijo, ahora ya podemos comenzar— dijo el señor Richard Grandchester.

Terry se dejó caer en la silla y miró a todos los presentes, ahí estaba ella Candy la altiva y entrometida Candy— George explícales a Candy y a Terry de qué se trata esta junta.

— Muy bien— George sacó de su portafolio unas carpetas, las abrió y sacó los papeles para dárselos a los jóvenes.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Terry.

— La última voluntad de sus abuelos— respondió el abogado.

— ¿Qué?— Candy tomó los papeles y comenzó a leer, su rostro fue cambiando y al notar esto Terry también comenzó a leer— ¡esto es una locura!

— Es una estupidez— dijo Terry molesto.

— Mide tus palabras— lo retó su padre.

— Papá, dime que esto es una broma— pidió la chica.

— Me temo que no—

— Pero como pudieron pedir semejante cosa, no estamos en el siglo XIX para hacer eso—

— Candy, si no lo hacen perderemos la empresa y pasará a manos de los Leagan.

— Eso nunca— dijeron los dos, intercambiaron miradas y sintieron que el mundo se les derrumbaba.

— Para nosotros también lo es, pero no hay opción— dijo el padre de Terry. Todos quedaron en silencio. Candy jugueteaba con el anillo que tenía puesto y Terry comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos.

— Será mejor que hablen entre ustedes— dijo la madre de Candy— los dejaremos solos. Todos salieron dejando a Terry y a Candy. Ninguno decía nada, sólo se limitaban a verse y después regresaban la mirada a los papeles.

— Hay que hacer algo— dijo ella— debe haber una manera de evitar llegar a tanto.

— ¿qué propones?—

— No lo sé, solo sé que ni tú ni yo queremos casarnos—

— Totalmente cierto— afirmó Terry. Los dos quedaron de nuevo en silencio, repasaron en sus pros y sus contras. Si aceptaban hacer lo que sus abuelos decían tendrían que abandonar sus vidas. Ninguno tenía una pareja sentimental, pero eso no quería decir que no tuvieran sueños, metas y propósitos. La familia Grandchester y la familia White tenían años siendo socios, los bisabuelos de los muchachos habían iniciado el negocio, éste había pasado de generación en generación y después de que sus abuelos se retiraran el poder pasó a sus padres y ahora recaía en ellos la responsabilidad de que la empresa siguiera en manos de los White—Grandchester.

— Debemos hacer algo para impedir que se casen y para impedir que no nos quiten la empresa— dijo uno de los padres afuera mientras esperaban.

— Lo siento, pero no hay nada que hacer— intervino George— si no se casan todo lo que tienen será de los Leagan, porque dudo que lleguen a un acuerdo con ellos, al menos no lo harán con sus hijos.

— Esto es una locura, no arriesgaremos la felicidad de nuestra hija por dinero— dijo la madre de Candy.

— Tienes razón, no podemos sacrificar la felicidad de nuestros hijos. Todos sabemos que no se soportan y casarlos sería mandarlos a la horca— habló la madre de Terry.

— Hay que detener esto— el padre de Candy y Terry abrieron la puerta de la sala de juntas y vieron a sus hijos aún sentados, callados sólo leyendo los papeles que tenían en frente. Ambos giraron hacia la puerta y al mismo tiempo dijeron

— Lo haremos…


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA

* * *

><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les gustara aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo...<p>

- No hija, ya encontraremos una solución a esto- dijo el señor White, un hombre alto, de tez blanca y ojos color marrón

- No hay nada que hacer papá, los papeles lo dicen todo. Si no nos casamos en menos de seis meses los Legan se convertirán en dueños de la empresa

- Y eso no lo vamos a permitir- dijo Terry

- ¿tienen idea de lo que van a hacer?- preguntó el señor Grandchester

- Si no lo supiéramos no lo haríamos- respondió con molestia

- Pero…

- Pero nada papá- dijo Candy poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo- no te preocupes, todo estará bien- besó su mejilla y abrió la puerta- George podrías venir un momento

- Claro- dijo el abogado entrando a la sala

- Como ya habrás escuchado vamos a cumplir con esa voluntad de nuestros abuelos- intervino Terry- pero tenemos nuestras propias condiciones

- Los escucho, aunque no creo que puedan hacer mucho

- ¿por qué?

- Las instrucciones de sus abuelos son demasiado claras y ellos pusieron sus condiciones

- ¿cuáles?- preguntó Candy. George sacó más documentos de su portafolio y los puso sobre la mesa

- En primera deberán vivir juntos en la casa que ellos compraron hace mucho tiempo

- ¡qué!- dijeron ambos

- Como lo oyen, hay una casa no muy grande, de hecho es un departamento pero deberán vivir ahí

- ¿solo eso?-

- Por el momento- ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada

- Está bien- dijo Terry sacando de su bolsillo su celular que había comenzado a sonar- ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo saliendo del lugar dejando a casi todos confundidos. Había tomado una decisión que cambiaría su vida y lo había tomado a la ligera.

- Bueno pues yo también me retiro, tengo unos pendientes que revisar- dijo Candy tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la misma manera de la sala de juntas.

Terry colgó el teléfono y tomó el ascensor, marcó su piso y comenzó a subir. Recargo todo su peso en las paredes de metal y cerrando sus ojos dejó salir un fuerte suspiro. "esto es una locura, cómo vamos a convivir si somos totalmente diferentes. Abuelo, esta vez si te pasaste, cómo crees que yo me case con ella, si es tan… tan… tan… "Ni siquiera sabía que decir de ella. Ambos eran polos opuestos, no era una sorpresa que ninguno se soportara. Cuando había una reunión se sentaban lo más lejos posible y ni siquiera se miraban, ambos tenían un carácter explosivo que era insoportable, aunque también eran muy buenos en su trabajo y como decían sus padres "ustedes son el futuro de esta empresa"

Candy llegó normal hasta su oficina, recibió sus recados y continuó trabajando, pero muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos se libraba una lucha entre lo que se debía hacer y lo que quería hacer. "aun no puedo creerlo, de todo lo que pudieron dejar como última voluntad se les ocurre hacernos esto, está claro que no nos conocían. Terry es tan arrogante y prepotente que no lo soporto y él tampoco a mí, no es una sorpresa y no me importa pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?"

La tarde transcurrió normal, ambos se sumergieron en sus obligaciones hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche.

- Hija ya me voy, ¿nos vamos juntos?- preguntó su padre

- Si, dame un minuto- dijo cerrando su computadora- ahora te alcanzo

- Está bien- cerró la puerta y fue hasta el estacionamiento. Candy guardó sus cosas y se topó con la carpeta que tenía si sentencia de muerte, con coraje la guardó en su bolso y salió de su oficina.

Terry terminaba de revisar unos documentos cuando su celular sonó.

- Que hay Terry, ¿ya vienes?- escuchó la voz de uno de sus amigos

- ¿A dónde?-

- ¿te olvidaste que hoy es la partida de póquer en mi casa?-

- ¿qué? No, claro que no, es que no voy a poder ir hoy, se me presentó un problema- se excusó

- ¿grave?-

- Un poco

- ¿te puedo ayudar?

- No, no hay nada que se pueda hacer- dijo en un susurro- discúlpame con los demás, tal vez la próxima semana

- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- cortaron la comunicación y después de un rato marcó el un número de teléfono.

- ¿qué pasa?- escuchó su voz

- ¿podemos hablar mañana en privado?

- Si, ¿a qué hora?

- A la hora de la comida está bien

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana

- Buenas noches

Candy y su padre llegaron a casa, el camino había sido en completo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema. Bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa donde la señora White y la más pequeña de sus dos hijas los esperaban

- Qué bueno que ya llegaron, pediré que sirvan la cena- dijo la señora White

- Yo no voy a cenar, no me siento bien- dijo Candy- me iré a dormir- dijo despidiéndose de su familia- bunas noches

- Buenas noches hija- respondieron sus padres

- Hasta mañana- dijo Chloe, una chica de quince años, muy parecida a Candy, era su hermana menor, ambas eran muy unidas a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad. Chloe era la confidente de su hermana, desde que Candy estudiaba le contaba todo a su hermana menor y Chloe también le contaba todo a Candy- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó cuando le dio un beso

- Si, solo tengo sueño- le respondió. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, puso sus cosas sobre una silla y se recostó sobre su cama mirando al techo sin pensar completamente en nada. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que escuchó que llamaban a su puerta tres veces- pasa- sabía que era su hermana ya que esa era su "contraseña" Chloe entró y se acostó junto a Candy

- Mamá me contó lo que pasó en la junta

- ¿y qué opinas?

- Que es una tontería. Y que es injusto que ustedes se tengan que sacrificar por los demás. Dijo enojada

- Yo también lo creo

- ¿entonces por qué lo haces?

- Porque tengo que hacerlo

- Pero si no quieres hacerlo vas a pasar un muy mal rato. Candy no lo hagas por favor- pidió su hermana

- Escúchame a veces hay cosas que tenemos que hacer porque es lo correcto, aunque sean cosas que nos gusten. Además no voy a dejar que Neil o su familia se llamen dueños de algo que no les costó trabajo lograr.

- Sería injusto- concluyó Chloe

- ¿lo ves? Hay un buen motivo para hacerlo

- Está bien, solo no te vayas a enamorar de Grandchester-

- ¡ni loca!- dijo Candy

- Oye y Albert ya sabe- preguntó Chloe

- No todavía no

- ¿por qué no le has dicho?

- Porque me tomó por sorpresa todo, además debo pensar como decírselo para que no pegue el grito en el cielo

- De todas maneras lo hará

- En eso tienes razón- dijo Candy pensativa- mañana veremos qué pasa…

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A :<strong>

* Gema Grandchester: muchas gracias aqui esta ya la segunda parte, a ver que tal me va con este capitulo...

* Ascella Star: hola, conste ya prometiste comentar jaja espero te guste el cap

* Lucy: hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias un saludo

* Lucero: hola, gracias por leer, espero te guste este capitulo

* Amparo de Grandchester: hola! que bueno que te animaras a leer esta historia que es completamente diferente a lo que he escrito sobre Candy y Terry espero que no te aburra y sigas acompañandome

* Erika: hola, gracias por leer aqui esta otro capitulo a ver si te gusta

* Luna 2: hola, ¡vaya! pues que honor que hayas utilizado "Luna" por mi, en verdad muchas gracias, han alegrado mi dia con todos sus comentarios y al leer el tuyo me quede sin habla en verdad muchas gracias

* Brenda: hola gracias por leer :)

* Galaxylam84: hola gracias por leer, tienes razon será una historia con un poco de todo espero te guste

* Alejandra: hola, este capitulo llegó mas pronto de lo que crei :) espero te guste

* Arual: hola, intentaré ponerle de todo a esta historia para que les guste, gracias por leer

* Conny de Grandchester: cuando leí "no me gusta" hasta me espanté pero ya despues leí todo el comentario y me tranquilicé jajaja muchas gracias

* Carito: hola, pues ya no son amigos porque... les explico el otro capitulo jeje un saludo

* Melody II: hola gracias me alegra ver sus comentarios solo en el primer capitulo, en verdad eso me motiva para apurarme a escribir, un saludo

* Eleonor Alvarez: hola, no te preocupes no me molesta tu comentario, de hecho aprecio mucho tu sinceridad, y descuida que no dejare al aire esta historia ni las otras que estan en proceso, por la ortografia pues tampoco te preocupes mucho con que la idea se entienda es suficiente jajaja(eso decia antes en la escuela) un saludo y gracias por leer

* Lizethr: hola, aqui esta ya el segundo cap, como ya dije a ver si les gusta

* Flor: hola, descuida que si voy a terminar la historia y las otras dos, tu tranquila y yo nerviosa pero de que las termino las termino jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA

* * *

><p><em>La tarde era fresca y relajante y dos travieso niños como siempre corrían por la casa, uno tras del otro, hasta que llegaron al despacho del abuelo de la pequeña rubia. Carl White era un hombre encantador, consentidor con su nieta y muy creativo y divertido<em>

_- Vamos a verlo, tiene unos dulces que saben delicioso- dijo Candy con una sonrisa traviesa_

_- ¡vamos!- dijo él emocionado. Tocaron al puerta y se escuchó la fuerte voz del señor White_

_- Hola abue- saludó la niña con una pícara mirada, que rápidamente le indicó a su abuelo que quería algo_

_- Mi pecosa- la abrazó jugando con sus rizos.- hola Terry- lo saludó chocando las palmas de las manos_

_- Hola señor-_

_- ¿qué haces?- pregunto Candy sentándose en las piernas del señor tomando unos papeles que había en el escritorio_

_- Trabajando- le respondió_

_- ¿en qué?- se interesó el niño_

_- En un gran negocio que los beneficiará a ustedes_

_- ¿a nosotros?- preguntaron_

_- Si, cuando sean mayores lo entenderán, pero tendrán que cooperar, ¿qué dicen?_

_- Claro, qué tenemos que hacer- dijeron emocionados porque podrían ayudar_

_- Hablaremos luego sobre eso, solo quería saber si querían ayudar. Y ahora les tengo un regalo_

_- ¿qué es?_

_- Los caramelos más ricos que puedan imaginar- les dijo sacando de un cajón de su escritorio una caja plateada llena de dulces. _

- Susana ¿ya está todo para la junta del viernes verdad?- preguntó Candy a su secretaria

- ¿para la qué?-

- La junta, te pedí que arreglaras algo con el servicio de banquetes porque vienen unos inversionistas Italianos, ¿ya está todo?- Susana se puso pálida, lo había olvidado por completo y solo faltaban dos días para la junta y ella no tenía idea de qué hacer- creo que no- dijo Candy molesta- envía estos correos por favor- entró a su oficina y tomó el teléfono- Charlie, ¿cómo estás?... me alegra… oye, necesito un enorme favor… necesito hacer una comida urgente para veinte personas… para el viernes… si sé que es muy poco tiempo pero en verdad es urgente… ¡te lo agradezco mucho!- Candy continuaba hablando por teléfono cuando tocaron su puerta- adelante- entró Terry con una carpeta en la mano

- ¿podemos hablar?

- Si, dame un minuto- Terry se sentó frente al escritorio y miró cada detalle de la oficina, nunca había entrado y le sorprendía el buen gusto con el que estaba decorado- a la hora que tú me digas salgo para allá- sonrió- está bien te veo en una hora, gracias de nuevo- colgó el teléfono y por la otra línea le pidió a su secretaria que le pidiera un taxi porque tenía que salir en diez minutos- ahora si disculpa, qué sucede

- Ayer te dije que debíamos hablar en privado

- Te escuchó

- Estuve leyendo los documentos que nos dieron y encontré esto- dijo extendiéndole una hija de papel un poco amarillenta

- ¿qué es?

- La razón por la cual debemos casarnos- Candy tomó el papel y comenzó a leer.

_Candy, Terry:_

_Hace muchos años cuando la empresa comenzó a progresar éramos tres socios principales, la familia Grandchester, White y Legan. Todo iba bien y para ser solo tres jóvenes emprendiendo el camino de los negocios no nos iba nada mal, hasta que Alan Legan comenzó a desviar recursos para comenzar sus propio negocio, al principio eso no nos afectaba en nada ya que el dinero que tomaba no era mucho, pero fue hasta después de una año que nos dimos cuenta y estuvimos a punto de perder la empresa. Terminamos en pleitos legales con Alan y amenazaba con quitarnos nuestras propias acciones y los conflictos continuaron hasta que Terruce y yo unimos nuestras acciones para tener más poder que Alan. Hasta ahora eso ha funcionado para seguir trabajando, los Legan obtiene lo suyo y nuestras familias lo que nos corresponde, pero ahora que ya somos viejos las decisiones ya no nos corresponden, sino a sus padres y después será su responsabilidad, y solo hay una solución para que nuestras acciones sigan fusionadas de una vez por todas, que ustedes, nuestros nietos se casen y continúen trabajando como lo hicimos nosotros y como lo hacer sus padres._

_Sabemos que es una gran sacrificio lo que les pedimos, pero también sabemos que ustedes serán personas responsables y sabrán hacer lo correcto. Además estamos seguros que ustedes sabrán llevarse bien, como lo han hecho desde niños._

_Carl White & Terruce Grandchester_

- Nunca creí que las cosas fueran tan graves- dijo Candy- si nuestras familias no siguen unidas las acciones de los Legan serán más que las nuestras y harán lo que quieran con la empresa

- Así es- dijo Terry pensativo. En ese momento entró Susana

- Su taxi ya llegó-

- Gracias, ahora voy-

- ¿vas a salir?

- Sí, tengo que ver que todo esté listo para la junta del viernes para que se atienda bien a los italianos

- ¡ah la junta! ¿a qué hora será?

- A las cuatro

- De acuerdo, gracias por recordármelo- dijo poniéndose de píe- creo que tengo un trabajo pendiente

- ¿no has hecho el reporte que te corresponde?

- Está en un noventa por ciento- se encogió de hombros- solo falta la cereza del pastel

- Detesto las cerezas, saben a medicina- comentó Candy

- Si tú lo dices- dijo burlón- bueno me voy

- Adiós.

- Adiós- dijo saliendo de aquel lugar.

Candy tomó su bolso y salió de las oficinas a ver al chef Charlie, que le mostraría algunos platillos que serían fáciles de preparar en tan poco tiempo. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto escuchó una voz conocida

- Llego y te vas, que mala-

- ¡Albert! ¿qué haces por aquí?- dijo dándole un abrazo

- Vine a verte y a contarte que iré a Boston una semana

- Negocios- afirmó ella

- Si, ya no es novedad, pero dime ¿a dónde vas?

- A ver a Charlie, ¿quieres venir?

- Claro, tiene mucho que no veo a ese loco- abrió la portezuela del auto y abordaron. Cuando llegaron al lugar fueron bien recibidos por Charlie, un joven de 25 años experto en las artes culinarias, tenía un restaurante y también un muy buen servicio de banquetes, él junto con Candy y Albert habían sido compañeros en la preparatoria y desde entonces se habían hecho grandes amigos.

- ¿y bien? ¿qué les parecieron los platillos?- preguntó el chef

- Me gustó el segundo- dijo Candy- ¿tú qué dices?

- A mí también me gusto, más que el primero, ese estaba un poco…

- Salado.- concluyó Candy

- Exacto, y el tercero estaba muy fuerte el aderezo

- Tiene razón, me quedo con el segundo-

- Muy bien, el segundo será.- dijo viéndolos de una manera un poco extraña

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Albert- ¿por qué esa cara?

- Es que ustedes son tan parecidos, que muy salado, que muy dulce, que sin cerezas, que más azúcar- enumeraba con los dedos- son como dos gotas de agua

- Y harían bonita pareja- dijo una chica de cabello castaño que venía entrando. Sandra, novia de Charlie que también era chef tenía poco tiempo conociendo a ambos pero ya había notado la complicidad que tenían entre sí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron y comenzaron a reír, ellos solo se veían como hermanos, se conocían desde que tenían quince años y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables, pero solo eran amigos. Conversaron un rato con Sandra y Charlie y después salieron del restaurante

- Te invito a cenar a mi casa- ofreció Candy

- Con todo lo que acabas de probar aun quieres comer más- se burló Albert

- No hablo de ir en este momento torpe, después de que salga del trabajo- corrigió

- ¡ah! En ese caso acepto, paso por ti a las ocho-

- De acuerdo, le avisaré a mi madre

Candy regresó a la oficina muy contenta de haber convivido con sus amigos, tenía tiempo que no reía tanto como lo había hecho esa tarde, pero su alegría pronto se nubló por una no muy grata presencia

- Buenas tardes Candy- dijo Neil entrando del brazo de su hermana Eliza

- Buenas tardes- dijo sin detener su paso

- Pero qué modales son esos- dijo la chica-

- ¿qué quieren aquí? Hoy no es día de que vengan a cobrar lo que no han trabajado-

- No vinimos a eso, vine a ver mi nueva oficina- dijo Neil

- ¿tú qué?

- Lo que oíste, pronto mi hermano comenzará a trabajar aquí

- ¿en serio? Y de qué

- En el área de Logística

- Si como no- se burló Candy- en tus sueños

- Veo que no me crees, pero no importa, cuando veas mi nombre en la puerta de mi oficina te convencerás de ello-

- Ya veremos- dijo Candy

- Claro que si- la retó con la mirada. La rubia dio media vuelta y fue directamente a ver a su padre- ¿es cierto que Neil comenzará a trabajar aquí?- preguntó muy molesta

- Por desgracia, su padre ha tenido algunos problemas de salud y le ha dejado algunas de sus responsabilidades

- Pero papá Neil es un bueno para nada que no tiene idea del funcionamiento de esta empresa

- Lo sé Candy, a ninguno de nosotros le agrada la idea pero no podemos hacer nada

- Claro que podemos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

- Ay no Candy, ¿qué estás pensando?

- Aprovechar eso del matrimonio por el bien de todos, luego te veo- dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando a su padre preocupado. Conocía muy bien a Candy y sabía que cuando se proponía lago no paraba hasta lograrlo. Candy fue directo a la oficina de Terry, llamó dos veces y escuchó como le decía que pasara. Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró sentado en su escritorio revisando unos documentos y su secretaria frente a él tomando nota de lo que le decía su jefe

- ¿podemos hablar?-

- Sí, claro. Eso es todo Fanny, gracias- Fanny era una mujer de unos treinta años muy eficiente, era la única asistente que había durado tanto tiempo con Terry ya que todas terminaban tirando la toalla al no soportar el ritmo de trabajo del castaño- ¿qué sucede? Estas roja- dijo viendo el rostro de la chica- se te ven las pecas, ahora entiendo eso de "Pecosa"

- Cierra la boca, el único que me decía así era mi abuelo- le aclaró- vengo a proponerte un trato

- Siéntate, te escucho- dijo Terry interesado

- Primero debo darte una mala noticia. Neil va a trabajar aquí

- ¿qué?

- Como lo oyes, tomará el puesto de su padre así que lo veremos más seguido

- Que fastidio- dijo molesto- y ahora cuál es el trato

- Que, después de unir definitivamente nuestras acciones le propongamos un trato a los Legan

- ¿cuál?

- Que nos vendan sus acciones, a ninguno de ellos les importa manejarlas, solo quieren el dinero, si les ofrecemos un buen trato no dudaran en vender-

- Esa es una muy buena idea- dijo Terry asombrado.- no creí que tuvieran una mente perversa- bromeó

- Cuando algo me conviene me transformo en una mente malvada- sonrió

- Me parece bien, ahora sí quiero casarme- esto lo dijo sin pensar y ambos se pusieron rojos por el comentario- si de algo sirve que lo hagamos, solo por eso

- Por supuesto- aclaró ella un poco nerviosa ante la situación. Bueno me retiro, después hablamos con calma.

- ¡casarte con Grandchester!- dijo Albert exaltado- ¿por qué?

- Albert no grites- intentó calmarlo- tranquilízate y déjame explicarte porqué

- Está bien te escuchó- dijo sentándose en un sofá. Candy le explicó todo con lujo de detalle, incluso el plan que ya habían hecho

- Candy, ni siquiera lo conoces, estuvo lejos todo este tiempo en Inglaterra, no sabes que piense, cómo actúe ni nada

- Albert no me caso por él, lo hago para evitar que todo lo que nuestras familias han hecho no se vaya a la basura, tienes razón no lo conozco como persona pero si sé que es muy bueno en su trabajo y eso nos ayudará mucho-

- Ay Candy, qué vas a hacer dijo negando con la cabeza

- Por favor Albert, entiéndeme

- Es que me cuesta trabajo, pero está bien, sabes que te apoyo en tus decisiones por muy locas que sean-

- Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti- dijo abrazando a su casi hermano

* * *

><p>Hola, muchas gracias por recicbir esta nueva historia, alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario con gusto será resuelto<p>

GRACIAS A:

* Lucero: hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras me encanta saber que te guste mi trabajo, un saludo :D

* Ascella Star: hola, muchas gracias, no te preocupes por los reviews, con que leas la historia me doy pr bien servida ya que si em encata recibir reviews jejeje

* Annie de Madero: hola, gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes que no dejaré ninguna historia incompleta a ver como le ahgo peor yo las acabo todas, muchas gracias por leer

* Luisa: hola, gracias estos dias no eh tardado enpublicar ya que tuve un fin de semana un poco largo e intente subir lo mas pronto psible, un saludo

* Olgaliz: hola, jajaja pues si que la guerra va a estar buena, cuando uno diga blanco el otro dira negro con tal de molestarse jajaja

* Roseewxw: hola, gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

* Conny de Grandchester: hola, jajaja pronto muy pronto diran ¿acepto? me voy a apurar lo mas que pueda para publicar :)

* Sheila Grandchester Giz: hola, muchas gracias por darle una oprtunidad a esta nueva historia, me alegra que te si te gustara y como ya dije me voy a apurar a escirbir, muchas gracias

* Luna 2: hola! pues Albert es amigo... jejeje por el momento, muchas gracias por leer, espero este capitulo te haya gustado

* Lizethr: hola que bueno que si te gustara, la verdad como que dudaba de como seria recinido este fic, pero veo que si les ha gustado asi que muchas gracias

* Carito Bombon de Grandchester: gracias por leer, espero te guste este capitulo

* Flor: hola, pues muchas gracias por seguir con mis fics me alegra mucho saberlo, a ver que te parece este capitulo

* Amparo de Grandchester: hola! :D en verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, te juro que leo todos los reviews mas de una vez y cada vez me emociono más jajaja en vdd me alergar saber que me des una oportunidad con esta historia q es totalmete diferente a lo que he escrito y a lo que lees, en verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS :)

* Julieta Black: hola, muchas gracias por leer espero te guste este nuevo capitulo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA

* * *

><p>El viernes llegó y con él, la junta con los italianos. Todo estaba listo gracias a Candy, solo faltaba que llegaran los inversionistas y que su padre y el sr. Grandchester entraran a la sala de juntas.<p>

- ¿conoces al señor Conte?- preguntó Cole, uno de los ejecutivos que estarían presentes en la reunión

- En persona no, pero se carga su fama de prepotente- respondió Candy

- Eso creí- dijo Cole, un joven alto de unos 28 años, muy atractivo- ¿tardarán mucho?

- Espero que no, es viernes y ya me quiero ir a casa- respondió- tengo muchas cosas que hacer

- ¿con quién?- preguntó en broma

- Con alguien-

- ¿ya tienes novio?- preguntó sorprendido

- Bueno pues…- era una historia complicada de contar, pero Cole era buen amigo de la rubia y le iba a decir a grandes rasgos todo pero su próxima explicación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Terry, acompañado de un alto, canoso e imponente seguido de varios personajes que seguían con temor al señor, asistentes, licenciados y contadores llenaron la sala.

- Por aquí señor Conte- le señaló Terry el camino

- Gracias Terruce. Buenas tardes- saludó a los presentes

- Buenas tardes- respondieron todos

- Señor Conte, la Lic. Patricia O'Brien- señaló a la morena- el Ingeniero Alistear Cornwell- dijo señalando al castaño de lentes- el Lic. Cole Harris- saludó al joven- y la Lic. Candice White

- Así que usted la famosa Candice- dijo el italiano sorprendido- tu padre nos ha hablado de tu gran trabajo- dijo estrechando su mano-

- Muchas gracias señor Conte- dijo correspondiendo el saludo- tome asiento por favor- le señaló una silla y todos tomaron sus lugares. En ese momento entraron unos camareros- ¿algo de tomar?

- Un café expresso por favor- pidió el italiano y los demás también fueron pidiendo lo suyo- dígame señorita White a qué hora podemos comenzar

- En cuanto llegue el señor White y el señor Grandchester- le respondió

- Muy bien, espero que no tarden, tengo prisa

- Lo entiendo, si me disculpa un momento voy a llamarlos- dijo poniéndose de pie con teléfono en mano. Salió de la sala y marcó el número de su padre- papá, ¿Dónde estás? Llegó el señor Conte y está impaciente

- Discúlpame hija, pero no podré llegar a tiempo, debo hacer un trámite que es muy importante, encárguense ustedes de todo

- Pero

- Lo siento hija, debo colgar- Candy colgó el teléfono e hizo una mueca de coraje, regresó con todos los demás- señores, disculpen pero el señor White tuvo un contratiempo y no podrá acompañarnos

- Deber ser grave, él nunca falta- expresó el italiano- pero por lo menos Richard si llegará cierto Terruce

- Si, ya debe venir en camino, permítanme- dijo haciendo lo mismo que la rubia minutos antes. Marcó a su padre- Richard en dónde estás, ya vamos a comenzar- le dijo molesto a su propio padre

- No puedo llegar hijo, hay un problema en la planta y es importante que me quede

- ¡pero…!

- Pero nada, encárguense ustedes- le colgó el teléfono y Terry se puso furioso. Regresó a la sala

- Disculpen en verdad, pero parece que Richard tampoco llegará-

- De acuerdo, entonces me retiro- dijo poniéndose de pie molesto

- ¡no!- dijeron Candy y Terry a la par- por favor señor Conte no se vaya, nosotros le presentaremos el proyecto, tenemos todo listo. Miró a ambos decididos a no dejarlo salir por ningún motivo, así que se volvió a sentar y toda su comitiva lo imitó

- Está bien, solo no me hagan perder mi tiempo

- No lo haremos señor- le dijo Terry comenzando con su presentación, seguido de Candy que hizo una excelente interpretación de su trabajo complementando el trabajo de Terry. Después fue el turno de Patricia que explicó todo a la perfección, le siguieron Stear y Cole que continuaron con el buen trabajo. El señor Conte no dijo nada durante la presentación, se limitaba a escuchar y a revisar el balance que tenía en sus manos. Hasta que todos terminaron de hablar.

- Muy bien, creo que ya tienen listo el nuevo contrato para continuar con este negocio ¿cierto?- dijo sacando del interior de su saco su pluma fuente que tenía su nombre grabado

- Así es, aquí lo tiene- dijo Candy extendiéndole una carpeta. El italiano firmó y sonrió complacido por todo

- Han hecho un gran trabajo muchachos-

- Gracias- dijeron a coro. En cuanto dijeron esto los camareros regresaron ya con los platos listos para servir la comida

- No esperaba menos de su parte- dijo alegre mirando su plato. Todos comenzaron a comer y a charlar ya no de negocios sino de cosas triviales. Al poco tiempo entró Susana para hablar con Candy y Terry

- Los busca el señor Johnson, dice que es importante que hable con ustedes-

- ¿ahora?

- Si-

- Está bien. Discúlpennos un momento- dijeron saliendo de ahí- ¿qué sucede George?

- ¿terminaron su junta?

- Si-

- ¿y cómo les fue?

- Bien, firmó el contrato, ¿por qué?

- Deben decirle al señor Conte de su compromiso

- ¿para qué?-

- Todos los socios deben saberlo, para continuar con los negocios

- Pero George, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Además sería muy sospechoso que de pronto les informemos a todos- dijo Candy

- Lo sé, pero deben comenzar a enterarse todos, por el bien de la empresa

- Pero…

- ¿qué te da pena el qué dirán?- se burló Terry

- Eso es lo de menos, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer lo que sea- le respondió. Debemos ser prudentes

- A la prudencia yo le llamo miedo- se burló nuevamente

- ¡no tengo miedo! ¿quieres decirles? Anda, diles- dijo más que molesta señalando la puerta- ¡corre!

- Está bien, yo les digo- dijo decidido entrando con los demás

- Candy contrólate por favor- le pidió George

- Con él es imposible- dijo dando media vuelta entrando a la sala. Vio a todos y se dio cuenta que todo estaba normal, respiró aliviada y tomó su lugar, donde se puso a conversar con Cole, Patty y Stear.

- Les contaba a Patty y a Stear sobre nuestra "misión" en París- dijo Cole riendo

- Ja, ja so recuerdo bien

- ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Patty

- Bueno, pues fue muy gracioso. ¿recuerdan cuándo mi papá nos envió a Francia a cerrar el negocio con la armadora francesa?

- Si

- Pues, llegamos dos semanas antes de lo que debíamos y ni modo de regresarnos- dijo riendo

- Así que recorrimos buena parte de Francia en dos semanas

- ¿pero se divirtieron?

- Claro que sí, como nunca. El problema vino después, cuando llegamos a la junta con dolor de cabeza, ojeras y sueño- contaron riendo más

- Dime Terruce, ¿cuándo sentarás cabeza? Ya va siendo hora de que te cases- dijo el señor Conte- deja de ser aquel chiquillo irresponsable que conocí en Lyon al que no le importaba nada

- No era tan irresponsable- se defendió

- ¡si cómo no! Recuerda cómo te conocí muchacho- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro

- Arruiné tus vacaciones en París- se rió Terry

- Y de qué manera. Pero en verdad Terry, ya eres un hombre y…

- No digas más, porque ese momento ya llegó- dijo sin pensar

- ¿en verdad? ¡vaya! Y ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Candy- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a ella, que sonreía con sus amigos

- Dime- giró ella al escuchar su nombre

- Le decía al señor Conte que pronto nos vamos a casar- se puso de pie y se situó detrás de la silla que la rubia ocupaba

- ¿qué?- preguntaron todos

- Así es- dijo nerviosa pensando en qué se inventaría

- ¿y cómo fue que ustedes…?- preguntó el italiano

- Bueno pues…- ambos se pusieron nerviosos

- Fue hace poco más de un año- inventó Terry

- Así es

- ¿cómo pasó todo?- preguntó Stear que no se tragaba la historia del repentino matrimonio

_- Pues, durante la fiesta en la que nos conocimos- dijo Terry_

_- Así es, él regresaba de Inglaterra después de tanto tiempo y mi padre me pidió que lo atendiera._

_- Candy, hoy conocerás a Terruce Grandchester, o más bien te reencontrarás con él_

_- ¿El hijo de Richard?_

_- Así es, dentro de poco tomará su lugar que le corresponde en la empresa y hoy será presentado ante todos así que te pido que seas amable con él_

_- Está bien_

- Desde el momento en que nos vimos nos comenzamos a llevar bien- dijo Terry

_- Terry te presento a mi hija, ¿la recuerdas?- preguntó el señor White_

_- ¡ah sí!- dijo sin darle importancia- buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa_

_- ¿cuál de las dos hijas de la familia White eres? ¿la menor?- le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos_

_- Soy la mayor y me llamo Candice- le dijo molesta- ¿tú eres el hijo retrasado que tienen en la familia Grandchester?- atacó ella_

_- Cuidado con lo que dices- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella_

_- Aléjate de mí- dijo empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas_

- Es extraño, ya que nunca los hemos visto juntos, disculpen mi sinceridad pero parecía que se odiaban a muerte- dijo Stear

- ¡Stear!- lo regañó Patty

- Descuida, no es que no nos agradáramos es solo que siempre hemos estado en áreas diferentes- dijo Candy

_- Muy bien, ahora que el joven Grandchester se ha unido a las empresas tenemos un nuevo proyecto y creemos que los que harán un buen equipo juntos- dijo el padre de Candy- por favor revisen el proyecto y comiencen a trabajar cuanto antes_

_- Un momento, creo que antes de formar un equipo lo más conveniente sería que me relacione con al cien por ciento con la empresa_

_- Así es, además yo estoy trabajando en otra cosa con Anthony y no puedo dejar el proyecto a medias- dijo Candy_

_- Creo que tienen razón- habló Richard- Terry deberá acostumbrarse al funcionamiento de la compañía antes que nada. Pero debes darte prisa porque en verdad este proyecto es para ustedes._

- Pero eso no impidió que nos conociéramos bien- dijo Terry con una fingida sonrisa

- ¡vaya! Pues felicidades muchachos, ustedes hacen un buen equipo y estoy seguro que serán una buen matrimonio- dijo el señor Conte felicitando con un abrazo a ambos.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les siga gustando la historia.<p>

GRACIAS A:

* Olgaliz: hola, pues el porqué ahora no se llevan bien, iremos viendo después, por el momento ya viste la primera impresion que tuvieron despues de tanto tiempo de no verse

* Gema Grandchester: hola, pues si se agradan pero no se dan cuenta porque son un par de orgullosos jejeje

* Luisa: hola, honestamente no prometo doble capitulo porque conforme escribo es que publico pero intentaré hacer los capitulos más largos, un saludo

* Talia, hola me alegra que te guste, un saludo

* Lucero: hola! muchas gracias por leer espero te siga gustando :D

* Brenda: hola, a que bueno que si pudiste leer el capitulo, espero este tambien tengas la oportunidad

* Amparo de Grandchester: hola! muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en mis historias en vdd, me alegra saber que te ha gustado esta nueva y que continuarás leyendo, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :)

* Annie de Madero: hola, de eso se van a encargar Terry y Candy, ya verás jejeje

* Andrea: hola, muchas gracias intentaré apurarme lo más q se pueda para actualizar :)

* Conny de Grandchester: hola, pues si algo hay de lo que propones, a ellos solo les interesa el dinero así que imagínate

* Lizethr: porque tu lo pediste otro capitulo jaja y si dejemos descansar un rato a Susanna a lo mejor despues ya hace algo importante o al menos se pone las pilas para que no la corran :)

* Amiga: hola pues a mo tambien me encantaria publicar a diario pero la escuela como que no me deja vdd? ultimamente si he publicado seguido porque tengo algo de tiempo libre :: muchas gracias por leer

* : hola Janet muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te guste la historia :)

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER :D


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA

* * *

><p>Los preparativos de la boda comenzaron, no sería una gran fiesta pero si se daría una buena recepción para dar a conocer la unión de los herederos de la empresa White &amp; Grandchester. Todo estaba a cargo de las madres de ambos, Eleanor se encargaría de los invitados y el banquete, y Alice, la madre de Candy se encargaría del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo todo, el vestido y arreglo personal de la novia. George se estaba encargando de todo lo legal, llamaría a un juez que era amigo suyo, claro está que no le explicó el verdadero motivo del matrimonio y se escudó en que los novios querían algo íntimo y nada ostentoso.<p>

- Hola hijo, ¿estas ocupado?- preguntó Eleanor entrando a la oficina de su hijo

- Un poco, mamá, ¿qué pasa?

- Quería preguntarte ciertas cosa para la boda- preguntó con algo de miedo ante la reacción que podría tener su hijo

- Creí que ustedes se estaban encargando de eso

- Eso hacemos, pero no deja de ser tu boda y no quiero que estés más molesto de lo que ya estas con esta situación

- Está bien, ¿qué pasa?

- Quería preguntarte sobre el pastel, tengo varias opciones pero no sé cuál elegir, ustedes tienen gustos tan diferentes que será imposible encontrar algo que les guste a los dos. Terry no ponía mucha atención a lo que decía su madre, estaba revisando algunas cosa en su computadora y cuando se dedicaba a trabajar no había poder humano que lo distrajera- hay un pastel con cerezas que es delicioso, pero también hay otro que…

- Elige el segundo, a Candy no le gustan las cerezas- dijo aun con la mirada en el monitor.

- ¿qué?- Eleanor hizo cara de sorprendida, ¿su hijo procurando los gustos de su "opuesto"? ella no fue la única sorprendida, Terry también reaccionó y quiso cambiar lo que dijo, pero fue imposible ya- está bien, cerezas no- dijo tachando algo en una agenda donde llevaba todos los planes.

- ¿necesitas algo más?- preguntó nervioso

- No, ya me voy, espero verte en la cena de hoy, tiene mucho que no nos visitas

- Eso haré- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Los días fueron transcurriendo y cada vez los socios se fueron enterando de la boda, algunos enviaron sus felicitaciones ya que conocían a Candy y a Terry y los estimaban y admiraban por su buen trabajo. Algunos amigos y conocidos de ellos también se enteraron y a pesar de que dudaron un poco terminaron por creer la historia que ya tantas veces habían utilizado, esa en la que desde un principio hubo algo que los unió.

- Me parece mentira que te vayas a casar- dijo Annie, una de las mejores amigas de la rubia. No conocía para nada la relación que Terry y la rubia habían tenido, ya que había estado en el extranjero durante mucho tiempo- y dime ¿cómo es él?- preguntó emocionada

- Pues… él es…- dudó en lo que iba a decir- "engreído, prepotente, arrogante y mal humorado"- todos esos adjetivos se le cruzaron por la mente, pero no podía decirlo, aunque fuera su mejor amiga, debía ser discreta- pues es… buena persona fue lo único que pudo decir

- Anda Candy no seas celosa y dime cómo es él. No te preocupes que no te lo voy a quitar- dijo riendo

- No claro que no, es solo que no sé cómo describirlo-

- Mmm, cómo es físicamente- le preguntó

- Pues… es alto… fuerte… parece que hace mucho ejercicio- dijo más para ella misma que para su amiga- cabello castaño… tez blanca… ojos azules… y casi siempre sonríe de medio lado

- ¿es guapo?- preguntó con una pícara sonrisa

- Mmm, si- dijo sonrojándose un poco

- Te gusta mucho- Annie estaba muy emocionada, creía que su amiga en verdad estaba enamorada con el hombre que ella le había descrito- ¿cuándo será la boda?

- En un mes- respondió la rubia- esta es la invitación- dijo entregándole un sobre color perla- no faltes – le dijo, aunque pensó todo lo contrario

- Ahí estaré Candy, sin falta- el resto de la charla fue de cosas no muy importantes, hasta que se despidieron y cada una fue a su destino.

- Así que te casas- dijo Archie, mejor amigo de Terry- te lo tenías bien escondido

- Ya para- dijo él molesto- solo te estaba avisando por si querías ir a burlarte de mí al momento que diga el "sí"-

- Quien lo iba a decir, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad fue atrapado- Archie y Terry eran grandes amigos, habían estudiado juntos en Inglaterra y por azares del destino ambos habían regresado a América para trabajar. Eran jóvenes, atractivos, talentosos, carismáticos, ricos e inteligentes, tenían todo lo que podían desear, lo único que no tenían era una persona que les quitara el aliento.

- Quiero verte algún día en mi lugar- se burló tomando el resto de su copa

- Espero que no sea muy pronto- dijo riendo.

El día llegó, todo se realizaría en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Alice y Eleanor estaban dando de vueltas por todos lados verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Los padres de los novios conversaban sobre todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses, admiraban a sus hijos por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero aun así no dejarían de hacer su trabajo y seguirían haciéndose cargo de la empresa hasta que llegara el momento en que sus hijos tomaran el poder absoluto.

- Debo admitir que luces bellísima- le dijo Chloe a su hermana que usaba un vestido blanco sencillo pero elegante- sería mejor si te casaras con la persona que quisieras

- Si fuera eso la fiesta sería más grande- bromeó

- ¿habrías hecho una?

- Claro que sí, debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida y quisiera que todo fuera perfecto- dijo con una mirada soñadora- pero creo que no será así- en ese momento se escuchó como llamaron a la puerta- adelante- dijo Candy e instantáneamente entró en la habitación una joven rubia, delgada, de ojos azules- ¡Rosemary!- gritó Candy emocionada

- ¡hola Candy!- dijo corriendo a abrazarla

- Pero qué haces aquí, cuándo llegaste- preguntó

- Llegué la semana pasada y Albert me dijo que te casabas, fue una bomba saberlo-

- Que alegría verte aquí, en verdad- dijo abrazando nuevamente a su amiga. Rosemary era la hermana de Albert, mayor por un par de años, era una joven alegre, llena de vida, exitosa en su trabajo y con grandes deseos de recorrer todo el mundo. Recientemente había estado en Sudamérica donde conoció a grandes personas con las que hizo buena amistad en poco tiempo- ¿cómo has estado? ¿qué has hecho?

- Pues ya sabes, rondando por el mundo, aquí está la prueba- dijo señalándole su rostro que mostraba los efectos del sol en su piel-

- Me alegra mucho que estés tan feliz-

- Gracias Candy, pero tú no te quedas atrás, mira nada más, hoy te casas- dijo dando un paso atrás para admirar el atuendo- luces hermosa, tu novio se irá para atrás en cuanto te vea

- Espero que eso no pase-

- Bueno pues yo solo vine a saludarte y a desearte que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio- la abrazó de nuevo y se despidió de las hermanas White

- Albert no le dijo todo- habló la menor cuando estuvieron solas de nuevo

- Parece que no. Y será mejor así, no queremos que todo el mundo se entere de la verdadera situación.

Terry estaba en otra habitación del hotel arreglándose, daba vueltas y vueltas por toda el lugar, desesperado, parecía un león enjaulado. Pensaba en lo que iban a hacer y aun no creían que ambos hubieran aceptado el trato, porqué si ambos se "odiaban a muerte"

_- Hay que hacer algo- dijo ella- debe haber una manera de evitar llegar a tanto_

_- ¿qué propones?-_

_- No lo sé, solo sé que ni tú ni yo queremos casarnos-_

_- Totalmente cierto- afirmó Terry. Estuvieron en silencio revisando los documentos, fueron minutos pero parecieron horas- veámoslo como un negocio- dijo después de mucho tiempo- un negocio que nos conviene a todos_

_- ¿estás dispuesto a hacer esto?_

_- ¿tú no?_

_- ¿Por qué no?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- veamos qué pasa_

_- ¿Es un trato?- preguntó extendiendo su mano_

_- Trato- dijo ella estrechándola- revisemos esto bien y pongamos nuestras condiciones-_

_- De acuerdo- dijo él y regresaron su vista al escritorio. En ese momento entraron sus padres._

_- Lo haremos- dijeron ambos seguros de sí mismos_

- Es un trato, no puedes acobardarte ahora, además, qué tan difícil puede ser estar casado- se dijo para darse ánimos-

Después de media hora más ambos ya estaban en el salón del hotel, sus conocidos más cercanos estaban ahí. Albert se encontraba al lado de Rosemary que parecía feliz al ver a Candy casándose, aunque Albert aún no estaba muy convencido de todo terminó por disimular muy bien todo lo que sentía. Los padres de Candy y su hermana estaban al frente, al igual que los padres de Terry. La ceremonia comenzó y el juez comenzó a hablar de todas las obligaciones y derechos que tenían en el matrimonio. Cuando les preguntó si estaban seguros de que querían casarse dudaron por un momento, y si había alguien que supiera leer las expresiones del rostro de una persona habría adivinado todo, pero no fue así y aunque lo dudaron al principio ambos dijeron ¿acepto? Firmaron el acta y así comenzaba una nueva etapa llena de experiencias inolvidables para todos.

- Felicidades muchachos- les dijo el juez estrechando su mano

- Gracias- dijeron ambos

- Bueno, pues creo que puede besar a la novia- dijo con una inocente sonrisa. Terry y Candy abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿un beso? ¡nunca! Le sonrieron al juez e intentaron ignorar su comentario pero al voltear a ver a todos se dieron cuenta que era lo que esperaban. Con el ceño fruncido y llenos de nervios y vergüenza hicieron su mejor esfuerzo. Terry tomó la mano de Candy y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, con la mirada le preguntó si estaba lista y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Respiraron profundo y poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca entreabrieron los labios y se dieron su primer beso. Aquellos segundos parecieron horas, todos los veían, algunos sonreían al ver a la pareja de "enamorados" otros, que sabían la verdad no sabían que hacer, si reír o llorar. La madre de Candy tomó fuertemente la mano de su esposo y entrecerró lo ojos, él también presionó su mano y se mostró sereno. Chloe hizo todo lo posible por no gritar y se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo. La situación no era muy diferente con los padres de Terry, Eleanor era una gran actriz y supo cómo disimular muy bien, a diferencia de su esposo que prefirió dirigir su mirada a otra parte. Albert no podía creer lo que veía, Candy, su mejor amiga, su hermana, su cómplice en tantas cosas besaba a un tipo que no amaba, que no conocía, que era totalmente diferente a ella.

El salón estalló en aplausos y ayudó a los novios a regresar a la realidad, para ellos también habían sido eternos segundos en los que sentían por primera vez el roce de esos labios que habían dicho varias cosas nada agradables del otro

- ¿lista socia?- dijo él cuando se separaron

- Lista- dijo asintiendo segura

- Que comience la función- expresó divertido. Candy sonrió y meneó un poco la cabeza en señal de negativa pensando "qué días nos esperan" al paso del tiempo fueron recibiendo las felicitaciones de los invitados, ellos solo les sonreían y les agradecían por su presencia

- Felicidades Terry- dijo Archie a su amigo

- Gracias- dijo dándole un abrazo

- Felicidades…-

- Candy, puede llamarme Candy- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Yo soy Archie-

- Un placer- dijo estrechando su mano

- Candy, felicidades- dijo Annie acercándose a los tres

- Gracias Annie. Él es Terry y su amigo Archie- dijo presentándolos a todos

- Un placer- dijo ella

- El placer es mío- dijo Archie interrumpiendo a Terry. Annie le sonrió al joven y se retiró de ahí. Pronto se fueron acercando más personas y con la misma sonrisa y amabilidad les fueron agradeciendo, y así se fue el resto de la tarde. La comida fue exquisita, la música y el servicio eran perfectos, hasta que la noche fue cayendo y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse.

- Me voy Candy- dijo Albert

- Gracias por haber venido- lo abrazó y besó su mejilla- espero verte pronto para platicar

- Salgo de viaje mañana

- ¿A dónde?

- A Singapur

- ¿qué?- preguntó

- Un gran negocio me espera allá, tal vez esté varios meses

- Pero Albert, eso está lejísimos, no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué ves tú? Nunca te envían tan lejos

- Lo sé, pero es un negocio importante y es una gran oportunidad de crecimiento tanto para mí como para la compañía

- En eso tienes razón- dijo comprensiva- en ese caso que tengas mucho éxito

- Cuídate mucho Candy- dijo mientras la abrazaba-

Albert se fue junto con su hermana, después lo hizo Annie y minutos después Archie. Al final los únicos que quedaban eran la familia de ambos y George.

- Creo que es hora de irnos. Nos vemos el lunes- dijo Terry despidiéndose de todos, incluyendo a su esposa

- Adiós- dijo ella con naturalidad

- ¡un momento! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó George

- A mi casa- respondió como si fuera algo obvio

- No te puedes ir así nada más

- ¿por qué no?- preguntó Candy interesada

- Tienen que irse juntos a Florida

- ¿Florida?- preguntaron ambos- ¿por qué?

- Que nunca leen su correo. Les dije claramente que había algunas condiciones que cumplir y una de ellas es que viajen a Florida- iban a interrumpirlo diciendo que ellos no iban a ir a ningún lado juntos- no se asusten, que no es una luna de miel planeada por sus abuelos. Es para que asistan a una junta que se ha pospuesto por años

- ¿años? ¿de qué hablas George?- preguntó Richard Grandchester

- Hace años, sus abuelos iban a hacer un negocio en Florida, todo iba bien hasta que se toparon con una traba por parte de su socia. La señora Holmes quería hacer negocios con mujeres y se negó a firmar un contrato con sus abuelos

- Pero George si eso fue hace años, no creo que esa señora quiera hacer negocios con nosotros ahora y mucho menos creo que este viva- dijo Terry

- Te equivocas muchacho, la señora Holmes vive y está esperando firmar ese acuerdo con ustedes o más bien con Candy

- Entonces que vaya ella-

- ¡Terry!- dijo su madre- no hables así, Candy ahora es tu esposa y debes apoyarla

- No se preocupe Eleanor, Terry tiene razón si quiere firmar conmigo iré yo sola- intervino Candy

- No es tan sencillo- habló su padre- creo que he oído hablar de esa señora, la mayoría de sus socios son matrimonios exitosos y no creo que quiera firmar si solo vas tú

- Entonces no firmamos-

- Candy, se hace ese trato la empresa ganará al menos un millón por mes-

- ¿un millón?

- Así es y creo que eso les conviene, más para lo que quieren hacer- dijo George

- ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Alice

- Sus hijos piensan comprar las acciones de la familia Legan muy pronto para sí no tener que preocuparse por perder su parte o porque ellos mal gasten todo- informó George que había estado en contando frecuente con ambos. Los cinco comenzaron a hablar dejando a Terry y Candy a un lado.

- ¿te parece si salimos mañana?- preguntó Terry rendido ante la situación

- Está bien, llamaré al aeropuerto para los boletos

- No tienen que hacerlo- dijo George que ponía atención a más de una conversación al mismo tiempo- si hubieran revisado sus correos electrónicos sabrían que ya está todo listo y que su vuelos sale mañana a las ocho de la mañana- dijo sacando los boletos de avión

- Gracias George- dijeron ambos y comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para el viaje a Florida.

* * *

><p>Hola a todas, muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Sé que no tiene mucha coherencia eso que despues de tantos alos una persona esté esperando por un contrato pero era la unica manera de enviarlos de vacaciones para que fuera algo así como una luna de miel, aunque George diga que no :) espero no deceocionarlas con este capitulo. muchas gracias a:<p>

* raqhu: hola! muchas gracias y bienvenida a esta historia, espero te guste y me dejes saber tu opinion :)

* Lucero: hola, creo que este capitulo se tardó más pero no habia tenido tiempo de escirbir, espero te guste

* Janet: hola, yo tambien espero que continues con esta historia, un saludo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios

* Amparo de Grandchester: hola, pues te contaré algo, le platiqué a una amoga sobre mis historias y le dije que tenía cierto "bloqueo" que tenia la idea pero las palabras no fluian y me aconsejó comenzar con un nuevo proyecoto para refrescar y ordenar mis ideas, y pues esta historia ya la tenia en mente desde hace algun tiempo, por eso es q he estado actualizando mas seguido esta :) la buena noticia es que en una semana salgo de vacaiones y me pondré a escribir buena parte del tiempo para actualizar las tres historias, esa es la historia de este fic jeje

* luisa, hola muchas gracias q bueno que te gustara :D

* nela2307: hola, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de dejar un cometario, me alegra que te guste

* Annie de Madero: hola, se respira romance y un poco de humo por los pleitos que van a tener jeje

* Arual: hola, pues creo que si se estan pasando cn eso de las condiciones mira que mandarlos a sufrir a un lugar tan bonito como Florida jaja yo quiero un castigo de esos jejeje y de la historia pues todos la creyeron, aqui Terry no deja de ser actor :)

* Talia, hola intente hacer este capitulo más largo y espero que los demas tambien salgan así espero te guste

* Olgaliz, hola aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero actualizar pronto ya que al fin tendré vacaciones!

* Sheila Grandchester Giz, hola muchas gracias por tus palabras, las historias que tengo son un algo diferentes y a veces extrañas, a veces me soprendo como es que puedo imaginar tanta cosa :) espero te guste este cap

* Luisa, hola, gracias por leer, todo sea por el bien del negocio jaja porque segun ellos no sienten nada ;)

* Conny de Grandchester: hola, si que trabajen los Legan a ver si no se les caen las manos jaja lo de los papás pues... digamos que... si fue plan cn maña jaja

* Lizethr: otro! porque uds lo piedieron jajaja que manera de inventar que se enamoraron luego luego cuando fue todo lo contario pero bueno, se los creyeron

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA

* * *

><p>Hola a todas! Saldré unos días y no tendré acceso a la computadora así que les dejo este capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado. Las vacaciones no salieron como estabam planeadas :D<p>

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Terry salieron al aeropuerto de la ciudad, abordaron el avión y estuvieron en silencio buena parte del viaje, hasta que el ambiente se volvió tenso, ambos eran personas con las se podía conversar sobre cualquier cosa, tenían una mente abierta y muchos temas interesantes para hablar pero ellos simplemente no podían ni siquiera intentar llevarse bien por algunos minutos.

- Te propongo un trato- dijo Candy llamando la atención de su acompañante

- Sobre qué

- Intentemos llevarnos bien- Terry enarcó una ceja- no te pido que seamos grandes amigos ni nada, pero por lo menos hagamos de esta relación algo más llevadera

- Está bien, lo intentaré- dijo él

- Con eso será suficiente- dijo Candy resignada a no poder conseguir nada más por el momento. El resto del viaje fue menos tenso, no hablaron muy amenamente pero por lo menos ya no se sentía una atmósfera tan pesada.

Llegaron a Florida y después de recoger su equipaje pidieron un taxi que los llevara a un hotel. El chofer fue muy amable y les dio varias opciones hasta que decidieron instalarse en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad que se encontraba a media hora de donde estaban.

- Iré a ver lo de las habitaciones- dijo Terry cuando llegaron

- De acuerdo- dijo Candy. Terry caminó hasta donde estaban las recepcionistas

- Buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes, bienvenido- dijo una pelirroja mujer

- Quiero dos habitaciones por favor

- Sí señor, a nombre de quien- preguntó

- Terrence Grandchester

- Permítame un momento- dijo revisando su computadora- lo siento pero solo tenemos una habitación disponible- dijo apenada

- ¿está segura?

- Si señor, llegó un grupo de turistas que está ocupando la mayor parte de nuestras habitaciones así que ya solo tenemos una disponible

- Gracias- dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse

- ¡Espere por favor!- Terry regresó- le aseguro que no encontrará ningún hotel vacío este día, es época de mucho flujo turístico- dijo la joven decidida a no dejar ir a ningún cliente. Terry la vio por unos segundos leyendo sus intenciones, era una joven terca pero buena en su trabajo, él sabía que era una dura temporada en Florida así que tuvo que aceptar

- Está bien, deme esa habitación. Solo espero que este en buenas condiciones

- Lo está, es una de las mejores- hicieron todos los movimientos y minutos después Terry llegaba al lado de Candy con la llave de su habitación

- Está todo listo, habitación 348- Candy le quitó la llave

- Gracias, tú en qué habitación estarás- preguntó

- En la 348

- ¿qué?

- Era la única disponible y será imposible encontrar un hotel vacío en esta época- Candy mostró cara de enfado. Parecía que su mala suerte comenzaba con el pie derecho. No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador seguida de Terry y una persona encargada de llevar el equipaje.

Llegaron a la habitación en silencio. Terry le dio unos billetes al botones y este se retiró. La habitación no estaba mal, era fresca, acogedora, espaciosa. Una cama King size que se veía muy cómoda, frente a esta un mueble con una buena pantalla de televisión, un amplio sofá, un baño y un balcón con vista de la ciudad.

Candy se recostó en la cama y con su brazo derecho se cubrió el rostro. Terry revisó algunas cosas en su celular y después de abrir su maleta entró al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha para relajarse. Ella escuchó todo el movimiento que hacía pero no le importó, respiró profundo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Él entró en la regadera y se relajó al sentir correr el agua tibia por su cuerpo, no tardó más de quince minutos en terminar de arreglarse. Se puso un pantalón blanco fresco para el clima acompañado con una camisa azul de diseñador, su loción favorita y unos zapatos cómodos. Salió del baño y vio a Candy aun dormida "parece una niña" pensó. Tomó el control de la TV y la encendió; se sentó en el sofá y con un bajo volumen comenzó a cambiar de canal. Estaba aburrido, quería salir pero no solo, pensó en despertarla e invitarla a comer pero desechó esa idea "déjala dormir" se reprendió y siguió cambiando de canal hasta que él también se fue quedando dormido.

Hora y media después Candy despertó, cuando llegó se sentía realmente cansada pero esa siesta le había hecho mucho bien. Volteó en dirección al sofá y vio a Terry completamente dormido, "parece un niño" pensó. Se estiró un poco y decidió tomar un baño. Sacó sus cosas de la maleta y entró al baño. Veinte minutos después salió más relajada y fresca. Un pantalón corto de mezclilla, sandalias y una blusa rosa.

Cuando salió vio a Terry ya despierto con la mirada en la TV hasta que dirigió su vista hacia ella

- Ya despertaste- dijo ella de buen humor- ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre

- Si yo también- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Entonces vamos- guardó sus cosas esenciales en su bolsa y ambos salieron del cuarto. Decidieron ir al restaurante del hotel, pero al llegar vieron que había mucha gente y prefirieron no esperar. Salieron del hotel y caminaron unas cuantas calles entablando una conversación sin ofensas, insultos, sarcasmos o burlas. De hecho parecían llevarse bien. Entraron a un restaurante y pidieron una mesa, ordenaron la comida y esperaron

- Llamaré hoy a la Sra. Holmes para hacer una cita para mañana- dijo ella probando su ensalada- espero que siga viva- bromeó

- Si yo también espero eso. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de ese negocio

- ¿por qué?

- Es muy raro e ilógico que después de tantos años quiera firmar un contrato, dudo que esa señora lo recuerde

- También lo creo ya que es una tontería que quiera firmar solo con una mujer

- Tal vez sea feminista

- Aun así es una tontería- dijo ella

- ¿crees que sea plan de ellos?- preguntó Terry de repente- la boda, los negocios, el viaje

- Lo he pensado pero…- se quedaron callados y se miraron a los ojos

- ¡no!- dijeron ambos incrédulos

- Aunque…

- ¡no!- volvieron a decir

- Creería lo de la boda pero que planeen nuestras vidas eso sería demasiado- dijo ella

- Tienes razón, aunque me sigue pareciendo una tontería- dijo él y con ese comentario se cerró la conversación sobre ese tema

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo él

- Claro.

- ¿y me vas a responder?

- Depende de la pregunta

- ¿tenías novio antes de todo esto?

- ¿novio? Pues… no… era soltera

- ¿y Albert qué es tuyo?

- Es mi mejor amigo, como un hermano para mí. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ha sido el mejor amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo

- Ah ya veo-

- ¿puedo preguntar yo?

- Si

- ¿tenías alguna relación formal antes de la boda?

- No, ninguna

- ¿por qué no te creo?-

- No lo sé. Pero es la verdad, tiene mucho tiempo que no tengo una relación estable

- ¿cuándo fue la última?

- Mmm, en el último año de la escuela. Fue la relación más larga que tuve.

Ambos tenían la costumbre que después de comer caminaban un rato para digerir bien la comida, así que cuando pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. El clima era muy agradable, cálido y tranquilo. Después de una hora decidieron regresar al hotel y comenzaron a trabajar.

Candy llamó a la famosa señora Holmes para concretar una cita y a la mañana siguiente ambos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa

- Lo siento jóvenes pero no sé de qué trato me hablan- dijo la Señora Holmes, una mujer de unos setenta años, cabello blanco, ojos color miel que demostraban todo menos la mirada de una "linda abuela"

- Pero a nosotros nos dijeron que usted iba a firmar un negocio con nosotros y que usted tenia los documentos

- No sé quién les haya dicho eso pero ustedes deben saber que yo hace mucho tiempo hice un negocio con su empresa. Nos fue bien pero solo trabajamos juntos dos años, desde ese entonces yo no he negociado nada- dijo la anciana segura

- En ese caso creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Terry al momento en que se ponían de pie- disculpe la molestia

- Hasta luego señora- dijo Candy

- ¡pero esperen! Aun no se vayan, seguramente han tenido un viaje largo y agotador para que se retiren tan rápido. Les parece si me acompañan a comer- invitó la mujer

- Muchas gracias pero será mejor que nos retiremos

- De ninguna manera. De alguna manera me siento responsable de haberlos hecho venir así que por favor acepten mi invitación- Terry y Candy se miraron por algunos segundos hasta que por fin aceptaron- ¡perfecto! Mi nieto no tarda en venir – en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala donde estaban- mírenlo aquí está- dijo señalando a un joven alto, tez morena, ojos claros, cabello corto juvenil negro

- Buenas tardes- saludó a todos

- Buenas tardes- respondieron ambos

- Leo que bueno que llegas, tenemos visitas- dijo la mujer mayor. Candy y Terry estrecharon la mano del joven al momento de presentarse

- Un placer conocerlos- dijo Leo

- Te estábamos esperando para comer, así que vamos al comedor-

- Claro, por aquí- dijo señalando el camino a Candy- ¿me permite?- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

- Sí, gracias- dijo Candy inquieta por aquella muestra de caballerosidad que ya no se veía muy seguido- ¿y la señora?

- Ah no se preocupe, ella es muy independiente, detesta que la trate como si fuera una anciana inservible- sonrió

- Porque no lo soy- intervino la señora caminando erguida hasta el comedor. Los jóvenes le dieron alcance y entraron también a la habitación- joven Grandchester a mi derecha por favor- le señaló el lugar y Terry se sentó- señorita Candy aquí por favor- le señaló su lado izquierdo- leo…- señaló con su mano el lugar junto a Candy- comiencen a servir- ordenó a su mayordomo.

- ¿y qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Leo

- Creo que eso ya no importa- dijo Candy

- Tiene razón. Pero cuéntenos de ustedes- pidió la señora

- Nosotros…bueno…pues- Candy titubeó qué se suponía que tenían que decir

- ¿qué hay de sus vidas? ¿solteros? ¿novio? ¿novia? ¿casados? ¿divorciados? ¿comprometidos?

- ¡abuela!- dijo Leo sabiendo que ese tipo de preguntas eran muy incómodas para todos- no creo que debas preguntar eso

- ¿por qué no? Qué tal si en un futuro quiero hacer negocios con ellos y debo conocerlos

- No creo que eso sea relevante- dijo Terry

- Yo creo que sí, la vida de las personas influye mucho en su desempeño laboral. Si una persona es feliz en su vida personal lo refleja en el trabajo y si no lo es pues también se nota- Candy y Terry no dijeron más, tal vez la señora tenía algo de razón.

- Pues nosotros nos acabamos de casar- dijo él

- ¡Terry!- dijo ella

- ¿en verdad?- preguntaron los Holmes

- Si, hace muy poco

- ¡qué maravilla! ¿hace cuánto?

- El viernes

- ¡qué! Pero cómo es que están aquí en plan de trabajo cuando deberían estar de luna de miel-

- Nosotros creíamos que era urgente venir a hablar con usted y decidimos postergar ese viaje- dijo Candy lanzando una mirada fría a su esposo

- Ya no digan más, harán que me sienta culpable por haber venido

- Descuide señora, como dijimos no tiene importancia- dijo Terry

Terminaron de comer y después de la sobremesa el recién matrimonio se despidió y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

- No hay trato- dijo Terry al teléfono

- ¿qué?-

- Como lo oyes George, la Sra. Holmes muy amablemente nos mandó de regreso porque no hay ningún negocio pendiente con ella

- Pero sus abuelos… los documentos dicen que…

- Esos papeles tienen cinco años, era lógico que no íbamos a conseguir nada- replicó molesto

- De acuerdo, y ahora qué van a hacer- preguntó

- Regresar lo más pronto posible

- ¡no!

- ¿qué? ¿por qué no?

- Aun no pueden regresar

- ¿por qué?

- Porque… pues… no tienen los boletos de avión

- Por favor George eso es una tontería, compramos los boletos y ya, además ya estamos en el aeropuerto

- Terry…- lo llamó Candy

- ¿qué pasa?

- No hay vuelos disponibles hasta mañana en la tarde

- ¡qué! Te llamo luego George- colgó el teléfono y se situó al lado de Candy-

- George colgó el teléfono y se sintió frustrado. "harán que sus nietos me maten por esto" pensó marcando un número de teléfono. – quiero que tengan listo el apartamento lo antes posible- ordenó.

- dime que estás bromeando

- Para nada. Mañana a las siete sale el primer vuelo

- Está bien, compra los boletos

- Ya lo hice, solo te estaba avisando que salimos mañana a las siete

- ¡pero debiste preguntarme! – Terry estaba acostumbrado a ser el líder en todo, nada se hacía son que se consultara con él

- ¿para qué? Si te hubiera preguntado me habrías dicho que comprara esos boletos, solo te ahorré una respuesta. – Candy era una joven independiente que decidía por su cuenta, así estaba acostumbrada y nada la iba a hacer cambiar.

- De acuerdo- aceptó molesto. Compraron los boletos y regresaron al hotel. Pidieron algo para la hora de la cena, conversaron un rato y a las once de la noche se dispusieron a dormir. Candy ocuparía la cama nuevamente y Terry el sofá al que ya se había acostumbrado.

A la mañana siguiente Terry despertó temprano, se puso ropa deportiva y salió a correr un rato. Era un hombre de ejercicio, esa era su rutina: levantarse, salir a correr, regresar a su departamento, prepararse y salir a la oficina.

_- ¡oye! Espérame- gritó el niño agachándose a amarrar bien los cordones de sus zapatos_

_- ¡apresúrate!- dijo la niña deteniendo su carrera- ¡cuidado!- gritó al ver como una pelota volaba y rompía la ventana en la que el niño se había detenido._

Candy despertó sobresaltada, no sabía y lo que había visto era un suelo, una pesadilla o un recuerdo. Y aun adormilada tomó una ducha. Notó la ausencia de Terry pero ni siquiera se preguntó dónde podía estar. Se vistió y vio un poco de TV. Estaba viendo una película cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta.

- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó al ver como Terry entraba con ayuda de un botones y de una joven

- Un accidente- dijo con cara adolorida

- No me fijé y lo arrollé con el auto- respondió la joven. Candy estaba sorprendida, ayudó a acomodar a Terry en la cama y llamó al doctor del hotel que no tardó en llegar.

- Me permiten revisarlo- les dijo a las dos

- Claro- salieron de la habitación y se quedaron cerca de la puerta

- En verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó, no fue mi intención…- hablaba nerviosa

- Tranquilice, no creo que tenga nada grave si pudo llegar hasta aquí- le dijo Candy- ya no se preocupe señorita…

- Pamela Foster- dijo estrechando su mano

- Candice White- correspondió al saludo mirando con detenimiento a la joven. Era linda, alta, delgada, cabello lacio negro, piel blanca, ojos obscuros. Salió el doctor y les indicó que podían entrar. Como Candy había dicho no era muy grave, era solo el fuerte impacto en la cadera del lado izquierdo, con medicina y reposo se repondría

- Entonces no podrá viajar- dijo Candy

- Por el momento no, deje que descanse al menos dos días y si él se siente mejor podrá viajar. Aquí está la receta

- Gracias- el doctor se fue y dejó a los tres solos

- Iré a comprar la medicina- dijo Candy tomando sus cosas. Salió rápido del hotel y buscó una farmacia, compró lo necesario y también pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a molestarla. Regresó diez minutos después y encontró a Terry y a Pamela riendo. "no se siente tan mal" pensó mientras le daba las cajas de pastillas. Tomó las suyas y salió al balcón.

- Hola mamá- dijo al teléfono

- ¿cómo estás?

- Pues bien

- ¿cómo les fue?

- Mal, la señora Holmes negó rotundamente tener algún trato, dice que ya trabajo con la compañía hace algunos años y que en este momento no piensa hacer ningún trato

- ¿entonces fue en vano el viaje?

- De hecho si

- ¿cuándo regresan? Espero que pronto

- Me encantaría pero no podemos

- ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?

- Terry tuvo un pequeño accidente y no puede viajar

- ¿pero qué le pasó?

- Una chica lo atropelló con su auto hace un rato

- No puedo creerlo, está bien

- Sí, no fue nada grave pero el doctor dijo que tenía que reposar así que no podremos regresar tan pronto como quisiera

- Cuanto lo siento hija. Tú cómo estás, te escucho triste

- No es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza, sabes que el sol me produce jaquecas- estuvieron hablando unos minutos más hasta que se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono.

- Ya me voy- dijo Pamela a Candy

- ¿tan pronto?

- Se ha quedado dormido y no creo que deba quedarme- respondió

- Tiene razón, le agradezco que lo haya traído hasta aquí

- Era mi obligación- pamela salió de la habitación dejando a Candy con todo el paquete del enfermo. Por fortuna estaba dormido, con suerte dormiría el resto de la mañana. Tomó el periódico, su reproductor de música y fue al balcón. Pasaron un par de horas y se dio cuenta que Terry debía tomar una medicina más. "tal vez despierte" pensó, pero no fue así

- Terry…- dijo en voz baja- Terry…- volvió a llamarlo "duerme como una roca" ¡Terry!

- ¿qué?- despertó

- Es hora de tus medicinas- dijo dándole la pastilla y un vaso de agua

- Gracias

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, gracias- dijo con cara adolorida

- Descansa, cuando despiertes pediré que te traigan de comer

- Si- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido

Regresó al balcón y como ya había terminado todas secciones del periódico solo se dedicó a ver pasar a las persona. Había muchos turistas que tomaban fotografías, algunas familias, parejas, grupos de amigos, todos disfrutaban del agradable clima de la ciudad.

- ¿aburrida?- preguntó Terry que se había despertado después de una hora

- Casi nada- dijo con sarcasmo

- ¡que sincera! – sonrió cuando se sentaba al lado de ella- este ha sido el peor viaje que he tenido en toda mi vida

- Sí, opino lo mismo

- ¿te parece si comemos algo?- Candy aceptó y pidieron un servicio al cuarto, no tardó mucho y minutos después ambos comían y charlaban sobre lo acontecido

- ¿cómo pasó todo?- pregunto curiosa

- Iba corriendo cuando las agujetas de mis tennis se desataron, me agache a atarlas cuando sentí el golpe

- Dime que no estabas parado a media calle

- No, a media no, estaba frente a un auto estacionado, Pamela se iba a estacionar y me golpeó

- Mmm, bueno pues creo que tuviste suerte-

Pasaron tres días más en la ciudad, no hacían mucho. Candy salió unas cuantas veces mientras Terry dormía, regresaba y comían juntos, conversaban un poco y la noche llegaba. Habían cambiado de puestos, Candy dormía en el sofá y Terry en la cama. Hasta que finalmente se sintió mejor y pudieron regresar a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO<strong>

**GRACIAS A:**

* Talia, hola los besos tendran que esperar un poco, mientras comenzaran a conocerse mejor, un saludo

* Amparo de Grandchester, hola. en vdd me encantan tus reviews :) me encanta que me des tu opinion. tomaré en cuenta lo de Escocia tal vez para este u otro de los fics a mi tambien me gusta ese lugar :) espero te gustara este capitulo, Candy comienza a mostrar su lado bueno y sus dotes de enfermera jaja. Hay gato encerrado, completamente de acuerdo. Un saludo enorme espero que te encuentres bien

* Luna 2, hola, te entiendo y descuida por los reviews no te preocupes, te mando un fuerte abrazo tambien, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo :D

* Grecialica, hola bienvenida a la historia, hice este capitulo un poco mas largo y con varias situaciones esperando que cuando vuelva pueda actualizar rapido, gracias y bienvenida :)

* Raqhu, hola gracias por tus palabras, Terry se acordó de lo de las cerezas ya que en el capitulo 3 pasa esto:

_- ¿vas a salir?_

_- Sí, tengo que ver que todo esté listo para la junta del viernes para que se atienda bien a los italianos_

_- ¡ah la junta! ¿a qué hora será?_

_- A las cuatro_

_- De acuerdo, gracias por recordármelo- dijo poniéndose de píe- creo que tengo un trabajo pendiente_

_- ¿no has hecho el reporte que te corresponde?_

_- Está en un noventa por ciento- se encogió de hombros- solo falta la cereza del pastel_

_- Detesto las cerezas, saben a medicina- comentó Candy_

_- Si tú lo dices- dijo burlón- bueno me voy_

_- Adiós._

_- Adiós- dijo saliendo de aquel lugar._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola. Tuve algunos problemas técnicos en este capitulo, al principio no se publico y ahora me doy cuenta que no sse publicaron los agradeecimientos completos. Disculpen fue error de la página. Les agradezco por leer y les pido una disculpa a:_

_Ascella Star, muchas gracias por leer el capitulo y dejarme tu comentario, que bueno que te gustara_

_Gema Grandchester, hola muchas gracias por leer espero te siga gustando la historia_

_Conny de Grandchester, hola muchas gracias por comentar, tomé mucho en cuenta tus palabras, gracias_

_rgrandchester, hola muchas gracias! espero te siga gustando la historia_

_sheila Grandchester giz, gracias por leer espero te haya gustado el capitulo 6_

_Lizethr, hola gracias que bueno que te guste la historia, a ver que te parece el 7_

_Janet, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, un saludo_

_ChrisK, hola espero resolver pronto tus dudas, gracias por leer_

_En verdad una disculpa, no revisé y se publicó muy mal el capitulo anterior. Para el proximo caítulo conoceran la historia de Candy y Terry cuando eran niños, cómo se separaron, porqué se olvidaron y porque sus abuelos los forzaron a casarse. Un saludo a todas y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

_Luna Andry._


	8. Chapter 8

Los hijos de las familias White y Grandchester eran inseparables. Terry Grandchester tenía siete años, era un niño Inquieto, le encantaba explorar nuevas cosas y le encantaba meterse en problemas. Por esta razón era el cómplice ideal de Candy, la hija de los White, una pequeña que nunca se estaba quieta, le encantaba el aire libre y salir sin permiso de su casa. Con tan solo siete años ellos dos eran los mejores amigos. Iban a la escuela juntos y cuando salían después de jugar un rato juntos y comprar un helado el chofer de los Grandchester se encargaba de llevar a Candy a su casa y regresar a Terry a la suya.

Richard, Eleanor, Alice y Víctor estaban encantados con la buena relación que tenían sus hijos. "son como nosotros" decían cuando los sorprendían en una travesura.

Los abuelos de ellos que en ese entonces se encargaban del manejo de las empresas veían en los niños una gran oportunidad y la salvación de ambas familias. "estoy seguro que algún día se comprometerán" decía uno "solo espero que Candy aguarde" "¿de qué hablas?" "mi nieto estudiara en Inglaterra, se formara allá y regresará a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde aquí" "¡estás loco! ¿Para qué te lo vas a llevar?" "es una tradición y una gran oportunidad para formar un hombre de bien. En Inglaterra aprenderá todo lo necesario para dirigir esta empresa" esta conversación terminó en una discusión entre los grandes amigos, White se empeñaba en convencer a su socio de no llevarse a Terry. Sabía que eso perjudicaría mucho a ambos niños pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y Terry se iría por mucho tiempo de América y tal vez algún día regresaría.

- ¡yo no me quiero ir!- decía en medio de sollozos

- es por tu bien hijo- intento consolarlo su padre. Él tampoco quería separarse de su hijo pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Richard comenzaría a hacerse cargo de los negocios en América y su padre viajaría con Terry hasta Inglaterra.

Los papeles en la escuela estaban listos, el viaje era seguro, la casa seria donde el mismo Richard se crió.

- ¿por qué te vas?- le pregunto Candy cuando se enteró

- mis padres no me quieren aquí- respondió molesto ya que eso era lo que él creía

- ¿vas a volver?

- no lo sé, espero que sí. No quiero pasar toda mi vida allá. Papa dice que el clima es muy feo, que llueve siempre y hace frío- se quejó con su mejor amiga.

Cuando se separaron fue un completo drama, Terry se despidió de la familia White llorando. Candy le dio ánimos y le pidió que se portara mal en Inglaterra y que tal vez ella algún día fuera a verlo para hacer más disparates juntos. Terry le sonrió y con esas palabras grabadas en su mente se despidió de sus padres y abordó el avión en compañía de su abuelo.

Después de la despedida Candy cambio mucho, ya no era la niña traviesa que solía ser. Iba a la escuela y regresaba inmediatamente en compañía de su madre. Las tardes en los parques de la ciudad estaban olvidadas, comprar helados era un recuerdo del pasado. Solo una cosa era constante, detrás de la casa había un enorme árbol que le encantaba trepar. Era peligroso pero eso no le importaba. Cuando sus padres no estaban en casa o no la veían trepaba hasta la cima y se quedaba viendo todo su entorno.

Una tarde en la que hizo eso el cielo se nubló completamente, los truenos la asustaron y decidió bajar para entrar a su casa. Comenzó a bajar cuando un trueno la asusto aún más. Con el sobresalto perdió el equilibrio y la fuerza para seguir sujetándose del tronco. Cayó cinco metros y al tocar el suelo se golpeó la cabeza con una roca...

Cuando Terry piso tierra británica se sintió peor. Estaba nublado y la llovizna comenzaba a cubrir toda la ciudad. "vamos muchacho" le dijo su abuelo tomando su mano para llevarlo al auto que ya los esperaba para llevarlos a la casa del terror como Terry la llamo toda su vida. Era enorme, obscura y fría. A primera vista le daba miedo a cualquiera y más a un niño que no quería estar ahí y que había visto varias películas de terror y suspenso donde pasaban cosas escalofriantes en ese tipo de casas.

Comenzó a tomar sus clases en uno de los mejores colegios de Inglaterra una semana después de su llegada para después ingresar al Colegio san Pablo conocido por su excelente nivel académico, por su estricta disciplina y por egresar a personas exitosas en todos los ámbitos, después estudiaría en Oxford para continuar con una carrera exitosa.

Terry se esforzaba en dar lo mejor den si para que su abuelo y sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él y lo estaba logrando, era uno de los mejores estudiantes y solo tenía siete años. Pero seguía sintiéndose solo y triste. Extrañaba a sus amigos, su familia, sus juegos en el parque, el helado terminando las clases y la compañía de su cómplice.

El primer invierno que Terry pasó en Inglaterra fue horrible, no estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas y en poco tiempo comenzó a tener fiebre, una fiebre que lo dejo en cama por una semana teniendo delirios y perdiendo sus fuerzas.

Después de la dura caída que tuvo Candy estuvo mucho tiempo en cama inconsciente, sus padres estaban preocupados por ella, sabían que estaba triste y no podían hacer nada para reanimarla, hasta que llegaron a una determinación. Con el pretexto del accidente la ayudarían a olvidar.

- es muy pequeña, olvidara pronto

- será lo mejor para ella

Ese invierno lo pasaron en la casa que tenían a las afueras de Chicago. Candy conoció a nuevos amigos. Tom un niño que vivía con sus padres cerca de la propiedad de los White. Albert un rubio niño que estaba de vacaciones con su abuela y su hermana muy cerca de ahí. Los tres se conocieron y en poco tiempo hicieron una muy buena amistad. Después de mucho tiempo Candy sonreía nuevamente y se divertía como antes, aunque no con la misma compañía, pero al fin había logrado olvidar. El golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza la había hecho tener ciertas lagunas metales que convinieron a todos para que dejara la tristeza a un lado.

En Inglaterra la situación no fue muy diferente, el abuelo de Terry tenía una gran amistad con la familia Cornwell que tenían un hijo llamado Archie de la misma edad de Terry. Comenzaron a estudiar juntos y pronto se hicieron amigos.

Ya ninguno de los dos preguntaba por el otro. Ambos tenían nuevos amigos y nuevas vidas.

Los años fueron pasando y ellos crecieron. Uno en Inglaterra convirtiéndose en un muchacho prepotente, engreído y déspota todo esto gracias a los halagos por parte de todos los que lo rodeaban haciéndole creer que no había nadie mejor que él. Era un chico atractivo que podía tener a cualquier mujer a su lado pero eso era lo único en lo que no estaba satisfecho. Había tenido novias, eso era normal pero no se sentía a gusto con ninguna. Solo una vez en el último año de su carrera tuvo una larga relación con una joven americana muy linda e inteligente.

- se parece a alguien- le dijo una vez a su abuelo- ese cabello alborotado y esos ojos los he visto en alguien más

- ¿en quién?

- no sé, no lo recuerdo.

- Terry has pensado en casarte alguna vez- le preguntó su abuelo

- ¡¿casarme yo? No, eso no está en mis planes próximos ¿porque?

- por que algún día tendrás que hacerlo

- espero que no, y si llego a hacerlo será con la persona que en verdad sea la indicada

- ¿cómo sabrás quién es?

- cuando la conozca lo sabré

Candy creció siendo una mujer admirable, se hacía notar entre todos sus compañeros en el Colegio, era una de las mejores estudiantes de Harvard. Era una joven alegre, independiente, inteligente, luchadora y perseverante. Tuvo algunos novios con los que paso tiempos inolvidables pero ninguna relación seria. Con los únicos hombres con los que nunca perdió contacto fue con sus dos mejores amigos, Albert y Tom.

Albert estudio con ella desde la preparatoria y Tom solo era un gran amigo a distancia.

Un año después de que Candy terminara su licenciatura comenzó a trabajar en la empresa familiar. Al principio como mano derecha de su padre y ocho meses después se encargó de cerrar su primer negocio con una empresa francesa. En compañía de Cole otro licenciado encargado del proyecto viajó a París. Pero se habían equivocado en cuestión de fechas y llegaron una semana antes. Una maravillosa semana en que un par de jóvenes se dedicaron a divertirse en grande...

Terry termino de estudiar y por algún tiempo se dedicó a no hacer nada. Con la muerte de su abuelo se revelo aún más. Sus padres vivían en América y él era un joven que vivía en completa libertad en Inglaterra.

Por iniciativa de su mejor amigo Archie decidieron hacer in viaje a Francia por unas semanas. Tenían la libertad y el dinero suficiente para hacerlo así que en cuestión de días viajaron a la ciudad de las Luces. Estuvieron algunos días por París hasta que decidieron trasladarse a Lyon.

Candy y Colé ya habían pasado buena parte de su tiempo en París así que decidieron aventurarse a un lugar más alejado. Como personas adultas arreglaron a donde irían. Compararon un mapa y lo extendieron sobre una mesa.

- donde caiga la moneda- dijeron al mismo tiempo que la lanzaban.

- ¡Lyon! ¡Allá vamos!- tomaron sus cosas y tomaron el tren que los llevaría a hacer cosas que nadie creería.

Llegaron a Lyon el día de brujas de ese año, la vida era una fiesta verdadera para personas de todas las edades. Niños pidiendo dulces y dinero, familias haciendo fiestas y jóvenes que se la pasaban en bares celebrando aquella escalofriante noche.

Terry y Archie llegaron a uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad.

- Para entrar tienen que pasar la prueba de fuego. Dijo el hombre de la primera puerta

- ¿cuál es? El guardia se rio y sirvió un trago de whiskey

- Hasta el fondo. Ambos rieron divertidos, brindaron y no pararon hasta no ver el fondo de la copa

- Ya pueden entrar, aunque no era necesario. Se burló el guardia y los dejó entrar.

Entraron al bar y una camarera les dio un antifaz a cada uno.

- No se lo deben quitar hasta que se retiren. Se pusieron los antifaces y fueron por las primeras copas de la noche…

Candy y Cole llegaron al mismo bar y fueron obligados a pasar la misma prueba.

- ¿es necesario? Preguntó Cole

- Vamos Cole, no me digas que no te atreves. Se burló Candy

- Lo decía por ti

- ¿por mí? ¡ah! Descuida, es solo el primer trago. Dijo vaciando el contenido, cuando lo terminó hizo un gesto gracioso ya que el whiskey le había raspado la garganta. Cole también tomó y entraron al bar no sin antes recibir también su par de antifaces. Fueron a la barra del bar y pidieron la primera ronda de alcohol.

- Cole, a las tres hay un par de chicas que no dejan de mirarte. Dijo Candy. El chico volteó a verlas

- Seguro vienen acompañadas. Dijo sin darles importancia.

- No seas aguafiestas, ve con ellas. Lo animó Candy

- Pero y tú

- No yo no voy. Se rio

- Claro que no quiero decir que te quedaras sola

- Vamos, este lugar está lleno, no creo sentirme sola aquí, además mi amigo el señor whiskey me acompañará en la velada. Le dijo levantando su copa. Ve por ellas.

Cole le agradeció y tomó su copa para dirigirse al par de chicas que estaban en una de las mesas centrales del lugar, no tardó mucho en hacer conversación y pasó el resto de la noche con ambas, riendo, bromeando, bailando y bebiendo.

- Un whiskey en las rocas. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre al lado de Candy. Puso unos billetes en el vaso de la propina y se sentó a su lado- ¿vienes sola?

- No

- ¿vienes con el Hombre Invisible entonces?

- Ja, ja, no, lo deje en casa… rió ella

- ¡americana! Dijo sorprendido al reconocer el acento

- ¡ingles! Dijo ella imitando el tono de voz de él

- Así es, ¿qué haces en Francia?

- El destino me trajo

- En ese caso, brindemos por el destino. Levantó su copa y ella hizo lo mismo. Por hacernos coincidir

- Salud por eso. Dijo ella

- ¿y entonces?

- ¿entonces qué?

- ¿vienes sola o no?

- No, vengo con un amigo

- Un amigo… dijo serio

- Sí un amigo, está allá. Señaló en dirección a Cole que bailaba con una de las chicas

- Vaya amigo si te dejo sola

- Sola no, llegaste tú

- Eso es cierto… salud por ello. Se rieron y tomaron de nuevo.

Estuvieron charlando y tomando más y más…

- Un momento, tú si vienes solo

- No, se supone que venía con un amigo pero desapareció

- Con que un amigo. Dijo divertida entendiendo otra cosa. A simple vista no lo pareces

- ¡no soy gay! Se quejó

- ¿en serio?

- Lo puedo jurar

- Ja, ja está bien, está bien, te creo

- Hay mucha gente aquí no crees. Dijo él después de aclarar la situación, ella asintió. Te gustaría ir a un lugar más privado

- ¿a dónde?

- A la planta alta, ahí hay menos personas

- De acuerdo. Aceptó sin saber por qué.

- ¿qué cuestiones del destino te trajeron aquí?

- Un negocio. Tenía que estar en Paris pero llegué un poco antes

- ¿estarás aquí mucho tiempo?

- No, tengo que regresar para el lunes

- Es decir mañana…

- No… no… hoy es… hoy es sábado. Dijo segura

- No, hoy es domingo y por lógica mañana es…

- ¡lunes! Gritó lo siento pero me tengo que ir, debemos llegar a Paris ya. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la escalera

- ¡espera! La detuvo rozando su brazo. Al menos hay que despedirnos

- ¿cómo?

- La última. Señaló una copa de champagne que había ordenado a un camarero. La de despedida

- Bueno. Dijo sin más remedio. Él sirvió las copas y le extendió una.

- Por haberte conocido. Dijo él

- Por haberte conocido. Repitió ella. Bebieron y él sin más ni más la tomó por la cintura y la beso, ella un poco sorprendida se aferró a él y correspondió ese inesperado y apasionante beso.- me tengo que ir. Dijo con la voz entrecortada

- Creí que lo habías olvidado. Se quejó

- No, aun no estoy tan ebria. Se burló, le dio un fugaz beso y sonrió. Me voy

- ¡espera! Llévate esto. Dijo dándole un fino pañuelo

- ¿para qué?

- Como recuerdo de esta noche, la noche en que besaste a un completo desconocido

- Mmm, supongo que yo debo darte algo también ¿no? Él se encogió de hombros. Ella pensó  
>en qué podría darle hasta que pasó su mano por su oreja. Se quitó un arete y se lo dio- son mis favoritos<p>

- Lo conservaré… dijo él con voz grave

- Adiós

- Adiós. Candy bajó por las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro. Buscó a Cole y lo convenció de dejar el bar

- ¡mañana es lunes tenemos que irnos!

- ¡qué!

- ¡mañana es lunes! Gritó de nuevo. Cole se recuperó del efecto del alcohol y procesó el dato. Pagó lo que había consumido y salieron del lugar, no sin antes voltear a ver la planta del bar donde un joven de cabello castaño y porte ingles estaba recargado el barandal, con una mano le dio el último adiós y salieron. Después de esperar cinco minutos tomaron un taxi y pidieron que los llevaran a su hotel para tomar una ducha y recoger sus cosas. Terry se quedó en el bar y después de pensarlo unos segundos bajó corriendo dispuesto a alcanzar a la rubia joven. Vio al auto al que habían subido e hizo lo mismo con el que habían rentado, lo encendió y manejó como loco por tres manzanas tocando el claxon para llamar su atención. Llevaba la vista tan fija en el otro auto que no se fijó que iba en el carril equivocado y chocó de frente con otro auto.

El conductor del taxi escuchó el rechinar de las llanas y el impacto

- Il est fou! (está loco) dijo riéndose del choque. Ambos pasajeros voltearon a ver pero no vieron nada más que las luces del auto que venía atrás de ellos.

Terry bajó fúrico del auto, ¡genial! Ahora tenía que discutir con un francés, arreglar lo del choque y olvidarse de la chica. Bajo del auto y comenzó a disculparse con el que suponía era un francés

- Calma hijo. Dijo el señor quien resultó ser el señor Conte que estaba de vacaciones en Lyon. Llevabas prisa ¿no es cierto?

- Sí señor, perdone llamaré…

- Tranquilo que tenemos tiempo, ahora dime quien eres, el caballero de la noche, porqué llevas un antifaz

- ¡lo siento! Dijo quitándose el antifaz que había traído consigo toda la noche

- Ahora se te ve la cara, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Terrence Grandchester

- ¡Grandchester! ¿eres hijo de Richard Grandchester?

- Así es…

- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse…

Después de regresar a Paris y de no haber descansado nada Candy y Cole llegaron a tiempo para la junta.

- Candy… te falta un arete

- ¿qué? Se llevó la mano a la oreja y recordó dónde lo había perdido. Seguramente se me cayó. Se quitó el otro que llevaba puesto y entraron a hacer su trabajo aun con un intenso dolor de cabeza por la resaca de la noche anterior. Aunque ellos no fueron los únicos. Terry despertó en el hotel con una terrible jaqueca pero con un pendiente en forma de gota y un dulce sabor en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza pero estaba enfocada a otro fic que al fin pude terminar, gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, a ver que le spareció este.<strong>

**GRACIAS A:**

* Amparo de Grandchester, hola! espero haber aclaro tus dudas... ya sabes cualquier comentario es bien recibido :) Quiero agradecerte por tus lindas palabras en "seamos amigos amor mio" es un gran logro haberlo terminado y uno mayor el recibir sus coemntarios, en vdd no tengo palabras con que agraderte :) y decuida entiendo tu amor por Terry jeje muchas gracias por lo de gran escritora, eres maravilloda para levantarle en animo a las personas. como cierta pecosa que conocemos, te quiero mucho Amparo muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu amistad. te mando un saludo y un abrazo enorme

* janet, hola! gracias por seguir aquí! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

* Corner, gracias por haberlo intentado

* rgrandchester, hola! perdon por la desilusipon pero no me gusta dejar un capitulo sin agradecer por eso lo agregué como si fuera un capitulo, pero en recompenza a eso aqui está lo que pasó cuando eran pequeños

* Oligranchester, hola! bienvenida a esta nueva historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras en "seamos amigos amor mio" ha sido una experiencia inolvidable y un gusto enorme recibir en cada capitulo un comentario, muchas gracias y que bueno que me acompañas ahora cn esta historia, veamos que pasa. de susana no se le va a acercar a Terry, tenia pensado algo para ella pero cambie de opinion, ya despues veremos, los celos... si... ;) pero no se ha dado cuenta un saludo y un abrazo enorme =)

* raqhu hola, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, tal vez si sean celos :)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Chapter 9

Bajaron del avión que los traía de Florida. Recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron a una de las puertas de salida.

- Bueno pues, nos vemos luego. Dijo él

- Claro. Dijo ella y ambos tomaron un rumbo en diferente dirección. Terry pidió un taxi y lo abordó. Candy caminó y esperó a que uno pasara.

- ¡Candy! La llamaron. Ella volteó y se encontró a Tom, uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Tom! ¡pero qué…!

- ¿sorpresa?

- Pues sí. ¿qué haces aquí?

- Mi papá me corrió de la casa

- ¿qué? ¿por qué?

- Ja, ja, es broma Candy. Me instalaré en la ciudad, quiero independizarme, comenzar a trabajar por mi cuenta y vine aquí

- Que buena noticia Tom. Será un gran paso y tendrás mucho éxito

- Gracias Candy, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? No deberías estar de luna de miel

- Mmm, se supone, pero tuve que regresar antes de tiempo. Mintió

- Ah, y tu esposo

- Él… pues…

Terry le pidió al chofer que se detuviera, que había olvidado algo en el aeropuerto, pero lo que en verdad iba a hacer era agradecerle a Candy por cómo se había portado con él durante el viaje y de paso se ofrecería a ir a dejarla hasta su casa. Bajó del auto y vio a una chica rubia que abrazaba a un tipo alto, de cabello castaño. Fue lo único que pudo ver. Se quedó parado, solo mirando. Aquel par se fueron caminando juntos hasta el otro lado de la calle. Vio como pidieron un taxi y los dos subieron. Terry se encogió de hombros y subió nuevamente al taxi. Pidió que lo llevara a su destino y se sumergió en sus pensamientos el resto del camino.

Después de despedirse de Tom en frente de su casa Candy bajó del auto y llamó a la puerta donde una de las personas de servicio la recibió con gran gusto

- ¡señorita Candy! Quiero decir señora

- déjalo en Candy Lily. Dijo sonriendo. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- sí. Su mamá está en la sala. La hizo pasar y segundos después ya estaba en los brazos de su mamá

- Candy que bueno que ya estás aquí te extrañamos tanto

- yo también los extrañe mucho mamá. La abrazó con fuerza y fueron hasta un sillón para sentarse a conversar

- cuéntame cómo te fue. Que tal te llevas con...

- ay mami. No sé si pueda soportar. Creo que algún día vamos a terminar matándonos.

- qué cosas dices hija.

Terry llegó a su departamento en completa soledad y con una extraña sensación. ¿Quién era el tipo con el que Candy se había abrazado con tanto cariño? Dijo que no tenía novio antes de esto... ¡Pero en qué demonios piensas! A ti qué te importa quién sea ese tipo. Si es su novio, su amigo, su amante ¡Déjate de estupideces y olvídate se eso! Aunque, debería importarme… ella está casada conmigo y si tuviera algo que ver con alguien yo quedaría como un completo idiota frente a todos…

Entró a su habitación y arrojó su maleta al suelo. Después se acostó sobre la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

- ¡vaya travesía! Exclamo Alice

- y presiento que así será el tiempo que esto dure.

- ya no te atormentes pensando en eso Candy. Ustedes pueden llegar a un acuerdo y no sé...llevar la fiesta en paz

- ¿sabes? Tienes razón. Algo se nos va a ocurrir.

El resto de la tarde ambos la pasaron en sus casas. Candy convivió como si fuera un día normal, de los que solía pasar en familia. Terry no hizo más que quedarse en casa y disfrutar del silencio que amaba.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando recibieron una llamada en la que les decían que tenían que verse en un lugar. Fastidiados fueron al lugar cada uno por su cuenta y llegaron a uno de los edificios más bellos de la ciudad.

- pasen. Les dijo George cuando estuvieron reunidos, ya que él había sido el que los había mandado a llamar.

- ¿qué es este lugar?

- su departamento nuevo

- ¡que! Gritaron los dos.

- recuerden que una de las condiciones era que tenían que vivir juntos

- ¡pero George! ¿No podemos olvidar eso?

- lo siento muchachos, pero ustedes aceptaron esas condiciones. Y antes de que sigan renegando mínimo conozcan el lugar. Les abrió las puertas de par en par y entraron.

La casa era hermosa, la decoración era minimalista, los sillones de la sala blancos y frescos, las ventanas eran grandes y de cristal, en un rincón de la casa había un pequeño "bar", en la pared había unas hermosas pinturas que con todo lo demás hacían un ambiente cómodo y agradable.

- Los dejo para que la conozcan, y espero que pronto retomen sus puestos en la compañía, tienen mucho que hacer. Dicho esto dejó un par de juegos de llaves sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y salió.

- ¡espera! Dijeron ambos pero el abogado se fue sin voltear a verlos.

Candy comenzó a recorrer el lugar, era lindo, de eso no había duda, solo había un problema.

- Solo hay una habitación. Le dijo a Terry después de abrir la puerta

- ¿qué? Él se acercó y lo comprobó. Una recamara era lo único que había. Ya veo, podemos… colocó su mano en su mentón pensando qué hacer. Podemos volver el estudio de allá en una habitación. Señaló con su mano

- Me parece bien. Dijo Candy. Decórala como tú quieras

- ¿disculpa?

- Si, que ese sea tu cuarto y este el mío

- ¡estás loca!

- Fue tu idea

- Si pero… No será mi habitación, es demasiado pequeño ese lugar

- Entonces prefieres el sofá de allá. Señaló la sala

- Prefiero ese lugar. Señaló al interior de la habitación. La cama se ve cómoda

- La recamara es mía. Dijo Candy

- ¿ah sí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo la encontré

- ¿y eso qué? Se supone que es "nuestra" casa

- Terry por favor, esta situación ya es demasiado incómoda para que nos comportemos de esa manera

- ¿de qué manera Candy?

- De esa…. Cómo quieres que…

- ¿compartamos la habitación? Vamos, no somos unos niños para estar asustados. Además, no debes preocuparte que no te haré nada. Dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. No eres mi tipo

- ¡eres un idiota! ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, duerme donde quieras, en el suelo, en la cama o en el baño si lo prefieres. A mí me da igual. Solo te pido que me des mi espacio. Lo empujó ya que estaba demasiado cerca de ella y salió del lugar.

- Nos vemos mañana en la oficina. Habló fuerte para que lo escuchara y comenzó a reír.

A la mañana siguiente con mucho pesar, Candy se levantó temprano. Tomó un baño, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

- Hija, estos días he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la fábrica y no he ido a la oficina, así que por favor encárgate de algunos pendientes que tengo

- Sí papá. Osea que hoy tampoco vas a ir

- No, es un problema en los almacenes y Richard y yo queremos encargarnos de ese asunto

- Está bien papá. Yo me encargo

- Gracias Candy. La chica se despidió de la familia y salió rumbo a la oficina. Llegó y fue a la oficina de su padre a hablar con la asistente de este. Estuvo ahí hasta las diez de la mañana y después perdió un poco el tiempo con Patty que la llenó de preguntas sobre su viaje…

En el piso en que trabajaba Candy estaba casi vacío en ese momento. Susana, su secretaria había seguido trabajando para no atrasarse en el trabajo.

- Susana, te buscan en la recepción. Le dijeron al teléfono

- Gracias, ahora bajo. Abandonó el piso y todo quedó a solas.

Neil llegó a ese piso con una pequeña caja entre las manos, llena de cosas para su nueva oficina. Sonrió al no ver a nadie y entró a la oficina. Minutos después una joven de unos 24 años muy atractiva llamó a la puerta, entró la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

La rubia terminó de platicar con Patty y fue hasta su oficina. Se sorprendió al no ver a nadie trabajando. "el gato se va y los ratones hacen fiesta" pensó irónicamente. Buscó en el escritorio de Susana algo de correspondencia o algo con lo que empezara su día de trabajo. No encontró nada así que abrió la puerta de su oficina y…

¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? Gritó al ver a Neil sentado en su propio escritorio como si fuera dueño de algo. La joven que había entrado se sorprendió mucho. Neil la miró con una prepotente sonrisa.

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿qué haces en mi oficina?

- ¡tú oficina! No me hagas reír. Largo de aquí, los dos. La joven se levantó y salió de ahí con la mirada baja. Neil, le había prometido darle trabajo en la compañía y supuestamente él mismo le iba a hacer una entrevista de trabajo aunque su puesto ya estaba seguro, según él. ¡sal de aquí Neil! Esta es mi oficina.

- Lo siento pero te equivocas. A mí me dijeron que podía tomar la oficina que quisiera y elegí esta.

- Tenías que elegir una oficina vacía idiota. ¡sal de aquí!

- ¿o si no qué? Se levantó y se acercó a ella, que dio un paso hacia atrás, pero fue tarde ya que Neil la tomó por los brazos con fuerza y la acercó hasta él

- ¡suéltame! Comenzó a intentar zafarse. Neil le apretó más los brazos e intentó besarla…

Terry escuchó gritar a Candy y corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió de golpe y se llenó de furia.

- ¡suéltala maldito! Gritó al momento en que apartaba a Candy de los brazos de Neil y le propinaba un golpe en la cara. Neil soltó un grito de dolor y se tocó la nariz que sangraba sin parar. ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a ella me oíste! Lo tomó del saco y lo empujó hacia afuera cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Candy se sentó en un sofá que había en la oficina y con las mejillas rojas se tocaba los brazos donde la había lastimado. Terry la miro y le sirvió un vaso de agua. ¿estás bien?

- Sí, gracias. Dijo tomando el vaso.

- Me voy a encargar de que Neil no vuelva a pisar un pie en este lugar

- Ojalá pudiéramos.

- Lo haremos, por el momento no te preocupes por eso ya e intenta calmarte, estas muy alterada.

- Voy a calmarme. Gracias… por lo que hiciste. Dijo sinceramente. Terry solo asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, una disculpa por la tardanza, (muchas cosas que hacer en la vida fuera de la computadora) espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y me disculpen por la demora. Como se abran dado cuenta coemncé con una nueva historia pero les prometo que no por eso voy a dejar esta historia inconclusa.<p>

**GRACIAS A:**

* rgrandchester, hola, en serio disculpen la demora, espero no te desanimes y dejes de leer, te repito q no voy a dejar inconclusa esta historia, lo prometo, lo prometo :)

* Amparo de Grandchester, hola! primero crei q estabas enojada conmigo por algo, en vdd me preguntaba porqué no comentabs, luego me dije calma, calma, respira, jaja :) pero que bueno q sigues con esta historia. Un saludo =)

* Janet, hola, que bueno q te gustara a ver q te parecio este otro capitulo

* Corner, hola, gracias, la vdd es me sorprendio mucho ver nuevamente tu comentario, espero mejorar esta historia para q te agrade =)

* akemyanngel hola! GRACIAS! =) Un saludo

* raqhu, hola, si ya ves por eso son asi como son pero esperemos q lleguen a enamorarse, q bueno q te gustara la actitud de Candy

* Yeyaho, hola! leí tus palabras y me hiciste reir muchi en vdd, te entiendo eso de q te ries cuando lees algo y la gente quiere saber, pero ni modo de explicarles toda la trama del fic vdd? una de mis amigas cuando me ve asi solo me dice ah ya se! tus fics vdd? muchas gracias por la oportunidad q le das a este fic =)

* Oligranchester. hola! muchas gracias por leer, esperemos q entre cada pelea y cada momento q pasen juntos se den cuenta de lo q sienten

* Olgaliz, hola, espero q te haya gustado este capitulo y disculpen la demora

* hola, me alegra q te guste la historia, ya saben quejas, dudas, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	10. Chapter 10

Susana regresó a la oficina y escuchó voces en la oficina de su jefa. Entró y vio a Terry y Candy sentados en el sofá.

- ¡licenciada! Dijo asombrada

- Hola Susana. Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que seguía algo alterada

- ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si, gracias.

- Susana por favor, que pongan esto en la calle. Dijo Terry marcando la caja con un plumón negro

- ¿en la calle?

- Sí, en la puerta del edificio

- ¿qué vas a hacer Terry?

- Darle una lección a ese cretino. Respondió mostrándole lo que había escrito

- "Lic. Neil Legan" lo vas a humillar si pones sus cosas en la calle.

- Se lo merece ¿no?

- Pues sí pero… Candy se quedó pensativa. Qué rayos, hazlo. Susana pon esa caja en la calle.

- Si licenciada. Dijo sin saber qué había pasado minutos atrás. Ah y por favor diga al guardia y a las recepcionistas que la próxima vez que Neil Legan se aparezca por aquí tendrán que preguntarme si puede o no entrar

- Sí señor. La secretaria salió con la caja en las manos dejando nuevamente a los dos solos.

- Candy, yo vine a pedirte una disculpa. Dijo él una vez cerrada la puerta

- ¿por qué?

- Por la manera en que comporté ayer, fui un cretino, insolente…

- Grosero

- Si, también, pero quiero disculparme. Dijo sincero. Candy se le quedó mirando no creyendo lo que decía pero algo en su interior le dijo que era honesto. ¿me disculpas?

- Sí Terry. Yo también quiero disculparme por haber tomado posesión de la habitación sin haber hablado, así que te propongo un trato… tú te quedas con la habitación que es más grande y yo con el estudio. Terry comenzó a reírse

- Eso había pensado yo, pero mi propuesta es inversa, tú quédate la habitación principal y yo el estudio… pero mientras lo arreglo préstame la recamara.

- ¿en serio?

- Sí, lo estuve pensando y tú eres una chica…

- Gracias por notarlo

- Ja, ja, y necesitas más espacio y todo eso, qué dices, ¿aceptas?

- Está bien.

- Y no te preocupes que no será mucho tiempo, solo unos días mientras compro todo.

- Muy bien. Dijo ella. Gracias otra vez, por esto y por romperle la nariz a Neil.

- ¿fue un buen golpe no?

- Sí, muy bueno, practicas boxeo

- No

- ¿entonces cómo sabes golpear tan bien?

- Viví solo mucho tiempo y digamos que nunca he sido una persona tranquila

- Ah ya entiendo.

Terry salió de la oficina de su esposa y regresó a la suya más relajado. Acordaron que en los próximos dos días ya estarían instalados en su nueva casa. Por el momento cada uno iría a ver qué era lo que faltaba y lo compararían por su cuenta, después se pondrían de acuerdo en los gastos de la casa.

- Creo que ya está todo. Dijo él dos días después. Esa era la última caja

- Bien. Yo ya termine de acomodar mis cosas en la recamara, el resto del espacio es tuyo. Dijo ella

- Solo serán unos días. Reafirmó

- Ya lo sé, pero de todas maneras acomoda tus cosas. Deje unos estantes libres en el baño y la mitad del closet es tuyo

- Gracias. Dijo entrando en la habitación.

- Te dejo para que te instales a gusto. Dijo ella saliendo de la estancia.

Los próximos días fueron terribles en verdad, para ambos. Sus horarios, sus costumbres y sus manías eran totalmente diferentes. Si uno quería tener la luz prendida el otro la apagaba. La televisión, la radio, la música, comida, todo era un problema y los dos estaban hartos, incluso el lado de la cama que ocupaban era un problema.

La primera noche Candy se puso su pijama y comenzó a des tender la cama. Tomó el lado derecho en el que siempre solía dormir.

- Ese es mi lugar. Dijo Terry saliendo del baño con su pijama puesta

- ¿perdón?

- Yo siempre duermo de ese lado

- Yo también

- Quiero ese lugar

- No, prácticamente yo llegue primero a la cama yo elijo primero

- ¿según quién?

- Según yo. Dijo seria

- Está bien. ¿cara o cruz?

- ¿qué?

- Si tu ganas te quedas de ese lado si yo gano me quedo ese lado. Dijo sacando una moneda

- Ok, elijo cara. Terry asintió y lanzó la moneda con una sonrisa de vencedor pero cambio por completo cuando la moneda cayó en cara

- Tú ganas. Ella se rio de él y se acostó. ¿a qué hora te levantas?

- Seis treinta.

- Bien, yo me levanto a las seis. Dijo él tomando su lugar en la cama. Apagaron la luz y el ambiente se volvió muy incómodo. Estaban solos, con su persona menos favorita al otro lado de la cama. ¿algo podía ser peor? Imposible

- Buenas noches. Dijo ella poniéndose de lado para darle la espalda. Una posición que adoptaría de ahora en adelante

- Buenas noches. Se despidió él haciendo lo mismo que ella del lado contrario dejando en la cama un enorme espacio entre ambos.

A las seis de la mañana una alarma sonó. Terry se levantó, corrió las cortinas de la recamara. Abrió el closet y sacó la ropa que usaría ese día. En la sala junto al televisor había un mini componente, lo encendió y buscó su estación preferida. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Después regresó a la habitación, tomó su ropa y la puso en baño.

Candy se despertó al sentir la luz de la mañana sobre su rostro. Desde que iba en la secundaria nadie le hacía eso. Se cubrió con las sábanas e intentó volver a dormir al menos la media hora que le quedaba pero con el ruido de todo lo que Terry hacia le fue imposible y para ella dormir era sagrado. Después de que Terry entrara a bañarse ella se levantó de mala gana y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Rápidamente picó un poco de fruta y la comió. Regresó a la habitación y preparó sus cosas. Después de diez minutos Terry salió impecable en un traje gris a la medida.

Sin decir palabra Candy entró al cuarto de baño y después de quince minutos salió tranquila y relajada. Regresó a la cocina y encontró a Terry preparando café

- ¿quieres un poco? Le ofreció

- Sí por favor. Entró y recibió la taza

- ¿cómo te iras a la oficina?

- Tomaré un taxi

- Ah, por qué no tienes un auto

- Por… muchas razones. Dijo ella seria esquivando su mirada

- Te espero en el estacionamiento para irnos juntos. Qué van a decir de nosotros. Candy asintió y vio como él salía de la casa.

- Que esto no sea tan malo por favor. Pensaron los dos cuando estuvieron solos.

Cada mañana esto se repita, ella se levantaba más temprano en contra de su voluntad, después de una semana ella comenzó a preparar el café y a salir a la par con él para irse a la oficina.

- Has sabido algo de Neil. Preguntó ella

- Vino la semana pasada a cobrar como siempre y no ha vuelto para nada

- Es extraño que no se haya ido a acusar con su papá de lo que hicimos.

- ¿de la caja? O ¿no dejarlo entrar? Preguntó él riéndose de su maldad

- De los dos

- Algún día lo hará y tendré toda la liberta de decirle porqué lo hicimos

Como si lo hubieran invocado aquella mañana Terry y Candy fueron llamados a la sala de juntas. Se encontraron en el elevador.

- ¿te dijeron para qué nos quieres? Preguntó Terry

- Nuestros padres y el señor Legan quieren vernos

- ¿crees qué Neil…?

- Seguramente

- Cobarde. Se quejó Terry

- Me siento como en la escuela. Se rio Candy

- Cuando te llaman a la oficina del director. Secundó él

- Sí

- Practica tu cara de inocencia. Dijo él

Entraron a la sala de juntas y vieron al señor Grandchester, White y Legan sentados ya. Saludaron y también tomaron asiento. El padre de Terry comenzó a hablar y pidió una explicación por el comportamiento de su hijo.

- ¿le prohibiste la entrada a Neil?

- No, yo dije que cada vez que viniera se me tenía que preguntar si podía o no entrar, nunca dije que estaba prohibido que viniera

- ¡es lo mismo! Intervino Neil

- No es lo mismo. Dijo Terry negando con la cabeza

- Bueno y a todo esto porqué lo hicieron. Preguntó el señor White y Candy le contó lo que había pasado en du oficina

- ¿es cierto eso Neil? Intervino su padre y este se quedó callado sin levantar la mirada. Candy es cierto

- No tengo porqué inventar una cosa así. Se defendió

- Entiendo y te pido una disculpa a nombre de mi hijo. Dijo dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

- No tienes ningún derecho. Dijo Neil. No tienes ningún poder sobre esta empresa

- En eso te equivocas muchacho. Habló Richard. Hace mucho tiempo que mi hijo tiene tanto poder como yo. Sacó un documento de una carpeta. Es una carta poder en la que Terrence puede actuar según le parezca y cuenta con todo mi respaldo. Todos se quedaron admirados excepto por Terry y el su suegro.

- Aun así, les pido por favor que de ahora en adelante Neil no tenga que esperar a que autoricen su entrada ya que comenzará a hacerse cargo de lo que hasta ahora yo he venido haciendo.

- ¿por qué? Preguntó White

- Porque yo ya no puedo seguir trabajando. Esto no se los digo como socios. Hace un mes el doctor me diagnosticó un padecimiento en el corazón y me sugirió dejar de trabajar y solo esperar a que me llegue el momento. Un terrible silencio se produjo después de esas palabras. Alan Legan era muy diferente a lo que había sido su padre y a lo que eran sus hijos. Era un hombre responsable, serio, correcto y honesto en su trabajo. Las personas que estaban a su alrededor lo sabían y sus socios que en algún tiempo fueron grandes amigos lo estimaban también.

- Alan estas seguro de eso. Preguntaron

- Completamente

- Pero en verdad tienes que dejar de trabajar

- Es lo mejor y la verdad ya venía pensándolo desde hace mucho tiempo

- Entonces Neil será…

- Su socio. Esto lo dijo con pesar mientras a Neil se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Candy hace algún tiempo comencé con este proyecto. Le extendió una carpeta. Me gustaría que lo revises y si es posible que se lleve a cabo.

- Veré que puedo hacer. Dijo ella recibiendo los papeles.

Después de una hora más de reunión todos salieron de la sala dejando solo a Candy son su padre.

- Pobre Alan. Su hijo lo llevará a la ruina

- No si hacemos algo.

- ¿cómo qué?

- Recuerda que Terry y yo queremos comprar sus acciones, con una buena propuesta no lo dudará

- Hagan lo que deban hacer. Dijo su padre colocando su mano sobre la de su hija. Candy puedo preguntarte algo

- Claro papá

- ¿por qué decidieron casarse Terry y tú…?

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

Amparo de Grandchester, hola! estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte, no habia podido escribir en estos dias y por eso no habia publicado nada, pero aqui hay otro cap

Sheila Grandchester Giz, hola gracias por leer lamento la demora en vdd, un saludo

hola que bueno que sigas cn esta historia, creo q ahora comienza lo bueno

Corner, hola gracias por seguir leyendo :) un saludo

Yeyaho, hola aqui un capitulo mas a ver q te parece

Annilina, hola q bueno que te haya gustado este fic espero siga asi

rgrandchester, hola que bueno que te gustara el cp anterior a ver como me va en este

Oligranchester, hola nietos? jaja si a fuerza deben estar juntos espero te guste el capitulo

Talia, hola dicen q ese es amor del bueno no? jaja un saludo

Lucero, aqui otro cap espero te guste lamento la tardanza

Olgaliz hola es q si no lo dejo en suspenso q chiste tiene? no crees? espero tu comentario de este cap


	11. Chapter 11

Candy se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta. Se suponía que su padre era de los que más entendían en lo que se habían metido, él la había mandado a llamar aquella mañana en la que se arregló lo de su matrimonio.

- Candy, contéstame. Dijo su padre ante el mutismo de su hija. Porqué se casaron.

- Porque… teníamos que hacerlo papá, tú lo sabes bien

- No Candy, no lo sé. Nosotros no queríamos que esto pasara, ninguno de nosotros quiso poner en juego su felicidad por esta empresa.

- Pero papá, era lo único que podíamos hacer. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho hoy no estaríamos aquí y Neil sería el dueño de todo lo que mi abuelo, tú y los Grandchester construyeron.

- Hija, pudimos haber buscado otra manera de salir de esto, no era necesario que ustedes se casaran.

- Papá ya no hablemos más de eso, por favor. Lo que hicimos ya nadie puede remediarlo y ahora lo que nos queda es llevar a cabo el plan que tenemos en mente.

- Está bien hija, solo recuerda que en el momento en que tú ya no quieras continuar con esto tienes el completo apoyo de tu madre y mío. Dijo colocando una mano sobre la de su hija.

- Lo sé papá, gracias. Le respondió con una sonrisa y salió de la sala de juntas con la carpeta que Alan le había dado minutos antes.

Después de la junta Neil salió al lado de su padre, pero en el estacionamiento lo dejó que continuara solo su camino y abordó su auto. Condujo a la máxima velocidad que podía diciendo todo tipo de maldiciones en contra de Terry, de su padre, de White y de…

"no, ella no. Ella es perfecta. Hacia ella no puedo proferir ninguna maldición ni nada. Sin embargo a él, él me las va a pagar. Nunca le perdonaré aquella humillación que me hizo. Sacarme a golpes de la empresa y aventar mis cosas a la calle como si fuera un perro. No, eso nunca te lo perdonaré Grandchester y encontraré la manera de cobrarte lo que me hiciste. Te daré donde más te duela" pensó mientras doblaba en una calle para llegar al apartamento de su novia.

En la casa de los White Chloe conversaba con su madre.

- Necesito fotos de la familia.

- Para qué. Preguntó su madre

- Es un proyecto de psicología que tengo que entregar.

- ¡Ah! En mi habitación están los álbumes de fotos. ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar?

- Si mami. Dijo sonriendo. Pero después de comer.

El señor White llegó a casa y los tres comieron en medio de una amena plática. Hasta que terminaron y las dos mujeres subieron a la habitación para buscar las fotografías.

- ¿Quiénes son? Preguntó Chloe después de ver una fotografía donde estaban dos niños. Una pequeña de cabello rubio con un vestido rojo cubierto de tierra y un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules con su ropa también cubierta de lodo.

- ¡ah! Mira nada más. Dijo su madre sorprendida sonriendo

- ¿Quiénes son? Volvió a preguntar

- Es tu hermana.

- Y el niño

- Es… Terry

- ¡Terry! Exclamó con completo asombro. Pero cómo es que ellos… así… pequeños… y ahora… no podía terminar las frases pero su madre las entendió a la perfección.

- ¿recuerdas que te contamos que cuando tu hermana tenía siete años se enfermó gravemente? Chloe asintió. Y que pasó semanas en cama con muchísima fiebre

- Sí, pero qué tiene que ver. La mujer dio un suspiro y le contó a su hija pequeña lo que su hermana y su mejor amigo habían pasado cuando eran niños. Chloe no decía nada y solo escuchaba con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿en verdad ellos no se acuerdan?

- No, el golpe que Candy tuvo fue muy fuerte y le provocó lagunas mentales y a eso súmale que era muy pequeña y los niños olvidan.

- Todo eso es muy raro. Dijo Cloe. Y no puedo creer que si de niños se llevaban tan bien hoy se odien tanto.

- La gente cambia hija, y Candy y Terry lo hicieron. Crecieron en diferentes mundos y son tan diferentes.

- ¡Pero tienen un carácter tan igual! Dijo la jovencita riéndose.

A la tarde en la oficina de Candy llegó una visita sorpresa.

- ¡Annie! Exclamó la rubia abrazando a su amiga.

- ¡hola Candy! Correspondió al abrazo

- ¿qué te trae por aquí? Preguntó sentándose en el sofá e invitando a su amiga a hacerlo también

- Quería contarte algo. Dijo dejándose caer en el sofá

- Te escucho.

- ¿recuerdas el día de tu boda? Pero que tonta, claro que lo recuerdas. Me refiero a que ese día tú y tu esposo me presentaron a un muchacho.

- Arc… Archie o algo así no. Dijo la rubia haciendo memoria

- Archie, así es. Sonrió.

- ¡Annie Britter! No me digas que te gusta. Exclamó Candy

- Ese es el problema

- ¿problema?

- Es que si me gusta, y lo he estado viendo, pero…

- Habla ya Annie, qué pasa

- Es que vi a Tom.

- A Tom, ¿mi Tom? Preguntó Candy ya que así se refería a su amigo

- Si Candy a tu Tom. Él ahora vive en el mismo edificio que yo, y lo he frecuentado y creo que…

- Todavía te gusta. Completó Candy. Mira Annie, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tom y tú intentaron algo y no se dio

- Lo sé Candy, pero es que ahora todo es diferente, ahora hay algo en Tom que me atrae más a él. Te aseguro que no es solo atracción de adolescentes como hace tiempo, ahora veo a Tom de diferente manera y siento cosas especiales por él

- ¿y qué hay de Archie? ¿sientes lo mismo por él?

- Algo así.

- Annie, qué sientes por cada uno de ellos, y antes de contestarme, respóndete a ti misma. La aconsejó la rubia.

- Gracias Candy. Dijo la joven abrazando a su amiga. Pero ahora cuéntame, cómo te va en tu vida de casada.

- ¡ufff! Pues, bien. Dijo nerviosa. Ya iban dos preguntas en el día referentes a su matrimonio

- Ah, ya entiendo, tan bien que no sabes ni por dónde empezar. Dijo Annie con una pícara sonrisa a la que Candy solo le sonrió.

Los días seguían pasando y el ambiente entre Candy y Terry cada vez mejoraba un poco más. No eran ya los grandes amigos o los mejores esposos pero sabían llevar la fiesta en paz.

- Terry, has sabido algo de Alan Preguntó una vez Candy mientras regresaban de la oficina

- Eso iba a preguntarte, desde aquella junta no lo he vuelto a ver.

- Yo tampoco, y si te soy sincera me preocupa. Dijo la joven

- ¿por?

- No sé, ese día en que lo vimos, lo vi muy mal, él intentaba disimularlo, pero se veía tan diferente a como siempre ha sido

- Recuerda que dijo que estaba enfermo Candy, tal vez ese día se sintió mal y ha estado en reposo. Dijo al momento en que estacionaba el auto.

- Tienes razón. Dijo cuando bajaban del coche. Tomaron el elevador y llegaron a su departamento. Cada uno comenzó a hacer sus cosas cuando sonó el teléfono de Terry. Este contestó y después de escuchar y preguntar unas cosas.

- Debo irme. Dijo tomando sus llaves.

- ¿sucede algo? Preguntó al ver la cara de su esposo

- ¿recuerdas a Archie? Candy asistió. Tengo que verlo. Nos vemos luego

- Claro. Dijo Candy viéndolo salir.

Terry condujo hasta un bar donde se suponía estaba su mejor amigo.

- Que bueno que llegas. Dijo un muchacho

- ¿Dónde está?

- Perdido en la barra. Lo señaló con su mano y Terry siguió el camino

- ¡que rayos haces! Gritó Terry al ver a su amigo perdido en el alcohol. Se sentó a su lado y le quitó la copa

- ¡ey! Gritó el chico con molestia

- Deja ya de tomar y dime qué te pasa

- La perdí Terry, la perdí

- ¿a quién?

- A Annie.

- ¿Quién es Annie? Preguntó pero recordó en seguida, era la amiga de su esposa. ¿qué pasó? Preguntó

En casa minutos después de la salida de Terry Candy también recibió una llamada.

- Annie, cálmate y dime qué te pasa

- Candy, ven por favor. Dijo entre lágrimas

- Ya voy, pero qué pasó. Preguntó ay angustiada al momento en que tomaba sus cosas y salía. Pidió un taxi y llegó hasta el edificio donde vivía su amiga. Cuando esta le abrió la puerta se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar mas

- No sé qué hacer Candy, no sé qué hacer. Candy con todas sus fuerzas prácticamente cargó a Annie y la llevó a un sofá y dejó que se desahogara. Después de madia hora de llanto Candy se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿qué pasó?

- Archie… Archie y Tom se agarraron a golpes

- ¿por qué?

- Porque me Archie me vio hablando con Tom y vio cuando él me abrazaba, llegó corriendo y lo golpeó en la cara. Tom se defendió y comenzaron a pelearse.

En el bar Archie se quejaba.

- Me mandó al diablo

- Cálmate hombre, no es la única mujer en el mundo

- No entiendes Terry, ella es la indicada, ella es la chica que amo

Después del mar de lágrimas y un té

- Qué les dijiste cuando pasó todo

- Nada… bueno, me preguntaron que a cuál de los dos quería y yo, no les dije nada y me fui. Después Tom vino a tocar mi puerta y no pude abrirle, Archie me ha llamado varias veces y ninguna le he contestado. Candy, qué hago

- Eso es algo que tienes que decidor tú Annie, yo solo puedo decirte que pienses bien las cosas y tomes una decisión, estoy segura que aunque a ambos les cueste aceptar tu decisión algún día lo harán.

En el bar Terry logró que Archie dejara de tomar y lo llevó hasta su casa, se aseguró de que estuviera bien dormido y encerrado y regresó a su casa. Él también se tomó unas cuantas copas, llegó a su casa y entró en la habitación que compartía con Candy. La miró de una manera especial, estaba acostada ahí, se veía muy linda, tierna frágil así, dormida y tranquila. Iba a acostarse a su lado pero sintió que el olor del alcohol y el movimiento de la cama la harían despertarse. Tomó su pijama y fue a acostarse al sofá de la sala.

Candy había llegado una hora antes que Terry, había logrado tranquilizar a su amiga y se había encontrado con Tom…

- ¿cómo está? Preguntó su amigo

- Mal.

- Fui un idiota al portarme así con ese tipo

- Tenías que defenderte, Annie me contó quien inició la pelea.

- Candy, dime qué siente Annie por ese tipo. ¿lo ama?

- No lo sé Tom, creo que ni ella misma lo sabe y está confundida. Ahora yo te pregunto algo, ¿la amas? O es solo el recuerdo de hace tanto tiempo

- La amo, Candy, en verdad la amo y por eso no sé qué hacer.

- Dale su tiempo, solo eso puedes hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, las empresas White & Grandchester estaban de luto. Alan Legan había sufrido un ataque cardiaco esa misma noche. Su esposa Sara avisó a sus conocidos que la acompañaron en todo momento.

- Sabes que cuentas con nosotros. Dijo Eleanor a Sara

- Gracias. Todos mostraron sus condolencias a la familia Legan.

- Lo siento mucho Neil. Dijo Candy

- Gracias. Respondió él abrazando con fuerza a la rubia, esta se sintió insegura.

- Neil. Se escuchó la voz de Terry y soltó a Candy. Lamento mucho lo de tu padre. Dijo pasando su mano por los hombros de su esposa. Este solo asintió como agradecimiento y se dio media vuelta. ¿estás bien?

- Sí, gracias. Sonrió la joven y juntos fueron a un lugar apartado de los demás.

- Neil se hará cargo ahora de las acciones de su padre. Dijo él con pesadez

- Debemos actuar rápido. Dijo Candy

- Solo le daremos unos días en lo que conoce lo que tiene y lo que vale.

- Ahí viene Eliza. Dijo Candy al ver como la hija menor de la familia

- Hola Terry. Dijo Eliza

- Hola Eliza, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Terrible, aun no puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y acunándose a los brazos de Terry

- Lo sentimos mucho. Dijo este paralizado ante el contacto.

Al día siguiente el señor Legan fue enterrado, de igual manera lo acompañaron sus amigos y familiares. Los padres de Terry y Candy se quedaron hasta el final con los Legan.

- Mañana tomaré mi puesto en la empresa. Dijo Neil serio

- Tómate tu tiempo muchacho. Dijo uno de ellos

- No, mañana estaré ahí. Repitió decidido

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

* Oligranchester, hola, antes que nada gracias por haber leido el mini fic de "Yo no olvido" aclaro que ahí Candy si se casó, por otra parte gracias por tu comentario aquí, veamos como avanza esta relación y este negocio.

* Luna, hola, gracias por comentar aquí, en "yo no olvido", por desgracia no puedo agregar más capitulos, porque haria sufrir mucho a Terry y por falta de tiempo no me seria posible. y muchas gracias por haber leido y comentado el otro mini fic, "En solo una noche" me alegra que te gustara y que si me dejaras tu comentario.

* Olgaliz, hola, pues si son muy diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos, yo creo que si se estan enamorando no rees?

* Annilila, hola, gracias por leer "Yo no olvido" la verdad es que Terry hizo frente a su problema y cumplio su promesa como buen caballero. gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno, ya viste que contesto Candy auqnue creo que no quedó muy convencida vdd?

* bermone, hola, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, ya que esta historia no solo será de Candy y Terry

* ChrisK, hola, mucha razon cn eso de q Candy se cree la Madre Teresa de Calcuta jaja demasiado buena y sacrificada, pero bueno así la queremos no? gracias por comentar, y con este par de peleoneros pues ya veremos.

* rgrandchester, hola, tienes razon, Neil dará problema y doble, ya iremos viendo que pasa con estos muchachos

* Amparo de Grandchester, hola, descuida que no me molesto tu coemntario acerca del capitulo anterior, te confieso que cuando lo relei quedpe un poco inconforme, la vdd tenia planaedo hacerlo mejor, pero no ese dia no tenia ganas de hacer pelear a Candy y a Terry, ademas estaba un poco melancolica y me puse a escribir yo no olvido. En cuanto a lo que me dijiste, yo creo que si, Candy y Terry tienen la misma culpa en separarse, y aunque Terry no tuvo la oportunidad de decidir él continuo y cumplio su promesa de cuidar a susana ya que a mi parecer demostró que aprendió muchas cosas de Candy, como la gratitud y el saber perdonar.

* Jennifer Hernández, hola muvhas gracias y bienvenida a esta historia, te apoyo hago los capitlos no tan largos para mantener el suspenso jajaja un saludo

* Talia, hola, creo q se repitio tu comentario con el anterior, pero aqui el siguiente capitulo. =)

* Janet, hola, aqui un capitulo más espero te guste y sigas cn esta historia :) muchas gracias

* Rosi White, hola y bienvenida a esta historia, lo mejor apenas viene, ya verás :)

UNA COSA MÁS CHICAS, CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE ANNIE, CON ARCHIE O CON TOM. (SOMETIDO A VOTACIÓN, POR FAVOR DIGANME)

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON "YO NO OLVIDO" Y "EN SOLO UNA NOCHE"**


	12. Chapter 12

- Vamos padre, déjame hacer ese negocio. Exigió Neil dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa

- He dicho que no y punto. Comenzarás a trabajar en la compañía según mis reglas y si tú por tus méritos te haces fortuna podrás hacer lo que quieras. Dijo Alan Leegan con voz autoritaria pocas veces utilizada pero bien empleada.

- ¿es tu última palabra? Preguntó Neil sintiendo la sangre correr pos sus venas a punto de estallar

- La última. Respondió su padre levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación.

Sara y Eliza solo escuchaban la acalorada conversación que habían tenido. Sara, preocupada por la salud de su esposo se levantó y lo siguió hasta la recamara que utilizaban.

- ¿te sientes bien? Preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos y su esposo con trabajo se desataba el nudo de la corbata y se sentaba en la cama.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Le sonrió intentando darle confianza

- No me gusta que te alteres, no es bueno para tu salud

- Descuida cariño, estoy bien. La abrazó cuando esta se sentó a su lado

- Te amo Sara. La besó en la frente y acarició su mejilla

En el comedor ninguno de los dos hijos decía nada. Eliza con la vista fija en su taza de té y Neil con la irada perdida en el camino que habían tomado sus padres.

- Me voy. Dijo él de pronto levantándose de la mesa

- ¿qué vas a hacer? Preguntó Eliza con miedo

- Por ahora, lo que tu padre quiere. Dijo de una manera despectiva. Dile a mamá que la veré luego. Eliza asintió y su hermano salió de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Alan Leegan había amanecido muerto, consecuencia de un paro cardiaco mientras dormía.

- Fue mi culpa. Se decía una y otra vez Neil al recordar esa noche en la que discutió con su padre. Fui un idiota, un completo idiota. Se reprochaba siempre que estaba solo, ya que mientras tenía la compañía de alguna persona se mostraba serio y frio, solo con una persona sintió que iba a desmoronarse. Cuando ella le dio el pésame y este la estrechó entre sus brazos. Tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella. pensó la mañana siguiente al entierro de su padre.

Neil llegó al edificio de la compañía y sin ningún pero fue conducido a su oficina, esa que su padre utilizó por tantos años.

- La lic. White ya llegó. Preguntó a una secretaria

- Sí señor.

- ¿está en su oficina?

- Eso no lo sé señor.

- Gracias. Dijo serio y entró a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad un joven llegaba después de varios meses de ausencia a su lugar favorito en el mundo. Albert con maleta en mano esperaba a que su hermana llegara a recogerlo ya que eso le había prometido. Se sentó en la cafetería y se dispuso a esperar.

A esa hora y de otro avión llegaba un muchacho después de un año de haber viajado por casi toda Europa, claro está en plan de trabajo. Recogió sus cosas y fue a tomar algo a la cafetería.

- ¡Albert! Preguntó al ver a un hombre rubio sentado en una de las mesas. El aludido volteó e hizo un gran gesto de sorpresa

- ¡Anthony! Ambos hombres se saludaron como dos grandes amigos, aunque no lo eran tanto tenían un lazo que los unía, ambos eran grandes amigos de cierta joven y ambos la querían aunque de maneras diferentes.

- ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, vengo llegando de Singapur

- ¡Singapur! Y qué hacías allá

- Trabajar. Dijo con pesadez, pero y tú, dime hace tanto que no sabía de ti

- Estuve haciendo el trabajo que me dio el señor White desde hace un año. Visité algunos lugares en los que sería una gran oportunidad abrir nuevas plantas y hacer que la compañía crezca aún más.

- ¡vaya! Un año fuera. Dijo acompañado de un silbido en señal de sorpresa. ¿y todo bien?

- De maravilla. De hecho tengo grandes ideas para Escocia y estoy seguro que el señor Leggan me apoyará. Dijo Anthony con entusiasmo ajeno a la situación.

- En verdad estás emocionado. Se rio Albert.

- La verdad es que si, y ahora disculpa pero tengo mucho que hacer y primero tengo que ir a ver si aún tengo casa y después iré a la compañía.

- Mucha suerte. Le dijo Albert

- Gracias. Dio media vuelta pero inmediatamente regresó. ¿cómo está Candy? Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pues, ella, está bien. Dijo dudoso. Anthony le dio las gracias y se fue.

Candy y Terry habían llegado a la oficina y cada uno fue a hacer su trabajo. Candy llegó a su piso y salió del elevador, uno abajo al que Terry se dirigía.

- Lic. Buenos días. Saludó Susana

- Buenos días. Respondió quedando frente al escritorio de esta. ¿algún pendiente?

- No, solo algunas llamadas pero ya está resuelto, ¡Ah! El señor White pide que se presente a las dos en la sala de juntas

- ¿sabes para qué?

- No me dijo, solo que era importante que asistiera

- Muy bien, gracias. Entró a su despacho y encendió la computadora. Algunos correos, algunas cuentas y unos archivos que revisar. Así se fueron las primeras horas de la mañana.

- Lic. La busca el Lic. Leggan. Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

- Dile que pase. Ordenó y segundos después Neil entraba en su oficina. ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Preguntó

- ¿puedo sentarme?

- Claro. Señaló una silla que estaba frente al escritorio. ¿qué deseas?

- En primer lugar… disculparme por aquella vez en que… bajó la mirada

- En que intentaste tomarme por la fuerza. Le recordó. A eso te refieres ¿no?

- Sí, a eso. ¿podrás olvidarlo y perdonarme?

- Olvidarlo no. Pero si puedo perdonarte. Dijo seria. ¿es todo lo que querías?

- No, también quiero hablarte sobre el proyecto que te presentó mi padre en la última junta.

- ¿qué pasa con él?

- Quería decirte que en caso de que quieras llevarlo a cabo te ofrezco todo mi apoyo.

- Gracias Neil, pero debo revisarlo con cuidado y yo formaré mi equipo si decido ponerlo en marcha.

- Está bien. Me retiro. Dijo levantándose para salir más humillado y enojado que nunca. Candy lo había bateado de la manera más fría que se pudiera una persona imaginar. El desprecio era la peor arma, pero Neil no se daría por vencido.

Una y media de la tarde mientras Candy revisaba por enésima vez el proyecto que Alan Leggan le había dado donde presentaba las grandes posibilidades que tendrían al tener una planta en Europa.

- Lic. La buscan. Dijo Susana

- ¿Quién? Preguntó fastidiada

- La persona que sabe con cada película y escena que lloras. Dijo una voz divertida

- ¡Anthony! Exclamó con demasiada emoción. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su oficina para encontrar a un joven alto, rubio de hermosos ojos azules, porte de elegante caballero con una sonrisa en la boca que hacían que pareciera todo un seductor

- Hola Candy. Dijo Anthony emocionado. Candy rio y fue hasta él con los brazos abiertos para fundirse en un abrazo.

- Te extrañé tanto. Dijo él

- Y yo a ti, pero pasa, cuéntame todo, cómo te fue. Lo hizo pasar a su oficina y se sentaron en el sofá.

- Hablaremos de eso luego, a las dos hay una junta

- Así que tú eres el motivo. Dijo Candy comprendiendo todo

- Creo que sí. Le sonrió

- Pero bueno, cómo has estado, qué se siente viajar por todo el mundo sin parar

- ¡maravilloso! Estuve en lo mejor y también en lo peor que te puedas imaginar. Anthony comenzó a contarle varias anécdotas de su travesía por Europa y esta lo escuchaba atento siempre con una sonrisa.

A las dos de la tarde los ejecutivos estaban ya en la sala de juntas esperando a que la reunión comenzara. Terry, Richard Grandchester y su socio fueron los primeros en llegar. Cinco minutos después Candy entraba con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro seguida del lic. Brower quien después de saludar respetuosamente a todos y decirles el objetivo de la reunión comenzó con un detallado informe de la labor que desempeñó durante poco más de un año.

- Por todas esas razones que podrán revisar en las gráficas y en el informe que tienen en sus manos debo decirles que Escocia sería el mejor lugar para poner la nueva planta. Tengo entendido que el señor Leggan tenía las bases de un proyecto para ese mismo lugar. Dijo serio ya que Candy le había dicho del fallecimiento del empresario.

Cada uno de los presentes dio sus puntos de vista y agregó algunas cosas apoyando el proyecto.

- Candy tiene esos documentos y creo que sería la más indicada para junto con el Lic. Brower estar a cargo del proyecto. Dijo el señor White. ¿le parece bien?

- Sí

- De acuerdo. Dijeron todos

- Candy, puedes comenzar a armar tu equipo de trabajo cuando gustes.

- Lo haré lo antes posible. Contestó ésta pensando ya en patricia O´Brien, el ing. Alistear, Anthony y se le cruzo la idea de pedirle apoyo a Terry. Después de la junta todos comenzaron a salir y Anthony fue abordado por el señor White que lo llevó a su oficina para tratar otros puntos.

- Terry puedo hablar contigo. Pidió Candy cuando Anthony cerró la puerta tras de sí

- Claro.

- Me gustaría conocer tu opinión sobre el proyecto. No sé si podrías revisarlo y…

- Claro que sí, dame el archivo y yo lo reviso. Dijo con una media sonrisa

- Muchas gracias Terry. Dijo ella de la misma forma

- Oye, pronto vas a estar muy ocupada pero recuerda que tenemos que ver lo de las acciones de Neil no lo olvides

- No lo he olvidado, solo dame un par de días mientras me pongo de acuerdo con todos y comenzaremos con ello.

- Muy bien. Salieron juntos de la sala de juntas y tomaron el elevador.

Anthony después de salir de la oficina del señor White y pasar un momento en su oficina fue a ver a Stear, su gran amigo.

- Qué bueno que ya estés aquí. Dijo Stear. Llegas en el momento justo

- ¿para qué?

- Le pediré a Patty que se case conmigo

- ¡qué! Dijo Anthony asombrado ¿en verdad?

- Sí Anthony, ya llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y creo que ya es momento de sentar cabeza como lo ha hecho Candy

- ¿qué? Dijo confundido. Repite eso

- Que haré lo que hizo Candy. Repitió este con naturalidad

- ¿de qué hablas Stear? Candy no…

- Ella se casó hace varios meses con Terry

- ¡con Terry! Repitió este no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. No eso no, explícame todo por favor. Pidió al momento en que sonaba el teléfono celular de Stear y de un salto se ponía de pie

- Tranquila Patty, ya voy. Ahora vengo Anthony. Salió de la oficina y fue a ver a su novia que estaba sentada ante su escritorio con las manos temblorosas. ¿qué pasó?

- Me desmayé. Respondió Patty tomando un vaso de agua

- Vamos al doctor. Dijo Stear nervioso

- No hace falta, creo que ya sé qué pasa. Sonrió

- ¿pero por qué sonríes? Puedes estar enferma

- No lo estoy Stear, no lo estoy

- Entonces…

- Creo que seremos papás.

Anthony seguía perplejo en la oficina de Stear, era imposible, ella no le había dicho nada, y era muy poco probable que entre Terry y ella hubiera una relación, no era novedad que ellos dos no se llevaban para nada. No, no podía estar casado con él. De pronto escenas de la junta vinieron a su mente. Candy se había sentado al lado de Terry y le había dicho algo casi al oído. Terminada la junta ella le había pedido hablar con él, pero no, eso no significaba nada. Aunque quería saber todo en ese mismo momento le fue imposible, ya que recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir de inmediato.

El resto del día transcurrió normal en la compañía, hasta que dieron las ocho y media y todo comenzó a quedarse vacío.

- ¿nos vamos? Preguntó Terry que había entrado a la oficina de Candy. Candy. Repitió al ver que la silla en la que estaba sentada le daba la espalda. Entró y se acercó a ella para encontrarla dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Candy. Susurró y esta dio señales de movimiento. Hora de irnos.

- ¿ya? Preguntó tallándose los ojos

- Si señorita, ya ha trabajado mucho el día de hoy.

- Tienes razón, creo que ya no rindo como antes.

- Vamos no hables como si fueras una anciana, me recuerdas a la señora Holmes. Bromeó y Candy abrió por completo los ojos

- Con esa comparación creo que ya se me fue el sueño. Bromeó y tomó sus cosas para irse a su casa. Cuando llegaron a esta Candy cayó como una roca sobre la cama después de cambiarse. Terry se quedó un rato viendo TV en la sala. Vio el noticiero y un fragmento de una película hasta que un celular que no era el suyo sonó. Se movió hasta encontrar el celular y vio el teléfono de Candy sobre la mesa del comedor

- . Se levantó y lo tomó

- Diga. Esperó a que le contestaran. Diga, ¿Quién habla? Dijo serio pero nadie contestó y cortaron la comunicación.

- Era Terry. Dijo Anthony al otro lado del teléfono después de haber colgado y arrojado el teléfono al suelo con brusquedad.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

* Jenifer Hernandez, hola si lástima por Alan pero el es bueno y diferente a sus hijos y como que no los iba a dejar ser malos jeje y descuida que la inspiración ya vendrá, creeme :)

* Amparo de Grandchester, hola! muchas gracis por tu apoyo, mi anomo ya esta al tope, muchas gracias =) y gracis por leer, Candy, supongo que algun dia recordará su neñez pero no prometo nada ya que pueden escribir una nieva historia no crees? queri adecirte que si hay algo que me quieras decir y no lo dejes en un comentario mi correo está en mi perfl por cualquier cosa q se te pfreza en vdd no es q sea chisosa pero tengo q leer los reviews de yo decido por mi misma y creeme q a mi tambien me gustaria conocer a todas uds. un abrazo :)

* Annilina, hola gracias por tu voto, creo q gano Archie asi que proximamente veremos como van estos dos :)

* ChrisK, hola, espero sorprenderte cn lo que tengo planeado tanto para Annie con su pareja como con Candy y Terry :)

* lita0411, hola, intentare meter tu propuesta en el fic en vdd, y a ver q te parece como va todo

* Oligranchester, hola! eso se llaman celos ;) jaja ya verás

*MelizZa Grandchester , hola gracias por tu voto, ¡Archie ganó! jeje

* Olgaliz, hola, en vdd lo siento por lo cortos q son pero a veces no me da tiempo de escribir más pero escribo lo mejor que puedo en vdd y con Neil tienes razón, ya veremos que pasa

* Janet, hola muchas gracis por tu voti y tu comentario un saludo espero te guste el capitulo

* Rosi White, hola, muchas gracis tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios en cuanto a la pareja de Annie pues ya decidieron, y en proximos capitulos veremos sobre ellos

* Bermone, hola como ves? ya agregué mas historia y mas personajes aver q te parece

* Annie de Madero, hola, me has dado una gran idea y creeme que a lo que te refieres ya lo tengo bien planeado ;) espero apurarme para q esa parte llegue lo anes posible, un saludo enorme

* Marycruz, hola y bienvenida a este fic, que bueno que ye haya gustado y que me acompañes en esta historia, muchas gracis por leer

* Gaby, hola me leiste la mente? tienen camaras en mi casa? o qué pasó? aqui está Anthony! y resultó algo celoso vdd? a ver q te pareció este capitulo :)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	13. Chapter 13

Anthony tenía que saber la verdad. No se tragaba la historia del matrimonio de Candy. A la mañana siguiente con todo el autocontrol que pudo llego a la compañía y fue a su oficina.

Su nueva asistente llegaría el lunes de la semana siguiente. Por fortuna era viernes y tendría tiempo para pensar. Le molestaba solo imaginar que Candy, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo estuviera casada con un tipo que según él ella detestaba.

Con el pretexto del proyecto se dirigió a la oficina de Candy. Tocó la puerta y escuchó cómo le daban el pase de entrada.

- hola Anthony. Saludo Candy

- hola Candy

- ¿qué se te ofrece?

- quería... Quería saber. Si es cierto que estas casada con el pesado de Grandchester. Pensó. Si me permites el proyecto de Escocia. Dijo al fin

- te lo acabo de enviar. Respondió fijando la mirada en la computadora

- perfecto. Gracias. Dijo dando media vuelta

- Anthony estas bien. Preguntó Candy al notar raro a Anthony

- sí. ¿Porque? Respondió él con una pregunta al cerrarse la puerta y salir de ese lugar.

- ocupada. Pregunto Terry en el marco de la puerta minutos después de que Anthony la dejara

- no, que pasa.

- quería pedirte el archivo del proyecto para revisarlo y…

- te lo acabo de enviar a tu correo. Dijo verificando el ordenador.

- de acuerdo. También te envíe la Información de las acciones de Neil. Un balance de lo que valen y todo eso

- si ya lo vi. Te parece si lo checamos en la tarde antes de irnos.

- pero es viernes. Se quejó Terry

- lo sé pero entre más rápido mejor y no me llevaré el trabajo a casa

- buen punto. Dijo después de meditarlo. Pero sigue siendo viernes. Volvió a quejarse

- quieres que este matrimonio sirva de algo. Lo retó Candy

- ok, regreso al rato. Dijo poniéndose de pie cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Anthony

- Candy me... Se quedó callado al ver a Terry con ella

- qué pasa Anthony. Este permaneció en silencio

Terry se levantó y salió después de decir. Nos vemos en la noche. Hasta luego Anthony. Se despidió de él y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

- qué pasa Anthony. Preguntó de nuevo Candy

- quería invitarte a tomar un café. ¿Te parece?

- claro que sí. Dame quince minutos.

- bien ahora regreso. Dijo con una sonrisa y salió relajado.

Terry regresó a su oficina. Ese Anthony está muy raro. Pensó mientras regresaba su mente al trabajo. Será que... Es lo más seguro... Está enamorado de ella. Sonrió sarcásticamente y se puso a trabajar. Pero yo le gané.se dijo después de un rato y volvió a reír.

- Lic. Lo llaman. Dijo su secretaria por el altavoz

- ¿quién?

- la Lic. Karen Claise. Dice que representa al señor Conte

- comunicarme con ella. Dijo al momento de tomar el teléfono y estuvo hablando con la Lic. Por un bien rato. Aquí la esperamos Licenciada, Quiero decir Karen. Corrigió después de dejar salir una risa.

Anthony y Candy salieron de la compañía y se dirigieron a un café que estaba a dos cuadras de ahí. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa del rincón. En la pared había Un espejo y Candy quedó viendo a todas las personas a través de este.

- Candy quiero preguntarte algo. Fue directo justo después de ordenar y de que les trajeran su café. Candy lo miró detenidamente

- ¿es cierto que estas casada con Terry?

- sí. Respondió con la mirada baja después de sorprenderse por la pregunta y notar que el rostro de su amigo mostraba una gran desilusión. Anthony sintió que algo le atravesaba el pecho.

- ¿porque no me dijiste nada?

- creí que lo sabias

- ¡pero como iba yo a saberlo si no he estado aquí por más de un año! Refutó molesto

- todo mundo lo sabe Anthony no creí que tu no. Se defendió.

- ¿porque lo hiciste? Preguntó interrumpiendo el argumento. Candy levantó la mirada y la fijó en el espejo. Cambio su semblante y mostró una sonrisa

- porque lo quiero. Dijo decidida y Anthony solo asintió lleno de sorpresa.

- ¿estás segura de ello? Volvió a preguntar

- lo estoy. Dijo decidida y ambos se quedaron callados. Será mejor irnos. Tengo mucho que hacer. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar. Anthony dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió detrás de Candy son fijarse en nadie más.

- entonces si lo quiere. Pensó una joven que estaba sentada en la mesa de junto y había escuchado casi todo. Esperó a que llegara su hermano con quien se había citado ahí.

- disculpa el retraso. Dijo Neil al sentarse frente a su hermana. ¿hace mucho que llegaste?

- el suficiente. Respondió pensativa

- ¿estás bien?

- sí, claro

- ¿y mamá?

- mal, aunque intenta disimularlo pero todo esto fue tan rápido que aun no asimilamos bien las cosas, y a parte me entero que… dudó en seguir hablando

- ¿de qué te enteraste? Preguntó su hermana

- nada, olvídalo. Tú cómo estás. Preguntó cambiando el tema

- Candy espera. Gritó Anthony corriendo detrás de ella hasta que la pudo alcanzar y la tomo del brazo.

- déjame Anthony por favor. Pidió con la voz entrecortada

- porque lloras Candy. Preguntó sin hacer caso a su petición. Qué te pasa.

- nada. Solo déjame por favor.

- no lo amas. Dijo más en tono de afirmación que de pregunta. Es eso

- no me lo preguntes por favor. Dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Anthony la conocía a la perfección, y al sentirse cuestionada por esa mirada dejó que toda la frustración y sentimiento se vieran reflejados en las lágrimas que había contenido durante meses. Anthony la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara. Candy lloró en los brazos de anthony, que la condujo a una jardinera que había cerca y se sentaron en el borde de piedra.

- ¿qué pasó? Preguntó una vez que se calmó y aunque en un principio dudó en contarle o no a anthony terminó por decirle…

- no es nada Anthony, es solo que me siento culpable por no decirte lo de mi matrimonio, tú has sido un gran amigo que me ha apoyado y yo…

- calma Candy, no tienes por qué decirme nada, no debí ponerme de esa manera, además es tu vida y tu decisión. Dijo sereno aunque por dentro sabía que había algo más, algo que Candy no podía o no quería decir. No sé qué es lo que esté pasando pero debes saber que siempre te voy a apoyar. La abrazó con más fuerza y besó su frente

- gracias Anthony, gracias. Dijo ella sintiéndose querida.

- ¿estás mejor? Candy solo asintió. Volvamos a la oficina. Se levantaron y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio. En la calle, frente a este se estacionó un lujoso auto negro del cual bajó una joven realmente bella.

- no sé cuánto vaya a tardarme así que yo te llamo. Le dijo al chofer y este arrancó el auto. La mujer entró y fue con la recepcionista. Vengo a ver al Lic. Terrence Grandchester.

- ¿Quién lo busca?

- Karen Claise, representante del señor Conte

- permítame, en seguida le digo al licenciado que está usted aquí. Tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con la asistente de Terry, quien a su vez le informó a este sobre la llegada de Karen Claise

- háganla pasar. Ordenó y minutos después Karen ya estaba tomando el elevador, justo en el mismo en el que iban candy y anthony. Sonó el teléfono de Candy.

- sí señor, ya estamos armando todo, Terry nos va a apoyar en el proyecto. Dijo Candy. De acuerdo, te veo luego. Karen, al escuchar el nombre de Terry giró para ver a Candy.

- disculpe, conoce al lic. Grandchester. Preguntó

- si. Respondió Candy

- desde hace mucho. Habló de nuevo

- lo suficiente. Respondió dudosa. ¿usted es…?

- ¡oh perdón! Soy Karen Claise, vengo a hablar con él precisamente

- ¿puedo saber de dónde lo conoce? Preguntó con curiosodad

- trabajo para el señor Conte, pero lo conozco de Inglaterra, ahí fue la primera vez que lo vi. Respiró profundo y sonrió.

Anthony y Candy no dijeron nada más. Solo se miraron y sonrieron. Candy y Anthony dejaron el elevador y Karen continuó hasta llegar a la oficina de Terry.

- Señor la Lic. Claise está aquí

- Hazla pasar. Ordenó. "ay no, ahí viene" pensó como si fuera a recibir el peor de los castigos.

- Terrence Grandchester. Entró de manera efusiva

- Buenas tardes. Dijo él

- ¡oh vamos! No seas aguafiestas y saluda bien

- ¡hola Karen! Cómo estas, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Dijo de manera exagerada

- Basta, sabes que detesto tu sarcasmo. Vengo a ponerme a tus ordenes, dijo sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio

- ¿qué?

- Sí, mi querido tío me castigó y me mando a trabajar aquí, con ustedes. Según me dijo tu papá ya lo sabe

- Él no me dijo nada

- Ah ese ya no es mi problema, a mí me dijeron vete y me fui, ahora dime qué debo hacer

- Mira no te puedo dar nada que hacer ya que no sabía que venias, así que ven el lunes cuando sepa cómo está la situación ¿te parece?

- Pues no, pero ni modo. Dijo molesta. De haber sabido no gastaba mi tiempo en venir. Terry sonrió y la despidió con la mano

- ¿me invitas a cenar?

- No lo creo, tengo un compromiso. Contestó automáticamente

- Amargado. Dijo Karen saliendo de la oficina.

- Soy hombre casado, eso debe ser una ventaja para librarme de ti. Dijo Terry una vez que estuvo solo y recordó la manera hostigosa de Karen y las muchas maneras con las que había intentado conquistarlo.

Candy entró en su oficina y de dejó caer en el sofá, cerró los ojos y recordó el motivo por el que dijo que quería a Terry.

"ahí estaba Eliza, y si escuchaba la verdad… no, no quiero ni pensar… pero porqué lo dije, porqué lo dije tan segura como si fuera cierto" se cubrió la cara con sus manos. "qué querrá esa chica con Terry, y porqué tanto amor al decir su nombre" se preguntó sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS A:<p>

* Val rod, hola, que bueno que comenzaras con este fic, aunque aqui el protagonista es Terry, no haré sufrir a Anthony, descuida. muchas gracias por leer y bienvenida

* Amparo de Grandchester, hola! prometo que pronto comenzaran ciertos indicios de amor entre estos dos, en vdd :)

* Luna, hola que bueno q te siga gustando la historia, ya dio un giro completo a como la tenia pensada, pero creo que ahi vamos no?

* Gaby, hola pues si, pequeñas señas de amor, celos y eso para llevar mas suspenso jaja

* Rosi White, hola, pronto una boda, un bebé, conflictos de todo tipo ;)

* ChrisK, hola jaja flojitos y cooperando jaja me encantó a ver q tal en este capitulo

* Kimberly Brower, hola, llegó Anthony! a ver q hará?

* aby grandchester pattinson, hola que bueno q te gustara la historia, calma, calma, que espero pronto salir de vacaiones y dedicarme de lleno a escribir :)

* Oligranchester, hola, que bueno q te gustara el cap, siempre aprecio mucho tus comentarios, y la antipatia se esta esfumando poco a poco :)

* , hola espero saber q te parecio este capitulo :)

* rgrandchester, hola, la vdd pensaba que hubiera mas pretendientes pero ya seria mucho enredo y muchos celos para terry, ahora voy a molestar a Candy con una pque otra personila :)

* Olicandita, hola, que bueno ver tu coemntario, y que alegria que te guste la historia. promto un poco de romance, ;) un saludo desde México

* Bermone, ah si que si, y todavia no les cuento la historia de Anthony con Candy jeje, en el proximo capitulo lo prometo :)

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER**


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaron tres meses, tres meses en los que las cosas en la vida de todos nuestros personajes, cambió demasiado.

La recién llegada, Karen, fue asignada a un puesto de relaciones públicas, cabe mencionar que era muy buena en lo que hacía, y aunque no tenía por qué a acercarse en la oficina de Terry, sus visitas eran muy frecuentes. Aun después de saber que este ya estaba casado con Candy.

_- ¡qué! Gritó cuando por escuchar conversaciones ajenas se enteró del matrimonio. ¿cómo que Grandchester está casado con la Lic. White?_

_- Así es licenciada, desde hace mucho tiempo. Respondió una secretaria con naturalidad_

_- ¡vaya, vaya! Se dijo todavía atónita por la noticia. Parece que llegué tarde._

Anthony no desistió en su propósito de saber la verdad y casa vez que tenía oportunidad intentaba hablar con Candy acerca de su matrimonio. Aunque ella no decía mucho, Anthony notaba que había algo oculto detrás de ese sorpresivo matrimonio.

_- ¿cómo es la vida de casada? Preguntó una vez durante una comida_

_- Pues, normal. Respondió Candy son saber qué contestar._

_- ¿qué les gusta hacer los fines de semana que no trabajan?_

_- Pues… dudó un poco ya que cada fin de semana había sido muy diferente a otro en lo que llevaban de casados ella y Terry. No tenemos ninguna actividad en especial. Dijo con honestidad._

_- Ya veo. Suspiró tomando un trago de café_

Patty ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y estaba sumamente feliz, con la llegada de su bebé los planes de la boda también llegaron y seis meses después del nacimiento de su hijo ella y Stear se casarían.

- _ Candy, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?_

_- Claro Patty, pasa. Qué se te ofrece_

_- Quería pedirte un enorme favor. Dijo un poco nerviosa_

_- ¿de qué se trata?_

_- Mira… después de que dé a luz Stear y yo vamos a casarnos y queríamos preguntarles a Terry y a ti sí podrían… ser nuestros padrinos de boda_

_- ¡Patty, claro que sí! Dijo Candy con alegría al momento en que abrazaba a la futura mamá. Será un honor_

_- Gracias Candy, ahora falta que tu esposo diga que si_

_- Creo que deberían pedírselo ustedes, o al menos que lo haga Stear ya que tú me dijiste a mi_

_- Tienes razón, le diré a Stear que hable con él._

Por otra parte, Annie al fin había tomado una decisión, una muy difícil pero al final una que la haría feliz.

- _¿podemos hablar? Preguntó por el teléfono_

_- ¿sobre qué?_

_- Sobre nosotros_

_- Está bien, dónde_

_- Mañana, a las doce en mi departamento_

_- Bien allá te veo._

Al día siguiente, después de hablar con Tom sobre todo lo ocurrido y pedirle perdón por crear una fantasía con él, le dijo adiós definitivamente y se dio una nueva oportunidad al lado de Archie, ese al que había conocido en una fiesta, en la boda de Candy y Terry, esa que se hizo para no permitir que Neil derrumbara la empresa.

- _Con esto cerramos el negocio. Dijo un hombre sonriente al ver la firma de Neil sobre unos documentos_

_- ¿cuándo comenzaré a ver las ganancias de esto?_

_- Tranquilo hombre, el dinero no se crea como el oxígeno, en un mes verás las ganancias de esto, créeme que tú serás el más beneficiado ya que todo está a tu nombre._

_- Muy bien. Dijo este levantándose de la silla. No me falles Harris_

_- No lo haré, socio. Sonrió y se despidió de él_

_Neil regresó a la oficina justo cuando terminaba la hora de la comida, mientras esperaba el elevador escuchó la conversación de unas secretarias._

_- A veces pasan por los pasillos discutiendo como fieras. Dijo una_

_- No me extraña, de hecho dicen que ellos se casaron por compromiso_

_- Tal vez, porque esa historia de que tenían una relación tan discreta nadie se los cree_

_- Bueno y para qué se habrán casado, si fue por compromiso por una buena razón tuvo que haber sido_

_- Por dinero seguramente._

_- Saben quiénes deben saber, Susana y la secretaria del señor Grandchester_

_- Ni lo pienses, ya lo intenté con Susana y no suelta prenda de lo que pasa con su jefa. Hasta le he preguntado que porqué se quedan los viernes hasta tarde y no me dice nada_

_- Hay que saber preguntar. bromeó una. Verán como yo le saco toda la información a Susana_

_Neil escuchó toda la venenosa conversación y aunque en un principio no le prestó atención al escuchar el nombre Grandchester agudizó el oído. "por compromiso ¡eh!" pensó maliciosamente. En ese caso será más fácil para mi quedarme con ella" pensó en Candy como si fuera una mercancía o un premio que se gana._

Quedarse los viernes a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche se había hecho ya una costumbre, unas veces trabajaban en la oficina de él y otras veces en la de ella. Ese viernes la reunión había sido en la oficina de ella.

- Con las ganancias del último trimestre por parte nuestra en otros tres meses podremos comprar las acciones.

- Si sus acciones se mantienen estables sí

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Ayer hablé con mi padre y me dijo que Neil, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle asesoría para hacer una inversión con una pequeña empresa. Dijo Terry

- ¿qué le dijo tu padre?

- Que no le convenía el negocio. Pero…

- Neil es muy terco. Completó Candy

- Así es

- En ese caso debemos apresurarnos, aunque con el proyecto de Escocia lo veo difícil

- ¿están teniendo problemas?

- No, es solo que el proyecto ha absorbido gran parte de mi tiempo y no he podido evaluar las acciones Leegan como yo hubiera querido

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Necesito un clon que haga lo que yo no pueda. Bromeó la rubia tallándose los ojos

- No, lo que necesitas es un trago. Dijo Terry. No me digas que no tomas. Dijo ante la mirada de Candy

- Si lo hago.

- Entonces espera.

- ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó

- Por tu medicina. Dicho esto salió de la oficina.

Candy se quedó sola y pasó la mirada por una pequeña caja plateada que tenía sobre el escritorio. La abrió y sonrió al ver un pañuelo blanco perfectamente doblado en el interior. Con cuidado lo sacó y lo acercó a su rostro para oler una fragancia casi extinta que conservaba la prenda.

- Tanto tiempo y no olvido a ese chico. Dijo riendo. Sin duda tenía algo especial, después de ese viaje yo… terminé con Anthony, aun sabiendo que no volvería a ver al caballero del antifaz…

- _ Anthony, en verdad, perdóname, pero ya no podemos continuar esto. Dijo Candy una semana después de regresar de Paris_

_- ¿por qué?_

_- Porque…_

_- ¿conociste a alguien?_

_- No, claro que no, pero, ya no… yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño y si seguimos juntos no seria justo que te haga creer algo que no… Anthony por favor perdóname, pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos salgamos lastimados en esta relación. Los ojos de Candy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, llevaba saliendo con Anthony casi seis meses y prácticamente de la noche a la mañana decidió terminar con su noviazgo. Por favor Anthony, perdóname. Suplicó_

_- No tengo nada que perdonarte Candy. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue sin decir más…_

En ese momento se abrió nuevamente la puerta de la oficina y Terry con una botella y dos vasos de cristal entró.

- El mejor whiskey que he encontrado hasta la fecha. Dijo sirviendo las copas. Espero que no sea muy fuerte para ti

- Lo que sea que me des será bueno. Tomó la copa y le dio un trago pequeño para después tomarlo en verdad. Terry la vio y sonrió al ver que no hizo ninguna cara y le sirvió otro trago, se sentó nuevamente

- Porque esto termine pronto. Dijo elevando su copa

- Porque termine bien. Agregó ella y vaciaron el contenido. Media hora después decidieron que era momento de irse. Cada uno tomó sus cosas y caminaron hasta el elevador, entraron en este y comenzó a descender hasta que sintieron un brusco movimiento indicando que el elevador se había detenido entre dos pisos. Terry presionó con desesperación los botones, pero nada pasó

- Debe ser una broma. Dijo frustrado volteando a ver a Candy quien se había apoyado en la metálica pared. Por favor dime que no eres claustrofóbica

- No, tranquilo, pero igual no me agrada esta situación. Respiró profundo y vio su reloj. Si no nos movemos llamamos a emergencias o algo, si hay señal en el teléfono. Dijo revisándolo

- Bien. Asintió Terry y se recargó del otro lado del reducido espacio. Fueron los tres minutos más largos de toda su vida, estaban demasiado nerviosos como para hablar, pero sus rostros lo decían todo, hasta que sintieron un nuevo tirón del elevador y siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la planta baja. Las puertas se abrieron y los dos salieron con paso veloz de aquellas cuatro paredes.

- ¿te sientes bien? Preguntó Terry al ver la palidez en el rostro de Candy

- Si, mejor ya vámonos.

- No, mejor espera aquí y voy por el auto, siéntate y respira profundo. La llevó hasta un canapé que había en la recepción. Ahora vuelvo. Dijo caminando hacia el estacionamiento…

- ¡Candy! Qué haces aquí. Dijo Neil mientras salía del otro elevador. Creí que todos se habían ido ya

- Eso te pregunto yo Neil, qué haces aquí

- Me quedé a revisar unos pendientes y tú

- También

- ¡ah! Quieres que te lleve a tu casa. Ofreció creyendo que estaba sola

- No, me iré con Terry. Respondió

- Olvidaba que es tu esposo, como no lo demuestran.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- A que no parece que estén casados. ¿sabes? Hasta los empleados notan la extraña relación que tienen y han comenzado a decir cosas

- ¿cómo qué cosas? Preguntó con fastidio

- Como que se casaron por interés o algo así. Dime, qué tan cierto es, preguntó enarcando una ceja. Candy solo lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Así que los chismes son ciertos. Se burló ante el mutismo de ella

- ¿qué chismes? Se escuchó la voz de Terry detrás de Neil. Candy se levantó y se paró junto a Terry

- Neil dice que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa y que somos tan materialistas que nos casamos por interés ¿puedes creerlo?

- De él no me extraña nada, pero no porque él sea así todos somos de la misma calaña

- Tampoco se pongan así, yo solo le decía a Candy lo que dicen y les aconsejo que si van a actuar háganlo bien.

- ¿actuar? Repitió Terry. Si actuáramos ¿crees que podríamos hacer esto? Tomó a Candy por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, inclinó un poco su cabeza y tomó sus labios. Candy se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Terry en su cintura y más aún sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla y correspondió ese arrebatado beso. Sus bocas se movieron con perfecta sincronía, sus cuerpos no se separaron ni un centímetro hasta que necesitaron que el aire entrara a sus pulmones fue como se separaron y al voltear en dirección a Neil, este ya no estaba. ¿nos vamos?

- Eh, sí. Dijo Candy con una voz apenas audible. Salieron en silencio del edificio y subieron al auto de la misma manera hasta llegar a su casa. Candy entró al bañó y se refrescó la cara con agua fría. _"pero, qué rayos pasó allá, fue tan inesperado. Porqué lo hizo. Seguramente fue el whiskey, no, eso es absurdo, nadie hace eso solo con copas de whiskey"_

Terry se quedó en la sala y después fue a la cocina por algo frio de tomar._ "demonios, porqué lo hice, pudo haber sido mejor romperle la cara otra vez a ese imbécil a besarla por la fuerza. Aunque no hizo nada, solo… solo me correspondió"_

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, saben cuál es mi palabra favorita? VACACIONES! al fin soy libre jeje y las actualizaciones de este fic serán más constantes espero les haya gustado este capitulo :)<em>

**GRACIAS A:**

Amparo de Grandchester, hola! al fin otro capitulo publicado, te gustó?

ChrisK, hola, gracias por comenar, a ver si te gustó este capitulo

Rosi White, hola! si te gusto el anterior espero este te guste mas, tu sabes porqué :)

Karina Grandchester, hola que bueno q pudiste dejar tu coemntario, yo ambien me peleo cn mi celular por eso. espero actualizar ya más seguido

Olgaliz, hola, celosos y atrabancados no crees? espero te guste este capitulo

Lucero, hola, aqui uno mas espero te guste este capitulo, un saludo y muchas gracias

Luna, hola pues van a tardar un poco en darse cuenta de que se aman pero la atraccion ya comeinza

Oligranchester, hola! espero te haya gustado este capitulo, al fin muestras de afecto no crees?

Bermone, hola! no creo llegar a novela maxicana jaja pero hare mi mayor esferzo porq les guste a uds =)

Marycuz, hola gracias, espero te guste este capitulo

Gaby, pues aqui otro cao, a ver q te parece

Talia, hola y muchas gracias

Annie de Madero. hola, lo del bebé me referia al de Patty y de lo demás, pues ya veremos que va a pasar

Val rod, hola, a mi tambien me gusta Anthony aunque creo q no lo parece vdd? pero si me gusta

Pathya, sin celos no hay amor jajaja bueno eso dicen algunos jaja

rgrandchester, que bueno q te guste, Eliza meterá su cuchara, pero más adelante, ya verás

Luisa, hola que bueno q ahora sé que hay una lectora más en esta historia, muchas gracias espero publicar cn continuidad, un saludo

Conny de Grandchester, hola, que bueno q te leo otra vez por aquí, candy terry iran recordando poco a poco pero van a necesitar ayuda de alguien...espero tu comentario largo ehh :) quien dira primero te amo, tu quien crees? y neil va a servir para esta relacion como ya se empieza a notar


	15. Chapter 15

Candy salió del cuarto de baño secándose la cara con una toalla blanca. Tomó su pijama y antes de que Terry entrara ya se había cambiado. Terry se bebió el refresco que había tomado de la nevera y fue a la habitación que todavía compartía con Candy. Entró y la vio sentada frente al tocador.

- ¿podemos hablar? Preguntó viendo el reflejo de su esposa por el espejo

- Dime. Dijo Candy seria quitándose el anillo y la pulsera que había llevado puestos en el día

- Lo que pasó en la oficina…yo… discúlpame… no debí haberlo hecho. Candy se levantó y lo miró de frente.

- Tienes razón, no debiste hacerlo, pero Neil lo provocó así que mejor pasemos la hoja e intentemos olvidar te parece. Le dijo con una franca sonrisa

- ¿hablas en serio? Preguntó confundido

- Sí. Respondió ella. Terry solo asintió un poco incrédulo ante la actitud de Candy pero ya no dijo más que. Discúlpame, en serio.

- No hay nada que disculpar. Dijo Candy dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro como si fueran amigos.

Después de ver como Candy y Terry se besaban con tanta… pasión Neil se enfureció y manejó hasta su departamento a toda velocidad. El semáforo se puso en verde y las llantas solo rechinaron, con las manos casi hundidas en el volante llegó hasta su departamento, estacionó el auto y bajó.

- Eliza, qué haces aquí. Preguntó al ver a su hermana menor bajando de su auto.

- Vine a verte. Tiene mucho que no te apareces por la casa, mamá está preocupada

- ¡dile que me deje en paz! Gritó enojado. ¡ya no soy un niño para que esté detrás de mí!

- ¡qué te pasa! ¿por qué me hablas así? Gritó también Eliza.

- Acompáñame. La tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta la entrada de su departamento ya que un par de vecinos que habían llegado los vieron levantar la voz.

- ¿ya me vas a decir qué te pasa?

- No soporto a Grandchester. Dijo dejándose caer en el sofá

- ¿y por eso estás así? Neil solo asintió. ¿qué te hizo? ¿te volvió a pegar? ¿a sacar tus cosas de la compañía? Se burló.

- Besó a Candy. Respondió serio

- ¿y por eso te enojas? ¿qué esperabas si es su esposa? Un beso no es nada comparado con lo que deben hacer cuando están solos

- Ya cállate que no soporto pensar en eso.

- Dime una cosa Neil, en verdad sientes algo por Candy o es solo orgullo que Terry está a su lado y a ti te rechazó. Neil le lanzó una mirada con ganas de estrangularla.

- Ella no puede ser para él, no puedo dejar que sigan juntos. Se dijo.

- Tengo una idea. Dijo Eliza después de un largo silencio en que los dos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos. Claro, si quieres que te ayude

- ¿qué estás pensando? Preguntó Neil

- Primero dime si aceptas o no, si lo haces ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Está bien.

- ¡ah pero con otra condición!

- ¿cuál?

- Yo tengo que ganar algo

- Lo que sea es tuyo.

- Muy bien, pues manos a la obra. Se levantó rápidamente y se despidió de su hermano. Salió del apartamento y se fue a su casa. ¡ay hermanito eres tan tonto! Se quejó mientras conducía de regreso a su casa. Te ayudaré a separarlos, pero ella… ella no va a ser para ti, ni para nadie más.

A la semana siguiente Candy y Anthony les dieron una alentadora noticia a todos.

- En tres meses exactos la nueva planta comenzará a trabajar. Dijeron frente a los directivos, entre todos se encontraban Terry, Neil, el señor White y el señor Grandchester.

- Para la inauguración es lógico que los directores generales vayan. Dijo Candy.

- Y la encargada de relaciones públicas se encargará de organizar el evento en el que estarán presentes los nuevos socios y algunas autoridades del lugar. Complementó Anthony

- Me parece perfecto. Dijo Richard. Han hecho un gran trabajo

- Gracias licenciado. Dijeron los dos

- Y qué tiene preparado para la celebración.

- Una cena en una de las casas más antiguas de Escocia. Intervino Karen que era la encargada del evento. El primer día será un recorrido por los alrededores y la planta para que los nuevos socios creen una estrecha relación y los trabajadores tengan contacto con los mismos empresarios, la noche siguiente será la cena de inauguración con todo los medios de comunicación presentes. Serán solo los días en los que ustedes estarán allá a menos que quieran quedarse más tiempo claro está. Expuso Karen

- Muy bien, pues sigan trabajando en ello. Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Candy. Le dijo su padre al momento en que la abrazaba

- Gracias papá

- Felicidades Lic. Brower. Estrechó su mano

- Gracias señor White.

- Felicidades Candy, Anthony. Dijo Richard a ambos. Con ustedes al frente ya me dan ganas de retirarme

- No diga eso por favor, que todavía lo necesitamos.

- No lo creo Candy, Terry me ha dicho en que han estado trabajando y para eso no nos necesitaron ni a tu padre ni a mí, sigan así y tal vez esto también termine en tres meses o menos.

- Eso esperamos. Le dijo Candy

- ¿de qué habla? Preguntó Anthony cuando Richard salió

- De nada. Contestó Candy. En ese momento se acercaron Terry y Neil.

- Supongo que también debo felicitarlos. Dijo Neil

- No es necesario. Respondió Candy seria. Karen puedo hablar contigo. Dijo alejándose de los tres

- Deja ya de molestarla Neil. Le dijo Terry.

- ¿por qué? Lo retó

- Porque si no lo haces te las verás conmigo. Amenazó

- No me asustas.

- Entonces deja de temblar. Intervino Anthony burlándose y Terry se rió. Neil empujó a Anthony que le impedía el paso y salió de la sala de juntas. ¿puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro

- ¿qué pasa entre ustedes tres?

- Larga historia

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Acompáñame a mi oficina. Dijo Terry y ambos salieron también.

- Dime Candy. Habló Karen

- Podrías decirme qué es lo que planeas para la inauguración. Preguntó Candy

- Todo lo que les dije. Mira, a unos kilómetros de la nueva planta hay una casa que es muy antigua y que según investigué se pueden hacer reuniones ahí, será una velada inolvidable, créeme. Ya está la reservación del lugar.

- Ya lo creo. Dijo Candy

- Oye Candy, puedo preguntarte algo

- Dime

- Es algo personal.

- Qué pasa

- Cómo es que Terry y tú se casaron, me refiero a cómo surgió todo

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que, te seré honesta conozco a Terry desde hace algún tiempo y él no es de los hombres que se casan, bueno es lo que siempre aparentó y mírense.

- Mira Karen, no quiero ser grosera pero creo que eso es algo muy privado y es solo entre Terry y yo, lo único que te puedo decir es que simplemente pasó. Contestó Candy

- Entiendo y disculpa por la intromisión

- No te preocupes. Le sonrió Candy y salió también.

- Neil es un maldito. Gruñó Anthony con los puños cerrados. Por fortuna llegaste a tiempo aquella vez. Dijo después de haber escuchado una de las razones por las cual él, Candy y Neil estaban en una guerra a muerte. Dime algo, no ha intentado nada otra vez

- No, según sé no

- Según sabes, no se supone que la debes proteger

- Anthony, ambos sabemos que Candy es una mujer independiente, que no le gusta sentirse hostigada por nadie, yo solo respeto su manera de ser.

- En eso tienes razón y supongo que es por eso que ustedes se casaron.

- Sí, a lo mejor. Terry tragó saliva. ¿ustedes eran pareja?

- ¿No lo sabías?

- No, el pasado es solo eso, el pasado ¿no?

- Tienes razón

- ¿por qué terminaron? Preguntó Terry

- No lo sé. Dijo Anthony. Ella solo me dijo que ya no podíamos continuar y yo lo acepté. Fue después de que regresara de un viaje de París, después de eso todo cambió. Ambos se quedaron callados pensando cada uno en sus cosas y en la relación que cada quien tenía con Candy. Me voy, tengo mucho que hacer. Dijo poniéndose de píe, cuando llegó a la puerta se giró para ver a Terry. Cuídala mucho Terry. Este solo asintió y vio como Anthony salía.

Candy regresó a su oficina y habló con Susana.

- Licenciada tiene un paquete en su oficina, llegó hace diez minutos

- Gracias Susana, ya es la hora de la comida, ya te puedes ir.

- Sí licenciada. Candy entró a su despacho y Susana salió a comer. Sobre el escritorio Candy se sorprendió al ver un arreglo de flores muy lindo sin duda. Curiosa se acercó y encontró una tarjeta. "para la más hermosa" era lo único que decía. Susana quien trajo… interrumpió sus palabras al ver que ya no había nadie. ¿Quién las mandó? Tal vez Anthony o… no es imposible, él no tendría por qué enviarme flores. Tomó el arreglo y lo puso en una pequeña mesa que había afuera. Que adorne afuera. Pensó.

Volvió a su oficina y se sirvió una taza de café, lo único que la calmaba realmente. Bebió la primera taza y en seguida se sirvió otra, confundida pensaba en quien podría haberle enviado las flores, definitivamente no había sido Terry, Anthony, estaba muy claro que entre ellos ya no podía haber nada.

- ¡Eliza! ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó su hermano al verla en la compañía

- vine a comenzar el plan que tenemos. Bueno a decirte que ya lo empecé

- ¿Qué hiciste? preguntó

- ¿Yo? Nada. Se rió. No directamente. Vamos a tu oficina y te explico todo porque me imagino que tienes una. Le dijo burlándose de cómo había sido tratado por Terry.

- por aquí. La condujo hasta el piso en el que trabajaba. Ahora sí. Dime cuál es tu plan. Habló cuando estuvieron solos en la oficina que había sido de su padre y ahora le pertenecía a él.

- separar a Candy y a Terry como quieres. Respondió jugando con los lapiceros sobre el escritorio

-¿Cómo?

- mira, los hombres son muy celosos ¿No? Su hermano asintió. Y a las mujeres les encantan los halagos sin importar de quien vengan

- supongo.

- bueno pues usaremos eso. Mira se supone que hoy alguien le mando flores a tu adorada Candy. Le estarán llegando muy seguido con frases cursis y todo eso y haremos que Terry se entere de esto, desconfiará de ella y como no tienen mucho tiempo juntos no tardaran en separase, los matrimonios jóvenes no duran mucho. Dijo triunfante ante su plan

- estas segura de que eso va a funcionar.

- sí. Claro. Le dio confianza y le sonrió. Ahora veamos, esa es mi parte del trato ahora te toca a ti cumplir tu parte.

- ya sabía que esto no sería gratis. Qué quieres

- trabajar aquí.

-¡Estás loca! Y tú qué sabes hacer.

- te recuerdo que termine la carrera de relaciones públicas, consígueme un puesto ahí

- ese lugar ya está ocupado.

- quien lo tiene. Preguntó

- la sobrina de uno de los socios de la empresa.

- seguro que no puedes hacer nada.

- lo intentaré aunque no te prometo nada. Pero dime. Para qué quieres trabajar si lo tienes todo

- no todo hermanito. No todo. Dijo pensativa

- hoy hablaré con el área de recursos humanos a ver que se puede hacer. Le informó sin darle importancia a las últimas palabras de su hermana.

- está bien. Ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

- adiós. Se despidieron y Elisa salió de ahí. Tomó el elevador y ahí se encontró a un joven bien parecido. Buenas tardes. Saludó

- buenas tardes señorita Leggan. Respondió al saludo

- ¿me conoce?

.- todos en la empresa la conocemos, usted es la hija de Alan Leggan, un gran hombre sin duda

- Gracias, pero usted quien es

- Me llamo Cole. Le tendió la mano

- Un placer

- Igualmente

- ¿y usted qué hace en la empresa?

- Pues, verá, mi trabajo es similar al del ingeniero Alistear

- ¡ah! Ya veo. Llegaron a otro piso y las puertas se abrieron

- ¡hola Cole! Saludó Karen efusiva como siempre

- Hola Karen, cómo te va

- De maravilla, lo de Escocia me tiene muy emocionada. Comentó Karen. Eliza carraspeó. ¿le duele la garganta? Preguntó sin saber de quien se trataba

- No. Contestó Eliza con enojo

- Karen, ella es la señorita Eliza Leggan

- ¡ah! La hermana de Neil

- Exacto.

- Mucho gusto conocerla. Dijo Karen. Mi nombre es Karen y soy la encargada de relaciones públicas en la empresa. Eliza se puso furiosa.

- Igualmente. Respondió tragándose su orgullo hasta llegar a la planta baja.

- Hasta luego. Dijeron Karen y Cole al unísono.

- Que mujer tan rara. Comentó Karen

- Sí, un poco. Karen enarcó una ceja. Está bien, mucho. Corrigió Cole. Salieron del elevador entre risas y decidieron ir a comer juntos.

En la oficina de Neil, este estaba demasiado nervioso, había recibido una llamada nada buena por parte de su "socio" Harris.

- Algo salió mal en las cuentas. Dijo al teléfono

- ¿Cómo que mal? ¿a qué te refieres?

- Las ganancias no fueron como había calculado y las personas con la firmamos ya quieren su dinero triplicado.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- No sé, no se me ocurre nada, hay un contrato en el que dice que les tienes que dar ese dinero, y no lo ganamos.

- Arréglalo y hazlo ya. Ordenó antes de colgar el teléfono

- Lo que tú digas. Harris sonrió y colgó el teléfono. En verdad eres idiota. Pensó mientras pagaba en una joyería un costoso reloj.

Al día siguiente Neil llamó a su hermana y le dijo que le había conseguido un puesto no tan bueno en la empresa pero ya era algo.

- ¿qué debo hacer?

- Se necesitan asistentes en Relaciones Públicas y yo pedí que te dieran una vacante

- ¡asistente! Debe ser una broma Neil, yo no estoy para que me manden

- Es lo único que pude conseguir, tú decide, lo tomas, o lo dejas

- ¿cuándo tengo que empezar?

- El próximo lunes

- Está bien, allá estaré. Dijo molesta y se escuchó como un cristal se rompía. Dime, qué efecto tuvieron las flores.

- Creo que no le importaron, están afuera de su oficina, parece que son de su secretaria

- Está bien, recibirá más. Nos vemos el lunes. Colgó el teléfono y fue de compras para tener la ropa adecuada para la oficina. Eliza era una chica que sabía vestir y comportarse en las más altas sociedades y como amante de la moda sabía que no vestiría cualquier cosa para estar en la compañía White & Grandchester.

- Terry, puedo hablar contigo. Dijo Karen parada en la puerta

- ¿ahora? Preguntó fastidiado

- Es importante

- Está bien, qué pasa

- Quiero preguntarte porqué Eliza Leggan estará trabajando conmigo

- ¿qué? Preguntó Terry, ajeno a todo. ¿cómo que trabajara contigo? ¿Quién dijo?

- Me llegó una orden que sería mi asistente o algo así, ya sabes que por lo del proyecto de tu esposa yo también tengo mucho trabajo y necesito más que dos manos, pero no sé, no quiero tenerla conmigo

- Ni en la empresa. Susurró Terry. ¿de quién vino la orden?

- De tu padre

- ¿mi padre?

- Me dijeron que él es que ve a quienes se contrata y a quienes no después de pasar por recursos humanos y aceptó que ella entrara.

- Esto es el colmo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Sigue con tu trabajo y yo voy a hablar con él.

- Está bien. Los dos salieron y cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes.

- ¡necesito hablar contigo! Casi gritó al entrar a la oficina de su padre

- ¡Ah sí! Buenos días hijo. Se burló

- No estoy para burlas papá, esto es serio

- Dime. Richard se calmó al ver el tono autoritario de su hijo

- Dime que no es cierto que ahora también Eliza trabajará aquí

- Lo siento hijo, pero es verdad.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque se necesita personal y ella está capacitada y también tiene derecho a trabajar en esta empresa

- Pero papá, con Neil ya es bastante que esté a aquí, si están los dos esto se va a ir abajo

- ¿esto?

- La empresa

- No seas exagerado Terry, ninguno de los dos hará daño.

- Pero papá.

- Sin peros, ya está tomada la decisión y te recuerdo que yo todavía tengo más poder que tú aquí.

- Es tu última palabra

- Sí.

- Está bien señor. Aceptó Terry aun enojado para después salir de la oficina e ir con Karen.

- ¿entonces tengo que trabajar con ella?

- Me temo que si

- No puede ser. Se quejó

- Karen dime una cosa, conoces a Eliza

- De vista solamente

- Y por qué no la quieres si no la has tratado

- Terry, sabes que no presumo de mis virtudes pero cuando conozco a alguien inmediatamente sé cómo es y te puedo decir que ella no es buena.

- No te equivocas Karen, no te equivocas.

Olvidando los problemas, esa noche como todas, Candy y Terry regresaron juntos a su departamento. Terry se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre la cama de la recamara, estaba demasiad estresado, se quitó la corbata y desabotonó un poco su camisa. Regresó a la sala y vio la hora, faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara el juego de los Nets contra los Lakers y él estaba ansioso por ver el juego, pero Candy se había apoderado del control y estaba viendo una película.

- ¿qué película es? Preguntó sentándose a su lado con intenciones de alguna manera quitarle el control.

- La Propuesta.

- Ah, con Sandra Bullock

- Sí. Dijo ella

- ¿es buena?

- Si, cómica

- ¿ahí acaba? Preguntó minutos después

- No, él tiene que ir a buscarla a Nueva York y decirle que la ama

- Típico. Dijo él con ironía

- Clásico, cursi y romántico. Dijo al momento en que cambiaba de canal y pasaba a uno de deportes, precisamente donde se transmitiría el juego.

- ¿te gusta el baloncesto? Preguntó sorprendido

- Sí, mucho, a ti

- También, el juego de hoy será fenomenal

- Definitivamente, con qué equipo vas. Preguntó

- Los Lakers, y tú

- También.

- Qué pena. Se quejó Terry

- ¿por qué?

- Si apoyabas a los Nets abríamos hecho una apuesta

- Si ganaran los Nets, lo cual dudo y yo los apoyara que me darías

- Eso no pasará, pero… una cena estaría bien

- ¿tan seguro estas que ganaran los Lakers?

- Son el mejor equipo y lo debes saber.

- Mmm, acepto la apuesta, si los Nets ganan gano una cena

- Y si yo gano, lo cual es lógico, qué gano

- No sé, qué quieres

- En un mes habrá un concierto de rock, dos entradas. Negoció Terry

- Hecho. Estrecharon las manos y comenzaron a reír. Te das cuenta que cambié de equipo con tal de apostar. Terry lanzó una carcajada y fue a la cocina.

- ¿palomitas? Ofreció

- Claro. Dijo ella y se levantó por un par de refrescos.

¿quien ganara el partido?

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.<strong>

**GRACIAS A:**

ChrisK, hola creo q los tendré que mantener ebrios siempre para q se quieran jaja

Olgaliz, hola si van despacio, pero pronto daran un gran paso, ya verán ;)

Luisa, hola al contrario cn vacaciones espero concetrarme más a las historias

Janet, q bueno q te gustara, un saludo

Rossi White, hola, para eso falta mucho, quien crees q se de cuenta primero?

Talia, hola, gracias espero descansar y actualizar mas seguido

Luna, hola espero q te gustara este capitulo, tengo una duda, eres la misma persona q Luna 2? creo q no, o no sé podrian explicarme por favor para no confundirlas? un saludo

Jennifer Hernández, hola. q bueno q te guste la historia, Karen no será ni buena ni mala eso es seguro

rgrandchester, hola, espero ir haciendo los capitulos mas largos, creo q este ya salio más no lo crees?

bermone, hola solo piensa q ese beso fue para ti y q los q vienen tambien te los da a ti jaja es buena terapia (yo la uso jaja)

Olicandita, hola inspirada y cn tiempo jaja creo q ya tengo la idea mas clara q antes, un saludo

Annie de Madero, hola no adelanto mucho pero habrá un poco de lo que dices y el baboso de Neil va a ir ayudando a q estos dos se quieran mas

Amparo de Grandchester, hola nooo! revive por favor, sino no te enteraras de lo que viene! por favor! te prometí beso y aqui está, un poco forzado, pero bueno al fin beso y docen q a quien le dan pan q llore no? un abrazo

Marycruz, hola, gracias q bueno q te gustara, a ver q tal cn este

Gaby, hola, q bueno q te guste, aqui un poco más y mas largo...creo

Oligranchester, hola! como ya dije Neil en lugar de descomponer va a arreglar la situacion cn sus tonterias y ahora q Eliza ya entró en escena ella tambien va a "meter la pata" como decimos, falla del elevador si fue falla la necesitaba para el beso ;)

Conny de Grandchester, hola gracias por leer de todas formas, secreto eh, gracias :)

Luna 2, hola, como puse antes, estoy confundida, no se si tengo dos tocayas jaja podrian decirme por favor? de lo q me pediste, si puedo enviar el mensaje q le digo? pero si dices q la pag no habre no se si yo pueda, voy a checarlo aunque ahi nunca comento, disculpa :(


	16. Chapter 16

- ¡empate! ¡es un chiste verdad! Gritó Terry arrojando palomitas al televisor y Candy comenzó a reír.

- Sabía que mi equipo no podría fallarme, adiós concierto. Rió al ponerse de pie

- ¡ah no! Fue empate así que dame los boletos y te doy la cena. Negoció Terry corriendo casi tras ella

- ¿qué dices?

- Sí, ni tú ni yo ganamos ni perdimos, que tal si pagamos la apuesta ¿eh? Enarcó una ceja dispuesto a no perderse ese concierto

- ¿en serio quieres ir verdad? Terry asintió emocionado. Está bien, iré a comprar los boletos mañana mismo.

- ¡gracias! ¡gracias! Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que Candy no supo qué hacer más que reírse. Terry regresó a la sala y apagó la TV, recogió el bowl de palomitas y los puso en la cocina para después regresar a la habitación donde Candy ya se preparaba para dormir.

- ¿te doy una mala noticia? Preguntó él

- ¡Ay no! ¿cuál? Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido

- Eliza va a trabajar en la empresa

- No me… ¿es en serio? Hizo una mueca de niña pequeña y Terry solo asintió

- ¿por qué?

- Porque se necesita personal en relaciones publicas y a mi padre se le botó un tornillo y la aceptó

- Habiendo tanta gente en el mundo, se le ocurre que sea ella, ¿en serio? Dijo con sarcasmo

- Así es

- Bueno, pues ahora seremos dos contra dos. ¿listo? Preguntó divertida

- Listo, yo los sostengo y tú los golpeas. Ambos comenzaron a reír y en una amena plática se fueron quedando dormidos.

- Buenas noches Terry

- Buenas noches Candy.

Una mañana, mientras Candy tomaba su café matutino y esperaba que Terry saliera de la recamara para poder irse de una vez su teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

- Diga. Contestó sin ver el quien era

- Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?

- Hola Annie, qué milagro escucharte, estoy bien y tú. Dio un último trago a su café junto con una cara de molestia al sentir un ardor en el estómago

- ¡De maravilla! No sabes lo feliz que he hemos estado estos días Archie y yo

- Me alegro mucho por ti Annie. Pero. No me habrás llamado para presumirme de tu feliz relación ¿verdad? Bromeó Candy

- ¡no, claro que no! Llamaba para invitarte este sábado a ir de compras. Tenemos mucho que contarnos y que mejor manera que ir de compras. Dijo con alegría Annie al otro lado del teléfono

- ¿el sábado?

- Sí, o tienes algo que hacer. Preguntó esperando que no fuera así

- No, para nada. ¿dónde nos vemos?

- A las diez en mi departamento, ¿te parece?

- Muy bien, allá te veo. Se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación.

- Si la convenzo, que espero que sea así, estoy salvada. Pensó Annie cruzando los dedos para tener suerte.

Una hora después Candy y Terry ya estaban en la oficina. Él había regresado por algo que había olvidado en la cajuela y Candy se adelantó.

- Señorita, dígame por favor a qué hora lega el "señor Leggan" pidió un hombre mayor de cabello blanco, vestido de traje negro con portafolio en mano.

- ¿para qué lo necesita? Preguntó Candy acercándose al desconocido

- Para que me pague de una buena vez lo que me robo. Respondió molesto

- Lo que le robo. Repitió confundida

- Así es, usted podría decirme dónde está su oficina

- Por supuesto, pero primero me gustaría saber a qué robo se refiere usted. Por aquí por favor. Le señaló el camino al elevador

- No se ofenda pero esto es un negocio entre Leggan y yo

- Estoy segura de ello, pero verá Leggan como usted le dice es socio de esta empresa al igual que mi familia así que supongo que el problema en el que él esté nos concierne a todos

- En eso supongo que tiene razón. Entonces déjeme explicarle. Entraron al elevador y Candy llevó al señor hasta su oficina.

- Muy bien señor Wolf a ver si entendí. Neil le pidió cierta cantidad de dinero diciéndole que lo iba a invertir en una compañía y que en menos de unos dos meses su dinero se vería triplicado. Dijo Candy después de escuchar la historia

- Así es señorita, y hoy es la fecha que no he visto ese dinero en mis manos, así que creo que no me queda más que comenzar una demanda por fraude y estafa a su socio

- No es mi socio. Aclaró Candy. Dígame a cuánto asciende esa cantidad de dinero

- Millón y medio de dólares.

- Ok. Fue lo único que pudo decir con palabras ya que su expresión lo decía todo.

En la recepción Terry tomó el elevador y cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar escuchó una voz que pedía que detuvieran el elevador. La dueña de esa voz era Eliza y casi corriendo logró detener las puertas antes de que Terry pudiera hacerlo.

- Buenos días. Saludó sonriendo

- Buenos días. Dijo Terry serio

- ¿lindo día no?

- Si, supongo que sí. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se puso a no hacer nada fingiendo que lo hacía para evitar hablar.

- Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. Rompió el silencio ella sin entender que no iba a lograr mucho.

- Lo sé, mi padre me lo dijo

- ¿y qué opinas?

- Que será una pérdida de tiempo el que estés aquí. Dijo con sinceridad siendo lo más grosero posible. Eliza no dijo más y continuaron en silencio hasta que ella bajó del ascensor hasta su piso, que era el que estaba abajo del de Candy. En ese momento Terry recibió un mensaje. "a mi oficina por favor" decía el mensaje y Terry fue hasta la oficina de su esposa.

- La licenciada lo espera. Le dijo Susana antes de cualquier pregunta cuando lo vio entrar

- Gracias. Terry abrió la puerta y vio a Candy revisar unos papeles en presencia de un desconocido para él. ¿qué pasa? Preguntó en el marco de la puerta

- ¡ah! Terry pasa por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Le dijo con una media sonrisa que lo desconcertó

- ¿qué sucede? Preguntó situándose al lado de Candy y esta y el desconocido personaje le explicaron la situación. ¡es un imbécil! pensó molesto. ¿sabe a cuántas personas estafó?

- La verdad es que no. Pero no dudo que pronto los vayan conociendo ya que lo que pedía no era poco.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que recupere su dinero lo más pronto posible sin necesidad de una demanda o un escándalo que afecte a esta compañía que nada tiene que ver con ese negocio. Expresó Terry después de analizar la situación.

- ¿ustedes? Dijo el hombre extrañado

- Así es señor, nosotros haremos que Neil le pague a usted y a todas las personas que estafó, solo le pido que me dé algún número de teléfono para que nos podamos comunicar.

- Por supuesto, aquí está mi tarjeta. Dijo sacando del interior de su saco una tarjeta de presentación. Gracias muchachos debo decir que fui un ingenuo al creer en Leggan y compañía, después de tantos años y caí redondito.

- ¿compañía? ¿alguien más está en esto? Preguntó Terry

- Sí, su socio… espere, no recuerdo el nombre. Dijo dudoso el señor cerrando los ojos intentando hacer memoria. Lo siento pero no recuerdo el nombre.

- No se preocupe, después nos lo dirá. Intervino Candy

- Así lo haré señorita…

- Candy. Le sonrió y el señor Wolf le devolvió el gesto saliendo de la oficina dejando a Terry y a ella solos.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Dijo él

- Y mucho. Hay que investigar quién es la persona que lo ayudó y a las que estafó. Dijo ella

- De cuánto es la deuda y cuánto dinero tiene y si le alcanza para pagarla.

- Tal vez piense en las acciones que tiene y…

- Sería la excusa perfecta para comprarlas. Concluyó él

- ¡exacto!

- Bueno pues, a trabajar. Exclamó Terry sonriente chocando sus palmas. Te dejo. Dijo dando media vuelta para salir. Por cierto, no se te olviden mis entradas para el concierto.

- No se te olvide mi cena. Respondió ella enarcando una ceja

- Este viernes después del trabajo. Dijo guiñándole un ojo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Candy vio ese gesto, recodó el beso en la mejilla de la noche anterior y el beso en la boca también. Su estómago dio un vuelco y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y si hubiera tenido un espejo en frente habría visto sus mejillas rojas.

Eliza había salido del ascensor y llegó a la oficina de Karen que desde quince minutos antes ya la esperaba. Sin tocar la puerta entró y se plantó en frente de Karen.

- Antes que nada agradecería que llamara antes de entrar. Levantó la mirada y vio a la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos. Y segunda que salude o al menos diga "ya vine"

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Eliza Leggan y…

- Si ya sé, será mi asistente. La interrumpió. Bueno, mi segunda asistente, repórtese con Lucy, la persona que está afuera y ella le dirá por dónde tiene que empezar, pero le diré yo también. Como sabe tenemos en puerta un evento muy importante en tres meses y es necesario que el evento vaya acorde al trabajo que ha venido haciendo la Lic. White y su esquipo, así que Lucy y yo nos estamos encargando de ello y lo que usted hará…

- Será organizar parte de ese evento que dice. Interrumpió Eliza

- No, usted se encargará de la próxima cena entre accionistas del mes que viene, por favor confirme la asistencia de todos los socios y del número de personas que los acompañan, así como de las reservaciones en los hoteles de cada uno ya que nos visitan de Italia, Francia y Alemania. ¿domina esos idiomas cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto! Contestó indignada.

- Muy bien eso será todo puede retirarse. La despidió con una sonrisa que en su interior era una carcajada ya que todo lo que le había pedido hacer estaba más que revisado.

Terry regresó a su oficina dándose un sermón. "pero ¿qué demonios te pasa? Ayer la besas sin más ni más, hoy le guiñas un ojo, le sonríes y hasta bromeas, mañana ¡qué! Le declararas tu amor o qué. Vamos Terrence, déjate de niñerías y recuerda que ella es solo… es mi esposa por Dios, es mi esposa" "pero no porque hayamos querido, se supone que ella me odia y a mí me molesta su forma de ser tan… tan…" "¿Por qué no la soportaba?" pensando esto llegó a su oficina afortunadamente sin ningún contratiempo ya que iba demasiado distraído como para fijarse que había más personas por donde él caminaba. Llegó a su oficina y le pidió a su asistente que le entregara los estados financieros de la empresa para revisarlos. La mujer lo hizo sin saber por qué pero diez minutos después le entregaba el archivo con toda la información requerida

A las once de la mañana, Candy salió de la oficina sin decir a dónde, solo le dijo a Susana que se encargara de todo mientras ella regresaba. Salió del edificio y tomó un taxi. ¿Su rumbo? Ir a comprar los boletos para pagar la apuesta que no había perdido, pero tampoco ganado.

Compró los boletos y decidió llamar a Albert para invitarlo a desayunar. Éste aceptó y en menos de una hora se encontraron en su restaurante favorito.

- ¿cómo te va con tu matrimonio? Preguntó Albert

- Mejor, creí que iba a ser un infierno pero intentamos llevarnos bien.

- ¿todavía lo odias?

- ¿odiarlo? No… nunca lo odié… me caía mal eso no lo niego pero nunca sentí odio

- ¿y todas esas veces que me llamabas diciendo que te daban ganas de ahorcarlo, ahogarlo en un lago y no sé qué tantas cosas más? ¿no era odio?

- Mmm, no… eran solo berrinches ahora que lo pienso. Dijo pensativa

- ¡ay Candy! Creo que… Albert se rió y se quedó callado

- Crees qué.

- Nada, nada. Olvídalo, mejor tómate tu café, anda. Le dio la taza y casi se la da a beber como a una niña pequeña. Oye y por qué no estás en la oficina, no decías que tenías mucho trabajo.

- ¡Ah sí! Pero tenía que comprar algo, unos boletos para un concierto.

- ¿en serio? Qué bien, cuándo vas a ir

- No son para mí. Son para Terry.

- ¿para Terry? ¿en serio?

- Sí, es que… fue una apuesta. Candy le contó la dichosa apuesta a su amigo y este no dudó más en lo que creía. "Candy se está enamorando. Si no es que ya lo está" pensó mientras Candy se reía por lo que le contaba.

Al día siguiente una batalla se libró en la compañía. Candy y Terry contra Neil en su oficina discutían.

- ¡lo que hice es algo que a ustedes no les importa! ¡es mi dinero! Exclamó golpeando el escritorio

- Nos importa porque sabemos que no tienes ese dinero para pagar y seguramente pensarás en sacarlo de la empresa. Gritó Terry también.

- ¡puedo hacerlo! Parte de la compañía es mía.

- Sí, claro. Y dime una cosa, cómo piensas hacerlo. Intervino Candy. ¿qué piensas hacer para obtener ese dinero de tu parte de la empresa?

- Venderé mis acciones. Respondió rápidamente y Candy y Terry rieron

- ¿ves? Te dije que si pensaba. Le dijo Candy a Terry con sarcasmo y éste solo sonrió

- De acuerdo, ¿sabes cuánto valen? Preguntó Terry a lo que Neil se quedó callado

- Hablé muy pronto. Dijo Candy negando con la cabeza. Neil, tus acciones valen más de diez millones, con eso puedes pagarle al señor Wolfe y te quedaría buena parte de tu fortuna, pero supongo que no fue al único con el que hiciste tu mágico negocio ¿cierto? Neil asintió

- ¿cuántas personas son? Preguntó Terry

- Seis. Respondió

- ¡vaya! Te gustan las emociones fuertes. Se burló Terry. Danos los nombres y te ayudaremos

- ¿qué?

- Lo que oíste, danos los nombres y todos los datos de esas personas que confiaron en ti y te ayudaremos a que con TU dinero les pagues

- Con qué dinero, ustedes ya dijeron que solo tengo las acciones y tendría que venderlas ¿no?

- Exacto. Dijo Candy. Neil, danos esos datos y mañana te tendremos un buen trato para que no vayas a la cárcel.

- ¡a la cárcel! Dijo alarmado

- Sí, eso es lo que pasa con los que hacen fraudes, ¿no sabías? Preguntó Terry. Anda, no lo pienses más, sabes que nosotros podemos ayudarte a que tu familia no se vea metida en un lio peor. Neil los miró por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Buscó en un cajón de su escritorio una carpeta y se las dio

- Ahí está todo. Les extendió la carpeta y Terry la tomó

- Mañana hablaremos. Le dijo Terry poco antes de que él y Candy salieran.

- Iré por una información que necesito y te veo en tu oficina. Le dijo Terry a Candy en el ascensor.

- Bien. Asintió esta. Llegó a su oficina y con la mente en otra parte entró en ella. Minutos después salió a pedirle a Susana unas cosas cuando vio en el escritorio de su secretaria otro arreglo de flores. Sintió una rabia enorme ya que era el tercero que recibía sin nota alguna, más que frases sacadas de poemas. Levantó la vista y como el elevador estaba justo en frente de ella vio a un tipo de unos veinte años, no muy alto y delgado con uniforme de repartidor, sin duda era él quien había llevado las flores y era casi seguro que sabía quién las enviaba. ¡ey! ¡tú! Gritó caminando hacia él, pero las puertas se cerraron y no pudo alcanzar. Desesperada y molesta giro en dirección a las escaleras y bajó corriendo para ver, si con suerte lograba alcanzar al repartidor. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos maldiciendo y empujando a las pocas personas que se topaba y no se dio cuenta cuando empujó a Eliza que llevaba una taza de café en la mano. ¡estúpida! Gritó la pelirroja pero sin causar ningún efecto ya que Candy ni siquiera la escuchó.

Mientras esto sucedía Terry regresó de su oficina con información en la mano dispuesto a comenzar con su plan definitivamente y comenzar a redactar el contrato de compra de las acciones.

- Hola Susana, lindas flores. Saludó amablemente

- No son mías, licenciado. Son de su esposa

- ¿de Candy? Preguntó extrañado

- Sí, es la tercera vez que le llegan y no sabe de quién vienen. Está muy molesta con la situación. Informó Susana sintiendo que era inútil ya que Terry debería saber qué pasaba

- ¿está adentro? Preguntó

- No, salió corriendo detrás del muchacho que las trajo. Señaló el arreglo

- Pobre tipo. Pensó viendo las flores. -Tulipanes, solo una persona pudo enviarlas.- Dijo molesto arrancando una flor. – ese maldito me va a oír- murmuró. En ese momento Candy apareció jadeando por las escaleras.

- Susana, sabes qué hacer con esa basura. Señaló las flores

- En seguida. Dijo la secretaria tomando las flores para llevarlas a la basura, donde habían ido a parar los otros arreglos. Candy vio a Terry y se sintió extraña, como si… como si le estuviera mintiendo o engañando. Terry vio su expresión y no dijo nada y le señaló la puerta de su oficina invitándola a entrar.

Ya adentro.

- ¿lo alcanzaste? ¿al repartidor?

- No, cuando llegué a la recepción él ya se había subido a la camioneta en la que vino, pero pude ver el nombre así que llamará para preguntar quién es el que manda las flores.

- ¿por qué no me habías dicho? Le preguntó después de in silencio

- No creí que fuera importante…o que te importara- respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin verlo a la cara.

Una puñalada fue lo que Terry sintió en ese instante. Que no le importara la seguridad de Candy, claro que le importaba. En cierta forma ella se había convertido en su amiga y como lo dijo cuándo se casaron, en su socia. Pero, también era su esposa, y aunque fuera por un trato, por conveniencia o por lo que fuera, él debía cuidarla, después de todo era su esposa.- La próxima vez dime, por favor-

Candy levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos. Por qué Terry estaría interesado en lo que le pasara. Según ella Candy no era del agrado de él. Entonces por qué ese interés en ella. Un nuevo pinchazo sintió en el estómago y en el pecho. –Lo haré- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sin tocar más el tema comenzaron a revisar los contratos y a evaluar nuevamente las acciones que le correspondían a Neil. Llamaron a George para pedirle que les auxiliara con el contrato, éste llegó depués de media hora con ellos y los asesoró con todo lo que era necesario

- ¿están seguros que aceptara? Preguntó cuándo el contrato estaba impreso

- No le queda de otra, es vender solamente o la cárcel y vender de todas formas. Respondió Terry

- Y es demasiado cobarde como para hacer lo segundo y si ve una salida fácil no dudará en tomarla.

- Muy bien, me alegra que después de todo este tiempo hayan cumplido su objetivo. Dijo sinceramente el abogado

- No hasta que firme. Dijeron los dos a coro

- De acuerdo, pero no me golpeen. Bromeó George y los tres rieron. ¿sus padres ya saben de esto cierto?

- Sí, les hemos estado diciendo todo lo que hemos hecho y antes de que tú llegaras los llamamos y dijeron que si era lo mejor lo hiciéramos. Respondió Candy

- Me parece perfecto. Dijo George. Bueno, supongo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes por ahora, así que me voy y espero que su proyecto de buenos resultados. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Y hablando de proyectos, Candy, te felicito por lo de Escocia

- Gracias George. Sonrió Candy

- Nos vemos luego. Se despidió George y salió de la oficina

- Yo también me voy. Dijo Terry después de recoger sus papeles. Se levantó y llegó hasta la puerta

- Terry. Lo llamó su esposa y éste giró. Gracias por preocuparte

- Es mi trabajo. Expresó sin pensar. Recuerda la cena es este viernes. Cambió el tema

- De acuerdo, entonces el viernes te doy esto. Sacó de un folder las entradas

- ¿hasta el viernes? Preguntó emocionado

- Dando y dando. Bromeó la rubia

- Está bien. Aceptó Terry cerrando la puerta

Annie estaba en un restaurante de la ciudad en compañía de Archie.

- ¿solucionaste el problema? Preguntó su novio

- Casi. Dijo Annie. Tengo que convencerla de que me ayude, si no me matará mi editora. Saldré con ella el sábado

- ¿el sábado? ¿no crees que quiera estar con su esposo?

- Ella me dijo que no tenía nada planeado y si lo hubiera tenido me lo habría dicho

- En ese caso invitaré a Terry a un partido de baloncesto tiene mucho que no jugamos.

- Me parece bien, tú te lo llevas a él y yo a ella. Sonrió la joven dándole un beso

- Te amo Annie

- Y yo a ti. Sonrió de nuevo antes de ser besada por el castaño

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

ChrisK, hola pues mas q celos es rabia lo que siente Terry :) veremos como frena a estos hermanitos

luna, hola y disculpa en serio la confusión no volverá a pasar, graacias por tus palabras =)

luna 2, hola, pues lo de las flores ya se le vino abajo mas o menos a ver cn qué nos sale despues, gracias por leer

Oligranchester, hola, me alegra q te gusten mis historias, cena=cita celos=¿amor? tú q crees con estos dos?

bermone, un empate eh pensamos igual para q los dos disfruten :)

luisa hola gracias por tus palabras me pondre las pilas cn las historias, ya veran

LUISA hola no me aguanto las ganas de decirles pero en la cena saldra algo a relucir sobre aquella noche en Lyon ;)

Amparo de Grandchester, hola! pues creo q no tengo nada para aclarar ya q ya hablamos de eso y lo demas está en este capitulo, muchas gracias como siempre por tu apoyo

gaby, hola, ya pronto se ira poniendo mas intensa la situacion creo q ya tardo demasiado pero pronto

Rosi White, hola pues conocemos a Karen y no se va a dejar de hecho ella se encargara de ponerla en su lugar y de bajarle los humos como se dice, el cap ya lo hice mas largo espero q el proximo tambien salga asi :)

Conny de Grandcheter, hola, pues a review largo respuesta larga jeje 1° si yo no fuera tan dormilona tampoco dormiria teniendo a Terry pero como no tengo ni una ni otra seguira durmiendo mucho jaja. 2° a mi tambien me choca Annie y por eso intento cambiarla en mis historias o la vdd no utilizar mucho su personaje 3° lo de cierto bar, cierta chica y ciertos objetos en la cena se verá en serio es promesa :) aver como reaccionan y por el final no te preocupes no teminara en q acpeten q se aman, todavia me faltan varias cosas 4° las niñerias de Eliza a ver q efecto tienen pero no les hara mucho daño...espero y de todo lo demas ya veremos q pasara en Escocia, en la cena, el concierto, "el secreto"q me guardas y en si en todo, te mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por tus palabras en esta historia

Talia, hola pues ya ves, fue empate para q los dos sean felices jaja y pues Karen no se va a dejar ya q tambien tiene su caracter y lo mejor es la jefa de la pelirroja

rgrandchester, hola este cap fue mas largo no lo nieguen por favor! q me tardé mucho en hacerlo por favor por favor di que si fue mas largo y estos dos cada vez se llevaran mejor

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**


	17. Chapter 17

- Doce millones, están seguros. Preguntó Neil después de escuchar la oferta.

- Completamente. Respondió uno de ellos

- ¿y cuándo me darían ese dinero? Preguntó de nuevo

- Tan pronto como firmes este papel. Le señaló la carpeta que minutos antes le había dado

- Necesito pensarlo. Les dijo dudoso después de un minuto de silencio.

- Escucha Neil, sabes bien que esto te conviene. Dijo Candy. Sabes perfectamente que esas acciones estarán en buenas manos, sabes bien, a pesar de que nos odies que somos buenos en lo que hacemos y que nadie en estos tiempos estará dispuesto a darte ese dinero de un día para otro.

- Ella tiene razón. Secundó Terry

- ¿por qué les interesa tanto lo que pueda pasarme? Preguntó finalmente

- Porque lo que hiciste, aunque fue fuera de la empresa si la gente se llega a enterar, si nuestros socios lo saben, si la prensa lo sabe nadie dirá que fuiste solo tú, dirán que la compañía White & Grandchester hizo ese fraude y entonces nos meterás en un problema a todos que no se resolverá vendiendo acciones que bajarían demasiado si se crea un lio peor. Aclaró Terry

- Neil, no quieres perder ese dinero. Piensa que si no aceptas vender ahora que tienes la oportunidad, si tus clientes toman represalias, lo cual no están dudando irás a la cárcel y de todas formas tendrás que vender a un precio menor, con eso tendrías que pagar lo que debes, los gastos de un buen abogado y si alcanzas un derecho a fianza o algo así te quedarás sin nada. Continuó Terry

- Lo que debes son ocho millones, menos de lo que esperábamos, así que te quedarían cuatro millones con los que podrás darle una buena vida a tu hermana y a tu madre e invertir de manera correcta ese dinero. Intervino Candy

- Te damos dos semanas para que nos digas si aceptas o no. Ese es el plazo que las personas que se asociaron contigo nos dieron para que les pagues.

- ¿hablaron con ellos? Preguntó extrañado

- Al escuchar tu nombre no dudaron en hacerlo.

- Necesito tiempo. Dijo tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

- Dos semanas. Repitió Terry mientras él y Candy se levantaban. Ella caminó adelante y salió antes que Terry, quien al verse justo en la puerta giró…- y otra cosa… deja de enviarle flores a mi esposa. Salió y cerró la puerta.

- ¿crees que acepte? Le preguntó Candy ya en el ascensor.

- Eso espero, no en vano lo confundimos con tantas palabras y amenazas. Se burló Terry.

- En eso tienes razón. ¿sabes? Todo lo que dijimos parecía una buena historia sobre la mafia. Rió Candy

- Cierto, tal vez debamos ser algo parecido en un futuro.

- Claro, llegar e intimidar.

- Con trajes negros, gabardinas y sombreros.

- No olvides las armas escondidas en la ropa. Recordó Candy

- Eso no puede faltar. Terry sonrió y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para que Candy saliera. Por cierto cuándo me darás las entradas del concierto, es este sábado.

- El día que me pagues la cena que acordamos

- Este viernes, muy bien. Candy salió del elevador y le sonrió a Terry mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse, dio media vuelta y encontró a su hermana Chloe y a Susana riendo.

- Hola. Saludó lo más natural que pudo. Chloe le sonrió y enarcó una ceja preguntando qué pasaba. ¿qué? Dijo Candy con una inevitable sonrisa

- Creo que… su hermana iba a hablar pero Candy le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Susana la próxima vez pon a mi hermana a colorear cuando venga.

- Si licenciada. Asintió Susana también riendo. Chloe entró a la oficina.- ¿hoy no ha llegado nada- preguntó

- No, ni una sola flor.

- Bien, si llegan ya sabes qué hacer

- Desde luego. Candy le agradeció y entró a la oficina con su hermana.

- ¿qué haces pequeño diablo? Le preguntó

- Nada, pasaba a ver cómo estabas y creo que estas mejor de lo que esperaba. Sonrió de nuevo

- ¿de qué hablas? Preguntó Candy

- Te ves feliz. Le respondió. Y muy sonriente, diferente a otros días… tienes algo raro de hecho

- ¿raro cómo qué?

- No sé, tú dime

- Alucinas cosas no te parece

- ¿aluciné que te venias riendo con Terry? ¿alucine que después de que saliste del ascensor seguías con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? ¿alucino en este momento que tienes las mejillas rojas? ¿alucino….?

- ¡ya entendí! ¡ya para!

- ¿entonces no alucino? Rio la jovencita. Pero bueno ya me contaras de eso luego. Quiero que me ayudes

- ¿a qué?

- A adelantar el viaje a Lakewood para el aniversario de mamá y papá

- Pero iremos allá en el cumpleaños de mamá

- Si pero eso es como tres semanas después de su aniversario y quiero ir antes de que se vayan a Escocia para ver si puedo convencerlos de no ir

- Mmm, y por qué no quieres ir. Preguntó Candy

- Porque será muy aburrido, yo no quiero ir a Escocia y no poder salir a conocer

- ¿y quién dice que no podrás? Tú y yo podremos salir en los ratos libres. No será mucho lo que haremos allá, solo unos desayunos, un recorrido y la cena. El resto del tiempo podemos hacer lo que queramos… nosotras dos

- Pero tú estarás con Terry y no será lo mismo a ir las dos a ir los tres y que yo haga mal tercio

- Pero de dónde sacas que yo estaré con Terry todo el tiempo. Exclamó la rubia

- ¡ay Candy ya no lo niegues! Si babeas por él. Dijo Chloe cansada de la necedad de su hermana en negar las cosas. Candy no dijo nada quedándose sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana.

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún problema para Candy o para Terry. Seguían esperando la respuesta de Neil que cada vez estaban más seguros en que aceptaría aunque no sabían cuándo lo haría, pero eso ya no les preocupaba mucho y cada noche podían dormir más tranquilos.

El viernes llegó, el bendito viernes llegó y a las ocho de la noche el edificio comenzó a quedarse vacío.

- ¿lista para irnos? Preguntó Terry en la puerta de la oficina de Candy logrando que ésta se sobresaltara.

- Si ya voy. Dijo tomando su bolso, chaqueta y la cajita que estaba sobre su escritorio para meterlo en su bolso.

- ¿llevas las entradas? Preguntó Terry por tercera o cuarta vez durante el camino al restaurante al que llevaría a Candy a cenar

- ¿llevas suficiente dinero para pagar todo lo que comeré?

- Creo que sí. Sonrió Terry

- Entonces, creo que yo también traigo las entradas.

- Listo, aquí es. Señaló un lujoso restaurante en una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad. Se detuvo en la entrada y un hombre abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudando a bajar a Candy. – gracias- dijo ella. Terry bajó también y le entregó las llaves del coche al encargado. Entraron y Terry dio su nombre al capitán quien los llevó hasta su mesa (la mejor del lugar) mientras les atendían les ofrecieron una copa de vino blanco.

- ¿vienes mucho por aquí? Preguntó Candy dando un trago

- No, no mucho. Negó Terry. Pero sé que es un buen lugar a todas horas.

- ¡hola Terry! Se escuchó la voz de un tipo que se acercaba acompañado de una señorita

- ¡Nicholas! Exclamó Terry con alegría al levantarse y saludar a lo que Candy supuso que era un buen amigo.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Nos preguntábamos qué te había pasado. Dijo Nicholas señalando a la joven que lo acompañaba.

- Hola Rose. La saludó

- Hola Terry. Sonrió la joven dirigiendo la mirada hacia Candy

- Lo siento, les presento a mi esposa, Candy.

- ¿tu esposa eh? Un placer conocerla, hasta que alguien logró meter a este hombre en cintura. Dijo Nicholas

- Encantada. Sonrió la rubia a los dos

- Bueno Terry, los dejamos, nos están esperando.

- Claro. Me dio mucho gusto verte Nicholas. Se despidió Terry

- A mí también, espero que un día de estos podamos reunirnos. Hasta luego. Se despidió de Candy y los dos amigos de Terry desaparecieron.

- Nicholas es un amigo de Archie, lo conocí en una fiesta hace un par de años.

- ¡ah! Y ella es su novia. Preguntó

- ¿Rose? No, ella es su hermana. Terry soltó una risita. Ella fue mi novia por un tiempo

- ¿en serio? Y su hermano te saluda así tan amistosamente. Dijo sorprendida

- Claro, Rose y yo quedamos como amigos

- Si claro. Dijo incrédula. ¿por qué terminaste con ella?

- Ella lo hizo, dijo que buscaba en ella a un apersona que no era y prefirió tener un buen amigo que un mal amante. Nicholas lo supo y me dijo que no me preocupara que su hermana era así. Se encogió de hombros y cambió el tema. Y ya que hablamos de eso, dime… qué tal era tu vida amorosa. Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado al tomar un trago de vino

- Pues, no como la tuya. Se encogió de hombros al responder.

- ¡vamos! Seguramente tuviste muchos novios. La animó a contar su historia

- Bueno si hablamos de cantidad. Dijo divertida y Terry se puso serio. No fueron tantos.

- No te creo, dime un nombre.

- Mmm, uno se llamaba Mac, creo que fue el primero aunque no duramos mucho. Recuerdo a Michael en la preparatoria, era un chico muy divertido. -Sonrió Candy al recordar. -Eliza casi me mata por ello

- ¿por qué?

- Porque ella y yo íbamos para nuestra desgracia en la misma preparatoria, creo que a ella le gustaba Michael y cuando se enteró que él y yo éramos novios casi le da un infarto. Terry comenzó a reír. Después, vino Henry, en la universidad pero terminé con él porque le gustaba meterse en peleas y eso. Después vino otro chico pero no fue nada importante y el último fue Anthony. La lista terminó y Terry se terminó su copa

- ¿son todos? Preguntó con sarcasmo

- Los que recuerdo. Bromeó la rubia

- ¡vaya, vaya! Pero con quién me casé

- ¡vamos! Seguramente tú también tienes una lista y más larga que la mía.

- Tienes razón.

- Te escuchó. Fue el turno de Candy de comenzar a beber su copa

- Primero fue Victoria, nada importante quería darle celos a su ex novio y yo la ayudé aunque después ella se tomó muy en serio el noviazgo y terminé con ella. Sophie, era muy linda.- Sonrió.- Camile en la universidad, Jennifer un verano. Terry comenzó a contar con los dedos sin decir nombres. La última fue Anabel el último año de la carrera y después… después vino Francia. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Francia eh? Exclamó Candy. En ese momento llegó el camarero para tomar su orden. Pidieron pastas deliciosas, un filete y mariscos acompañados de un buen vino y como no estaban seguros si tendrían espacio para el postre lo dejaron en duda. -¿lo ves? Tu lista es más larga que la mía.- Terry sonrió y no dijo nada más. Aunque en su mente pensaba que cambiaría esa lista por conocer el rostro de la joven en Lyon.

- ¿has estado en Francia alguna vez? Preguntó Terry

- Sí, una, hace unos años

- ¡ah! ¿y qué te pareció?

- Es… hermoso- sonrió también- estuve solo una semana pero fue la mejor semana de mi vida

- ¿en serio? Cuéntame.

- Pues… Cole y yo fuimos a Francia a cerrar un negocio, esto fue antes de que tú llegaras. Y, como teníamos mucho tiempo decidimos conocer Francia. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. Teníamos tiempo y fuimos a parar a… -llegó el camarero con el primer platillo, las pastas.-fuimos a una ciudad, era el mes de octubre más o menos y una noche fuimos a un bar que estaba de moda según nos dijeron y pasamos un buen rato ahí- la sonrisa seguía en el rostro de Candy y Terry tuvo curiosidad

- ¿tan bien te la pasaste ahí? Preguntó

- Mmm, sí, es que… -no sabía si podía contarle a Terry sobre esa noche, lo conocía y sabía que era capaz de burlarse de ella pero en la charla que tenían se sentía cómoda y por un momento olvido todo el sarcasmo del que era poseedor Terry

- Anda cuéntame. La incitó con una sonrisa

- Te vas a burlar de mí. Negó Candy la petición

- No lo haré, lo prometo. Es más si tú me cuentas yo te contaré algo también.

- No es gran cosa, es solo que esa noche, en ese bar conocí a un chico especial. Fue muy decidido y atrabancado… yo estaba en la barra del bar y él se acercó…conversamos, me invitó un trago y nada… no lo volví a ver- Terry mostró confusión en su cara, era la historia menos detallada que había escuchado pero le hizo recordar toda esa noche y una voz en su interior le dijo "intenta"

- ¿en serio? A mí una chica en Lyon… en un bar…- Candy levantó la mirada esperando que dijera algo más- me dijo que era gay- Terry se rió y ella también lo hizo- fue una noche de brujas – dijo Terry al ver la reacción de ella- aun así le invité unos tragos, estuvimos charlando y cuando ella se iba la besé.

"debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto. De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, de todos los hombres no puede ser él. De todos los bares del mundo no puede ser ese mismo al que yo fui. De todos los besos no puede ser el de él el mejor" Candy no dijo nada y se dedicó a terminar su pasta en silencio sin levantar la mirada del plato y si lo hizo no fue para ver a Terry que también comía sin mirarla.

"es imposible que ella sea esa chica, era rubia, sí, pero hay muchas rubias en el mundo. Venia de América pero es Francia es un país lleno de turistas. Es imposible que hayamos estado en el mismo bar esa noche de octubre. Es imposible que ella me haya dado su… ¡Eso es! Con esa prueba sabré si es ella o no" pensaba Terry mientras terminaba su plato.

Candy levantó la vista y la posó en una mesa cercana a la de ellos. Al ver la escena sonrió.- mira eso- señaló a una pareja de novios. Él estaba con una pequeña cajita roja entre sus manos y ella tenía la mirada fija en la pequeña caja escuchando las palabras de su novio.

Terry también contempló la escena y vio la cara del chico llena de nervios al no saber la respuesta de su novia, hasta que ella comenzó a asentir en repetidas ocasiones con una sonrisa imborrable.

- Creo que aceptó- dijo Terry

- Se ven… enamorados- dijo Candy después de unos segundos- ella tiene algo en la mirada que la hace diferente

- Eso es el amor- suspiró Terry

- Sí- dijo ella agachando la mirada

- Candy, ¿has estado enamorada? Preguntó de pronto

- ¿yo?... pues… no… creo que no-

- ¿nunca te enamoraste de tus novios? Candy negó con la cabeza

- Yo… no sé qué es el amor- se encogió de hombros- mis padres, por ejemplo, ellos se aman pero aunque yo haya visto toda mi vida su amor puedo decirte que no sé lo que es. ¿y tú?

- Tampoco lo sé, supongo que no he conocido a la persona que me ponga la cara de tonto como ese tipo- señaló a los recién comprometidos

- Eres un grosero- sonrió ella- entonces, supongo que no crees en eso del amor a primera vista-

- No, pero en lo que sí creo es en la atracción, puedes ver a una persona y te gustará por su físico aun sin conocerla-

- ¿y si no ves su físico? ¿si no conoces su rostro? Preguntó Candy- olvídalo ya estoy diciendo tonterías

- Entonces es algo más que atracción- respondió pensativo- entonces, supongo que hay algo que… que te une a esa persona- dijo esto y ambos pensaron en el recuerdo que tenían del otro aun sin saberlo. Aunque todo estuviera en frente de ellos, aunque todo indicara que eran ellos los que se conocieron aquella vez se negaban a aceptarlo o a tocar el tema.

- ¿vas a pedir postre? Preguntó Terry para terminar con ese silencio que se había tornado incómodo

- Mmm, creo que sí- llamaron al camarero y Candy pidió su postre mientras Terry solo pidió un café para acompañarla. - ¿cómo conociste a Archie?- preguntó después de probar el pastel que le llevaron

- En Inglaterra, sus padres eran amigos de mi abuelo y cuando yo llegué a vivir allá lo llevaban a mi casa para que comenzara a hacer amigos, de ahí estudiábamos juntos y hasta la fecha él es mi mejor amigo

- Es lindo ¿no? Tener a un buen amigo de toda la vida

- Sí y tú tienes a Albert ¿no? ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de conocerlo?

- ¡ufff! Desde que tengo como ocho años, lo conocí junto con Tom en Lakewood, aunque los dos son mis mejores amigos Albert siempre ha sido como un hermano para mí. En la escuela nos decían que éramos gemelos porque para todos lados estábamos juntos

- ¿lo quieres mucho eh?

- Sí Albert es una gran persona con la que siempre puedo contar ante cualquier problema siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito así como Archie y tú. ¡casi lo olvido! Exclamó tomando su bolso para sacar algo- aquí están las entradas, mañana a las nueve de la noche

- Casi lo olvido yo también- tomó los boletos y los guardo en su saco

- Te diviertes mucho- le deseó Candy

- ¿quieres ir conmigo? Preguntó Terry- no tengo con quien ir

- Por qué no le pides a Archie que te acompañe

- Desde que tiene novia quiere pasar todo el tiempo con ella o hablar de ella y aunque es mi amigo a veces me harta que hable tanto de su novia

- ¡ey! Cuidado porque su novia es mi amiga- le advirtió la rubia

- Entonces me entiendes

- Bueno… si… saldré con ella mañana y seguramente la mayor parte de lo que diga será sobre su novio

- ¿entonces?

- Entonces ¿qué?

- El concierto

- ¡ah! ¡claro! Por qué no- aceptó una nueva cita

El pastel y el café se terminaron. Terry pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante para regresar a su casa. Durante el camino escucharon algo de música en la radio y las noticias que no podían faltarle a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando llegaron a su casa no sabían qué hacer, todavía tenían mucha batería como para ir a dormir. Terry prendió la TV y estuvieron cambiando de canales por un rato

- acompáñame, quiero enseñarte algo- dijo Candy tomado un suéter

- ¿A dónde? Preguntó Terry levantándose

- Tú solo ven conmigo- tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Terry la siguió, apagó las luces y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que Candy le indicó que tenían que subir. Sin decir una sola palabra llegaron hasta la azotea del edificio teniendo toda la ciudad iluminada a sus pies

- ¡vaya!- exclamó Terry asombrado

- ¿hermoso no crees?- Terry asintió y caminó por la azotea asomándose a ver la ciudad. Grandes edificios con las luces encendidas. Las calles también alumbradas por el pasar de los autos y las luces públicas. Comercios, casas, todo iluminado como si la ciudad nunca durmiera

- ¿cómo? ¿cómo es que…?

- Cómo llegué aquí- lo interrumpió ella- los fines de semana cuando regreso de ver a mis papás- se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pequeña pared sintiendo el aire frio rozar su piel. Terry hizo lo mismo parándose a su lado y estuvieron en silencio por un rato

- Candy… háblame de la vez que fuiste a Francia. Háblame de ese chico- Candy abrió los ojos sin saber por dónde empezar

- Mmm, no sé qué quieres que te diga…

- Cómo era el ambiente… dijo viéndola de perfil

- Era noche de brujas…

- ¿y la gente?...

- Llevaban antifaces que nos daban en la entrada después de tomar un trago como prueba para entrar

- ¿ibas sola?...

- No, Cole estaba ahí… pero se fue con una chica y no lo vi hasta que nos fuimos. Las preguntas y las respuestas salían sin ningún problema

- ¿qué tomaste?

- Whiskey…

- ¿y él?

- También. ¿sabes a donde me llevó? Preguntó ella

- A la parte alta del bar. Respondió él

- El primer brindis que hicimos fue por…

- El destino. En ese momento ya estaban frente a frente a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin creer qué era lo que pasaba

- Cuando yo me iba…

- Te di mi pañuelo y tú…

- Mi pendiente-

Terry asintió y sonrió creyendo que estaba imaginando todo, pero al escuchar las palabras de Candy diciendo todo lo que había pasado esa noche ya no había ninguna duda. Candy, su esposa, era la misma mujer de aquel bar años atrás.

¡Era él! ¡Era él! Terry era el hombre que se había acercado a ella esa noche, era a quien había llamado gay con tal de verle una sonrisa en ese rostro cubierto por un antifaz, Terry, su esposo, era el mismo la había besado esa noche de una manera tan especial que le había hecho pasar la mejor noche de su vida"

-eras tú- dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo por la sincronía de sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban más cerca, sentían la respiración del otro tocando su piel. Sus miradas no se separaban, perdidos en el verde y azul de sus pupilas él tenía sus manos alrededor de ella sintiendo su fina figura entre sus brazos. Ella, con sus manos sobre el pecho de él sentía como respiraba y como su piel a cada segundo más cálida se acercaba más a ella hasta que él con suma delicadeza y cuidado acarició con su mejilla la de ella dándole un beso cerca de sus labios. Un beso con el que ella sonrió y la hizo desear más ese beso que al fin llegó a sus labios liberando ese sentimiento que ambos decían no conocer…

* * *

><p><span>BUENO, PUES... NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR SOLO QUE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO...<span>

**GRACIAS A:**

ChrisK, hola con cita y beso como ves? te gustó? espero q si

Olgaliz, hola espero te haya gsutado este capitulo, lo disfurte mucho creo q es mi favorito de todo el fic

Rosi White, hola, qué tal? esperabas esto? Albert ya se dio cuenta y tambien su hermana y... mas personas solo ellos se hacen que no sienten nada =)

luna, hola... beso? concedido aqui otro y mejos no crees?

Amparo de Grandchester, hola si siempre mueres pero revives y eso me pone feliz jaja que tal te gustó? ya llego la cena, el dia suiguiente tambien pasaran cosas y de hecho todo ese fin de semana estara lleno de emociones para estos dos, ya veras

Oligranchester, hola! me gusto eso de la explosion espero sea mas o menos lo que esperabas creo q todo esta marchando bien para estos dos y de Neil descansemos un par de capitulos ya despues hablaremos de los hermanos Leggan que ór desgracia ahi siguen jaja un saludo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo

Taliatitina, hola, comprare mucho cafe para regarselo todos los dias a Elisa jaja a ver si entiende q no la queremos jaja

rgrandchester, hola en el otro capitulo veremos que traen Annie y Archie, espero les agrade la idea del proximo cap un saludo

bermone, hola, yo tambien digo q el amor no es asi porque si... pero cuando digan las palabras magicas sere feliz

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	18. Chapter 18

El destino fue el que los unió aquella noche en un lugar tan alejado de casa y, era el mismo destino el que se encargaba que ellos estuvieran juntos desde el día que no muy convencidos habían dicho Acepto frente a tantas personas.

Todo había comenzado como una farsa, un negocio, una mentira pero las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco para ambos. Si antes se aborrecían en esos momentos lo disimulaban muy bien…

Con sus brazos Terry rodeaba aun la cintura de Candy con tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza pidiendo que ese beso no terminara jamás.

Candy, por su parte, con sus brazos había rodeado el cuerpo de Terry también y, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de éste correspondía a ese beso tal vez arrebatado, tal vez iniciado sin pensar en las consecuencias pero a final de cuentas era un beso, uno tan parecido a los anteriores pero a la vez tan diferente. Este beso era profundo, pasional, con un toque de sentimiento, ese sentimiento tan obvio para algunos y tan misterioso para otros tantos.

Por desgracia todo lo que empieza acaba en algún momento, y el beso terminó gracias al timbre de un teléfono, sí, un teléfono acabó con ese momento regresando a la pareja a la realidad, a la triste realidad.

Con cierto pesar la pareja se separó unos cuantos centímetros. Terry sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y rodando los ojos contestó. -¿qué hay Bob?- fue el saludo que dio mientras retenía la mano de Candy que había retrocedido ya unos pasos. "quédate" decía la mirada de Terry y ella no puso resistencia ante la súplica.

Terry habló por unos cuantos minutos que se les hicieron eternos a ambos.-ok, mañana te veo-dijo poco antes de colgar.

Durante la llamada Candy dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad, aun sosteniendo la mano de Terry. Cuando éste colgó volvió sus ojos hacia él y ambos comenzaron a reír sin decir palabra alguna.

-esto es…- en ese momento tanto Candy como Terry comenzaron a pensar claramente- raro- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-entonces éramos nosotros-dijo Candy con ironía- esto es increíble.

-aun no me explico cómo es que pasó- agregó él y girando su cuerpo hacia la ciudad se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

-¿qué hiciste después?- preguntó Candy con curiosidad- esa noche… ¿qué hiciste?

-te seguí- contestó Terry dando un fuerte respiro

-¿en serio?- preguntó con sorpresa

-sí- sonrió recordando- salí del bar casi detrás de ti, arranqué el auto y seguí el taxi en el que ibas, pero…- detuvo su relato recordando su mala suerte comenzando a reír a carcajadas

-¿pero qué?- volvió a preguntar la rubia

-choqué- respondió

-¡chocaste!

-sí, y nunca creerás con quien- Candy se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

-con Conte

-¿nuestro socio? ¿En serio?

-sí, lo conocí ahí y no me hizo sufrir mucho por el golpe y al escuchar mi nombre se portó amable- dijo parándose el cuello de la camisa con aire de importancia.

-engreído-dijo Candy dándole un golpe en el pecho

Pensar que la persona que más me molestaba es la misma que con solo una vez de tenerla cerca se quedaría en mi mente. Pensar que me tendría que casar con esa misma persona y lo peor de todo, pensar que…me gusta

Este tipo de ideas cruzaba por la mente de los dos. Se les hacía difícil de creer que en tan solo unas horas las cosas entre ellos hubieran cambiado tanto y no sabían si era para bien o solo para empeorar la situación.

-Candy…

-dime

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó con una sonrisa de niño travieso sabiendo que lo que decía era una locura. Candy abrió los ojos tanto que estos estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas- sé que no soy la persona que mejor te agrada en el mundo pero creo que me gustas y… ya que estamos casados por qué no me das una oportunidad.

Candy lo miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta que no bromeaba, sus palabras eran tan serias que la descontrolaron un poco, pero, qué perdía, nadie podría criticarlos sobre su decisión como Terry había dicho ya estaban casados.

-crees que te gusto- repitió sonriendo- bueno ya que tú lo crees, creo que a mí también me gustas, con todo y tu mal genio- bromeó y Terry sonrió

-¿entonces?

-entonces, sí por qué no

-bien, entonces puedo volver a hacer esto- se acercó peligrosamente a su esposa-novia y atrapó sus labios con los suyos probando ese sabor que solo Candy podía darle. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso sintiendo un mar de sensaciones recorrer todo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel, sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho y que no iba a poder controlarse llegando quien sabe hasta qué punto.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron demasiado y a falta de aire en sus pulmones se detuvieron de una buena vez.

-será mejor que regresemos- dijo ella con la voz casi ronca. Terry asintió y tomados de la mano bajaron de la azotea y regresaron a su departamento donde siguieron besándose hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando se dieron cuenta Candy o mejor dicho Terry se había deshecho de la blusa de ella y él ya no tenía más la camisa puesta. Estaban sobre la cama besándose y acariciándose con pasión. Terry cubría con su atlético cuerpo el fino cuerpo de ella. Con besos y caricias recorrió el pecho y abdomen de Candy quien ante el contacto reaccionó separando un poco sus labios de los de Terry, que al entender lo que pasaba detuvo su enardecida pasión y también se separó de ella unos centímetros.

-creo que- se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar hablando pero no pudo

- mejor nos detenemos aquí- completó ella- apenas me pediste que fuera tu novia- bromeó para aligerar la presión. Terry sonrió y se acostó bocarriba al lado de Candy

-lo siento, no debí…

-está bien, no fue tu culpa- lo interrumpió Candy colocándose de lado para observarlo bien. Terry tomó la mano de la joven y la besó sonriente a lo que Candy también sonrió y se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que se fueron quedando dormidos, juntos, casi abrazados.

A las cuatro de la mañana cuando el aire comenzó a refrescar Candy sintió frio y se estremeció, esto no pasó desapercibido por Terry quien sintió el leve movimiento de la rubia, que con cuidado se levantó de la cama y a tientas buscó la playera de su pijama y como pudo se la puso.

Terry vio entre la oscuridad la maniobra de la joven y sonrió, cuando sintió que ella volvía a acostarse a su lado la abrazó y siguieron durmiendo hasta las nueve de la mañana cuando la luz del sol entró por su ventana directamente ya que las cortinas no estaban del todo cerradas por fortuna durante la noche no había habido vecinos entrometidos que estuvieran asomados por las ventanas.

Como imanes al momento en que uno se movió al despertar el otro lo hizo casi a la par. Ambos se estiraron tanto como pudieron y se tallaron los ojos.

-buenos días- dijo Terry

-hola- correspondió Candy viéndolo a los ojos

-¿dormiste bien?

-sí, con un poco de frio pero sí- respondió la rubia- ¿y tú?

- muy bien- sonrió rozando con su mano la mejilla de Candy que al contacto se sonrojó un poco- ¿qué harás hoy?

-mmm, saldré con Annie de compras- dijo sin muchas ganas ya que aún tenía sueño- o mejor dicho a una batalla campal- Terry rio- ¿tú qué vas a hacer?

-Archie quiere que vayamos a jugar baloncesto hoy así que lo veré en el club.

Con mucho pesar después de diez minutos de estar acostados platicando se levantaron para prepararse y ver a sus amigos en los lugares citados. Terry fue a dejar a Candy a la casa de su amiga y después fue a encontrarse con Archie.

Los chicos primero jugarían y después irían a comer algo y contrariamente, las chicas fueron primero a desayunar y después irían al centro comercial donde Candy sabia pasarían horas que pensándolo bien le harían falta ya que quería ropa nueva y un vestido especial para la importante cena en Escocia

-¿cómo te va con tu novio?- preguntó Candy durante el desayuno

-nunca creí que encontraría a alguien como Archie, es tan- dio un fuerte suspiro y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue- lindo

-"no tanto como Terry"- pensó la rubia dejando entrever una sonrisa

-pero y tú, nunca me has contado como es estar casada

-bueno pues…no sabría cómo decirlo, supongo que todas las parejas son diferentes y Terry y yo somos muy diferentes respecto a otros matrimonios

-en eso tienes razón, nunca h visto matrimonio como el tuyo, creo que ustedes tienen algo que hace que se complementan como un rompecabezas- comparó Annie

-como un rompecabezas- repitió Candy- si, tal vez tienes que intentar muchas cosas para que nosotros encajemos…

Terry llegó al club y fue a los vestidores donde Archie ya lo esperaba preparándose con su uniforme para jugar.

-buen día- saludó Terry

- muy buen día por lo que veo- dijo Archie al ver la actitud de su amigo- ¿por qué tan contento?

-por nada- se encogió de hombros

-si claro, ¡ah! Ya sé pasaste una noche increíble con tu esposa- dijo mientras Terry tomaba un trago de agua que por poco escupe aunque no dijo nada y comenzando a cambiarse escuchó las burlas de su amigo. Se quitó el reloj y lo arrojó al interior de su maleta, hizo lo mismo con el celular y su billetera. La cerró bien y preparado para jugar fueron a la cancha donde solo sería un juego uno contra uno.

-¿cómo está Annie?- preguntó antes de encestar

-trabajando sin parar- le quitó la pelota y la rebotó hasta llegar a la otra canasta- es asistente de la editora de una revista de modas y si consigue hoy algo bueno será jefa del departamento de fotografía

-¿en serio? Qué bien- evitó que Archie anotara y le quitó el balón.

Candy y Annie terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al centro comercial entre risas y bromas que siempre se hacían. Entraron a varias tiendas de ropa y pasaron horas en los probadores.

Dos horas después cada una ya llevaba por lo menos cuatro bolsas en cada mano y aun iban por más.

-¿qué buscas Candy?- preguntó su amiga al ver el interés en los vestidos de fiesta y de coctel

-necesito algo que usar para la cena de inauguración en Escocia que te dije hace rato- dijo viendo un vestido negro

-mmm, creo que ya sé dónde podemos conseguirlo- dijo Annie después de pensarlo mientras salían de una tienda más

-¿dónde?-preguntó

-¿confías en mí?- le cuestionó Annie

- no- respondió la rubia negando también con la cabeza a lo que Annie comenzó a reír maquilando su plan.

Cuando el juego terminó entre Archie y Terry regresaron a los vestidores y tomaron una ducha, se vistieron pronto y Terry, al tomar su reloj profirió una maldición

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Archie

-estrellé mi reloj- dijo molesto al recordar que literalmente lo había aventado a la maleta

-vamos a que lo arregles, tengo tiempo- le propuso Archie- conozco un buen lugar donde los reparan bien

-vamos entonces- aceptó Terry tomando su billetera y celular para ponerlos en sus bolsillos. Al llegar al estacionamiento Archie le quitó las llaves de su coche a Terry ya que él no había llevado el suyo y condujo hasta el centro comercial donde sabia estaba su novia y la esposa de su amigo.

Se estacionaron y entraron a los comercios de artículos deportivos y para caballeros hasta que fueron al segundo piso y Archie comenzó a buscar entre la gente

-¿a quién buscas?- preguntó Terry apartando la vista de un mostrador de cámaras fotográficas. Archie no dijo nada, solo sonrió y señaló una tienda que estaba en frente, donde dos señoritas miraban el parador de una tienda de bolsas para segundos después entrar en ella.

Terry al reconocer a una de ellas, la más importante para él también sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo-muy bien Cornwell- le dijo imitando la voz de un antiguo profesor de la facultad que les decía a todos de esa manera cuando entregaban algún proyecto bien o tenían una participación acertada en la cátedra.

Los dos se dirigieron a la tienda donde habían entrado Candy y Annie que estaban tan entretenidas viendo las bolsas y las carteras que no notaron cuando un par de caballeros bien parecidos se acercaban a ellas.

-¿se lleva alguna señorita?- preguntó Archie detrás de su novia

-estaba viendo esta…- dio media vuelta y sonrió ampliamente- ¡Archie! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo besando a su novio. "Archie" ¿había escuchado bien? Candy volteó en dirección de su amiga y efectivamente vio a Archie y también creyó que vería a Terry pero no había señales de él. Saludó al novio de Annie con un ademan y se alejó de ellos para seguir viendo y darles espacio.

-¿no te gusta hacer mal tercio?- escuchó la voz de Terry que estaba detrás de un mueble con más bolsas

-mucho ayuda el que no estorba- respondió nerviosa

-totalmente de acuerdo- dijo acercándose a ella con dos bolsas en la mano- necesito ayuda- le dijo señalando las bolsas

-más bien orientación sexual- rió Candy y Terry hizo lo mismo

-muy graciosa. Quiero comprarle algo a mi novia pero no sé si le gustara alguna de estas, ¿tú qué dices?

-mmm, la Adolfo Domínguez es linda, es elegante, cómoda y práctica pero yo preferiría la bolsa Carolina Herrera.- respondió viendo cada una y decidiéndose por la segunda ya que era una de las que más le habían gustado al entrar

- Carolina Herrera será- dejó la otra bolsa en su lugar- ¿me acompañas?- señaló la caja y Candy asintió. Terry pagó la bolsa y la cajera sonrió ante el detalle ya que había escuchado la conversación de la pareja.

En ese momento Annie y Archie se acercaron a ellos, salieron y se saludaron como era debido.

-qué bueno volver a verte Terry- dijo Annie saludando con entera confianza

-igualmente Annie, Archie no para de hablar de ti- sonrió y la joven se puso roja dirigiendo una picara mirada a su novio

-hola Candy- saludó Archie besando la mejilla de la rubia

-que gusto verte Archie

-¿y qué hacen aquí? Preguntó Annie después de todo- no nos venían siguiendo ¿verdad?

-no- sonrió Terry- necesito arreglar mi reloj

-en el otro pasillo hay un buen lugar- señaló Candy

-tengo una idea, por qué no van ustedes dos- señaló Annie a Candy y Terry- mientras nosotros damos una vuelta y nos encontramos en el restaurante que hay abajo junto a la tienda de CDs

-me parece bien- dijo Archie- nos vemos allá en veinte minutos. –le dio una palmada en el hombro a Terry y Annie le hizo un guiño a Candy mientras comenzaban a andar abrazados.

Candy y Terry se quedaron quietos viendo como sus amigos se alejaban. –lo bueno que venía con ella- dijo Candy- según recuerdo, hace rato dijo "día de chicas"-Terry comenzó a reír- entonces, supongo que vamos a ver lo de tu reloj- caminaron por el centro comercial hasta llegar a una joyería donde podían arreglar el reloj.

Terry se acercó al encargado y le dio el reloj, éste lo revisó y entró a un pequeño cuarto donde estaba la persona que los arreglaba. Candy se quedó viendo los aparadores, después de todo era una chica y las joyas le gustaban, en especial vio un brazalete de oro con una tira de pequeñas piedras brillantes que le encantó, era discreto, elegante y sencillo tal cual era la personalidad de Candy.

Terry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella le devolvió uno también. Estuvieron viendo las joyas hasta que llamaron a Terry para decirle que regresara más tarde.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron juntos platicando de todo y nada, parecían un par de adolescentes que recién descubrían el romance.

A la hora convenida fueron al restaurante que Annie había dicho, pidieron algo de tomar mientras esperaban a que sus amigos llegaran, esto fue diez minutos después cuando la pareja entró riendo a carcajadas. Los buscaron con la mirada y se acercaron a la mesa después de verlos.

-¿se divirtieron?- preguntó Candy

-un poco- respondió Annie sonriendo. El camarero llego y les dejó las cartas a los cuatro para regresar minutos después para tomarles la orden.

Cuando ya estaban comiendo en medio de una amena plática Annie comenzó su plan.

-Candy, ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste modelo de la revista escolar?- preguntó haciendo toser a la rubia y asombrando a los caballeros. Terry volteó a verla con cara de "lo tenías muy bien escondido"

Candy se aclaró la garganta para contestar- preferiría no hacerlo Annie- dijo roja ante la mirada de Terry

-eso es un sí- sonrió Annie- recuerdo que fue el periodo en el que más estudiantes adquirieron la revista con tal de ver tu foto

-basta Annie- dijo la rubia comenzando a molestarse, pero ella no la escuchó y fue directa

-¿te gustaría volver a modelar? Y esta vez por una paga de verdad- Archie y Terry seguían la conversación en silencio, el primero sabia el propósito de su novia. Annie trabajaba en una revista de modas y en la edición de ese mes sacarían un artículo sobre mujeres exitosas y la modelo que habían contratado debía llegar esa semana y no había señales de ella, solo en su página web decía que estaba en un crucero por el Caribe lo que molestó demasiado a la editora de la revista y le pidió a Annie que encontrara a una chica para que saliera en la portada de esa revista.

Terry, al igual que Candy no sabía nada pero no habló ya que la decisión era de Candy solamente.

Annie le explicó a su amiga todo y lo que podría significar en su carrera ya que si lo conseguía no sería una asistente sino una jefa.

-lo siento Annie, pero debes buscar a otra persona- se negó la rubia

-pero Candy, tú eres perfecta para el artículo, mírate, eres una mujer de negocios exitosa, el artículo prácticamente tiene tu nombre escrito con letras rojas- Annie suplicó- anda Candy, te lo pido en frente de Terry para que lo sepa

-no se trata de eso Annie, yo no soy modelo y lo sabes bien si en la escuela acepté fue porque me libraría de una clase el resto del año pero solo eso. Además estoy segura que puedes encontrar una modelo de verdad

-la paga es buena-

-no me interesa

-y te puedo conseguir un vestido para la cena que me dijiste, de diseñador, totalmente gratis- Candy levantó la mirada como sintiéndose atraída por la última propuesta pero su orgullo pudo más en ese momento

-¡NO!

-¿es tu última palabra?- preguntó Annie retadoramente

-la última- contestó Candy seria…

Hora y media más tarde cuatro personas se dirigían al estudio de fotografía de la revista. Annie guió a su modelo hasta los vestidores para comenzar a prepararla, mientras el fotógrafo preparaba todo y una joven hacía pasar a Archie y Terry para que estuvieran presentes en la sesión de fotos.

-no te ofendas pero tu esposa es muy terca- dio Archie mientras se sentaban

-lo sé- sonrió Terry- la conozco

-¿es tan terca como tú?

-no, es mucho más

Comenzaron a peinar y maquillar a Candy, lo primero que le hicieron usar fue un vestido negro de la marca Christian Dior con pequeños toques brillantes, que le llegaba poco debajo de las rodillas, ajustado en la cintura, zapatillas de la misma marca y color.

-gracias Candy, te debo mi nuevo puesto- dijo Annie totalmente feliz al haber convencido a su amiga- ahora ven- la tomó de la mano y la condujo al estudio donde el fotógrafo ya estaba listo para trabajar.

Candy no podía negar que le gustaba ser modelo por la ropa, maquillaje, joyas y todo pero se sentía un poco incomoda al tener que salir y posar frente a una cámara y más teniendo cerca a Terry.

Cuando salieron Terry se quedó frio al verla con esa ropa, realmente lucia hermosa y aunque Candy evitaba verlo a los ojos él no pudo dejar de ver el brillo y la timidez de los ojos de Candy.

Diego, que así se llamaba el fotógrafo tomó unas cuantas y Candy regresó con otro atuendo.

Un vestido rojo con cuello en V que era muy escotado sin caer en lo vulgar, arriba de la rodilla con un delgado cinturón como accesorio. Cambiaron el peinado haciéndole una coleta dejando un flequillo de lado. Su maquillaje también lo cambiaron, sus labios rojos y los ojos delineados, ese era un atuendo atrevido con el que Terry no pudo pensar en nada más.

El tercer modelo era un vestido negro con estampado de flores naranjas y rosas, entallado en el tronco y suelta la falda, dejando los hombros descubiertos. Su cabello lo dejaron suelto con un toque peinado-despeinado unos aretes largos rojos y sus zapatillas eran demasiado llamativas pero igual combinaban con el atuendo.

Tardaron ahí una hora y media mientras a Candy la trataban como a una Barbie peinándola, vistiéndola y maquillándola.

-listo. Terminamos- dijo el fotógrafo complacido

-¿ya me puedo cambiar?- preguntó Candy

-sí, ven- Annie la llevó nuevamente a los vestidores y le devolvió su ropa normal- tengo el vestido perfecto para ti, ven- le guiñó un ojo y la llevó al departamento donde había innumerables prendas de ropa, para toda ocasión. Desde fiestas de gala donde se entretuvieron un buen rato hasta la ropa deportiva más actual.

Annie sacó entonces un vestido color verde obscuro, con un escote en V en el frente y otro ligero en la espalda. En la cintura tenía una cinta gruesa de seda.

-¡es hermoso!- exclamó Candy maravillada

-anda, pruébatelo- la llevó a un pequeño probador y la ayudó a cambiarse- como anillo al dedo- sonrió Annie- luces bellísima Candy- la rubia se miró en el espejo y sonrió al ver su reflejo, era verdad que era el vestido ideal para ella

-¿estás segura que lo puedo tener?- preguntó deseando un si definitivo

-¡claro que sí! No te preocupes por eso.- la hizo dar unas vueltas para que luciera totalmente el vestido- ¿te parece si hago que te lo envíen un par de días antes de que salgas?

-sí, será mejor. No quiero maltratarlo- dijo Candy comenzando a quitárselo

Terminó de cambiarse y regresaron al lugar donde estaban Terry, Archie y el fotógrafo con su equipo.

Diego estaba realmente satisfecho con su trabajo, tenía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba con alguien como Candy y no dudó en decirlo mientras les mostraba a todos las fotos.

Terry y su amigo se acercaron, el primero tomó la cámara y comenzó a pasar las fotos viendo cada una en la que aparecía su esposa y no había duda que lucía hermosa en todas incluso una, la última, de recuerdo como Annie dijo donde salió haciendo gestos.

-ya estamos aquí- habló Annie en voz alta para que todos la escucharan. Candy iba a su lado con una enorme sonrisa por el vestido que tendría.

Annie se acercó a Diego y comenzó a dar órdenes mientras Candy iba al lado de Terry y Archie

-lo hiciste muy bien- le dijo Archie

-¿en serio? Gracias- dijo ella

-sí, incluso Terry se quedó mudo y eso es raro eh- bromeó el castaño y ambos voltearon a ver a Terry que no decía nada- ¿lo ves?-enarcó una ceja- ahora vuelvo- dijo dejando sola a la pareja.

Candy entonces suspiró muy fuerte y se dejó caer en el sillón en el que los chicos habían estado. Terry hizo lo mismo y se sentó al lado de Candy.

-¿modelo entonces?- dijo burlón

-no me tortures con eso- dijo cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado inclinándose un poco hacia Terry quien la rodeó con su brazo.

-dime, ¿tienes alguna foto de esa revista escolar?

-por desgracia, mi madre debe tenerla

-se la pediré-

-no lo harás- negó Candy

-rétame- enarcó una ceja

-si lo haces…dormirás en el suelo el resto de tu vida-

-mmm, no importa- se encogió de hombros y comenzaron a reír.

Quince minutos después los cuatro salían del edificio y Candy y Terry regresaron a su casa en coche de éste y Annie y su novio se quedaron más tiempo en el estudio.

Cuando llegaron a su casa bajaron las cosas que habían comprado y al entrar Candy las dejó en la sala justo antes de acostarse en el sofá apoderándose del control del televisor.

-¿cansada?- preguntó Terry sentándose en otro sofá

-un poco-

-recuerda que saldremos para el concierto

-no lo he olvidado- le sonrió y cambió de canal, una película de acción, mucha acción. Rápido y Furioso con Vin Diesel. Candy dejó esa película y Terry sonrió como un niño pensando en una maldad.

-¿te gustan las carreras de autos?- preguntó

-mmm, un poco…bueno sí, mucho-

El resto de la tarde, la pasaron en su casa viendo películas y platicando. Cuando tuvieron hambre ordenaron una pizza, mientras ésta llegaba Candy tomó una ducha, cuando salió se puso unos jeans, una playera y un par de Converse rojos. Comieron tranquilos hasta que fue una hora conveniente y fueron a prepararse para su salida nocturna.

Entonces Candy se puso una blusa negra de tirantes con el frente lleno de lentejuelas plateadas, ideal para la noche, se dejó sus jeans y cambió sus zapatos por unos de un pequeño tacón en color negro, tomó una chaqueta y se maquilló para la noche.

Terry se cambió también, jeans, camisa negra al igual que sus zapatos y su chaqueta.

Salieron de su casa y fueron al estacionamiento para llegar al lugar del concierto.

Cuando llegaron había ya un mar de gente entregando sus boletos para entrar. Terry mostró los suyos y fueron a sus lugares que estaban muy cerca del escenario.

A las diez de la noche comenzó el concierto y toda la gente comenzó a gritar de la emoción…las primeras canciones sonaron y todo se volvió un ambiente de emoción y adrenalina. Las chicas gritando y los hombres silbando por la emoción y así transcurrieron una hora y media en la que Candy no dudó en mostrar su emoción y también gritó casi dejando sordo a Terry, pero éste no dijo nada ya que también estaba emocionado y sabía que los gritos son normales en un concierto.

-¿cómo haces eso?- preguntó Candy al ver como Terry silbaba colocando su mano en su boca

-¿qué? ¿Esto?- volvió a hacerlo con más fuerza y Candy asintió- es muy fácil- dijo mostrándole como tenía que poner sus dedos en su boca- con fuerza- le dijo cuando ella ya estaba a punto de soplar

-¡lo hice!-gritó emocionada al lograrlo abrazando a Terry y plantándole un beso en los labios bien correspondido por él.

Cuando el concierto termino toda la gente seguía con la adrenalina al cien por ciento, algunos seguían cantando (muy desafinados) las canciones, otros gritando y en fin con la diversión al máximo.

Candy y Terry sin soltarse de la mano caminaron y empujaron entre la gente para poder salir hasta llegar al auto donde también les costó un poco de trabajo salir, pero Terry muy bueno al volante salió librado con algunos "saludos" con el claxon de otros autos.

Sin decir a donde iban Terry condujo casi hasta los límites de la ciudad, pusieron un poco de música y cantando a dueto recorrieron la carretera.

-¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Candy bajando el volumen de la música

-es una sorpresa, a ver qué te parece- sonrió y regresó el volumen al que iban. Candy lo miró confundida, pero para ese momento ya no le importaba mucho lo que pudieran hacer.

Cinco minutos después Candy divisó algunas luces a unos cuantos kilómetros, se preguntaba que hacían tantas luces en medio de la nada prácticamente a esas horas de la noche.

-llegamos- dijo Terry al acercarse más a unos cincuenta autos con decorados exóticos y algunos otros autos de lujo.

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó Candy

-dijiste que te gustaban las carreras de autos- apagó la música, y bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Candy- hoy vamos a correr- dijo cuando tomaba la mano de la rubia y se acercaban a un par de tipos que estaban al lado de unos autos, uno negro que había sido modificado y un Ferrari rojo.

-¡Terry!-exclamó uno de ellos, un tipo alto, fornido, moreno con unos brazos enormes

-Bob- lo saludó con un raro choque de palmas- aquí me tienes

-ya veo, y también que vienes acompañado- dijo Bob mirando a Candy

-sí, ella es Candy, mi esposa- dijo sin soltar su mano

-¡tu esposa! ¡Vaya, vaya!- dijo sorprendido saludando a Candy que con una sonrisa correspondió el saludo- bueno, ya que estas aquí espero que me seas de ayuda

-depende

-¿de qué?

-con quien peleaste esta vez

-¡ah! Con el imbécil de Josh, está allá y quiere una revancha, la semana pasada le gané tres autos- sonrió Bob con malicia

-¿Josh? El mismo del otro día- preguntó Terry

-sí, ese

-fácil, y por qué me quieres aquí

-quiero que le enseñes a correr, tú sabes hacerlo. Señorita no sé si lo sepa pero aquí mi amigo es uno de los mejores corredores que he conocido y mire que he conocido a varios- Candy sonrió

-creo que lo he notado- dijo moviendo sus manos simulando un auto y como rebasaba y aceleraba- Bob se rió y Terry también.

-¿entonces'? ¿Corres?

-con una condición

-¿cuál?- preguntó Bob

-espera. Candy, qué auto te gusta de todos estos- señaló por lo menos ocho que sabía eran de su amigo. Candy no lo pensó dos veces y señaló el Ferrari- ok, si gano me llevo ese auto- señaló el Ferrari

-¡no! ¡De ninguna manera!- se negó el corredor

-bien, entonces te veo desde aquí- se apoyó en un auto y cruzó los brazos

-te lo presto…una semana- dijo dudando

-tres- negoció Terry

-dos

-ok, dame las llaves- aceptó y Bob le dio las llaves del auto en el que correría- ahora vuelvo- le dio un beso a Candy y subió al auto. Lo arrancó y se dirigió a la línea de salida.

-venga por aquí- Bob guió a Candy también a la línea de salida del lado de los espectadores- Melanie- llamó a una chica y esta le hizo compañía a Candy mientras el corredor iba hacia los dos autos competidores- bien Josh, si él gana no volverás por aquí- dijo a un tipo de unos veintisiete años moreno que conducía un auto negro. Josh subió el vidrio y encendió el motor- confío en ti Terry- fue lo único que le dijo al pasar por su lado. Segundos después un chico se paró en medio de los autos, levantó una bandera y Terry encendió el auto, la bandera estuvo abajo y ambos arrancaron.

Josh aceleró todo lo que pudo dejando a Terry atrás por varios metros, sonrió creyendo que Terry era un novato pero no lo era, solo dejó que ganara un poco de terreno para hacer las cosas más interesantes. La carrera era de doscientos metros de ida y otros doscientos de vuelta, cuando faltaban tan solo ochenta para que Josh ganara Terry aceleró al máximo alcanzando y rebasando a su contrincante. Cuando llegó a los primeros doscientos dio un respiro y dio una vuelta en U dejando por varios metros atrás a Josh que no desistió y aceleró aunque un poco tarde ya que perdió valiosos segundos al dar la vuelta dejándole ventaja a Terry que al verlo por el retrovisor pensó "novato" y aceleró más para llegar a donde todo había empezado.

Ahí Candy fue tratada como una del grupo, le ofrecieron una cerveza y le explicaron quién era Josh y como había perdido la última vez. Ella escuchó casi todo pero cuando escuchó que un auto se acercaba se emocionó y buscó cual auto había ganado.

Al ver el auto rojo llegar se emocionó más pero no se movió.

-¿es tu chico?- le preguntó Melanie y ella solo asintió

-ve a darle un premio, se lo ganó- tomó su cerveza y le guiñó un ojo. Candy captó el mensaje y fue al lado de Terry, con él ya estaba Bob, el causante de todo agradeciéndole el favor.

-bien hecho- le dijo dando paso a Candy.

Terry con la adrenalina hasta el tope vio cómo se acercaba Candy con una enorme sonrisa demostrando también emoción. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Terry la tiempo por la cintura y la besó, Candy lo rodeó con sus brazos y también lo besó…

-¡policía!- se escuchó la voz de un chico y todos comenzaron a correr hacia sus autos para huir…

* * *

><p><em><span>HOLA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, UN POCO DE TIEMPO RECUPERADO ENTRE ESTOS DOS DESDE EL DIA EN QUE SE CASARON NO CREEN?<span>_

_CON EL NUEVO "MENÚ" DE LA PAGINA ESPERO SEUIR CONTANDO CN SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO NO DEJA PONER EL NOMBRE ESPERO QUE DURANTE EL COMENTARIO ME DIGAN SUS NOMBRES, SABEN QUE SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO A UNA POR UNA Y NO ME GSUTAIA DEJAR DE HACERLO. UN SALUDO A TODAS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO _

**GRACIAS A**

rgrandchester, hola, ya vimos que pasó con todos espero te guste este otro capitulo

janet, hola gracias por leer esta historia seguirá hasta el final

Olicandita, hola, muchas gracias por leer aqui lo que pasó despues, tardé pero queria que el cap fuera largo

LUISA, hola, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar por aqui tambien está bien loco el clima jaja espero te guste este capitulo :)

Oligranchester, hola! lo mismo q me dijiste lo argumentó Terry, ya casados qué puede pasar? un abrazo =)

ChrisK, hola, de hecho el cap anterior se publico rapido, este si tardó pero espero haya valido la pena

nandumb, hola, les pregunto si les gusto porque la vdd es q a mi me gustó mucho el capitulo anterior y queria saber si a uds tambien :) el suéter era rosa, palo de rosa es un color claro para Candy y Terry pues iba de traje, así que imaginatelo ;) yo tambien habia notado que la historia no avanzaba pero tenia que ser asi para llegar hasta aqui. un saludo espero este capitulo te haya gustado mas q el anterior

luna, hola! ¿marido y mujer? despacio...despacio jaja veamos como avanzan estos dos

gaby, hola aqui otro capitulo :) un saludo

Annie de Madero, hola gracias pro tomarte tu tiempo de leer y comentar descuida yo entiendo si no lo haces

Amparo de Grandchester, hola! te gustó? espero que si amé a Terry así lo imaginé por semanas por eso me tardaba tanto jaja

flor, aqui otro capitulo (:

YEYAHO, hola, si te giustó el cap. anterior espero q este tambien y hasta más

Olgaliz, hola tardé mucho lo sé pero estaba preparando este capitulo para q saliera como queria. un saludo

Conny de Grandchester, hola! wow! vaya review! jaja: (me aclaro la garganta y comienzo) pensaba hacer sufrir a Eliza pero asi como es luego Karen iba a salir perjudicada y para que arriesgar a que una mate a la otra. y el secreto es lo q puede hacer Elisa... me gusta pintar aTerry como un hombre de verdad con su lado lindo y al leon q tiene adentro solo cuando se enoje no crees? y amanecieron abrazados es lo mas que te pude dar en este capitulo jaja. el viaje a Escocia todavia falta en llegar pero ya pronto, espero. sabes? me encant´tu descripcion sobre la noche creo q no la habria pododo describir así y me gustó mucho ;) las parejas de los demas personajes pronto iran llegando, de Albert, Karen y Anthony y de Susana, ella no hará nada aqui la perdono jaja y no te traumes Patty y Stear estam bien si quieres en el otro capitulo pongo algo de ellos, bueno van a salir toooodos eso es seguro. Espero te haya ido bien en tu proyecto o trabajo y gracias por comentar tan lindo :) un abrazo

Rosi White, hola, aqui ya lo que Annie queria una idea loca pero espero les haya gustado, un saludo =)

Taliatitina, hola nooo! que no te dé nada aqui otro laaargo capitulo :)

bermone, hola tienes razon cn ellos será todo al reves primero se casan, luego se hacen novios, se enamoran pero como dicen el orden de los factores no altera el producto el chiste es q se quieran no crees?

Rubi, que bueno q te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero este tambien

Goshy, hola, q bueno q te guste el fic y las aventuras? espero hayan sido de tu agrado (parece q vendo algo vdd?) te mando un saludo

regina1077, hola, gracias por leer este fic, un saludo :)

y para mis dos lectoras anonimas muchas gracias por leer a las dos, disculpen q no sea persolanilzado pero con el nuevo funcionamiento de la pagina debo hacerlo así, espero, si me dejan un comentario en este capitulo saber sus nombres. un saludo a las dos.


	19. Chapter 19

SUPLICO NO ME ODIEN POR ESTE CAPÍTULO

La gente comenzó a correr tomando sus cosas y subiendo a sus autos, que, a toda velocidad los sacó de la carretera. Candy y Terry no se quedaron atrás, éste abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dijo a Candy que entrara, así lo hizo y Terry rodeó el auto para entrar en él y desaparecer como los demás.

Por algunos minutos, mientras el peligro pasaba ninguno decía nada, Terry estaba concentrado en el camino y saber cuál era el que los llevaría a casa. Candy, por su parte estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había tenido un problema tan grave como para que la policía llegara y definitivamente esa noche no iba a ser en la que su limpio historial se vería manchado por una carrera clandestina.

Terry manejó y manejó hasta que pudo dar vuelta en un retorno y tomó el camino a casa. Entonces, ya tranquilo bajó un poco los cristales para que entrara el aire fresco. Giró a ver a Candy, quien tenía la mano casi enterrada en la manija de la puerta con la vista fija en el camino, aunque de vez en cuanto miraba por el retrovisor para ver si algo pasaba.

-ya puedes relajarte-dijo él terminando con ese silencio- lo peor ya pasó- Candy lo miró aliviada al escuchar esas palabras- no siempre pasa esto, la mayoría de las veces todo termina de una manera más tranquila

-supongo que estas muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas- agregó ella

-un poco…he venido unas cuantas veces

-para que seas el mejor corredor que ese Bob conoce no creo que hayan sido pocas

-en los últimos meses no- dijo haciendo cuentas- no desde que nos casamos

-todo cambió desde entonces ¿no?- dijo Candy viendo todos los cambios que habían sufrido sus vidas. Sus casas, sus amigos, su tiempo libre, todo había sido modificado

-no me arrepiento-dijo él después de ver la expresión de Candy- ha sido lo más loco que alguna vez hubiera hecho- Candy sonrió- ¿tú te arrepientes?- ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, rápido y seguro. Llegaron al edificio en que vivían y al entrar al estacionamiento el portero miró extrañado el auto, pero al ver quienes venían en él los dejó entrar. Bajaron del este y tomaron el elevador para subir hasta el piso en donde ellos vivían

-no puedo creer todo lo que hicimos hoy- dijo ella emocionada-y yo que tenía planeado que hoy sería un día tranquilo- Terry rió y después de un rato se fueron a preparar para dormir. Ya acostados siguieron conversando sobre ellos hasta quedarse dormidos.

El domingo, a las once de la mañana el teléfono de la casa sonó. Terry despertó ante el insistente sonido. Con sueño y los ojos entreabiertos fue a la sala a contestar.

-¿diga?- bostezó y se estiró para despertar bien- buen día señora White- se sentó en el sofá- ella sigue dormida, ¿quiere que la llame?- escuchó lo que su suegra decía y respondió- cuando despierte yo le digo. Hasta luego- colgó el teléfono y regresó a la habitación.

Candy había quedado totalmente dormida después de todo ese ajetreado sábado que no había poder humano que la pudiera levantar. Terry se recostó nuevamente junto a ella y volvió aquedarse dormido de perfil para poder verla bien mientras dormía.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Candy entreabrió los ojos y sonrió ante la vista que tenía. Terry, totalmente dormido con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra sobre la cintura de Candy. Ella no se había percatado de eso y mucho menos que ella también tenía su brazo derecho sobre el cuerpo de Terry. Lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó Terry sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados. Candy se sobresaltó y también sonrió

-no mucho- dijo orgullosa y Terry abrió los ojos de par en par. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y comenzaron a reír.

-llamó tu mamá- dijo él

-¿a qué hora?- preguntó girando hacia el buró para ver el reloj y al momento de hacerlo estuvo a punto de caer de la cama de no ser porque aún estaba rodeada por el brazo de Terry- cuidado-dijo él atrayéndola al centro de la cama-

-dijo que te esperaban para el almuerzo pero que si no llegabas los alcanzaras en el centro comercial o a la hora de la comida en su casa

-ok, gracias- vio otra vez el reloj ya que por el sobresalto no había visto la hora- te invito a desayunar-

-¿A dónde?

-a un buen lugar que conozco- sonrió y minutos después ya se preparaban para salir y esperar lo que les trajera ese día juntos.

Candy le indicó el camino hasta una cafetería que no estaba tan lejos de su casa. Desayunaron tranquilos entre risas, bromas, anécdotas, besos y chistes que hacían rabiar al otro.

Después del desayuno caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza donde pasearon un rato y compraron algunas cosas que hacían falta en el supermercado de la acera de enfrente.

Terry tomó el mando del carrito del supermercado y Candy iba tomando las cosas de los estantes llenándolo poco a poco. Se detuvieron en el área de Lácteos peleando por qué yogurt comprar que les gustara a ambos.

-el otro día había de fresas en la nevera y nunca lo probaste- le reprochó Candy

-esa marca no me gustaba- se defendió él- además yo compré de durazno y tampoco comiste

-¡dijiste que era tuyo!- exclamó ella.

-entonces llevamos uno natural y ya- dijo él tomando al fin un bote de yogurt

-pobre de ti si no te lo comes- lo retó ella tomando unos cartones de leche también. Siguieron caminando por esa área cuando una chica rubia seguida de un joven moreno se les acercó

-Licenciada buenas tardes- saludó Susana que había visto a su jefa desde lejos y se acercó a saludar

-hola Susana- respondió Candy

-licenciado buenas tardes- saludó también

-que tal-dijo éste

-¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Vives cerca?-preguntó Candy

-no, yo venía con…-se puso roja y el chico que la acompañaba la tomó de la mano

-Steven Parker-intervino el muchacho saludando a ambos

-un placer conocerlo-dijo Candy

Susana seguía llena de nervios ya que a parte del trabajo nunca había visto a sus jefes en algún lugar público, y se puso más nerviosa al ir acompañada de su novio. Candy comprendió la situación y se despidió pronto alejándose de la pareja.

-¿él es su esposo?- preguntó Steven a Susana cuando estuvieron solos

-sí, el Lic. Grandchester- afirmó ella sonriendo

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿viste como peleaban por el yogurt? Nunca los había visto tan…normales- fue la palabra que utilizó- supongo que se aman demasiado…

Nuestra pareja continuó con sus compras y llegaron hasta las cajas, donde pagaron y fueron al auto.

-listo, ¿y ahora a dónde?- preguntó Terry

-tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no me acompañas con mis padres?

-¿en serio?

-si por qué no

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos- arrancó el auto y después de dejar en menos de quince minutos las cosas en su departamento manejaron hasta la casa de la familia White. Candy sacó su llave y entraron a la casa

-¡llegué!- gritó viendo que todo estaba en silencio hasta que escuchó las risas que venían del jardín del interior de la casa- ya los encontré. Ven- le señaló a Terry el camino y éste vio la decoración de la casa. Un ambiente familiar, cálido y lleno de color con fotografías familiares colgadas en las paredes, algunas pinturas y portarretratos sobre algunos muebles.

Llegaron al jardín y encontraron a los tres habitantes de la casa jugando un extraño, e inventado juego por ellos en ese momento. Alice, la madre de Candy vio con sorpresa la llegada de su hija y su esposo… (Aún no se acostumbraba a esa palabra)

-¡Candy! ¡Terry!- exclamó haciendo que Chloe y su esposo se detuvieran del juego- que bueno que llegaron- abrazó a su hija con cariño y saludó también a Terry con familiaridad, después de todo ella estimaba al muchacho.

-invité a Terry a comer- dijo Candy nerviosa como una adolescente que presenta a su novio a sus padres

-¡perfecto!- dijo Alice- ponte cómodo Terry

-gracias señora White

-Terry quedamos en que me llamarías Alice

-¿en serio?- dijo Candy sorprendida- ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-no importa hija- la ignoró su madre…

_Un par de años antes, durante la fiesta en que se habían conocido Candy y Terry y en la que se habían tratado como enemigos a muerte, Terry fue presentado a todos los socios y familiares de la compañía._

_-Alice, él es mi hijo, Terrence- lo presentó Richard- Terry, ella es Alice White_

_-un placer conocerla-dijo con respeto_

_-que gusto volver a verte- respondió la mujer dándole un abrazo al muchacho que no vio durante tanto tiempo_

_-Terry te dejo un momento, ahora vuelvo-dijo Richard caminando hacia unos socios_

_-¿disfrutas la fiesta?- preguntó Alice_

_-mucho señora-sonrió_

_-llámame Alice por favor, tus padres y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y tenemos mucha confianza que espero tú también me tengas_

_-gracias…Alice- dijo con trabajo olvidando el protocolo_

_-así está mejor_

Los cinco después de saludarse entraron a la sala, pidieron algo de tomar y conversaron un buen rato con la pareja. Chloe estaba al borde de las risas. "Y decías que no" pensaba mientras veía como se estaban llevando su hermana y Terry

"será posible que después de tanto tiempo sientan algo" se preguntaba el padre de Candy mientras escuchaba a su hija hablar.

El instinto de madre es sorprendente, y Alice no tardó en ver la complicidad de la pareja que conversaba alegremente. "parece que sus abuelos tenían un motivo más fuerte que el dinero" pensó mientras tomaba un poco de limonada.

-Candy ¿me acompañas a la cocina?- dijo su madre después de un rato

-ya voy- dejó su vaso de limonada en la mesa de centro y se levantó para seguirla.

En ese instante el celular de Chloe sonó y nerviosa se retiró de la sala para ir a su cuarto y hablar tranquila con quien fuera que la había llamado.

-dime Terry, ¿te gusta el billar?- preguntó el señor White viéndose solo con su yerno

-si señor-respondió Terry

-acompáñame entonces- se levantaron y lo llevó hasta la biblioteca donde había una enorme mesa de billar en perfectas condiciones para jugar.- se honesto muchacho, ¿cómo te estas llevando con mi hija?- preguntó minutos después de comenzar el juego

-bien…-respondió de inmediato y su suegro lo miró incrédulo- al principio era un suplicio para los dos- se sinceró- pero ahora ya nos conocemos y llevamos la fiesta en paz

-es bueno escuchar eso

-creo que Terry y tú se llevan mejor-dijo Alice a su hija mientras comenzaba a preparar la comida. Candy solo asintió y comenzó a ayudarla.- ¿son amigos?

-sí- meneó un poco la cabeza diciendo entre sí, no y algo parecido

-amigos con derechos o algo parecido que tienen ustedes los jóvenes- sugirió

-tal vez te suene infantil o ridículo pero él y yo somos algo así como… ¿novios?

-¡en verdad!- exclamó sorprendida

-sí, fue idea de él y apenas empezamos así que no sé en que termine esto

-¿lo quieres?-preguntó

-me gusta eso es seguro y quererlo…-respiró profundo y se quedó callada. Su madre sonrió y siguió con la comida- también- dijo Candy en un susurró casi imperceptible

Chloe terminó su llamada y regresó para unirse con su familia cuando notó que la sala estaba vacía y de la cocina comenzaba a notarse un exquisito aroma y no muy lejos de ahí, en la biblioteca las sonoras carcajadas de su padre y cuñado. "¡qué locura!" pensó caminando hacia la cocina cuando timbró el teléfono de la casa y contestó.

-¡ah! Hola Eleanor- saludó-estamos en la casa ¿por?-se paseó por la sala escuchando- ¿Terry? Él está aquí con nosotros, vino con mi hermana…mejor te paso a mi mamá ¿ok?-fue a la cocina y llamó a su madre- mamá, te hablan-señaló el teléfono y su madre lo tomó al salir de la cocina dejando a sus hijas solas que se pusieron a platicar mientras Candy vigilaba la comida (en este fic Candy no es tan mala cocinando) minutos después regresó Alice con una sonrisa

-me parece que la comida aun no es suficiente- dijo al momento de acercarse a la estufa y de comenzar a multiplicar las porciones- Richard y Eleanor vienen a comer hoy con nosotros

-¿qué?- preguntaron las dos jovencitas

-lo que oyeron, así que comiencen a poner la mesa para…siete personas mientras yo preparo todo. Vayan, vayan-las corrió con la mano y ellas obedecieron- y Candy, dile a Terry y que vienen sus padres

-si mamá- asintió está caminando fuera de la cocina detrás de su hermana. Ambas fueron al comedor y comenzaron a sacar todo lo necesario ya que los fines de semana la casa White se quedaba sin servidumbre.- voy a decirle a papá-dijo Candy después de terminar la tarea. Fue a la biblioteca y entró.

Al hacerlo vio a su padre muy entusiasmado jugando billar con Terry, y éste también lo estaba, tenía ya las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos para mayor comodidad y la camisa un poco desabrochada. Se pasó una mano por la frente y se acomodó para tirar. Candy se aclaró la garganta y ambos voltearon a verla

-pasa hija- le extendió una mano y ella se situó a su lado- Terry es un gran jugador me parece que perderé la apuesta

-¿apuesta?- volteó a ver a Terry y este se encogió de hombros

-cinco dólares, no es nada- le dijo su padre y Candy solo sonrió

-mamá me pidió que les dijera que tendremos visitas para comer

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó White

-Richard y Eleanor

-¿mis padres?- preguntó con sorpresa y Candy asintió

-sí, llegan como en media hora-les informó a la hora de salir de la estancia.

Ir a la casa de Candy había sido ya una descabellada idea para Terry, quedarse a comer aún más y saber que sus padres llegarían fue más raro aun. Aunque habían estado ya las dos familias juntas en varias ocasiones en cenas, reuniones, fiestas y demás, nunca había sido extraño, si bien, era incomodo ya que antes él y Candy no se soportaban pero esa situación era muy diferente; estaría con sus padres y los padres de su esposa en una reunión que no era obligatoria.

Como Candy había dicho media hora más tarde, los padres de Terry llegaron a la casa de sus amigos. Los padres de ambos se saludaron como siempre, con gran cariño y familiaridad. Eleanor abrazó a su hijo con cariño reprochándole que en mucho tiempo o había puesto un pie en casa de ellos ni cinco minutos para visitarlos

-he estado ocupado- se excusó

-si claro- dijo su madre "ofendida" y resentida por el abandono

-prometo ir esta semana- dijo besando con cariño la mejilla de su madre- en serio he estado ocupado-le dijo casi al oído

-lo sé hijo- le sonrió y lo abrazó nuevamente.

Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos en la mesa comenzaron una agradable plática. Alice y Eleanor no paraban de hablar entre ellas sobre el tiempo que no se habían visto, que aunque no había sido mucho tenían demasiado que contarse. Por su parte los caballeros que se veían todos los días en la oficina dejaron el trabajo a un lado y llevaron su conversación a algunos recuerdos de su juventud, cuando se reunían para llevar a sus novias a algún lugar romántico. Candy, Chloe y Terry que se habían sentado muy cerca también hicieron su pequeña plática haciéndole preguntas a la hermana de la rubia sobre cierta llamada que la había puesto roja.

-dejen de molestar- dijo enterrando su tenedor en la carne

-solo su nombre- dijo Candy

-¡no!

-¿es guapo?- preguntó de nuevo

-sss…. Cierra la boca

-¿ya te invitó a salir?-preguntó Terry divertido

-si- se le escapó a la chica y cerró los ojos avergonzada

-solo no dejes que se sobrepase contigo-dijo como si fuera un hermano mayor

-no creo que lo haga, pero tendré cuidado-respondió ella

-Candy, Terry, ya que estamos todos juntos y que todos sabemos la verdad, díganme cómo les va en todo-dijo Richard interrumpiendo la charla de todos. Los dos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos aunque ya esperaban la pregunta por parte de alguno de ellos.

-mejor papá- respondió él sincero- ya no hemos intentado matarnos- bromeó y todos rieron

-¿cómo les va en la casa? ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo?-preguntó Eleanor

-gracias, pero todo esté en orden- dijo Candy

-¿ya no duermen juntos?-preguntó Chloe con inocencia a lo que su padre casi escupe el bocado, Eleanor casi tira el tenedor, Richard comenzó a toser y Alice a reír. Candy le dio un pellizco en la pierna a su hermana ya que a ella era a la única a la que le había dicho el trato que tenían sobre la habitación

-no, desde hace mucho, mucho que cada uno tiene su habitación. Acondicionamos el despacho y esa es mi habitación- mintió Terry

-qué curioso, en todo este tiempo creo que ninguno de nosotros ha puesto un pie en su casa- agregó la mamá de Candy y la rubia sintió una pena horrible ya que conocía a su mamá y tenía recuerdos de cada vez que Alice entraba a su habitación, ésta sufría un cambio-

-cuando quieran pueden ir, aunque no tenemos nada que se pueda admirar- dijo Terry controlando la situación- así como George nos entregó el departamento así está, excepto mi habitación -aclaró viendo a Candy que asintió siguiéndole la corriente.

-y sobre el asunto de Neil-preguntó Richard- ¿cómo van con eso?-

-lo más probable es que firme el contrato en menos de dos semanas-respondió Candy

-¿en verdad? ¿Aceptó?-

-aun no, pero está a punto- respondieron seguros

-bueno, bueno, no hablemos de negocios en la mesa y menos en domingo-intervino Alice- serviré el postre- se levantó y Eleanor hizo lo mismo

-te ayudo- las dos fueron a la cocina- parece que si se están llevando mejor, para que vinieran juntos, eso es un gran paso

-sí, y hay algo más- agregó la otra mujer

-¿qué?

-no debería decirlo yo pero…me parece que se están enamorando

-¡vaya! Pero eso es obvio para todos

-y también para ellos. Ya están llevando una relación más formal

-¿en serio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo fue?-la llenó de preguntas

-no sé los detalles pero Candy me dijo que son algo así como novios

-¡es increíble!- dijo Eleanor emocionada- parece que sus abuelos tenían razón y son tal para cual

-sí, aún recuerdo aquella vez en que los encontramos juntos y nos dijeron que cuando fueran grandes se iban a casar para ayudar a sus abuelos- sonrió recordando aquella tarde…

_La tarde era fresca y relajante y dos travieso niños como siempre corrían por la casa, uno tras del otro, hasta que llegaron al despacho del abuelo de la pequeña rubia. Carl White era un hombre encantador, consentidor con su nieta y muy creativo y divertido_

_-Vamos a verlo, tiene unos dulces que saben delicioso- dijo Candy con una sonrisa traviesa_

_-¡Vamos!- dijo él emocionado. Tocaron a la puerta y se escuchó la fuerte voz del señor White_

_-Hola abue- saludó la niña con una pícara mirada, que rápidamente le indicó a su abuelo que quería algo_

_-Mi pecosa- la abrazó jugando con sus rizos.- hola Terry- lo saludó chocando las palmas de las manos_

_-Hola señor-_

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Candy sentándose en las piernas del señor tomando unos papeles que había en el escritorio_

_-Trabajando- le respondió_

_-¿En qué?- se interesó el niño_

_-En un gran negocio que los beneficiará a ustedes_

_-¿A nosotros?- preguntaron_

_-Sí, cuando sean mayores lo entenderán, pero tendrán que cooperar, ¿qué dicen?_

_-Claro, qué tenemos que hacer- dijeron emocionados porque podrían ayudar_

_-Hablaremos luego sobre eso, solo quería saber si querían ayudar. Y ahora les tengo un regalo_

_¿Qué es?_

_-Los caramelos más ricos que puedan imaginar- les dijo sacando de un cajón de su escritorio una caja plateada llena de dulces_

_Los niños comieron los dulces a gusto en compañía de Carl que quería a ambos demasiado, cuando estuvieron satisfechos los tres, guardó la caja y anotó que tenía que comprar más._

_-abue, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú- dijo la niña acomodando los papeles del escritorio_

_-serás mejor que yo pequeña-dijo besando su frente con cariño- estudiarás mucho y serás toda una mujer trabajadora, linda, inteligente y exitosa_

_-y rica- agregó la niña. Su abuelo sonrió-_

_-¿y tú Terry? ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas grande?_

_-lo mismo que Candy, quiero trabajar como usted, como mi abuelo y como mi papá- respondió seguro_

_-entonces todo será perfecto, ustedes dos se casaran y llevaran esta empresa hasta la cima-dijo para sí pero los niños lo escucharon_

_-¿casarnos? ¡Pero somos amigos!_

_-¡eso no se puede!_

_-ya, ya, no se enojen, aún no saben de qué hablo, cuando crezcan me entenderán. Después de esto los niños salieron de la biblioteca y fueron al salón de juegos de la casa. Se sentaron en el suelo y se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho el abuelo._

_-¿por qué nos tenemos que casar? Si somos muy chicos para eso- dijo Candy molesta_

_-no ahora, a lo mejor cuando seamos grandes como nuestros papás- dijo Terry pensativo y los dos se quedaron callados. Minutos después entraron Eleanor y Alice con los niños y al verlos tan callados y quietos se sorprendieron demasiado, ya que esos niños juntos eran una bomba nuclear._

_-¿qué hacen?- preguntó una de ellas cuando se sentaban cada una al lado de su hijo_

_-pensando- dijo Candy_

_-¡ah! ¿Y se puede saber en qué?_

_-en el día que nos casemos- respondió la niña_

_-¡en qué!- exclamaron las dos mujeres_

_-eso dijo el señor Carl, que Candy y yo algún día nos casaríamos para ayudarlo en algo- respondió Terry- pero no sabemos por qué si nosotros somos amigos_ .

-sí, yo recuerdo cuando el padre de Richard nos dijo que nuestro hijo aun sin saberlo buscaba a una persona como Candy en las novias que había tenido- agregó Eleanor…

_-¡pero qué dices padre!-exclamó Richard_

_-lo que oyen, a pesar de todo este tiempo Terry sin saberlo, recuerda a su cómplice de juegos_

_-pero él era un niño muy pequeño, ¿cómo cree que se acordará de ella? Además no estará pensando en casar a nuestro hijo por salvar su empresa-dijo molesta_

_-no solo es por eso, Carl y yo sabemos que ellos están hechos para estar juntos- _

_-¿y cómo lo saben?_

_-he visto a Candy, conozco a mi nieto, y aunque los haya separado cuando eran unos niños ellos esperan encontrarse. Terry me ha descrito a la mujer con la que le gustaría casarse y créanme que es tal cual es la nieta de Carl y él me ha dicho que Candy espera a un hombre como mi nieto_

_-¡estás alucinando papá! El día que mi hijo o Candy decidan casarse será con la persona que ellos elijan no la que ustedes les impongan, y escúchame, prefiero perder esa empresa a ganarme el odio de mi propio hijo por obligarlo a hacer algo así- sentenció Richard _

Después del postre y una larga tarde de charla Richard, Eleanor, Candy y Terry se despidieron del resto de la familia White y cada pareja regresó a su casa

-¡qué día!- exclamó Terry cuando iban rumbo a su casa-

-sí, fue algo raro ¿no?

-¿algo?-

-está bien, muy raro- Llegaron a su casa pasaron el resto de la noche platicando y haciendo algunos planes para la semana.

El lunes todo se calmó un poco, el día trascurrió normal en la oficina y con algunos cambios en sus vidas personales. El martes Candy tuvo una junta con su equipo de trabajo en el proyecto de Escocia mientras Terry resolvía algunos problemas que se le habían presentado en su área de trabajo.

La noche de ese día en la casa de la familia Leggan se libraba una batalla, una lucha de poderes y chantajes.

-¡no puedes vender lo que es nuestro!-se negó Eliza por enésima vez

-¿es la única opción?-preguntó Sara sin hacer caso al berrinche de su hija

-es la mejor, y la más rápida-contestó Neil. Sara lo meditó por varios minutos mientras su hija daba de vueltas por toda la estancia como un león enjaulado llena de rabia. Neil solo esperaba la palabra de su madre para actuar, ya que de los tres ella tenía más derecho.

-tu padre trabajó duro en esa empresa tratando de limpiar el nombre de tu abuelo que se encargó de engañar a sus socios, al parecer no lo logró, pero trabajó siempre, por él, por ustedes, por su familia. Ese trabajo fue su vida entera, ahí tuvo grandes logros pero también muchos problemas que resolvió pero que poco a poco lo fueron acabando- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero continuó- no quiero que esa empresa acabe también con ustedes, así que hazlo, vende esas acciones, limpia tu nombre, resuelve el lio que hiciste y comenzaremos de nuevo en otra cosa

-¡pero mamá! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Esa empresa nos pertenece también! ¡No podemos dejar que de buenas a primeras esos nos quiten lo que es nuestro!

-¡basta Eliza! He dicho que se venden esas acciones y no puedes decir que esa empresa en tuya si no has hecho nada por ella, tienes un empleo ahí sí, pero has hecho nada, ni la milésima parte de lo que hizo tu padre, ni siquiera tu hermano que aunque me duela decirlo cometió una estupidez y tiene que arreglarla.-se levantó de su lugar y mirando la fotografía de su esposo dijo con voz firme- vende todo.

Neil asintió un tanto aliviado y dolido por las palabras de su madre llenas de razón pero no por eso eran menos hirientes. Besó a su madre y se despidió de su hermana que seguía molesta con los brazos cruzados sentada junto a la chimenea.

El miércoles a la una de la tarde Terry salió de su oficina y fue a recoger su reloj que ya estaba arreglado. Llegó al centro comercial y pensó en un detalle para Candy, esa noche le diría algo que cambiaría su vida, para bien, al menos ese era el deseo de él.

Entró a la joyería y le entregaron su reloj.-si llega a tener algún problema puede traerlo nuevamente y la reparación no tendrá costo- dijo el encargado- ¿hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?

-no…sí… si, quisiera ver el brazalete que tienen allá-señaló el mostrador que Candy había estado viendo el sábado anterior

-en seguida- dijo el hombre y fue por la joya- aquí lo tiene oro blanco con…

-me lo llevo- lo interrumpió Terry sin escuchar las características

-está bien- pagó el brazalete y se lo envolvieron para regalo y satisfecho dejó la tienda para regresar a la oficina. Llamó a Fanny, su asistente y le dijo que no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Colgó y llamó a Candy-¿estás ocupada?

-no mucho, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó

-te invito a fugarte el resto del día de la oficina-dijo divertido

-suena tentadora la oferta-pensó o más bien le puso emoción al momento- está bien

-perfecto, te llamó en cinco minutos y sales, te estaré esperando en el auto

-ok…-dijo con una sonrisa que Terry no pudo ver pero que imaginó.- estoy en el café que está a dos calles pero voy para allá-

Candy no estaba tampoco en la oficina, sino a unas cuadras de ahí tomando un café. Llamó a Susana para decirle lo mismo que Terry a su asistente y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

Terry estaba a una cuadra y otro auto, un auto gris estacionado en la esquina de la calle donde estaba la compañía encendió el motor al ver a una rubia estar a punto de cruzar la calle. Fue algo que hizo sin pensar claramente, solo se le presentó la oportunidad, tenía todo, la herramienta y la rabia contenida desde la noche anterior. Pisó el acelerador a fondo y solo se escuchó como las llantas rechinaban.

Candy cruzó la calle, Terry dobló en la misma y el auto gris arrasó contra el cuerpo de Candy. Solo se escucharon los gritos de algunas personas que iban cerca de la escena. La rubia no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, solo vio como el auto gris se acercaba con demasiada rapidez hacia ella y sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho arrojándola unos cuantos metros haciendo que al momento de chocar contra el asfalto se golpeara en la cabeza con la placa de un auto mal estacionado.

La gente comenzó a rodear el cuerpo inmóvil de la víctima, algunos comenzaron a llamar una ambulancia, otros solo por saber qué pasaba se acercaban. Terry vio algo extraño desde el lugar donde estaba. Solo un auto gris avanzando de prisa, los gritos de las personas y como se empezaba a formar un circulo alrededor de algo o alguien.

"estoy en el café que está a dos calles" temiendo lo peor detuvo el auto a unos metros de toda la gente, bajó corriendo y empujando a la gente llegó hasta el centro de todo, su todo. -¡Candy!- gritó al momento en que se acercaba y con cuidado giraba a la joven para ver cómo estaba. Tenía el rostro lleno de sangre a causa del golpe que se había dado en la frente contra punta de la placa…

* * *

><p><span>Lo sé...lo sé...merezco un buen regaño pero era justo y necesario...<span>

**GRACIAS A:**

Tengo seis comentarios que no tienen nombre, aun así les agradezco mucho sus lindas palabras,e esta historia va a seguir auqnue a veces me tarde pero nunca dejaré ningun trabajo incompleto. me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior, espero saber qué les pareció éste otro. un saludo chicas aunque no sé su nombre... :(

flor-hola, qué tal? no pasó nada con los policias...la libraron esa noche, a ver qué pasa con este nuevo pequeño gran problema...

Annilina-hola antes que nada me encanta la imagen que tienes...yo conozco a una persona que se parece a él y cada vez que veo la pelicula de Orgullo y Prejuicio me acuerdo... que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, un saludo :)

bermone-hola! gracias por tus palabras, pues no la regó él sino otra pelirroja que me cae mal jaja en Escocia...jeje pronto, pronto...

ChrisK, hola! ñ.ñ aqui otro capi a ver que te parece... a pesar de todo me gustó mucho esta vez... escribirlo fue un reto en verdad...

Yeyaho, hola. no los agarro la policia pero aun asi creo q no me vas a perdonar verdad? espero tu comentario de este capitulo

Oligranchester, hola! ese será el chiste de este fic que cuando sientan en verdad el amor consumen su matrimonio no queremos una Candy resentida o algo por el estilo verdad? gracias por leer te mando un saludo =)

Olgaliz. hola! gracias por comentar que bien que te gustara el anterior cap. un saludo :)

Amparo de Grandchester, hola! un capitulo más espero les haya gustado, (mira que me esforcé mucho eh) qué tal todo?

annie de madero, hola muchas gracias por tu coemntario q bueno q te guste la historia, muchas gracias ;)

Olicandita, hola, me imagine a Terry asi porq yo siempre he querido ir a las carreras pero por una o por otra cosa no se puede asi q aqui cumplí mi sueño jaja

gabyselenator, hola Gaby gracias por tu comentario que bueno q te gustara la emocion del momento...un saludo

Mia Londoño, hola gracias por tu comentario espero no te hayas acabado tus uñas mientras publicaba de nuevo porque se necesitaran para el proximo jaja

Taliatitina, hola que bueno q te gustara el capitulo, a ver qué te parece éste

Wendy, hola, gracias por tu coemntario mejoro gracias a sus comentarios en serio...

rgrandchester, hola, les echaste la sal como decimos jaja pero tenia q pasar como dices no todo puede ser tan lindo ni color de rosa no?

Conny de Grandchester, hola, yo solo decia ¡vaya comentario! porque me gusta leer lo que escribes...=( pero igual me gustó el ultimo aunque fuera cortiti jeje y creo q ya nos cacharon el secreto de la recamara verdad? pero ya ni modo creo q pronto ya no van a necesitar otra cama o tu que opinas?

lachicaderosa, hola, bienvenida a este fic muchas gracias q bueno q te gustara espero sigas por aquí. un saludo y gracias otra vez

rowelorena, hola, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esata historia, bienvenida y espero te siga gustando :)

Jessy White, hola, gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta historia, el capitulo anterior tambien me gustó mucho más que los demas pero qué tal éste?

alondra, hola, gracias por tus palabras, sguiré escribiendo este fic con mucho animo si me siguen apoyando leyendolo mil gracias

Loca x Terry hola los caps anteriores fueron los mejores y me da gusto ahora a ver qué tal me va con este

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CÁPÍTULO!**


	20. Chapter 20

Los minutos que siguieron pasaron de la manera más lenta que Terry pudo imaginar; Sentado en el suelo con su esposa en los brazos la llamaba por su nombre pidiéndole que despertara. Con la voz a punto de quebrársele pidió que llamaran una ambulancia.

Víctor White escuchó justo en la ventana de su oficina el escándalo que hacia la gente y cómo minutos después se escuchaba la sirena de una ambulancia. Con extraña curiosidad se levantó de su lugar y se asomó por el cristal.

-¡Terry!- exclamó al verlo subir al vehículo y como este se perdía. Con la mano temblorosa tomó el teléfono y buscó el número de Terry. -Terry ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque subiste a esa ambulancia?

-Víctor. Candy...

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?

-la atropellaron y... Vamos camino al hospital

-¿Ella está bien?

-la están atendiendo. Respondió él a media voz. Terry le dio el nombre del hospital y Víctor después de colgar salió de su oficina llamando a su esposa.

La ambulancia llegó al hospital, los paramédicos bajaron a Candy rápidamente y la ingresaron al hospital donde la comenzaron a atender.

-espere aquí por favor- dijo una enfermera a Terry dejándolo en la Sala de espera.

Eliza bajó del auto temblando, como pudo metió su llave en la cerradura de la casa y con paso tembloroso entró hasta la sala donde estaba su madre revisando unos papeles para, como lo había dicho la noche anterior, comenzar de nuevo.

-¡Eliza!- exclamó viendo la palidez en el rostro de su hija

-mamá yo...yo no quería hacerlo... No quería matarla... Te lo juro...no quería- decía al momento de arrojarse a los brazos de su madre

-pero que estás diciendo- dijo alarmada

-yo no quería hacerle daño...no sé porque lo hice

-Eliza a quien le hiciste daño, dime- pidió su madre tomándola por los hombros

-a Candy- respondió sollozando

-¿Qué...qué hiciste?- preguntó…

Eliza había sido enviada por Karen a una reunión con el editor de un importante periódico de la ciudad que quería entrevistar a los socios mayoritarios de la compañía.

La cita había sido en la mañana y todo salió bien. La entrevista sería una semana antes de que los socios partieran a Escocia.

-está todo arreglado-dijo al teléfono reportándose con su jefa- el reportero vendrá el miércoles de esa semana a las dos de la tarde

-muy bien- dijo Karen revisando unas cosas. A pesar de que Eliza no le agradaba como persona tenía que reconocer que le servía como asistente, pero, aun así tenía algo que le inquietaba- puedes tomarte la hora libre, y regresas después de la comida

-está bien-sonrió Eliza aunque ya había llegado a unas cuantas cuadras de la compañía. Estacionó su auto un momento para llamar a una amiga con la que planeó verse para comer juntas. Cuando colgó el teléfono se quedó con la mirada perdida en la calle, con el pasar de las personas y en especial en el de una mujer rubia que iba caminando por la acera con el teléfono en una mano y un café en la otra- maldita, te saliste con la tuya, y ahora, como siempre lo tienes todo. Siempre has sido un obstáculo para mí. Hasta con mi padre…él siempre hablaba bien de ti cuando llegaba a casa y yo…yo tenía que soportarlo y sentirme lo peor ante tu perfección. Cuando íbamos en la misma escuela era lo mismo, todos hablaban de lo perfecta que eras aun cuando yo era mejor que tú. Y no paraste nunca, te casaste con Terry y estoy segura que sabias que yo lo quería, pero no, tuviste que enredarlo para casarte con él y ahora…ahora nos quitas lo único que nos quedaba para seguir viviendo.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de ira y resentimiento y en muchas ocasiones estos sentimientos nos llevan a hacer cosas que no queremos o que inconscientemente deseamos. Encendió el auto, pisó el acelerador y arrasó contra Candy que iba cruzando la calle, vio como la rubia no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar y se quedó paralizada. Sintió cómo su coche la empujaba con fuerza y estrellaba el cristal. Candy cayó y ella siguió manejando por varios minutos sin saber hacia dónde iría- ¿la habré matado?- se preguntaba mientras aceleraba y tomaba ya un rumbo, hacia su casa donde estaría su mamá.

-¿qué hiciste Eliza?- Sara temblaba de miedo. Su hija, su hija había sido capaz de semejante cosa. Eliza se sentó en un sofá y se tranquilizó un poco y estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos mientras ambas pensaban qué hacer. Entonces, en el rostro de Eliza se dibujó una media sonrisa que daría miedo a cualquiera.

-creerán que fue un accidente-dijo en un susurro- y entonces nada pasará

-llamaré a un abogado-dijo Sara tomando el teléfono

-¡no!-la detuvo- no mamá, no te preocupes, nada pasará-le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación.

Sara estaba sumamente nerviosa, salió para ver el auto y vio cómo el cristal estaba estrellado y en la placa había un rastro rojo, sangre seguramente. Llamó a uno de los sirvientes de confianza pidiéndole que limpiara el auto y lo llevara a que le cambiaran el cristal.-cuando regreses guárdalo en el garaje y conserva las llaves, no se las des a nadie, ni a mi hija-ordenó con firme voz

Alice llegó pocos minutos después que su esposo al hospital, lo encontró al lado de Terry que le explicaba lo que había pasado o mejor dicho lo que había visto

-¿cómo está mi hija?-preguntó nerviosa a ambos

-la siguen revisando, se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y el auto la arrojó varios metros-respondió Terry. Dicha esta última palabra se acercó un medico a los tres

-¿cómo está mi esposa?-preguntó Terry

-tiene varias fracturas, su brazo y pierna derechos recibieron el impacto y se fracturó ambos y tiene una profunda herida en la pierna. El golpe en la cabeza la ha mantenido inconsciente y ha perdido algo de sangre

-¿va a estar bien?-preguntó Víctor

-por supuesto que sí, el golpe fue muy duro pero no de gravedad-respondió

-¿hay algo que podamos hacer? Dijo que mi hija perdió sangre

-no se preocupe señora logramos estabilizarla y no será necesario. Tranquilícense- dijo el médico regresando a su labor

Alice se abrazó de su esposo y comenzó a llorar llena de angustia. Víctor la abrazó también y no dijo nada. Terry se fue alejando de ellos y se recargó en una pared lejos de todo, solo deseando que todo eso pasara pronto.

Una hora después Chloe llegó al hospital después de haber sido llamada por su madre. La chica estaba en extremo asustada y decidió llamar a Albert en quien confiaba mucho y sabia del gran cariño que él y su hermana se tenían. Albert la recogió en la escuela y juntos fueron al hospital.

-¡Albert!-dijo el señor White al verlo

-Chloe me llamó y como estaba cerca de su escuela pasé por ella y vinimos juntos

-gracias muchacho-

-¿cómo está Candy?-preguntó y le repitieron las palabras del médico. Hablaron por varios minutos hasta que Albert se acercó a Terry- ¿tú estás bien?- preguntó recargándose junto a él

-sí, solo…preocupado-le respondió

-todo va a estar bien-le dio una palmada en el hombro y Terry asintió resignado y esperó que el doctor volviera a salir. Esto fue una hora después, cuando la situación ya estaba bajo control y trasladarían a Candy a una habitación para mantenerla en observación por un par de días.

-¿podemos pasar a verla?-preguntó Terry

-solo una persona, ahora está sedada y será mejor dejarla descansar-respondió el doctor. Terry asintió y aunque quería ser el primero en entrar a verla- Alice, entra tú- se dirigió a su suegra y ésta agradeciéndole con la mirada entró a ver a su hija.

La noticia corrió rápido por la compañía gracias al noticiero de la tarde que inició el rumor que la hija de la familia White había sufrido un accidente a las afueras de la compañía y fue comprobada cuando un reportero llegó hasta el hospital e investigó lo sucedido.

Con esto, Anthony puso el grito en el cielo y primero llamó a Candy a su celular rogando que contestara.

-¿diga?- contestó Terry que tenía las cosas de Candy a su lado

-¿Terry? ¿Es cierto que Candy…?

-si Anthony, pero ya está mejor

-¿saben quién fue la persona que la atropelló?-preguntó Anthony y Terry no contestó. Había estado tan preocupado por la salud de Candy que no se detuvo a pensar en ello

-no…solo…solo vi un auto gris… Anthony, necesito que me ayudes en eso

-descuida, yo me encargo de eso y Terry, cualquier cosa que le pase a Candy, por favor dímelo

-lo haré. Gracias- dijo antes de colgar.

Anthony colgó y en ese momento entró Stear-es cierto Stear-dijo Anthony antes de cualquier pregunta-pero ya está bien, hablé con Terry, están en el hospital.

-¿fue un accidente?-preguntó Stear

-eso parece aunque…si hubiera sido accidente tal vez el conductor se habría detenido y…huyó.-dijo Anthony marcando el teléfono de un amigo suyo de la Policía. Habló con él varios minutos y quedaron de verse en el hospital donde estaba internada Candy y donde estaba Terry que había visto parte del accidente.

-le diré a Patty, escuchó la noticia y se alteró mucho-dijo Stear

-dile que ya está fuera de peligro, que no se preocupe…por el bien de mi sobrino-le sonrió ya que desde que Patty le había dado la noticia a Stear de su bebé y debido a la gran amistad que éste tenía con Anthony se había convertido en su tío

-eso haré.

Anthony llegó al hospital minutos antes que el detective McGwire. Un tipo alto, joven, de ojos y cabello obscuro.

-Terry-lo llamó Anthony al encontrarlo

-¿qué pasa?-dijo sin ánimos

-te presento al detective McGwire, es mi amigo y nos va a ayudar a descubrir quien hizo todo esto- Terry estrechó la mano del policía sin decir palabra alguna

-¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?- Terry asintió y respiró profundo-¿usted estaba con su esposa cuando pasó todo?

-no, yo, la iba a encontrar en la entrada del edificio para salir juntos. Cuando la llamé me dijo que estaba a un par de cuadras de la compañía. Cuando yo di la vuelta a la calle ella fue arrojada por un vehículo gris fue lo único que vi, no pude distinguir el modelo ni nada

-está bien. Iré al lugar de los hechos e interrogaré a las personas que pudieron haber visto algo. Mantendré al señor Brower al tanto de todo- Terry asintió y dio media vuelta encontrándose con los padres de Candy que regresaban de la cafetería.

-Terry por qué no entras a verla-sugirió Alice- estoy segura que le hará bien tu presencia

-¿tú crees?

-sí, entra-colocó su mano en el hombro de él y le infundió valor. Terry respiró y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación. Colocó su mano en la perilla y con cuidado la giró.

La habitación era sumamente fría, las paredes blancas y vacías. La cama, donde reposaba Candy entre varios aparatos que seguían su presión, y su respiración. A unos pasos de la cama, pegado a la pared había un sofá y junto a este una silla. Terry la tomó y la puso cerca de la cabecera de la cama. En silencio se sentó y mirando el rostro pálido de su esposa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pasó una mano por la herida que tenía en la frente y la otra la entrelazó en la mano de la rubia. –_Despierta Candy, no me gusta verte así, quiero ver tus ojos que cada mañana se quejan por la luz que entra por la ventana-decía mientras hacía pequeñas caricias por las mejillas de Candy- quiero ver como arrugas la nariz cada vez que te enojas y esa mueca que haces cuando ríes._ Tomó su mano y la besó y así en silencio se quedó durante mucho tiempo, solo viendo la lenta respiración de su esposa.

El resto de la tarde Terry la pasó al lado de Candy sin hacer caso de nadie pidiéndole que comiera algo. Solo en la noche salió para hablar con los papás de Candy que se ponían de acuerdo sobre quien se quedaría esa noche con ella.

-yo me quedaré con ella-intervino Terry-ustedes vayan a descansar

-pero Terry has estado aquí todo el día, debes descansar algo

-ustedes también han estado aquí todo el día. Vayan a su casa y regresan mañana temprano, cuando vengan yo me voy a casa y regreso

-yo me quedo contigo para que no sea tan pesada la noche-dijo Albert

-gracias-dijo Terry. Alice y Víctor lo pensaron por unos segundos

-vendré mañana y tú irás a descansar-dijo Alice dándole un abrazo- gracias por querer así a mi hija-le dijo en voz baja y Terry la abrazó también- tú también Albert, mañana descansarás

-claro que sí, vayan tranquilos-respondió el rubio. Los padres de Candy se fueron dejando solos a Terry y Albert afuera de la habitación- ¿quieres un café? Lo vamos a necesitar-

-te lo agradeceré mucho-dijo Terry

-ahora vuelvo-dijo encaminándose hacia la cafetería. Terry entró nuevamente al lado de Candy y todo estaba igual, Candy seguía dormida. Albert regresó unos minutos después con dos vasos llenos de café caliente y cargado.

-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó en el marco de la puerta. Terry salió y aceptó el café que le ofrecía-supongo que lo tomas cargado-

Terry dio un sorbo-perfecto-dijo tomando una vez más

-cuando Candy y tú decidieron casarse…-comenzó a hablar atrayendo la atención su interlocutor -creí que Candy estaba loca y que lo que iba a hacer era algo parecido a un suicidio o una tortura-Terry sonrió- cuando fue su boda seguía creyéndolo pero cuando la vi la última vez noté algo diferente en su mirada. Ella siempre ha sido una chica feliz, llena de vida pero ese día tenía una cara de chiquilla enamorada que no podía con ella y ahora que te veo quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo por ella, quiero saber si amas a Candy como ella a ti.

-¿estás seguro que ella me ama?-preguntó después de un largo silencio mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado.

-si no lo estuviera no te lo diría-respondió serio- Terry, Candy es como una hermana para mí, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y la quiero demasiado y quiero que sea feliz y si esa felicidad está a tu lado no tengo nada más que apoyarlos.- Terry no dijo nada y se quedó meditando todo- voy a la cafetería, ya es la hora de que pasen a revisar a los pacientes y no puede haber más de un visitante con cada uno, entra con ella y ahora vuelvo.

Albert fue al lugar mencionado y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías cuando su teléfono sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo y al ver el número no pudo evitar sonreír.-hola-saludó-mmm, no muy bien…estoy en el hospital…no, yo estoy bien, Candy, mi mejor amiga tuvo un accidente y estoy aquí con su esposo… ¿a qué debo tu llamada?... ¿vendrás? ¿Cuándo?...es mucho tiempo… ¡son tres semanas! ¿No puedes adelantar tu viaje?...entiendo…en cuanto llegues llámame yo pasaré por ti al aeropuerto…gracias, que pases buenas noches o días no sé- cortó la comunicación y terminó su café.

La noche pasó tranquila para Terry y Albert, uno dentro de la habitación ensimismado en sus pensamientos y el otro dando vueltas por los pasillos para no quedarse dormido. A la mañana, tal como lo había dicho Alice volvió al hospital y despidió a Albert que con los ojos redondos muerto de sueño se fue a su departamento para descansar y regresar por la tarde.

Alice entró a la habitación de Candy y encontró a ambos dormidos, Terry en el sofá y su hija en la cama conectada a varios aparatos. Se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente. Fue hasta el sofá y despertó a Terry.

-ve a casa y descansa-le dijo una vez que hubo despertado por completo

-regresaré pronto-dijo cuando ya estaba en la puerta. Salió del hospital y tomó un taxi hasta su departamento ya que había dejado el coche que Bob le había prestado frente a la compañía.

Cuando llegó a casa, en el piso se topó con la correspondencia que el portero había dejado la noche anterior pero como no había nadie la deslizó por debajo de la puerta. Levantó los sobres y revisó qué eran las cuentas del mes, sin embrago había otro paquete tamaño carta gureso. Abrió el sobre y sacó la revista en la cual Candy aparecía en la portada. "las mujeres más exitosas de los últimos años" era uno de los titulares. Terry sonrió y hojeó la revista. En el sobre también el resto de fotos impresas.

Preparó café, tomó las fotografías y las llevó hasta la recamara; tomó una ducha y al salir después de haberse vestido se recostó en la cama por media hora en la que no pudo dormir ni un minuto. Solo veía una y otra vez las fotos de Candy donde lucia hermosa y al pensar que estaba en un hospital sintió rabia, miedo e impotencia. "¿qué me hiciste Candice White? ¿Qué me hiciste que me tienes así, como un perfecto idiota?"

Se levantó y fue a la cocina a terminarse el café que había hecho. Dejó el departamento y fue a la compañía por su coche y a cancelar todo lo que tuviera que hacer el resto de la semana. En el camino hasta su piso se encontró con Karen

-hola Terry- saludó ella un poco nerviosa sin saber qué hacer o decir

-hola-dijo sin ánimos

-lamento mucho lo que le está pasando a Candy. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar sabes que aquí estoy-dijo como una amiga que era de Terry

-gracias Karen, ella ya está fuera de peligro, el doctor dice que tiene que reposar y…despertar

-e verdad lo lamento-dijo cuando cada uno tomaba su camino.

Karen fue hasta su oficina y solo vio a su primer asistente.- ¿y Eliza?-preguntó

-no ha llegado licenciada-contestó la mujer-¿quiere que la llame?

-sí, necesito que haga unas cosas-asintió Karen entrando a su oficina.

Eliza se levantó ese día tranquila y serena para afrontar lo que viniera, aunque no tenía miedo ya que estaba segura que nada le pasaría. Se preparó para ir al trabajo y tardó un poco más en llegar al no tener su auto.

-mamá dame las llaves del coche-pidió enojada

-toma un taxi-respondió seria su madre

-no me hagas reír mamá. No me digas que me vas a castigar y me vas a quitar el coche-

-Eliza sabes lo que hiciste y aun así te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado

-te dije que te calmaras ya me informé de todo y Candy está bien, y en unos días saldrá del hospital como si nada

-no te enteraste bien. Uno de sus amigos ya está contactado con la policía-dicho esto Eliza se puso pálida. Sara había hablado la noche anterior con la mamá de Candy y esta le había dicho lo que Anthony había comenzado a hacer-si llegan a saber que fuiste tú, no cuentes conmigo ni con tu hermano para salir de tus problemas-dijo con el corazón roto

-como digas-contestó Eliza llena de rabia. Salió de su casa molesta. Tomó un taxi y llegó hasta la oficina donde todos hablaban sobre el accidente.

Terry hizo una visita exprés a su oficina y salió para el hospital donde Alice, Chloe y sorpresivamente su madre estaban ya ahí.

-¿alguna noticia?-preguntó cuando estuvo al lado de ellas tres

-no, pero el doctor dice que está bien-lo calmó su madre dándole un abrazo.

-¿quieres pasar a verla?-preguntó Chloe

-¿tú ya entraste?-preguntó Terry y ella negó con la cabeza

-vamos a verla-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica y juntos entraron de nuevo a la habitación.

Al entrar Chloe se quedó paralizada y dudó un momento, pero Terry prácticamente la empujó y se acercaron a la cama.

-¿va a estar bien verdad?-preguntó con miedo mirando a su cuñado y éste asintió seguro.-Terry, ¿la quieres?

-creo que a ti no puedo engañarte Chloe, si, la quiero como nunca creí querer a alguien-dijo después de unos segundos

-ella también-sonrió y dejó a Terry solo con su hermana.

Minutos después entró una enfermera para hacer una revisión. Terry sentándose en el sofá esperó a que la enfermera terminara con el chequeo.

-¿todo en orden?-preguntó

-perfecto todo, tranquilícese-respondió la enfermera

-¿cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar?

-lo más seguro es que mañana, el sedante que le pusieron es muy fuerte pero debía descansar, eso le hará bien

-gracias-dijo Terry cuando la enfermera salía. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Candy. Con cuidado de no lastimarla besó su mejilla y le dio otro fugaz beso en los labios-despierta Candy, despierta._ Que no ves que te necesito…que no sabes que me encanta estar contigo…que no sabes que **te amo**_-musitó depositando otro beso en los labios de Candy.

El resto de la tarde pasó relativamente tranquila. Ninguno de los presentes se fue hasta entrada la noche y como la noche anterior Terry persuadió a todos de que él se quedaría el resto de la noche con Candy.

Despidió a todos y regresó a esas cuatro paredes. Se sentó en la silla y en una posición muy incómoda se quedó dormido al lado de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Terry despertó con un tremendo dolor en el cuello. Hizo círculos en el aire hasta que su cuello tronó muy fuerte. Dirigió su mirada a Candy y sonrió lleno de alegría al ver sus ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.

-¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó acercándose más

-como si me hubiera arrojado a las vías del tren-dijo con la garganta seca-¿qué pasó?-preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió?-preguntó asustado

-temo que si…pero me gustaría saber otra versión- dijo cerrando los ojos

-te atropellaron y te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte, también tu brazo y pierna-

-¿seguro que solo fue un auto? Se sintió más fuerte-bromeó riéndose un poco lo que le costó un dolor en el costado

-sentido del humor intacto-sonrió Terry al escuchar sus palabras- llamaré al doctor para que te revise- Candy movió la cabeza en señal de afirmativa y Terry se levantó cuando la puerta se abrió y el médico entró

-buenos días-saludó viendo despierta a su paciente-¿cómo se siente?-preguntó cuando ya estaba al frente de la cama

-adolorida-respondió Candy

-es normal, el golpe fue duro-dijo comenzando a revisarla-todo en orden. Tal vez tenga fuertes dolores de cabeza en los próximos días per con un analgésico pasará, aunque deberá quedarse unos cuantos días aquí en observación

-si doctor…

-Gordon

-gracias doctor Gordon-sonrió Candy

-dígame algo. ¿Recuerda lo que le pasó?-

-me atropellaron ¿no?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-si pero, recuerda ese día, lo que hizo

-fue un día normal. Me levanté casi a las seis, mi esposo y yo nos fuimos a la oficina, trabajé…

-todo en orden entonces-dijo el médico-la dejo para que descanse.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Terry interrogó a Candy sobre ese día-¿segura que lo recuerdas todo?

-hice lo que le dije al doctor-respondió Candy

-y del accidente… ¿qué pasó?

-no…no sé bien qué pasó-dijo apretando las manos. Terry le explicó lo que había pasado, él sabía que no estaba en la oficina, le recordó que iban a salir y…-ya recuerdo, yo llamé a Susana para cancelar mis pendientes…crucé la calle…escuché como una mujer gritó y…. cuando me di cuenta un coche venía muy rápido hacia mí y…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Terry se acercó a ella tomando su mano y besando su frente.

-todo va a estar bien-le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, espero éste les haya gustado. Les tengo una pregunta y de acuerdo a lo que la mayoria diga se hará: ¿quieren que esta pareja haga un viaje a Lakewood? ¿o nos vamos directo a Escocia? Depende de ustedes<strong>.<strong>

**GRACIAS A:**

Tengo dos comentarios anónimos, gracias chicas por sus palabras, espero sigan en esta historia

-ChrisK, hola! ya viste que si fue la mugre Eliza ahora qué le vamos a hacer? un saludo

-loca X Terry, hola, no salió muy lastimada..creo...ahora Terry tendrá que actuar de enfermero, guardaespaldas, empresario, esposo,novio y más.

-lucero, hola, gracias a ti por leer, espero q este capitulo les haya gustado algo...

-Conny de Grandchester, hola, George...jaja si él sabe cosas...y de Anthony aun no sé cómo será su pareja, y espero q no te desagrade que Albert y Karen no tengan nada auqnue si tendran una parejita :) y de Escocia ustedes dicen si nos vamos de tour y pasamos por Lakewood o xviaje directo a Escocia...muchas gracias aunque tampoco nos conozcamos en persona tambien las considero mis amigas y lo q desees me puedes enviar un mensaje. te mando un abrazo =)

-rubi, hola el accidente fue por dos razones de hecho y una es la que todas se imaginan pero vamos poco a poco. Un saludo

-Olgaliz, hola! ya vieron Candy no se rompió mucho...y los recuerdos iran llegando a partir del próximo capitulo. muchas gracias por comentar

-hellen franco, hola, muchas gracias por leer, y las acualizaciones ya me voy a dedicar de lleno a este fic antes de que comiencen mis actividades normales asi que me veran seguido jeje

-luisa, hola, ¿no te gustó Votos de Amor? yo la queria ver y al momento de hacerlo casi me abuchean por el drama q elegí...pero nada de eso pasará al contrario le reacomodaremos los recuerdos a Candy :)

-Amparo de Grandchester, hola! qué tal? espero te haya gustado el capitulo fue casi todo de Terry...aclaro q solo le compró un brazalete, el que le habia gustado en la joyeria.

-annie de madero, hola, Gusana o en este caso Susana ya q se está portando bien no hará nada q los perjudique en ningun momento eso es seguro :)

-Oligranchester, hola, la advertencia fue para darle emocion jaja pero ya ves q no pasó a mayores el incidente, ahora viene la recuperacion...muchas gracias y espero seguir llevando bien el fic.

-bermone, hola como q me late q soy demasiado predecible ya que todas me adivinaron porque el golpe en la cabeza...espero q aun asi les siga gustando

-Wendy, hola gracias a ti por leer a ver q tal este capitulo

-rowelorena, hola, descuida q en mi caso a veces son las dos o las tres y ahi me tienen escribiendo gracias por leer...tan temprano :)

-Rosi White, hola, gracias por leer aun con los problemas tecnologicos, me extraña el cambio tan radical de la pag en ciertas cosas, antes yo lei en el celular y ,e dejaba mandar comentarios y de un dia para otro ya no, pero gracias por leer y creo q fue inesperado todo esto verdad?

-Annilina, hola, un crossover?seria muy raro no? aunque creo q si lo leeria...sugerencias para Eliza..soy toda oidos jaja

-rgrandchester, hola, q si se da cuenta? YA LO DIJO la ama, para esto queria el accidente jaja aunque se escuche cruel pero es para q se unan más en las buenas y en las malas como dicen los votos no?

-wendy, esa pelicula no la he visto...la voy a buscar pero Candy no perdió la memoria sino todo lo contrario :)

-Goshy, hola muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer, espero q te vaya bien en todas tus actividades. la verdad es q no quiero comenzar a recibir amenazas de muerte en la pagina y aun no quiero terminar la historia asi que nadie morirá lo prometo y mucho menos Candy o Terry ninguna de nosotras lo soportariamos no crees?

-Paola Cornweel, hola gracias por tus palabras ya vi tu fic y los voy a leer asi q me tendras leyendolo.

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	21. Chapter 21

-me preocupaste mucho-dijo Terry cuando su beso terminó

-ya estoy bien. No te preocupes- sonrió Candy entrelazando su mano con la de él. -¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?- preguntó después.

-solo un par de días.

-menos que la última vez- murmuró

-¿La última vez? ¿Cuántas veces te han atropellado?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-esta es la primera. Me refiero al golpe. Cuando tenía siete años me caí de no sé dónde y me golpeé la cabeza. Según lo que me dijeron mis papás estuve muchos días inconsciente-dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

En ese momento entró en silencio Alice creyendo que su hija seguía dormida pero se llevó la misma sorpresa que Terry al ver que no era así.

-¡Candy!-exclamó con alegría-despertaste-se acercó a ella y con cuidado la abrazó-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó

-bien mamá. Algo adolorida y el cuerpo entumecido pero el doctor dijo que era natural por el golpe que recibí- respondió Candy ya con su voz habitual llena de jovialidad

-me alegra tanto que ya estés bien-dijo dándole otro beso en la frente-nos preocupaste mucho.

-eso me dijeron- respondió dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Terry.

Alice estuvo ahí por varios minutos charlando con su hija y con Terry que estaba que tranquilo al ver a Candy despierta y con la energía al máximo ya que no dejaba de hacer bromas o de preguntar cómo estaban todos.

-Terry porque no vas a tu casa-dijo su suegra de pronto reconocido que Terry estaba demasiado cansado.

-luego- dijo sin hacerle mucho caso.

Candy llevó su mirada hasta Terry que estaba justo frente a su cama y luego la volvió a su madre pidiéndole que los dejara a solas.

Alice asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio y una vez afuera llamó a su esposo que ya estaba muy cerca del hospital junto con su hija menor.

-te ves muy cansado-dijo Candy una vez que estuvieron a solas.

-no lo estoy-respondió este tomando la silla y sentándose en ella cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

-ya estoy bien Terry ve a la casa. Descansa un rato que buena falta te hace- dijo pasando con cierto dolor su mano por la mejilla de Terry que se había inclinado hacia ella.

-no...No quiero dejarte sola-respondió besando la mano de Candy.

-no voy a estar sola. Mi madre ya está aquí y te aseguro que papá y Chloe no tardaran en llegar. No te preocupes. Anda, ve a casa- Terry dudó por varios segundos-hagamos esto, ¿Quién tiene mi celular?

-yo lo tengo-dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo

-bien, ve a casa y si pasa cualquier cosa yo misma te llamaré o en cuanto salgas de aquí te llamo y te acompaño en el camino hasta la casa- sonrió y Terry hizo una divertida mueca.

-volveré pronto, tengo algo que mostrarte-dijo después de ser convencido por Candy de ir a descansar.

Terry salió dejando sola a Candy, aunque no tardó mucho en recibir la visita de su hermana, que aliviada vio como Candy estaba mejor y el pálido tono de su rostro había desaparecido.

-aún tengo mucho sueño-dijo después de platicar con Chloe

-duérmete y yo me quedo contigo-dijo la joven sentándose en el sofá. Candy no se hizo de rogar y después de unos minutos volvió a quedarse dormida.

Chloe tenía su celular en la mano y se entretuvo con éste por largo rato, jugando, enviando mensajes y escuchando algo de música.-olvidé cargarlo-dijo, cuando el teléfono le avisaba la poca batería que le quedaba. Buscó en su bolsa y sonrió porque traía el cargador, solo hacía falta buscar un enchufe para conectarlo, con la vista recorrió toda la habitación y justo detrás del sofá había una conexión. Se inclinó para conectarlo cuando recibió un mensaje de una amiga y sentándose en el suelo leyó lo que éste decía en completo silencio…

Neil estaba en su departamento, en aquellas cuatro paredes que le quitaban el oxígeno aunque sabía que no era el apartamento, no era el aire, no era su cuerpo. Era su mente, su miedo y desilusión por lo que su propia hermana le había hecho a la mujer que él decía amar.

Su hermana, su propia sangre se había encargado de hacerle tanto daño a Candy, a esa mujer a la que él tanto admiraba y que de una vez por todas se había resignado a que nunca seria de él.

"Candy ama a Terry y eso no lo puedo cambiar. Ahora solo debo alejarme de ella e intentar sacarla de mi mente. Solo tengo que hacer dos cosas antes de alejarme. Debo firmar esos papeles y hacerles saber a todos aunque con ello mi hermana me odie, debo decirles que fue ella quien intentó matar a Candy. Mi madre me lo dijo. Nunca la había visto así, tan desilusionada de nosotros porque sé que también yo la decepcioné"

Eran las diez de la mañana, Neil salió de la compañía rumbo al hospital. No sabía cómo diría todo pero tenía que hacerlo. Manejó hasta el hospital y preguntando por la paciente Candice White llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación donde no había nadie. Ni los padres de ella. Ni Terry o algún amigo.

Al no ver a nadie sintió una gran confusión. La noche anterior estaba decidido a decirlo todo pero en ese momento su seguridad vaciló y solo pensó en ver a Candy.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y vio que no había nadie. Solo estaba Candy, dormida. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó hasta la cama y viendo la herida que la joven dormida tenía en la frente sintió verdaderas ganas de matar a su hermana. Pero él no lo haría, él no era como su hermana.

-lo siento Candy. Nunca quise que nada de esto pasara. Nunca quise que tú sufrieras por algo. Lamento todo lo que malo que he sido contigo, con Terry y con toda tu familia. Lamento que Elisa hiciera esto. Ella siempre ha estado celosa de ti, sé que eso no la justifica por esto pero si algo la llevó a hacerte este mal fue la envidia y el coraje que me tiene a mí por lo que voy a hacer.

Candy, Candy lo siento. Siento que Elisa intentara matarte, siento haber dejado que te hostigara con las flores todo este tiempo. Siento haber arreglado todo para que entrara a la compañía y tuviera más oportunidades de herirte. Lo siento" con las últimas palabras la voz de Neil se quebró y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sentía que estaba traicionando a su propia sangre. A su única hermana, pero acaso ella no había hecho lo mismo. Acaso ella no había intentado acabar con persona que más le importaba. Si su hermana no había tenido consideraciones con él porque debía tenerlas él. "te amo" fueron las últimas palabras que dijo justo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Candy de una vez por todas.

Se aseguró que nadie lo había visto entrar y salió a prisa del hospital para regresar a la compañía y comenzar e sacar sus cosas de aquel edificio.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta Candy abrió los ojos y con la respiración acelerada llevándose una mano al pecho intentó calmarse creyendo que había sido un mal sueño. Cerró los ojos tranquila pero los volvió a abrir precipitadamente al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Chloe ya junto de la cama

-sí. Es que creo que tuve un mal sueño es todo.

_"-Lamento que Elisa hiciera esto. Ella siempre ha estado celosa de ti, sé que eso no la justifica por esto pero si algo la llevo a hacerte este mal fue la envidia y el coraje que me tiene a mí por lo que voy a hacer._

_Candy, Candy lo siento."_-creo que no soñaste nada a menos que tuviéramos el mismo sueño-dijo Chloe después de detener la grabación que oportunamente había hecho después de escuchar como Neil se lamentaba por algo.

-huebra sido mejor que fuera una pesadilla-dijo Candy llevándose una mano al rostro. Las dos rubias guardaron silencio por un largo minuto pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar-así que fue ella-dijo la mayor al fin-no lo puedo creer-dijo moviendo la cabeza como queriendo alejar esa noticia de su mente.

-yo tampoco...está completamente loca. Debemos decirle a todos y al detective que Anthony contrató-dijo tomando la mano de su hermana

-no. Todavía no-dijo Candy de inmediato ante lo dicho por Chloe- tememos que pensar bien-dijo más para sí misma que para la conversación con la adolescente.

-¿De qué hablas Candy? Les tenemos que decir para que metan a esa loca en la cárcel.

-no Chloe. Escuchaste lo que dijo Neil. Algo va a hacer que Elisa está molesta con él y lo único importante que Neil tiene que hacer es vender sus acciones. Así que, si no me equivoco Neil nos venderá sus acciones.

-¡Deja de pensar en eso y piensa en ti y en tu seguridad!-exclamó Chloe dando vueltas por el cuarto.

-Chloe esto es lo que Terry y yo hemos estado esperando todo este tiempo. Si denuncio a Elisa antes de que nos vendan su parte de la empresa se pueden arrepentir y de nada habrá servido que Terry y yo nos casáramos.

-se habrán enamorado y eso basta-respondió Chloe.

-Chloe por favor. Dame unos días. Guarda el secreto de lo que oímos y te juro que me voy a encargar de que Elisa no se acerque a nosotros.- dijo sin escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

Chloe la miró por unos segundos un poco dudosa pero confiaba en su hermana y terminó aceptando guardar el secreto.

-está bien-

-gracias-sonrió- y ahora, préstame tu celular-

Chloe se lo dio y Candy deslizando su mano por debajo de la almohada sacó su teléfono que Terry le había dado antes de irse. Envió la grabación a su teléfono y la borró del de su hermana.

-tenemos un arma sorpresa-dijo regresándole el celular.

-prométeme que te vas a cuidar. No sabemos lo loca que esté esa mujer.

-nada va a pasar-la reconfortó Candy extendiéndole la mano para que se acercara y le diera un abrazo-no te preocupes.

Terry regresó pronto al lado de Candy con la revista y las fotografías consigo para mostrárselas. La verdad era que a él le había encantado y justo esa mañana al salir del hospital y pasar por un puesto de periódicos y ver a su esposa en la portada de la revista lo hizo sentirse el hombre más dichoso de la Tierra.

Cuando entró a la habitación Candy estaba hablado con el doctor Gordon, también estaba Víctor que escuchaba atento lo que el medico decía.

-mañana podrá irse. No será necesario que permanezca aquí más tiempo. Pero debe guardar reposo y no hacer movimientos bruscos por unos días.

-no se preocupe doctor. Yo me encargaré de que mi hija siga sus instrucciones al pie de la letra-intervino Víctor antes de que su hija pudiera decir algo.

-por ahora descanse. En unos minutos vendrá una enfermera a traerle comida-dijo el doctor

-gracias-dijo Candy.

El medico salió y Terry entró por completo en la habitación. Vio como Víctor tomaba cariñosamente la punta de la nariz de Candy entre sus dedos y ella sonreía como siempre lo hacía ante este gesto.

Se aclaró la garganta y fue hasta el sofá que había ocupado todo ese tiempo. Iba a hablar pero llegó Alice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ante la noticia que el doctor le había dado en el pasillo.

-mañana saldrás Candy-dijo con la voz más cariñosa que poseía.

-llamaré a Esther para que prepare tu habitación-dijo Víctor

-papá yo...no creo que sea buena idea que vaya a la casa-dijo Candy viendo con el rabillo del ojo a Terry quien se había incorporado al escuchar lo que su suegro había dicho

-pero Candy en la casa tu mamá y yo podremos cuidarte mientras terminas de recuperarte.

-papá. Será mejor que regrese a mi casa. Me será fácil moverme ahí ya que no hay escaleras o algo que me dificulte el movimiento-alegó Candy no queriendo dejar su departamento y menos dejar a Terry tanto tiempo ahora que las cosas iban bien

-pero Candy...

-ella tiene razón-intervino Alice-en la casa hay muchas escaleras y no la vamos a obligar a subirlas y bajarlas todos los días con la pierna herida-la apoyó su madre viendo la reacción de ambos muchachos.

-si es lo que quieren-dijo no muy convencido ya que quería que su hija regresara a su lado porque pensaba que las cosas con Terry seguían igual a pesar de todas las atenciones que había tenido éste con su hija en esos días.-pero podremos ir verte para asegurarnos que estés bien

-claro que sí y verás que será mejor-dijo Candy con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro; mientras Terry también tenía una discreta sonrisa que cubrió con su mano.

-cariño acompáñame a buscar a Chloe para que coma algo-dijo Alice tomando el brazo de su esposo para sacarlo de ahí y dejar a su hija y a Terry solos.

-te tengo una sorpresa-dijo acercándose a Candy con un sobre amarillo en la mano una vez que estuvieron solos

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ansiosa. Terry sacó la revista del sobre y la puso sobre las piernas de ella-¡Ay no! ¿Ya salió?-exclamó poniéndose roja tomando la revista.

-y hay más-dijo sacando las fotos una por una- Annie las envió ayer ¿Te gustan?-preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-la verdad es que si-dijo viendo cada una-¿Y a ti?-Terry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y puso una cara con la que se esperaba una respuesta negativa

-te ves hermosa-dijo después de su broma mirándola a los ojos. Con éste comentario Candy se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba y más nerviosa al tener a Terry tan cerca.

-en este momento me debo ver terrible-dijo dándose cuenta que no se había ni cepillado el cabello.

-no tanto-dijo Terry con ironía mientras con sus dedos Candy intentaba hacer algo con su cabello.

-¿qué trae la revista?-preguntó mientras se peinaba

-ya sabes, cosas de mujeres-respondió hojeándola una vez más

-oye, ¿ya la vieron mis papás?-

-no lo creo, no han dicho nada-respondió Terry cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse y entraba la familia de Candy con la revista en las manos

-creo que ya la vieron-le dijo casi al oído cuando entraron.

Candy y Terry les contaron casi todo lo que habían hecho el sábado en que Candy había aceptado ser la modelo de la revista de ese mes como un favor que le hizo a su amiga Annie.

-creí que les había dicho-jugó Candy con la memoria de su familia

-nunca comentaste nada-dijo su padre

-qué raro, creí que lo habíamos hecho-le dijo a Terry para que le siguiera el juego-

-tuvimos que haberles dicho el domingo después de la comida cuando Candy les dijo que había visto a Annie- argumentó basándose en ese comentario que Candy había hecho a su familia. Los dos sonrieron como un par de niños que dicen una mentira bien ensayada y que con suerte las personas la creen

-Alice ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo Terry para cambiar el tema

-desde luego-dijo esta

-ya que Candy saldrá mañana del hospital ¿podrías traerle algo de ropa?-dijo sacando las llaves de su departamento-estoy seguro que tú mejor que nadie sabrás qué traerle

-iré hoy mismo-dijo Alice tomando las llaves- Víctor me llevará-tomó la mano de su esposo y éste asintió

-yo voy también, cerca de su casa hay una pastelería que según sé hacen los mejores postres-intervino Chloe poniéndose al lado de sus padres.

Media hora más tarde los tres White salieron del hospital. Primero irían a la oficina para que Víctor revisara unas cosas y después irían a la casa de Candy por la ropa que Terry había pedido

-no te ofendas pero creí que nunca se irían-dijo Terry estando ya solos. Ante esto Candy solo sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con él

-¿por qué le diste las llaves a mi mamá? Irá a la casa y verá que seguimos en la misma habitación y pondrá el grito en el cielo, más si entra mi papá-dijo Candy

-no soy tan tonto. Cerré con llave "mi habitación" y en la otra parece que solo duermes tú-le guiñó un ojo- no sé qué pasó con los muebles que pedí para cambiar el despacho, nunca llegaron y en la mueblería no me contestan-dijo pensativo después de un rato

-ya no te preocupes por ello, puedes seguir en nuestra recamara-le dijo Candy ruborizada sin verlo a los ojos. Terry besó su mejilla y le dijo "gracias" al oído

Al día siguiente por la mañana Candy estaba lista para dejar el hospital. Con ayuda de su madre se vistió, se puso solo un pants que Alice le llevó. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido por no moverse durante tanto tiempo. La herida de la pierna le dolía y tenía en el brazo una pequeña molestia pero pronto pasaría según dijo el médico, con quien tenía una cita dos semanas después para revisarla.

En pocas horas Candy ya estaba en su departamento, su hogar en los últimos meses. Cuando entró se sintió tan bien que no pudo explicarle a Terry esa sensación de seguridad, tranquilidad y confianza que la embargó cuando puso un pie dentro.

-tomaré un baño-dijo quitándose despacio la chamarra del pants

-prepararé té-dijo él colocando la maleta que llevaba con las cosas de ella en el suelo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Candy fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta, tomó ropa limpia y entró al cuarto de baño donde tardó casi media hora relajándose con el agua tibia que caía sobre su cuerpo. Salió y se vistió con algo de lentitud por el dolor del brazo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la habitación Terry comenzó a calentar agua para el té. Supuso que Candy tendría hambre y preparó solo unos emparedados para ambos. Cuando terminó de poner la mesa su teléfono sonó y al ver de quien venía la llamada no creyó llevarse la mejor noticia.

-¿qué pasa Neil?-dijo al poner el teléfono el su oreja

-¿siguen en el hospital?-preguntó Neil

-no por qué-

-solo preguntaba.

-¿solo para eso llamas?

-no, era para decirte que el lunes firmaré los documentos para venderles de una vez por todas las acciones de mi familia-dijo con la voz más seria que Terry nunca había escuchado en Neil

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Terry pensando haber escuchado mal.

-el lunes a las once en la compañía estarán mi madre y mi hermana en la sala de juntas con tu padre y el señor White. Ustedes también deben estar presentes.

-muy bien ahí estaremos-contestó Terry

-hasta el lunes-se despidió Neil y cortó la llamada.

"parece que no me puede ir mejor a partir de hoy. Candy está bien, está aquí, conmigo" una sonrisa escapó de su rostro al ver la puerta de su habitación. "Los Leggan firmarán y no habrá ningún problema. Ahora solo me tengo que encargar de la total recuperación de Candy y en conquistarla por completo. Anthony se encarga de saber quién fue el culpable de esto y asunto arreglado" tomó la charola en la había puesto los sándwiches y los llevó a la mesa. "Candy se pondrá feliz con la noticia"

En ese momento Candy, salió de la habitación con otro pants puesto. Su cabello seguía mojado y caía sobre sus hombros.

-¿Mejor?-dijo Terry señalando la mesa invitándola a sentarse.

-mucho mejor. Ahora me siento más...yo-respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla con ayuda de su esposo. Terry hizo lo mismo, después tomó una taza y le sirvió el té.

-no es un manjar pero supuse que tendrías hambre-señaló la charola y tomó uno.

-gracias. Muero de hambre-repitió lo que hizo Terry y comieron en tranquilo silencio.

-adivina quién me acaba de llamar-

-el presidente de la nación- bromeó ella y Terry rió pero negó con la cabeza

-alguien menos importante. Mucho menos-aclaró

-entonces no sé. ¿Quién?

-Neil Leggan- contestó con voz clara a lo que Candy hizo una gran mueca de asombro recordando lo que ella y su hermana habían escuchado de la boca del mismo Neil

-¿Qué...qué quería?-se aclaró la garganta y tomó algo de té

-decirme que el lunes firmará el contrato para la venta de acciones. A las once en la sala de juntas. Deberán estar nuestros padres, nosotros y George por supuesto.

-¿Y de ellos? ¿Quiénes estarán?-preguntó con algo de temor

-los tres Leggan. Sara, Elisa y Neil.

-mmm. Entonces a las once estaremos ahí- dijo decidida

El resto del día la pasaron juntos en la sala del apartamento viendo algunas películas y conversando sobre varias cosas hasta que la noche fue cayendo y a las once de la noche se dirigieron a la habitación a descansar.

Terry se quedó unos minutos más en la sala para darle espacio a Candy de cambiarse tranquilamente y después de fondo minutos de espera entró también y vio a Candy que ya con una pijama púrpura puesta comenzaba a quitar los cojines de la cama. Terry la ayudó y en silencio fue a cambiarse.

Candy se acostó y se cubrió con las sábanas y el cobertor. Había extrañado tanto su cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó a Terry cuando vio que se dirigía a la puerta.

-creo que será mejor que duermas sola estos días. No quiero lastimarte-respondió él.

-no creo que lo hagas-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con una súplica en la mirada para que se quedara.

-¿Segura?-preguntó y ella asintió.

Terry, como todas las noches anteriores se acostó junto a ella después de apagar la luz y decirle "buenas noches"

_"estaba a punto de anochecer, la calle estaba casi desierta. Solo en la puerta de aquella casa había un auto negro estacionado y fuera de él había tres personas. Un hombre, una mujer y un niño pequeño de cabello castaño. No podía ver bien su rostro pero sabía que lo conocía por la pena que sentía en el corazón. El niño le dio un abrazo y ella dijo algo de verse otra vez. El pequeño se despidió de otras tres personas que tampoco pudo ver y con los ojos llorosos entró al auto negro seguido de la primera pareja que viera._

_El auto arrancó y comenzó a avanzar despacio por la calle. El niño se asomaba por el cristal trasero del auto y con su mano derecha se despedía de ella que caminaba cerca del coche hasta que este tomó velocidad y se perdió entre la obscuridad que ya cubría todo el ambiente._

_Ella lloraba sin parar sintiendo una gran tristeza en su interior. Sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban como dándole consuelo pero ella seguía llorando..."_

-Candy, Candy ¿Qué tienes?-escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Terry que tocaba su brazo para despertarla-despierta Candy.

Ella abrió los ojos inundados de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. No podía dejar de llorar, sentía ese mismo dolor en el pecho que debió haber sentido esa persona al separarse de ese niño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó una vez que encendió la luz y Candy despertaba por completo.

-no...No sé.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-algo así- dijo quitando las lágrimas de su rostro. -era más como un sueño triste. Como una despedida. Fue horrible-dijo estremeciéndose

-sea lo que sea ya pasó-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella apoyó su cabeza cerca de su pecho y minutos después más tranquila se quedó dormida.

El lunes sin haber perdido la costumbre ambos se levantaron a las seis de la mañana. Terry preparó té en lugar de café mientras Candy se arreglaba.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor. El dolor de su brazo se había ido. Solo su pierna le dolía un poco pero con el tiempo pasaría y solo quedaría una cicatriz en la pantorrilla.

Por órdenes de Terry y de los papás de Candy ella no se quedaría a trabajar ese día y solo iría a la oficina para ver la firma de documentos y regresaría a casa en compañía de su madre. Aun así salieron de su casa como un día normal.

-jefe puedo ir a mi oficina-preguntó Candy en tono burlón cuando llegaron a la recepción

-no. Iras a mi oficina y no harás nada-dijo Terry con voz autoritaria.

-pero ya estoy bien. Además no estoy mal del cerebro o las manos. - se quejó mientras subían por el ascensor

-no importa. Tu padre fue muy claro anoche y si te ve trabajar entonces se desquitará conmigo.

-está bien-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-cuando te enojas arrugas la nariz y se te ven unas pecas-se burló Terry. Candy le enseñó la lengua como una niña pequeña que está enojada y Terry solo se rió fuertemente.

Llegaron a la oficina de Terry y éste se sentó en su escritorio para después prender su computadora.

Candy se sentó frente a él y tan inquieta como una niña recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar.

Terry no le hizo caso y la dejó sufrir de aburrimiento unos minutos hasta que se sintió culpable.

-ayúdame con estos papeles- le dio varias carpetas-tengo que enviarles una repuesta a esas personas de la planta y no he leído todos los documentos.

-yo lo hago-dijo sonriendo tomando las carpetas y, en la mitad del escritorio cada uno comenzó a trabajar hasta que el reloj marcó 10:45 y juntos salieron de ahí para ir a la sala de juntas donde ya estaban los padres de ambos, Karen y Cole que serían testigos y Neil que al ver a Candy entrar casi tomada del brazo de Terry se convenció al cien por ciento que ella estaba muy lejos de él.

Saludaron a todos los que estaban ahí y timaron sus lugares en la enorme mesa.

Diez minutos antes de la hora convenida entró George e hizo lo mismo que ellos al entrar.

Cinco minutos después entraron Elisa y Sara juntas repitiendo la actividad solo que al llevar la mirada a Candy, Sara sintió una gran pena y la rubia la notó entendiendo que ella sabía lo que su hija había hecho y aun así, no decía nada.

-bueno creo que entre más rápido hagamos esto será menos difícil-habló Sara y George sacó el contrato original que extendió a Sara ya que ella era la heredera legitima de las acciones y después venían las firmas de Neil y Elisa que dudó todavía al tener el bolígrafo en la mano.

Después firmaron Richard Grandchester y Víctor White.

-tendrán el deposito esta misma tarde-dijo Richard

-gracias-dijo Sara poniéndose de pie seguida de sus hijos. -adiós-dijo despidiéndose de todos.

-hasta pronto-le dijo Candy viendo a las dos Leggan cuando salieron de la sala.

-felicidades socia-dijo Terry sonriente-lo logramos.

-era nuestra meta-dijo ella de la misma forma estrechando la mano de su en ese momento socio.

-esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo Richard cuando entraban un grupo de meseros para transformar la sala de juntas en un comedor.

-¿Qué pasa George? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?-pregunto Terry ante el comportamiento del abogado que miraba su reloj a cada minuto.

-nada Terry solo que tengo cosas que hacer.

-pero te quedas a celebrar ¿No?- preguntó Candy.

-lo siento pero otro día será. Yo me tengo que ir- dicho esto de despidió de todos y salió del lugar.

Víctor lanzó una mirada interrogante a Richard y este le dijo en voz baja-Ray llega hoy-

-con razón- entendió Víctor.

Minutos después entraron Eleanor y Alice que a petición de sus esposos se unieron al triunfo de la empresa y más que nada al triunfo de Candy y Terry.

-propongo un brindis-dijo Richard levantando su copa de jugo- es muy temprano para tomar alcohol así que lo haremos con jugo- dijo esto y todos rieron. -por nuestros hijos Candy y Terry ya que sin ellos esto no habría sido posible.

Todos levantaron sus copas de jugo y brindaron por la pareja de empresarios.

George salió de la sala de juntas y tomó el elevador para bajar. Vio una vez más su reloj y creyó que estaba muerto. Tenía que recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto y lo más probable era que llagara tarde.

-disculpe señorita busco a George Johnson-decía una joven de unos veinte años. No muy alta, cabello obscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color café un tanto obscuros en ese momento. Era delgada, poseía un aire atractivo y su rostro a simple vista se veía tímido pero estaba llegando al borde de su paciencia al no obtener respuesta de ninguna de las dos recepcionistas que había en ese momento.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó Anthony que iba entrando y se acercaba a la recepción por su identificación de la empresa que todos debían portar cuando vio a aquella joven esperando ser atendida por alguien.

-gracias. Busco a George Johnson me dijeron que sería probable que lo encontrara aquí.

-no creo que esté aquí. Solo viene los miércoles a hablar con los dueños de la compañía o en ocasiones de suma importancia.

-él me dijo que hoy iba a estar aquí y ya que no puedo llegar a y casa creí que sería mejor venir aquí ya que nunca apareció en el aeropuerto-se quejó la muchacha.

-disculpe pero quién es usted.-preguntó Anthony curioso ante la personalidad de la joven

-mi nombre es Ray Johnson-le tendió la mano y Anthony la estrechó- soy hija de George Johnson

-¡Su hija!- expresó asombrado- mi nombre es Anthony Brower trabajo aquí

-mucho gusto-sonrió Ray mirando con detenimiento a Anthony

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y George salió con paso veloz caminando a la recepción a dejar su identificación. Al acercarse vio a Ray conversando con Anthony. Se acercó a ellos y su hija lo miró con alegría caminando hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Ray lamento no haber ido por ti al aeropuerto.-recibió a su hija con cariño y de disculpó

-descuida papá que ya estoy aquí. Legue antes porque mamá se equivocó al darte la hora en la que mi vuelo salía así que aun así no habrías estado ahí para ver aterrizar el avión.

-con que tu madre se equivocó eh-dijo sin creerlo

-vamos. No creerás que lo hizo a propósito-

-no claro que no. Veo que ya conociste al Lic. Brower

-así es. Iba a ayudarme a buscarte ya que las señoritas me ignoraban. -dijo señalando con la mirada a las dos recepcionistas.

-no sabía que tenía una hija-dijo Anthony

-mi papá es un hombre muy reservado ¿Verdad?- intervino Ray abrazando otra vez a su padre.

-si lo sé-respondió Anthony- bueno señorita ha sido in placer conocerla. Me tengo que ir

-adiós- se despidió la joven

-hasta luego-dijo George. - cuéntame cómo te fue en el viaje-tomó la mano de su hija con una mano y con la otra tomó su maleta para salir del edificio y llevarla a su casa.

Pisos arriba las personas disfrutaban de una amena charla y un buen desayuno.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Candy?-preguntó su madre cuando estuvo cerca de ella

-mejor mamá. -sonrió

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en prolongar nuestro viaje a Lakewood por un par de días más. Así podrán descansar más-se dirigió a ambos- porque espero que hayas invitado a Terry a nuestro viaje. -le lanzó una mirada a su hija interrogándole sobre eso

-no lo he hecho-dijo ella tranquila

-bueno. Pues es momento de hacerlo-la incitó con la mirada

-Terry ¿Te gustaría pasar unos días en Lakewood con mi familia? Es una propiedad de la familia de mi madre a las afueras de Chicago. Es un lugar hermoso-lo invitó Candy sintiéndose nerviosa. Y estúpida por hacer eso frente a su familia cuando estaba dispuesta a hacerlo esa tarde cuando estuvieran solos.

-me encantaría-respondió Terry seguro mirando a Alice primero y después a Candy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, preparen sus maletas porque nos vamos a Lakewood<strong>

**Gracias a**

Paola Cornwell, hola pues ya viste qué pasó, un poco de todo

Amparo de Grandchester, ¡hola! Qué bueno que te gustara este Terry en el capítulo anterior. Estos muchachos ya se van queriendo cada vez más

Cito review: _"__ahi que hacerla de emoción Lakewood primero y que se vayan de Luna de miel a Escocia" _gracias por comentar, nos vamos todos a Lakewood

Lorena: hola, prometo que la próxima vez que Terry declaré sus sentimientos será cuando ambos estén en sus cinco sentidos, sobrios y todo bien.

ROSEEWXW: hola, aquí el suspenso es lo mío y casi siempre dejo así los capítulos. Espero sigas en esta historia

Luisa: hola. Candy ya sabe quién fue la que hizo todo así que algo hará con Elisa

Rosi White: hola, gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo

Cito review: "aca como fiel seguidora leyendo el siguiente capitulo y yo opino que si queremos un viaje relampago a lakewood, porque si mal no recuerdo ahi es donde hacian travesuras de pequeños y seria bueno que recordaran un poco. Y por supuesto despues a escocia sera, jejejejejejeje." Hola, gracias por comentar y seguir en esta historia, espero te siga gustando

Luna de Grandchester, hola gracias por votar

Kimberly Brower, hola, que gusto ver tu comentario, espero te siga gustando el fic

ChrisK: Elisa al manicomio o a la horca jaja un saludo

Oligranchester: hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras me alegra que gustaran esos detalles del capítulo anterior

Loca x Terry: hola, así yo también quiero un enfermero tu qué dices ¿nos enfermamos y que nos lo presten aunque sea un rato no?

Olgaliz; hola, gracias por comentar, primero Lakewood y después viaje directo a Escocia con una Candy ya recuperada y lista para todo

Annie de Madero, hola ya son dos votos para Elisa en el manicomio creo que lo consideraré J

Bermone, así es…lo dijo, la ama solo nos falta que ella lo acepte también. Y si, todo eso tiene Terry que atrae tanto J

Rgrandchester, hola, para allá vamos a que Candy también diga que ama a Terry para que den el gran paso en su matrimonio

Carla, hola, gracias por tu comentario, me has dejado muda con tus palabras y no tengo más que agradecerte. La verdad es que no tengo fecha exacta de publicación en estos días ya que estoy de vacaciones y escribo tanto entre semana como fines de semana aunque la mayoría de las actualizaciones son los sábados o viernes, y sí, tengo más fics en mente gracias por tus palabras. Te mando un saludo J

Hellen franco: hola, lo peor ya pasó así que los siguientes capítulos serán algo tranquilos sin nadie que los moleste con mala voluntad.

Wendy: hola, los capítulos serán como los esperas ya verás…o leerás mejor dicho. Un saludo =)

Giomar, hola, gracias por tus comentarios y tus bendiciones, me da gusto que les guste la historia y espero sigas leyendo

Sayuri1707, hola, jeje es que el suspenso es lo mio ;) espero sigas en esta historia

Goshy, hola. Mucas gracias por tu comentario, aun faltan varios capítulos pero serán felices lo prometo, gracias por dejar tu opinión.


	22. Chapter 22

Ray era la hija del abogado George, ella había vivido toda su vida en Europa con su madre manteniendo contacto con George.  
>La historia de él era como la de muchas otras personas. Joven, se había enamorado de una gran mujer. Había continuado su carrera y comenzado a trabajar sobresaliendo en su trabajo y convirtiéndose en la persona de más confianza de mucha gente, entre ellos las familias Grandchester y White.<br>Solo había un problema, su vida estaba en América mientras que la de la mujer que amaba estaba del otro lado del mundo.  
>Había sido padre y después de acordar con la madre de su hija que la niña viviría al lado de su madre aunque con eso él sacrificara el cariño que le podía dar.<br>La niña creció sabiendo quien era su padre, hablaba con él y lo veía más seguido de lo que se podía esperar. George siempre se las arreglaba para ver a su pequeña en las fechas más importantes de su vida aunque nunca estuvo con ella del modo que a él le hubiera gustado.  
>Todo eso cambió cuando Ray decidió vivir con su padre en América y comenzar a buscar la aventura de su vida que sabía muy bien al lado de su madre no encontraría ya que ella por el inmenso amor que le tenía la sobre protegía.<br>Después de un rato ya en su nueva habitación comenzó a desempacar todas sus cosas y después de una hora terminó con lo esencial.  
>Tomó un número de teléfono y marcó uno de los más frecuentes.<p>

-¡Hola Albert!-exclamó emocionada al escuchar la voz de Albert Andley  
>-¡Ray! Hola cómo te va<br>-muy bien. Ya estoy aquí en la ciudad y bien instalada en casa con mi padre.

-me da mucho gusto, aunque adelantaste mucho tu viaje ¿no crees?

-sí, pero tú sabes que ya no aguantaba más y quería salir

-lo sé, te entiendo

-gracias, oye ¿estás en la ciudad cierto? ¿Podríamos salir? necesito que alguien me enseñe esta ciudad y no sé si tú podrías...

-claro que sí-escuchó la risa de Albert- ¿te parece si nos vemos el viernes en la tarde?

-perfecto, ¿dónde?

-paso a tu casa para que no te vayas a perder. Dame tu dirección-

-mmm, no la sé, pero te mando un mensaje ¿ok?

-de acuerdo

-gracias Albert, ahora te dejo, debes estar ocupado. Adiós

-Bye Ray- cortaron y la joven siguió haciendo lo suyo...

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Anthony salió de su oficina y en elevador se topó con Karen, la chica lista de Relaciones Públicas.<p>

-hola Anthony- saludó ella sonriendo

-¿qué tal Karen? ¿Ya de salida?

-sí, por fortuna hoy acabé temprano- las puertas se cerraron- ¿sabes? dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, pero la verdad es que ahora pienso lo contrario- dijo ella analizando en voz alta

-¿por qué?

-cuando comencé a trabajar y tenía solo una asistente mi trabajo era perfecto, en serio, y cuando me dejaron lo de Escocia y contrataron a Eliza todo se alentó- se quejó ella- trabaja bien, no lo niego pero hace lo que quiere y parece que quiere ser mi jefa. Sale cuando quiere, llega cuando quiere- Anthony comenzó a reír y Karen lo miró retadoramente pero después también comenzó a reír

-¿qué planes tienes para el viernes?-preguntó Anthony de pronto

-la verdad es que ninguno- contestó ella

-¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo?

-claro- aceptó ella sonriendo- ¿a qué hora?

-saliendo del trabajo ¿te parece bien?

-perfecto- Bajaron del ascensor y cada uno tomó su camino...

* * *

><p>El fin de semana llegó y la familia White salió con dirección a Lakewood en compañía de Terry que por primera vez visitaba aquel mágico lugar del que Candy no había parado de hablar.<p>

Cuando llegaron ya había caído la noche y el paisaje era espectacular, los árboles creaban sombras magnificas gracias a la luz de la luna, había algunos sonidos naturales que hacían sentir a los que pasaban por el camino que estaban en medio de un bosque o en una especie de Safari.

Llegaron a la casa minutos después de aquel paisaje para descubrir otro igual de bello pero de una manera diferente; la casa era enorme, de dos pisos, rodeada de un enorme campo. Aquel lugar era un rancho que estaba administrado por la madre de Candy y cada año iban a revisar que las cosas estuvieran en orden.

Bajaron de los autos que habían sido enviados para traerlos y entraron a la casa igualmente bella, la decoración era de un gusto exquisito. Después de diez minutos todos estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para la cena. Alice y Víctor estaban en la habitación principal, Chloe y Candy en la suya y Terry, gracias al padre de Candy había sido llevado a otra de las habitaciones.

-Candy, la abuela llega mañana, quiere verlas-dijo la madre de Candy durante la cena

-¿en serio? qué alegría, tiene mucho que no la vemos-contestó ella

-llega en la tarde, así que espero que estén listas y se comporten, ya saben cómo es ella-dijo dando un fuerte suspiro ya que nadie mejor que ella conocía a su madre.

-descuida mami-dijeron las dos sonriendo.

La cena concluyó y después de una charla, todos decidieron ir a dormir, ya que al día siguiente la señora White tenía cosas qué hacer y su esposo la ayudaría, mientras Candy, Chloe y en ese caso Terry pasarían el resto del fin de semana descansando que bien merecido lo tenían los tres.

-¿quién es tu abuela?-preguntó Terry antes de subir las escaleras para ir a dormir

-una mujer encantadora pero algo imponente, mañana la verás-le respondió Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro-por cierto, ¿qué quieres hacer mañana?

-no sé, dime qué se puede hacer-

-salir a montar, perdernos por el bosque que hay a algunos kilómetros de aquí o ir al pueblo, es un pequeño lugar pero muy agradable

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos al pueblo y después a montar- besó su mejilla y comenzaron a subir las escaleras- buenas noches-dijo él dejándola en su habitación.

-buenas noches-se despidió ella.

* * *

><p>Albert recogió a Ray el viernes por la tarde en su casa, donde reconoció a George al que había visto en un par de ocasiones. Él y la joven salieron del edificio y tomaron un rumbo indefinido entre una amena plática hasta llegar a un restaurant-bar al que entraron ya que según Albert era muy agradable.<p>

Tomaron una mesa y ordenaron algo de tomar mientras conversaban.

-la última vez que te vi me dijiste que tu mamá no iba a dejarte venir a América, ¿qué cambió?-preguntó Albert

-no quería pero prácticamente mi papá y yo la obligamos, él por teléfono y yo en casa. Papá le dijo que si no me dejaban hacerlo y conociéndome como me conocen me iba a escapar, cosa que yo no había considerado pero era una buena idea, así que ella prefirió que hiciéramos las cosas bien y evitarse la angustia de no saber dónde estaba, a pesar de que sea mayor de edad dependo de ellos todavía así que les debo dar muchas explicaciones de lo que hago.

-y a tu papá le encantó la idea de tenerte aquí-

-sí. Un día antes de convencer a mamá hablé con él y le gustó la idea de que quisiera estar con él y ya que es un necio y yo también no paramos hasta convencer a mi madre y heme aquí- sonrió señalándose con aire triunfal.

-me alegra que estés aquí, en verdad. ¿Sabes el mundo es muy pequeño? tu padre trabaja con la familia de mi mejor amiga Candy-comentó Albert

-¿en serio? ¿Por eso lo conoces?-

-sí, aunque lo he visto pocas veces su rostro no se olvida- bromeó tomando su copa

Anthony salió el viernes de su oficina y pasó por Karen que ya tomaba sus cosas para salir también. Se saludaron como grandes amigos y salieron de la compañía. Anthony la llevó hasta un bar que le gustaba mucho, y era el mismo bar en que estaban Albert y Ray. Pidieron una mesa y fueron conducidos hasta una cerca de la que estaban Albert y compañía.

-¿ese es Albert?-preguntó Anthony aunque Karen no lo conocía

-¿quién?

-un amigo de Candy, sí...creo que es él.

-vamos a ver-dijo Karen tomando la iniciativa y él la siguió hasta detenerse en la mesa de Albert y Ray

-hola Albert-saludó Anthony comprobando que si era él

-¡Anthony!-exclamó sorprendido- ¿cómo te va?-dijo estrechando su mano

-nada mal y a ti-

-muy bien. ¡Ah! te presento a...

-Ray Johnson-lo interrumpió saludando a la joven que ya lo había reconocido

-¿se conocen?

-en la empresa-respondió Anthony y Karen se aclaró la garganta- Albert, ella es Karen Claise, trabaja en la compañía en relaciones públicas

-un gusto señorita-dijo Albert tomando su mano

-igualmente- Las presentaciones necesarias vinieron después y los cuatro convinieron en compartir la mesa y la velada pasando un rato agradable en el que la recién llegada Ray conoció a Anthony y a Karen los cuales le parecieron grandes personas...

-¡es un tonto! ¡Un completo tonto, necio, terco y orgulloso! si le dije que podía ayudar con la maldita camioneta es porque sé hacerlo y no solo porque al pararme frente al cofre comience a mover cosas al azar- Candy estaba realmente enojada; Terry había herido su orgullo diciéndole que ella no sabía lo que hacía.  
>Era extraño, no lo negaba que ella supiera algo de mecánica, pero cuántas veces no le había dicho que Albert y ella hacían todo juntos y eso incluía haberse metido a clases de mecánica y había aprendido.<p>

En ese momento se había llenado tanto de rabia que dejó a Terry parado frente al auto y había comenzado a caminar hacia la casa, solo le había dicho que mandaría a alguien para que lo ayudara y se había ido, dejándolo solo en el camino, pero se lo merecía, ¿se creía superhéroe? ¿Superdotado? ¡Pues bien! que se las arreglara él solo.

Había llegado a la casa y encontró a uno de los trabajadores del rancho que iba a caballo. Lo detuvo y le pidió que fuera a buscar a Terry con algo de herramienta para echar a andar la vieja camioneta. El hombre obedeció y ella también le pidió el caballo que montaba para minutos después salir a galope por los campos del rancho hasta llegar al lago donde estaba en ese momento.

Había bajado del caballo y atado a una rama. Se quitó las botas y se sentó en la hierba fresca, tomó unas pequeñas piedras y las lanzó con furia hacia el agua haciendo que se formaran ondas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo eso, lo que sí supo es que el coraje había bajado un poco y pudo reflexionar.

Terry no estaba molesto por sentirse opacado por no saber cómo arreglar un auto y ella sí, estaba molesto por cierta persona que había encontrado en el pueblo hablando con su esposa cuando ella estaba sola y él en la tienda.

Se había acercado a ellos, a su esposa, y a un tipo que le hablaba de cerca y la hacía reír.  
>Esa persona era un tipo llamado Michael que curiosamente estaba ahí, en el lugar donde ellos por cosas de trabajo según dijo el mismo Michael.<br>Terry se había portado decente, pero al subir a la camioneta y escuchar por boca de Candy que Michael había sido su novio sintió una rabia enorme, eran celos, no por el pasado sino por esos minutos en que vio a Candy reír gracias a alguien que no era él.  
>Estaba consciente que era una reacción estúpida e inmadura pero no podía controlarla, todo había empeorado cuando la camioneta hizo un extraño sonido y de pronto se detuvo. Golpeó el volante con furia y bajó para ver de qué se trataba aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué ganaría con ver el interior del coche ya que no sabía gran cosa de mecánica y para colmo, Candy se había bajado también y amarrando su cabello y quitándose la chamarra estaba dispuesta a ver qué ocurría.<p>

-sí, me comporté como un idiota, como un completo idiota- se decía mientras se lavaba las manos negras por haber metido mano donde no debía ni sabía. Salió de la recamara y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Candy donde suponía estaba, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna se dio cuenta que no había nadie dentro, entonces pensó en salir de la casa, ella había dicho que le encantaba estar al aire libre cuando iba a Lakewood. Bajó las escaleras y fue al jardín donde no encontró a nadie, entonces fue a las caballerizas y preguntó a uno de los que estaban ahí por su esposa y el mismo que había ido a ayudarlo con la camioneta le dijo que Candy había ido a montar.  
>Pidió que le ensillaran un caballo y que le indicaran la dirección que había tomado, así lo hicieron y minutos después ya estaba en medio del campo en dirección al lago al que con trabajo llegaría ya que el camino no era seguro y menos si no lo conocía.<br>Tenía que disculparse, decirle que lo sentía y que si quería abofetearlo por su infantil conducta lo aceptaría y otro punto, la pierna de Candy aún no estaba del todo bien y saber que había montado de alguna manera lo preocupó, aunque sabía que ella no era tan imprudente como provocar que la herida de su pierna se abriera.

Con suerte llegó al lago que le indicaron sería el lugar más probable donde ella estaría ya que todos sabían que ese era su lugar favorito. Contempló el lugar y avanzó unos metros más a caballo hasta llegar al árbol donde estaba sujeto el que ella montaba e hizo lo mismo, ató al caballo y con cuidado se acercó.

Candy estaba con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, respiraba tranquila y dominaba su enojo. Terry se sentó a su lado, pero ella no sintió nada hasta que él habló.  
>-me dijeron que podrías estar aquí- al escuchar esto ella se sobresaltó y levantó su cabeza. Él tenía la respiración agitada<br>y manchas en la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Candy no dijo nada y solo asintió y llevó su mirada hacia el lago- lamento como me comporté hace un rato. Creo que fui un idiota  
>-sí, yo también dijo ella seria<br>-no Candy, tú no, solo querías ayudar...  
>-no, yo también creo que fuiste un idiota, un orgulloso y que tu enojo repentino era absurdo- respondió molesta<br>-lo sé, lo sé y me merezco todo lo que me digas, en serio, lo acepto, pero quiero pedirte una disculpa, no debí haberme comportado de esa manera, Michael fue tu novio, pero ahora es tu amigo y...  
>-un momento, todo esto es por Michael, ¿en serio?-dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo- creí que fue porque herí tu orgullo de hombre al decirte que yo vería qué tenía la camioneta.<br>-no Candy, no fue por eso...o tal vez si me enojé un poco por eso pero no me importa si tú sabes mecánica y yo no, no me importa si tú eres mejor en cosas que "supuestamente" yo debería hacer, no me molesta si algún día tú arreglas la tubería de la casa porque yo no lo haga o por ese tipo de cosas es solo que...sentí celos- aceptó él terminando con su orgullo.  
>Candy lo miró por varios segundos sin expresión alguna. Sí que era un tonto y saber que estaba celoso por un antiguo novio si la molestó, pero después comenzó a reírse de él.<br>-¿sentiste celos de una persona que no había visto en años? ¿Sentiste celos de una persona que me dijo que está casada y que en pocos meses nacerá su primer hijo? ¿En serio? Es una tontería  
>-lo sé y te prometo que no volverá a pasar, así me presentes a todos tus ex novios no volveré a hacer la tontería que hice hace rato.<p>

Candy se levantó y se acercó más al lago sin decir nada, Terry la imitó y se detuvo detrás de ella que esta vez sí sintió el movimiento que hizo él, se agachó para tomar algo y sonrió con malicia. Tomó un poco de agua y en cuestión de segundos ya había mojado la cara de Terry.  
>-más vale que nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy, antes no te había dicho nada pero lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí.<br>Se agachó de nuevo e iba a volver a mojarle la cara pero esta vez Terry fue más rápido y con su mano la detuvo y con el otro brazo la rodeó teniéndola a pocos centímetros de distancia.  
>Acercó su rostro al de ella pero no la besó, solo lo recorrió respirando muy cerca de ella, a lo que Candy cerró los ojos y sintió que sus piernas no le respondían. Terry se inclinó un poco haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo y con su mano libre tomó también un poco de agua y salpicó a Candy que al sentir el frío líquido abrió los ojos y se separó de él en busca de revancha.<br>Dio un paso hacia atrás y terminó de meter sus piernas en el agua y con más fuerza mojaba a Terry que como pudo se deshizo también de las  
>botas y se metió al agua.<br>-¡ven aquí!-dijo riendo al ver como ella poco a poco se adentraba más al agua y él la seguía.  
>-¿confiarás en mí?-preguntó ella sonriente también<br>-¡siempre! ahora ven- ella negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia atrás y Terry con algo de trabajo corrió en el agua y mojándola la abrazó con fuerza y delicadeza y prácticamente la cargó para sacarla del lago pero ella no se dejó y arremetió mojándole aún más- ¿quieres jugar rudo?-dijo entonces con mirada retadora y ella sonrió-bien- sin soltarla intentó sumergirla en el agua, lo que consiguió pero él también terminó empapado.

Emergieron del agua y ella lo abrazaba mientras reía a carcajadas, él la sostenía por la cintura y en ese momento sí besó sus labios que le correspondieron aquel húmedo y un tanto dulce por el gua pero apasionado beso...  
>Sus ropas estaban empapadas, así que sin importarles se quitaron sus camisas y las arrojaron a la hierba mientras él la cargaba sin dejar de besarla y con cuidado la recostaba en la hierba.<br>Sus cuerpos estaban húmedos y fríos pero eso parecía no importarles. Él recorría con sus manos su cuerpo que se erizaba ante el contacto y eso volvía la situación más tentadora; ella también recorría con sus manos los brazos, espalda y pecho de él,  
>llegó a su corazón y sintió como latía rápidamente, sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior y dejó que Terry siguiera besándola de esa manera.<br>Bajó de sus labios hasta su cuello y regresó hasta ellos haciendo que ella dejara salir un gemido de placer. Él sonrió y siguió besándola y acariciándola por toda la parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Aunque esto resultaba placentero hubo un momento que ya no era suficiente, necesitaba hacerla suya, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo aún más cerca, necesitaba amarla como quería y para eso necesitaba escuchar solo una frase de ella. Necesitaba estar seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por él. No quería que por un momento de debilidad por así decirlo lo que habían construido en ese tiempo se viniera abajo solo por un impuso, por una necesidad...  
>Ella disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia y una que otra palabra que él había dicho. Tenía deseos de llegar más allá de besos, más allá de caricias y sonrisas de complicidad, más allá de abrazos, más allá de bromas que hasta ese momento había disfrutado pero para ello necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos. Qué sentía por Terry. Era amor. Era atracción o era solo la costumbre de tenerlo siempre cerca.<br>Hasta que no lo supiera no podían llegar más allá.  
>Pero cómo detener eso. Cómo detener esa pasión que se había formado en ese momento. Ninguno tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo y lo más absurdo sucedió; pasó que uno de los caballos relinchó y tal vez no había sido la primera vez que lo hiciera pero si la primera que ellos escucharan y al fin de detuvieron.<br>Terry miró al caballo y después volvió su mirada a Candy que había hecho lo mismo.  
>-será mejor que nos vayamos. Debe ser hora de comer-dijo ella y Terry se puso de pie para después ayudarla a ella.<br>Tomaron sus camisas y aun frías se las pusieron.  
>Subieron a los caballos y en una carrera regresaron a la casa. Dejaron a los animales en el establo y caminaron hasta la puerta principal pero al llegar a unos metros de esta recibieron el golpe de una piedra que caía haciéndolos levantar la vista.<p>

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-exclamó Candy a su hermana que estaba en el balcón de su recamara.  
>-¡La abuela llegó!-respondió ella<br>-¿A qué hora?  
>-hace cinco minutos. Le dije que estabas en tu habitación y que ya bajabas porque no te encontré por ningún lado.<br>-no puede verme así-dijo Candy señalando su ropa. -le dará un infarto después de regañarme-  
>-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Terry temiendo que la abuela de Candy en verdad fuera una mujer de hierro.<br>-¡Suban y cámbiense!-dijo Chloe sacando quien sabe de dónde una escalera hecha de una cuerda resistente y palos de madera.  
>Candy asintió y se acercó más al balcón para tomar la escalera y comenzar a subir.<br>Segundos después ya estaba dentro.  
>-sube-dijo a Terry sujetando la escalera.<br>Entraron en la habitación de Chloe y después fueron cada uno a la suya y después de diez minutos bajaron a la dala donde encontraron a la abuela de Candy. La señora Elroy. Una mujer de unos setenta años. Alta, fuerte a pesar de la edad. Su cabello cubierto de canas y su rostro con las naturales arrugas de quien ha vivido mucho.  
>Estaban en la sala ella, los padres de Candy y la recién llegada Chloe que después de ver que su hermana y cuñado estuvieran dentro bajó a la sala.<br>-hola abuela-saludó Candy entrando en la sala seguida de Terry.  
>-buenas tardes Candy. Tarde como siempre. Llevo esperando tu llegada mucho tiempo.<br>-fueron diez minutos-susurró Chloe y su madre la reprendió con la mirada  
>-lo siento-dijo ella acercándose a besar la mejilla de la mujer que al tenerla cerca la abrazó con cariño-déjame presentarte a Terry, mi esposo-lo señaló y Terry se acercó a la mujer para saludarla.<br>-un gusto conocerlo-sonrió Elroy estrechando la mano de Terry  
>-el gusto es mío señora-respondió con voz grave.<br>-¿Qué es ese olor?-cuestionó la mujer percibiendo un olor a humedad.  
>-¿Qué olor?-dijo Candy haciendo retroceder a Terry.<br>-huele a...humedad.  
>-no. Yo no huelo nada.-dieron tres pasos hacia atrás- ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor de una vez?<br>-si vamos-dijeron todos y se encaminaron al comedor. Candy y Terry iban detrás de todos y se sonrieron con complicidad.

La comida pasó sin nada extraordinario que contar y la tarde fue cayendo.  
>-Candy acompáñame al jardín por favor-pidió Elroy levantándose de su asiento<br>-ya voy-dijo seria haciendo lo mismo que su abuela. Salieron al jardín y Elroy apoyó su brazo en Candy.  
>-dime hija. ¿Eres feliz?-preguntó una vez que estuvieron sentadas en la mesa que servía como desayunador<br>-si abuela. Lo soy-respondió de inmediato.  
>-¿Quieres mucho a Terry?-Candy la miro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa-he notado la manera en que se miran y como se hablan. Tu madre me contó cómo es que ustedes se casaron-hizo una pausa para respirar-y aunque en un principio no lo aprobé ahora que veo tu relación con ese muchacho me doy cuenta que tal vez mi consuegro no estaba tan loco. Dime algo Candy. ¿Amas a ese muchacho?<br>Candy la miró más sorprendida aun, ella se había hecho la misma pregunta horas antes cuando estaban en el lago y no supo que responderse y en ese momento...  
>-no me contestes ahora. Solo piénsalo-Elroy se levantó y comenzó a andar por el jardín dejando a Candy sola con sus pensamientos y sentimientos-¿Amo a Terry? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Tan fácil de contestar y también tan difícil de saber. ¿Amo a Terry...?-estuvo sentada por varios minutos viendo el jardín y pensando hasta que la pregunta tuvo una repuesta-sí, estoy enamorada de Terry. <strong>Amo a Terrence Grandchester, mi esposo<strong>-se dijo más convencida que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

Kimberly Brower, hola ¿qué tal este capitulo?... aprovecha las vacaciones a mi ya casi se me acaban =(

Loca x Terry, hola, poco a poco todo, aunque ya dimos otro paso y ya aceptó que ama a Terry

bermone, hola, pues aver cómo salió este capitulo...espero les guste

ChrisK, hola, de la loca nos preocupamos luego ahora vamos ya para Escocia...¿qué pasará?

Carla, hola la verdad es q yo también noté eso en Neil, se dejaba manipular mucho por su hermana aunque me molestó que despues se quisera casar con Candy como si nada pero bueno...no pasó a mayores esa parte jeje gracias por tus palabras =)

Amparo de Grandcheter, hola. nooo! Ray con Neil no gracias primero la meto de monja en serio eso si que no jaja ya veremos que onda con ella, por lo mientras a disfrutar de esta parejita :)

Wendy, hola, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. =) si algo faltó intentaré compensarlo en el próximo

hellen franco, hola. una disculpa dirás que soy fresa o algo pero la verdad es q no uso facebook...es q ya no me gusta...en verdad lo siento =( espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por leer

Mia Londoño, hola. espero hayas llegado hasta este capitulo a ver q te parece

Olgaliz, hola, lo bueno es q ya dijo q quiere a terry o sea que vamos por buen camino y ya luego se acrodara de tooodo

rowelorena, hola. muchas gracias por tu coemtario, admito que Neil me cae mal pero no tanto como Elisa asi que no le irá tan mal al final de cuentas :)

rgrandchester, hola, si ese Terry es...que barbaro jaja ya en el otro capitulo directo a Escocia asi que toma el vestido de gala para la celebración =)

Oligranchester, hola, si, viene la etapa más "romantoica" del fic, espero les guste y de los malos hay que olvidarnos un rato de ellos

Conny de Grandchester, ya ves? me ibas a regañar por no agradecerte y ni me habias hablado jaja pero como siempre que buenos comentarios, la verdad es que me hiciste cambiar de opinion respecto a Albert y Karen, iba a meter a otro personaje pero ya serian demasiados muevos y se perderian los originales, asi que mejor veamos que pasa con esas dos parejtas. :) próxima parada Escocia al fin!

gabyselenator, hola, gracias por leer

PaolaCornweel, hola, gracias por comentar, aquí la continuación a ver qué tal.


	23. Chapter 23

El último día que pasaron en Lakewood fue tranquilo para todos y emocionante para Chloe, que había convencido a sus padres de quedarse ahí mientras ellos estaban en Escocia, lo cual sucedería la semana siguiente.

Chloe estaría acompañada de su abuela a la que Candy había convencido para que se quedara con su hermana y así solo regresaron a la ciudad los padres de Candy, ella y Terry, quien había notado cierto cambio en su esposa después de aquella vez en la que había hablado con su abuela en el jardín.

Aunque tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas notaba como Candy lo miraba algunas veces o mejor dicho lo contemplaba aunque al pensar eso mostraba cierta presunción en él. Pero no se equivocaba, desde aquella tarde Candy sí miraba a Terry de una manera diferente, lo miraba como si fuera una colegiala que se enamora por primera vez y cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba cómo es que se había enamorado de Terry.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento ambos estaban cansados por el viaje y ya que habían llegado a casa de noche no dudaron en caer rendidos ante la cama donde durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>-¿dormiste bien?-preguntó Terry a la mañana siguiente al despertar, ella solo asintió y le sonrió levantándose rápido de la cama antes de que él la besara para después meterse al baño, verse al espejo y horrorizarse por su cabello alborotado y sus ojos aun redondos por acabar de despertar-"¿qué tendrá?"-se preguntó Terry levantándose también para ir a la cocina a tomar café.<p>

-hoy tengo cita con el doctor-dijo ella después de que ambos terminaran de prepararse para la oficina y que el nerviosismo de ella disminuyera.

-te acompaño-dijo él

-no, no te molestes, no creo tardarme mucho-se negó ella

-no te pregunte-dijo besando la punta de su nariz- ¿a qué hora es la cita?

-en la tarde, a las cuatro-respondió ella sonriendo

* * *

><p>- El más extraño fue el de esta mañana-dijo Candy pasando una mano por su frente- en el último "sueño" estoy en un parque y no hay mucha gente, solo estamos el niño y yo sentados en una banca, después corremos al columpio, jugamos y cuando nos detenemos, él…me da un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento escucho como una mujer grita mi nombre, no puedo verla bien pero se acerca a nosotros y nos sube al auto y…es todo-terminó Candy de narrar al médico -¿me estoy volviendo loca?-preguntó<p>

- Claro que no, pero creo que le mandaré a hacer unos estudios-tomó una hoja membretada y anotó el nombre- en cuanto los tenga venga a verme. Los dolores se cabeza se los que me habla no me gustan.

- Gracias-tomó la receta-¿es muy urgente? –frunció el ceño-es que esta semana viajo para Escocia

- No, pero cuanto antes mejor-

- De acuerdo- después de unos minutos salió del consultorio donde Terry la esperaba ya

- ¿todo bien?-le preguntó

- Sí, de maravilla-dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa

- ¿qué te dijo?

- Quiere que me haga un estudio para ver que tenga todos mis tornillos en su lugar pero no es nada grave, no pongas esa cara-dijo divertida-en cuanto regresemos de Escocia me haré ese estudio ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿segura?

- Muy segura, ahora vámonos-lo tomó de la mano y salieron del hospital para subir a su auto.

* * *

><p>Fuertes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a llenar la ciudad haciendo la vista cada vez menos visible, así que decidieron parar en una cafetería que había a un par de calles. Bajaron corriendo del coche y entraron a la cafetería riendo. Tomaron una mesa y ordenaron algo caliente para tomar.<p>

-ya quiero llegar a Escocia-dijo ella emocionada-¿alguna vez has ido?

-no, mi abuelo me iba a llevar una vez pero me castigaron en la escuela y él también-sonrió tomando su café-pero yo también quiero que ya estemos allá, aunque temo lo que Karen haya preparado- Candy comenzó a reír

-Espero que no sea tan exagerada-

-¿no la conoces verdad?-dijo con sarcasmo y se quedaron callados por unos minutos mientras veían las gotas de lluvia golpear los cristales del café

-hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y buscando en su bolsa algo.- el día que estuve en el hospital, cuando tú-tomó un trago de café y Terry creyó que lo había escuchado confesarle su amor- cuando tú saliste para la casa alguien fue a verme- sintió cierta inquietud pero no la interrumpió y ella siguió hablando- ese día Neil fue a verme, y entró mientras yo estaba dormida y parecía que no había nadie… entonces, dijo que Elisa había sido la persona que me atropelló… dijo, que ella había sido la que había mandado todo este tiempo las flores a mi oficina, aun no entiendo para qué pero dijo que lo había hecho porque ella me odia y porque estaba enojada con él por lo que iba hacer, lo cual era vender las acciones y me hace pensar que ella no quería venderlas.

Terry escuchó cada palabra y se llenó de coraje al saber que Elisa había herido a su esposa por un odio estúpido y sin fundamentos. Se molestó por saber que las flores era obra de ella misma, y él había creído que eran obra de Neil, aunque no había mucha diferencia ya que Elisa para qué querría mandarle flores a su esposa si no era para que Neil quedara bien ante Candy. Elisa estaba loca sin duda y odiaba a Candy hasta un punto inimaginable y no podía prever qué sería el siguiente plan de Elisa para dañarla y era preciso ser más inteligente que ella.

-di algo por favor-le pidió Candy cuando este no decía nada y solo tenía la mirada fija en su taza pensando

-debemos tener una prueba para todo lo que me dices si no, no podremos hacer nada-dijo él

-la tengo- sacó de su bolsa su celular y buscó la grabación- _"Lamento que Elisa hiciera esto. Ella siempre ha estado celosa de ti, sé que eso no la justifica por esto pero si algo la llevó a hacerte este mal fue la envidia y el coraje que me tiene a mí por lo que voy a hacer.__Candy, Candy lo siento. Siento que Elisa intentara matarte, siento haber dejado que te hostigara con las flores todo este tiempo. Siento haber arreglado todo para que entrara a la compañía y tuviera más oportunidades de herirte. Lo siento"-_ Terry escuchó y tomó el teléfono en sus manos- Chloe estaba ahí cuando Neil entró pero no la vio y grabó todo esto-le explicó Candy.

-¿Chloe?-dijo asombrado- es una chica lista-

-le dije que no dijera nada hasta saber qué hacer.

-hablaré con Anthony para que me diga como va la averiguación con su amigo, le daremos esta prueba y ya no habrá ningún problema para que Elisa rinda cuentas- se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño-tardaste mucho en decirme esto-

-lo sé, pero primero necesitaba asimilar todo y después tomar una decisión, lo siento

-no lo hagas, lo que importa es que me lo dijiste-

* * *

><p>-ya está todo listo-suspiró Karen con emoción- el hotel es magnifico-dijo viendo las fotografías en su computadora. El lugar donde todos se hospedarían era un hotel acondicionado como una posada, era cálido, familiar y elegante al estilo escocés.<p>

Las reservaciones estaban listas y ya solo se esperaba que llegara el día y si esperar tres meses había sido largo y cansado esperar tres días mas era aun peor, pero finalmente el día había llegado.

Los dueños White y Grandchester revisaban los detalles de su equipaje en casa; Candy y Terry hacían lo mismo en su departamento. El vestido que Candy usaría había llegado un día antes con una nota de Annie deseándole lo mejor en el evento. Anthony también preparaba sus cosas en casa que no tardó tanto como Karen en la suya.

Patty, quien había trabajado en el proyecto no se encontraba en condiciones de viajar, así que no iría al viaje en ese momento, claro que Stear no quería dejarla sola pero ella lo convenció de ir y finalmente esa tarde lo estaba despidiendo en la puerta de su casa.

A las cinco de la tarde, todos estaban ya en el aeropuerto esperando a ser llamados hasta que Candy, Terry, los padres de ambos, Karen, Anthony, Stear y un par de personas más abordaron el avión.

Los lugares estaban así:

Los padres de Terry y Candy estaban hasta el frente, detrás de ellos iban otras personas que habían comprado los lugares antes que ellos. Stear y Colé venían en seguida, atrás Anthony y Karen y mas alejados iban Candy y Terry.

-Karen si no querías que viniera me hubieras dicho y no estaría hasta atrás-se quejó Candy sentándose

-algún día me lo agradecerás-le respondió Karen tomando su lugar también.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a Escocia después de un cansado viaje en el que todos querían aterrizar ya y tomar aire.<p>

Camionetas los esperaban ya cuando llegaron, así que después de recoger sus equipajes subieron a las tres camionetas que los llevaron al hotel.

Los verdes campos eran maravillosos, el clima era perfecto, la poca gente con la que habían tratado eran muy amables y cálidas y en sí, todo era perfecto.

En el hotel fueron recibidos por el Gerente que se había encargado de seguir al pie de la letra las peticiones de Karen.

Fueron llevados a sus habitaciones bastante separadas para que todos tuvieran su espacio. Candy y Terry fueron guiados hasta el tercer piso mientras los demás estaban en el primero y segundo.

Al entrar había un par de canapés, una mesa de fina madera con un florero de cristal en el centro. Si caminaban a la izquierda se dirigían a la enorme cama matrimonial cubierta de fina ropa de cama, en cada extremo una mesita de noche de madera también y junto un enorme ventanal con la vista libre del lugar.

Frente a la cama un tocador del mismo material y al lado de este una puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño.

-creo que quiero remodelar la casa-dijo Candy acostándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-no está mal, todo es muy rústico-dijo Terry sentándose en la cama al lado de ella poniendo encima unos folletos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Candy enderezándose

-atractivos del lugar-contestó revisando algunos.-paseos a caballo, paseo en bote, excursiones de un día-enumeró-suena bien no te parece-

-si, nada mal-contestó ella viendo algunos folletos más-si tuviéramos más tiempo-se quejó

-podemos escaparnos un rato-dijo esbozando una sonrisa que convenció a Candy

-si, tal vez-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-"¿Cómo te digo esto que siento?"-pensaba mientras él le sostenía la mirada y pensaba cosas similares.

-hoy no tenemos que hacer nada, ¿Te parece si damos una pequeña vuelta?

-claro, solo voy a tomar una ducha-se levantó y fue hasta su maleta

-ahora vuelvo entonces-dijo él saliendo de la habitación para ir a preguntar qué había cerca del hotel.

Candy tomó sus cosas de uso personal y entró al baño, abrió la llave del agua y mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo pensaba en lo que haría. "tengo que decirle, aquí tengo que hacerlo"

Minutos después salió vestida y Terry entraba después de haber calculado el tiempo exacto que su esposa tardaba para arreglarse, después de todo ese tiempo juntos, ya debía conocerla bien.

-En quince minutos nos traerán un auto para salir, ya me dijeron de un lugar que visitar. -entró al baño también y salió vestido de una manera ligera con el cabello húmedo después de una ducha que también tomó.

* * *

><p>-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-preguntó Candy después de estar en el auto manejando por más de quince minutos al parecer sin rumbo alguno.<p>

-define seguro-dijo viendo por los espejos.-si es aquí-dijo triunfal señalando el lado derecho lo que parecía un sendero.

Bajaron del auto y tomados de la mano caminaron entre los arboles.

-cuidado que aquí si hay animales, no como en Lakewood-le dijo Terry al oído después de oír crujir una rama

-¿Qué animales?-preguntó acercándose ligeramente a él cuando, de pronto dejó escapar un grito de su boca y Terry comenzaba a reír a carcajadas al ver que se había asustado con un par de ardillas que se cruzaron en su camino.

-no te vayan a comer-se burló entre risas.

-me la vas a pagar-dijo ella empujándolo.

Así llegaron al fin hasta un lugar libre de arboles, dando paso a la vista de un pequeño lago y al otro lado el pie de una colina, y, en la cima una especie de castillo de siglos de antigüedad.

-pertenecía a la realeza-dijo Terry después de que Candy dijera simplemente "wow"-creo que la cena será aquí, pero no le digas a Karen que te dije, quiere lucirse con todos.

-es hermoso-dijo ella-estoy segura que la vista es magnifica desde allá

-ya lo veremos-

La abrazó y estuvieron viendo la Imagen por largo rato haciendo todo tipo de comentarios hasta que decidieron regresar para la hora de la cena.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el lobby de hotel para ir hasta la nueva fábrica donde recorrerían los alrededores y el interior de la planta y el edificio que sería para las oficinas.<p>

Después de las presentaciones con algunas autoridades, ingenieros, constructores, y todo tipo de personal la comitiva revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Anthony y Candy se adueñaron varias veces de la conversación para verificar algunas cosas.

Hablaron con todos los trabajadores pidiéndoles su apoyo para salir beneficiados todos. También hablaron sobre los beneficios que tenían todos los trabajadores, fueron bien recibidos por todos y después se celebró un desayuno con todo el personal.

El día pasó tranquilo después de esto y cada uno fue libre en hacer lo que le pareciera hasta que Karen presentó una gran idea para pasar el día y conocer el lugar en que estaban.

-los paseos en bote comienzan en menos de una hora-dijo emocionada

-creo que nosotros nos quedamos en el hotel-se negó Richard a aventurarse en un bote y Alice y Víctor lo secundaron y dejaron que los jóvenes fueran a divertirse.

-yo llamaré a Patty-dijo Stear- los alcanzo al rato.

-¿Alguien más que quiera retirarse?- dijo algo molesta

- yo ya quiero que vayamos- dijo Candy con una sonrisa y Karen la Correspondió.

En el coche que Terry había solicitado el día anterior llegaron hasta el lago donde había unas cuantas personas que terminaban el primer recorrido.

-¿Ven eso?-señaló Karen el castillo y todos dijeron sí a coro-bueno, pues ahí estaremos en la noche de mañana-

-¿En serio?-exclamó Anthony

-si, es una de las casas mas antiguas de los alrededores, estaba libre y era la mejor opción.

-vaya. Es magnifico-respondió Anthony y Candy y Terry solo se miraron y sonrieron ya que él había tenido razón.

-y eso es solo por fuera-agregó sonriente-pero de eso hablamos luego, ahora esperemos al guía para que dar el paseo en bote.

Cinco minutos después se acercó un hombre algo mayor encargado de esa actividad que los llevó algunos metros mas alejados de donde estaban para subir a uno de los botes mas grandes donde cabían mas de cuatro personas.

Candy y Terry subieron y se sentaron al frente escuchando lo que el señor decía sobre los alrededores del lugar mientras que, Karen y Anthony subían atrás y hablaban sobre un par de personas que ambos habían conocido.

-pero pregúntale a Candy, ella lo conoce mejor que yo-dijo por lo bajo después de que el bote comenzara a moverse.

-no, prefiero conocerlo yo misma-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa-pero tú deberías investigar sobre esa chica, Ray-dijo golpeándolo con el codo.

-ya sé mucho de ella, y ella también sabe de mi.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-hace dos días me la encontré cerca del metro la saludé y nos pusimos a platicar. Me contó cómo convenció a su madre de dejarla estar con George, de su maravilloso viaje al festival de Venecia que hizo el año pasado. Es curioso, por esas fechas yo estaba en Italia

-eso mi madre lo llamaría destino-dijo Karen-tal vez algún día la tenias que volver a encontrar.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?-preguntó Candy divertida volteando a verlos.

-de nada-dijo Anthony

-de la hija de George, el abogado y de cómo Anthony se está enamorando-contestó rápido Karen

-¡En serio!

-si, pero también de Albert, hace unos días lo conoció y Cupido la flechó y te quería preguntar sobre cómo es-se defendió Anthony haciendo que Karen se pusiera roja y todos, incluso el guía, comenzaran a reír.

-bueno Karen, solo te digo que Albert es como mi hermano así que cuidado con lo que le hagas eh-

-¡Dios! Cálmense apenas y lo he visto un par de veces-dijo Karen haciendo una boba pregunta al guía para cambiar el tema.

* * *

><p>El resto del día y el siguiente fueron demasiado tranquilos y relajantes. Todos estaban maravillados con Escocia y ninguno quería regresar, pero eso sucedería al medio día después de una noche especial, la cual comenzaría con la cena de inauguración de la nueva planta.<p>

_"Candy, salimos a las seis para llegar a tiempo. Un auto los estará esperando a Terry y a ti."_

Esta nota pasó por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de la pareja. Eran casi las cinco y ambos tenían que prepararse.

-salimos a las seis-dijo ella comenzando a revisar el armario donde estaba guardado su vestido.

-tenemos tiempo-dijo Terry viendo despreocupado su reloj

-¿Tiempo? Claro que no-exclamó ella-anda, comienza a prepararte

Terry se levantó de la cama dejando el control remoto de la TV y se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros.

-tenemos tiempo, todo va a salir bien. ¿Listo tu discurso?

-sí, voy después de tu papá y el mío. Anthony hablará a mi lado pero como lo conozco me va a dejar casi todo el paquete a mi

-va a salir muy bien, no te preocupes. Relájate y prepárate con calma.

Le dio un beso y tomó su ropa para arreglarse para la gala.

Candy estaba demasiado ocupada repasando su discurso, preparando su ropa, peinado y maquillaje como para poner atención a lo que Terry hacía.

Cuando él terminó de vestirse con su impecable traje negro buscó entre sus cosas una caja roja.

-Candy-la llamó y ella volteo a verlo. -quiero que uses esto esta noche-dijo al momento de abrir la caja y mostrarle el brazalete que le había comparado tiempo atrás-te gustó aquella vez que salimos-

-¡Es hermosa Terry! Gracias-dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos.-lamento no tener nada para ti-

-eso no importa-le sonrió al momento en que acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada por el momento- te dejo para que te arregles tranquila-besó sus labios como nunca lo había hecho y salió de la habitación aunque solo se quedó parado en el pasillo. Quería ser el primero en verla cuando saliera vestida quien sabe cómo, pero él sabía que luciría hermosa usara lo que fuera.

Candy fue hasta el armario por su vestido; lo miró emocionada y comenzó a cambiarse, cuando se puso la prenda tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para subir el cierre de la espalda al menos hasta la mitad y al ver que no llegaría más lejos lo dejó así y contaba con que Terry regresara y le ayudara.

Se rizó las pestañas, colocó sombra, brillo y todo el maquillaje que requería; se puso su perfume favorito, su cabello lo cepilló y se hizo un sencillo y elegante peinado. Se puso el brazalete que Terry le había dado. Se calzó las zapatillas y se miró al espejo complacida.

Vio el reloj y faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las seis, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió despacio buscando a alguien, y, ese alguien estaba recargado en la pared al lado derecho de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

En esos segundos Candy notó lo atractivo que se veía con su traje negro hecho a la medida y un torrente de emociones y sensaciones llegaron a su cuerpo.

-¿Terry?- él abrió los ojos y la miró con verdadero asombro y detenimiento; no se había equivocado, se veía hemos a con su vestido verde, su cuerpo, su rostro, esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que muchas veces ignoró-¿me podrías ayudar?-pidió bajando la mirada para ocultar la pena que sentía, pero necesitaba ayuda. Señaló con su mano derecha su espalda y Terry se puso un tanto nervioso comprendiendo lo que debía hacer. Él asintió y Candy entró de nuevo seguida por Terry, quien cerró al puerta y teniéndola de espaldas subió el cierre del vestido.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ella ante el contacto y no pudo evitar estremecerse con lo que Terry sonrió. Ella se giró para verlo de frente-gracias-se aclaró la garganta y fue por su abrigo y bolso para minutos después salir del hotel y abordar el auto que solo los esperaba a ellos.

Los demás autos habían salido minutos atrás, así que no fue difícil alcanzarlos y llegar juntos hasta el lugar donde tendría lugar la recepción.

Entraron al enorme lugar fina y elegantemente decorado, la prensa estaba en la espera de los grandes personajes y las fotografías no se hicieron esperar. Respondieron algunas preguntas y continuaron con su camino hasta llegar al salón principal donde había ya un considerable número de invitados disfrutando de la música, las bebidas y de una buena charla.

-¿bailamos?-ofreció Terry a su esposa después de una hora de conversar cada quien con las personas que se cruzaban por su paso. Él la había estado observando todo ese tiempo y quiso, por primera vez bailar con ella. Candy aceptó y fueron hasta el centro del salón donde varias parejas bailaban.

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you/_ Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad

_You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much/ _tocarte sería como tocar el cielo. Quiero abrazarte tanto.

_And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive/_ por fin el amor ha llegado y agradezco a Dios por que estoy vivo.

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you/_ Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad.  
><span>No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.<span>

-creo que no te lo dije pero luces hermosa-le dijo al oído mientras bailaban.

-gracias-dijo ella-tú también te ves muy bien-

-lo sé-bromeó él viendo su reacción-recuerda que no debes arrugar la nariz Pecas

-¿sabes? Cuando alguien me decía Pecas a parte de mi abuelo me daban ganas de golpearlo-dijo ella

-¿me vas a golpear?-preguntó él-

-no, de ti no me molesta que lo hagas.

_Pardon the way that I stare is nothing else to compare/_ Disculpa por la forma en que te miro,  
>no hay nada que se compare<p>

_The sign of you usually weak there are no words left to speak_/ la vision de ti me debilita.  
><span>No hay más palabras para decir <span>

_But if you feel like I feel please let me know that it's real/_ Pero si te sientes como yo me siento, por favor hazme saber que es real. 

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you/ _Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.

Terry la miraba a los ojos y sonreía, ella veía sus gestos y se preguntaba qué pasaba por su cabeza. La respuesta era sencilla, él cada día estaba más seguro que la amaba, amaba a esa mujer con la que peleó miles de veces y cómo había pasado todo, ni él mismo lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que la amaba y solo necesitaba saber si lo qué sentía era correspondido.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right_/ te amo y si está bien

_I __need you baby to warm your lonely night/_ Te necesito nena para calentar las noches solitarias

_I love you baby trust in me when I say/_ te amo, créeme cuando lo digo

_Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray /_ Oh nena hermosa, rezo para que no me abandones. 

_Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay_/ Oh nena hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate.

_And let me love you baby let me love you/_ y déjame amarte

Muchas veces soñó con encontrar el amor verdadero del que todos hablan y nunca pensó que lo encontraría justamente en él. Cada día que pasaba ella lo quería un poco más, cada día lo necesitaba más, era verdad, eso que sentía en el pecho al pensar en él, al tenerlo cerca era verdad, quería decírselo y debía hacerlo.

La pieza terminó y ellos se retiraron a tomar algo mientras esperaban la señas de Karen para que los discursos comenzaran, lo cual fue veinte minutos después cuando Claise llamó la atención de todos al parar la música y hacer las debidas presentaciones de Richard Grandchester y Víctor White quienes en resumen agradecieron a todos su presencia y y hablaron sobre lo que esperaban de esa nuevo paso que la compañía había dado.

Después de sus palabras fue el turno de Candy y Anthony en representación de todo el equipo. Terry le deseó suerte a ella antes de subir a la tarima que fungía como escenario, Anthony la siguió y hablaron del gran logro y satisfacción que era para ellos haber llevado a cabo ese importante proyecto, claro que no se olvidaron de Alan Leggan quien de alguna manera había comenzado todo.

Todos aplaudieron sus palabras y la fiesta continuó. La prensa se acercó a ellos e hizo más preguntas.

-¿de cuánto fue la inversión?

-¿a cuántas personas beneficiará esto?

-¿cuándo comenzaran a verse los resultados del proyecto?

Estas fueron las preguntas que tuvieron una rápida respuesta, no tenían nada en particular que llamara la atención de los entrevistados, solo una resonó en los oídos de Candy al escuchar la respuesta que daba su esposo después de que una reportera lo cuestionara sobre cómo se sentía por el logro de su esposa

-estoy muy orgulloso de ella, trabajó muy duro en su proyecto y consiguió lo que se propuso y eso hace que la admire aun más-respondió haciendo sonreír de emoción a las mujeres que había a su alrededor.

Eleanor estaba al lado de su esposo y escuchaba lo que sucedía en la entrevista.

-¿lo escuchaste?-dijo ella orgullosa de su hijo

-sí, no parece que sean ellos, no son ni la sombra de lo que una vez fueron

-me recuerda cuando eran pequeños, siempre juntos-dijo ella melancólica

-no llores amor-besó su mejilla y ella se apoyó en su brazo-dime algo. ¿Se quieren?

-¿no lo notas?-preguntó ella-tienen esa mirada que pocas parejas tienen-

La velada fue maravillosa, después de las preguntas continuaron bailando un par de piezas más, hablaron con algunas personas, bailaron nuevamente, bebieron muy poco, bromearon con sus amigos, charlaron con sus padres y algunos empresarios que se acercaron a felicitarlos.

-felicidades-dijo un alto señor con voz grave-ya nos hemos enterado de la situación de la familia Leggan y nos alegra saber que ahora todo es de ustedes-

-ellos hicieron esto posible-respondió Víctor señalando a su hija y a Terry

-tuvieron mucha suerte con sus hijos. Felicidades muchachos-repitió el señor

-gracias-dijeron ambos contentos.

* * *

><p>Todo acabó a eso de la una de la mañana cuando ya gran parte de los invitados se había retirado ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo.<p>

Así como habían llegado abordaron el auto y regresaron al hotel.

Durante el camino Candy y Terry no paraban de hablar sobre todo lo que habían visto esa noche, ella le contaba algunas cosas que él no había notado y viceversa hasta que el coche se detuvo frente a la entrada principal del hotel.

Bajaron y después de recibir su llave subieron hasta su habitación. Encendieron las lámparas y mientras se preparaban para dormir seguían hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta que en realidad no tenían sueño.

Terry se sentó en el borde de la cama para desabotonarse la camisa y quitarse los zapatos. Candy se había quitado ya las zapatillas y desmaquillado, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hablar.

-terry, quería…-¡era el momento y no podía decirlo!-

-¿sí?-dijo él deteniendo su actividad

-queria decirte "gracias" por lo que dijiste a la reportera, fue…muy lindo de tu parte

-lo dije en serio Candy, estoy contento por lo que has logrado- se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla y después la comisura de sus labios. Cada dia era más difícil mantenerse alejado de ella.

Candy se levantó y le dio la espalda, respiró profundo como para tomar valor del aire cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y la hacían temblar; no se movió ni un segundo al sentir como él besaba su cuello- no sé en qué momento pasó Candy, no sé en que momento me enamoré de ti, solo sé que te amo, te amo como no creí que pudiera hacerlo- dijo entre cada beso que le daba el cuello, aun la abrazaba y ella, aunque fuera casi imposible se acercó más al cuerpo de él sintiéndose la mujer más feliz de la Tierra al escuchar esas palabras.

Como pudo se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente y lo rodeo con sus brazos y con sus labios tocar los de él. Primero fue un beso tal vez tímido, pero después todo cambió uno más real, más apasionado y más seguro

-no me importa cuando haya pasado, lo que me importa es que…-le dio otro beso y él acarició su espalda- yo también te amo.

De un segundo a otro ella estaba fuera del vestido y comenzaba a desabotonar el resto de la camisa de él hasta quedar desnudos y llegaron al lecho, ya no había ropa que los cubriera o algo que los separara.

Si uno daba un beso el otro lo correspondía, si uno sonreía el otro también, exploraron sus cuerpos y se conocieron como nunca lo habían hecho con nadie, ya no había dudas, ni barreras que los detuviera; ahora conocían cada centímetro de su piel y de su corazón, había llegado el momento, ahora sabían que eran uno solo.

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA "CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OF YOU" DE FRANK SINATRA<p>

**GRACIAS A:**

Rgrandchester: hola, gracias por tu comentario, al fin llegamos a esta parte, espero te haya gustado.  
>Luisa, hola, lamento la tardanza pero aquí un capítulo mas, espero te guste.<br>Kimberly Brower, hola yo empece mis clases la semana pasada también y creí que hinca terminaría pero bueno, espero tu opinión sobre este otro capítulo.  
>Bermone, hola, creo que todas habrán dicho ALELUYA al fin son marido y mujer, espero te haya gustado.<br>Amparo dd Grandchester, hola! Espero no haber sido tan mala en este capítulo haciéndola mucho se emoción, de Elisa ya veremos pe lo mientras a vivir el amor jaja que cursi se vio eso.  
>Conny de Grandchester: hola, al fin están en Escocia! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, coló siempre me encantó ti comentario, muchas gracias.<br>Paola Cornwell, hola pues al fin otro capítulo creo q el mas importante :) espero les guste.  
>Wendy, hola, gracias por leer :)<br>Olgaliz, hola, ya ves como es Terry de celoso pero con una chica como Candy, no lo disculpo pero lo entiendo no? Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.  
>Oligranchester, hola! El capítulo anterior fue solo la idea de lo que quería qe pasara en este, era como un adelanto pero espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.<br>Hellen Franco, hola gracias por entender ;) espero te guste este capítulo  
>Lorena Rowe, hola al fin el momento llegó, no soy experta en esos detalles pero espero les haya gustado.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Amanecer juntos era ya normal pero despertar abrazados, de esa manera en la que Terry rodeaba el fino cuerpo desnudo de ella que dormida de espaldas se aferraba a los brazos de él, eso, no era normal, pero podrían acostumbrarse, lo cual no les costaría mucho trabajo.

Eran las diez de la mañana en Escocia, el sol estaba en su mejor punto en que no quemaba la piel, sino que la hacia aun mas cálida.

A esa hora ya todos estaban despiertos, solo esta pareja seguía durmiendo plácidamente después de haberse dormido un poco mas tarde que el resto.

Ella se comenzó a mover un poco sin deshacer el abrazo del que era presa, se giró lo mas lento que pudo para no despertarlo aunque fue un poco tarde, él ya tenía los ojos entreabiertos y una ligera sonrisa formaban sus labios.

Sin decir nada ella le sonrió y se abrazó a Terry.

-no me quiero ir de aquí-dijo ella despacio.

-quedemos entonces-dijo Terry besando la frente de ella.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y Terry extendió su brazo para tomarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Karen?-preguntó después de reconocer su voz-¿A qué hora?-volvió a preguntar abriendo los ojos por completo-creo que se nos hizo algo tarde-Candy lo cuestionó con la mirada y él le dio a entender que nada pasaba-te llamo en cinco minutos, aunque no creo que podamos hacer ya nada-colgó el teléfono y su sonrisa fue completa-todos están ya en el aeropuerto, el avión sale en quince minutos y...

-¡Nos dejaron!- exclamó Candy

-creo que nos quedamos dormidos mas de lo debido. Si me hubieras dejado dormir esto no habría pasado-bromeó él

-¡Que yo no te dejé dormir!-exclamó ella indignada-¡Fuiste tú el que empezó!-se defendió enarcando una ceja y ambos comenzaron a reír

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó Terry y ella negó con la cabeza

-nunca-respondió con dulzura para después depositar un beso en los labios de él.

Cinco minutos después Karen había llamado de nuevo y acordaron que la pareja se tendría que ir en otro vuelo ya que sería imposible retrasar el ya programado.

El resto de la mañana y hasta el medio día Candy y Terry la pasaron en la cama de la habitación, tenían una felicidad tan grande que no pensaban en nada más que no fuera disfrutar los momentos que vendrían y que pasarían juntos.

-te amo-dijo ella besando en repetidas veces el rostro de él acariciando su pecho. Terry la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla también hasta que nuevamente hicieron el amor.

La mañana pasó relativamente rápido hasta que ambos decidieron salir a desayunar, o mejor dicho comer algo en el restaurante del hotel. Después de esto tenían planeado asistir a una de esas excursiones que Terry había mencionado días antes.

-creo que venir sin guía no fue buena idea-dijo Terry después de caminar por largo rato entre árboles idénticos.

-vamos no es tan malo-dijo ella tomando la mano de Terry mirando su entorno-creo que es por aquí-señalo hacia su derecha

-¿cómo sabes?

-no lo sé, solo creo que es hacia allá

-está bien-aceptó él siguiendo sus pasos.

Tomados de la mano siguieron caminando ya ni siquiera preocupados por haberse perdido, estaban juntos, lejos de todo y todos y así podrán disfrutar el uno del otro intentando recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

-ahí está el lago-señaló Terry

-te dije que si sabría llegar-añadió ella.

* * *

><p>En otro horario y en el otro lado del mundo una pelirroja estaba echando chispas de fuego por los ojos. Sentada, en su habitación y con la computadora frente a ella leía la nota de un sitio de internet donde se narraba todo el evento de unas horas antes en las que la empresa a la cual una vez perteneció comenzaba una nueva etapa de un gran proceso económico.<p>

Lo que le molestaba por una parte era el no haber estado ahí disfrutando de la velada y codeándose con grandes personajes que ella conocía. Por otro lado y lo que llenaba más su coraje era el hecho de que Candy estuviera ahí, al lado de Terry siendo feliz, recuperada del accidente que si bien no había planeado, después de meditarlo pensaba sacar ventaja.

Cerró la computadora abruptamente y comenzó a berrear y patalear cuando recibió una llamada que esperaba le cambiara el día.

-hola Lucy-saludó a una de sus "amigas"

-hola Eliza ¿cómo te va?-se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina

-no preguntes-contestó irritada-¿dónde has estado? Tiene mucho que no sabía de ti

-lo sé, apenas regresé de Tokio, mi prometido y yo hicimos un viaje que nos llevó más tiempo del que esperábamos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar aquí-exclamó-no sabía que Candice White fuera modelo-su voz se escuchaba burlona, ya que conocía la actitud de Elisa para con la rubia-salió muy bien en la portada de esa revista de modas, ahora entiendo cómo es que tiene un esposo tan atractivo, a él también lo he visto un par de veces en los periódicos y…

-¡basta Lucy! Solo para eso llamaste-Elisa comenzó a molestarse más de lo que ya estaba-¿llamaste para echarme en cara que ella tiene todo en la vida? ¡Pierdes tu tiempo!-cortó la comunicación y arrojó el teléfono al suelo y, como consecuencia horas más tarde estaba comprando uno nuevo.

* * *

><p>Albert por su parte estaba en su oficina trabajando, revisando mil pendientes que tenía apilados en su escritorio, pero, en un momento para relajarse tomó el teléfono y llamó a Ray, esa chica en poco tiempo se había convertido en una gran amiga y había llegado a tomarle cierto cariño tal como el que sentía por su amiga y casi hermana Candy, aunque claro su relación con ésta ultima era mucho más cercana.<p>

-Ray, ¿estás bien?-preguntó albert después de escuchar el extraño tono de la joven

-eh, si Albert, qué pasa-contestó la joven mirando retadoramente a su padre

-quería saber si tienes algún plan para esta semana, me gustaría llevarte a un nuevo lugar

-¡perfecto!-fue el cambio de voz-¿cuándo?

-el viernes estaría perfecto, ¿qué te parece?

-muy bien, entonces te veo en tu departamento, creo que ya sé llegar-contestó emocionada al sentarse casi una experta en las calles de la ciudad

-de acuerdo, a las ocho en mi casa

-muy bien, te llamo luego- se despidieron y Ray volvió la mirada a su padre que se reprendía por haber hablado de más- a ver si entendí…hiciste que un par de personas que se odiaban a muerte tuvieran que vivir bajo el mismo techo

-yo solo seguía órdenes Ray, como abogado es mi trabajo

-pero papá eso no se hace-dijo la joven-yo no sé mucho de los sentimientos de pareja pero estoy segura que a nadie le gustaría que le impusieran una.

Ray había encontrado a su padre esa mañana con unos papeles en la mano, desde lejos pudo ver que eran un par de cartas escritas a mano y, después de preguntar qué decían su padre le contó ciertas cosas a lo que ella no supo qué pensar y sin conocer a la pareja casada se molestó por la absurda idea.

-lo sé hija, pero ellos aceptaron así que tenía que haber algo más que los llevara a cumplir esa orden-George se levantó de su asiento y besó la frente de su hija-no pienses más en esto ¿de acuerdo?-Ray asintió con la cabeza concluyendo que a ella no tendría porqué afectarle nada de ese asunto.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al lago lo único que hicieron fue sentarse en la hierba uno junto al otro para ver el reflejo de la montaña en el agua.<p>

-¿crees que ellos hayan planeado que esto pasara?-preguntó ella viendo al cielo-nuestros abuelos-aclaró-¿crees que hayan querido que tú y yo…?

-no lo sé-se encogió él de hombros-¿tú qué piensas?-preguntó abrazándola

-pues, ellos nos conocían…-comenzó a decir-tal vez sí pensaron que nosotros podríamos así-señaló el abrazo

-entonces tengo mucho que agradecerle a ese par-besó su frente y la estrechó más hacia sí- si no nos hubiéramos casado temo que no estaríamos aquí en este momento, y yo ya no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti

Candy se separó de él para quedar frente a frente aun sentados. Acercó su rostro al de él y comenzó a besarlo-no digas eso, que yo tampoco quiero imaginar mi vida ya sin ti- Terry le sonrió con inmenso cariño reflejado el los ojos y acarició su mejilla con la suya, abrazó a Candy por la cintura y al momento de besarla hizo que ella cayera por completo sobre el cuerpo de él que al tenerla de esa manera no hizo más que besarla.

Estuvieron recostados por largo rato solo conversando sobre mil cosas, ambos contaban anécdotas, recuerdos, bromas, uno que otro tema serio hasta que gracias a la temperatura del lugar se quedaron dormidos arrullados con el sonido de la naturaleza y la calidez del sol. -te amo-dijo uno entre sueños y el otro correspondió con un abrazo

La tranquilidad de Escocia era admirable. En comparación con Nueva York, Londres y otros lugares que ellos conocían Escocia era una especie de utopía donde podían disfrutar de todo cuanto quisieran.

Por una parte estaba la tranquilidad y la paz de la naturaleza, el lugar estaba rodeado de extensas áreas verdes, pero también la parte urbana era maravillosa. La pareja después fue a visitar algunas tiendas cercanas, tomaron fotografías, vieron algunas casas hermosas y así pasó el resto del día, hasta que nuevamente la noche cayó y después de pasar a su habitación por algo con qué abrigarse del frio viento salieron nuevamente, esta vez a cenar a un restaurante al aire libre con música en vivo

-¿bailamos?-ofreció su mano Terry antes de que el primer plato les fuera servido. Candy aceptó su mano y se unieron a algunas parejas que también bailaban al compás de la música bajo el techo nocturno, donde la única luz presente era la que emitía la luna llena de esa noche.

-al llegar llamaré a la aerolínea para comprar los boletos de regreso-dijo él mientras bailaban. Candy hizo un puchero dando a entender que no quería marcharse de ese mágico lugar per terminó aceptando la realidad y asintió con la cabeza para después apoyarla en el pecho de él-e inmediatamente iremos a que te hagan esos estudios que pidió el doctor

-es solo una tomografía para asegurarnos de que esté bien-dijo ella-no es tan importante

-si lo mandó el médico es por algo, así que iremos lo más pronto posible para estar tranquilos-respondió él con voz autoritaria ocultando la normal preocupación que todas las personas muestran con ese tipo de cosas

-está bien-dijo inhalando el perfume de él…

* * *

><p>La comitiva de la compañía bajó del avión y se dirigió a recoger su equipaje después de aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos.<p>

-entonces si aceptan me llamas en seguida-dijo Karen por enésima vez a Anthony

-sí Karen, lo haré, pero primero tengo que llamarlos ¿no?- ya con un dolor de cabeza a causa del viaje y las pocas horas de sueño ya que había viajado justo detrás de Karen y al lado de Stear y hay que decir que ninguno de los dos se había callado durante gran parte del vuelo.

-entonces nos vemos mañana, temprano en la oficina-bromeó ella al ver el cansancio de todos

-fallaste en eso Claise, los jefes ya dijeron que mañana tenemos el día libre-intervino Stear que había escuchado este ultimo comentario

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Candy y Terry tuvieron que despedirse del lugar del que se habían enamorado y donde habían aclarado sus sentimientos y satisfechos por esto último, abordaron el avión que los llevaría de regreso a sus ajetreadas vidas…<p>

Cuando llegaron a su departamento y aprovechando que tenían mucho tiempo libre no hicieron más que quedarse juntos en la sala del apartamento viendo algo de TV, conversando y algo más…

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron a la hora habitual, desayunaron y fueron directo a la oficina donde casi todo estaba en orden. Terry tenía ciertos problemas que arreglar que lo estresaron desde temprano y, encerrado en su oficina, haciendo llamadas, revisando documentos y correos se fue todo su día mientras Candy a la una de la tarde después de haber hecho una cita en el hospital para los estudios salió del edificio con rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llegó fue conducida hasta cierto piso donde no había mucha gente y fue atendida rápidamente. Una de las enfermeras algo mal encarada le dijo que regresara al día siguiente para que los resultados le fueran entregados. "gracias" fue lo único que dijo ante la mala atención de la enfermera.

En el piso destinado a los laboratorios había poco personal y pocos pacientes a los cuáles atender así que la presencia de Candy fue notoria para todos, tanto médicos como enfermeras.

Flammy Hamilton, una chica nueva, joven y astuta comenzaba su labor justo en el momento en que Candy salía de ese piso y sin prestarle mucha atención comenzó a poner los resultados de algunos estudios en orden para ser recogidos.

Hora y media más tarde un par de mujeres entraba al mismo lugar, una chica de cabello rojo acompañaba a una joven de cabello castaño que tenía un semblante pálido.

-gracias por acompañarme Elisa, la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo-dijo la de cabello castaño a su acompañante

-calma Lily nada malo te va a pasar-respondió Elisa una vez más.

Lily era una de sus mejores amigas, cómo era eso posible si ellas eran muy diferentes pero las cosas eran así. Lily era de la misma edad que Elisa, estaba a punto de casarse y estaba llena de felicidad pero desde unos días antes había notado un pequeño bulto en su busto que la alarmó y después de consultar a un médico de ese mismo hospital fue a hacerse los estudios correspondientes

Después de cinco minutos Lily fue a hacerse el estudio y Elisa esperó justo en frente del escritorio donde estaban los demás resultados de otras personas. Sin prestar atención sacó su teléfono celular y se rio al ver el mensaje de Karen. "acepto tu renuncia, puedes pasar por tu último pago mañana por la mañana".

Elisa había enviado su carta de renuncia ese mismo día, harta ya de tener que trabajar en el mismo lugar que toda esa gente a la cual detestaba. Claro que Karen casi da un grito de alegría al recibir la renuncia y a punto de responder con sarcasmo optó por calmarse y festejar otro día la buena nueva.

La voz de la enfermera sacó a la pelirroja de la atención en su teléfono, hablaba con un médico por teléfono que le pedía tuviera algunos estudios listos para esa tarde.

-sí doctor-respondió rodando los ojos-le dije a su paciente que regresara mañana pero en cuanto tenga los resultados la llamaré-la enfermera anotó algo en un papel-Candice White, sí doctor.

Este nombre sobresaltó a Elisa e inmediatamente la llevó a pensar en la única persona que conocía con ese nombre, pero qué tenía que estar haciendo Candy en esa área y qué estudios eran los que se había hecho, sin duda eran importantes.

Se acercó a la enfermera y al llamarla ésta le hizo señas de que esperara ya que estaba hablando por teléfono.-sí Franz ya estoy consiguiendo el dinero-dijo mal humorada-no lo tendré para esta semana así que espérame por favor-la enfermera colgó treinta segundos después y dejando salir un suspiro dijo-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-me parece que sí-respondió Elisa-escuché que una persona de apellido White vino hoy ¿no es así?

-eso es algo que no puedo decirle-respondió a la defensiva

-sí lo sé, lo que sucede es que me parece que yo conozco a esa persona y me gustaría verificarlo-sacó de su cartera algunos billetes y los puso sobre en escritorio. La enfermera suavizó su actitud al ver sólo cien dólares y hasta sonrió al escuchar la propuesta de la pelirroja mujer.

Elisa habló por varios minutos mientras su amiga estaba adentro con Flammy la otra enfermera y Sofía, la otra enfermera con la cual hablaba la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿qué me dices?-enarcó una ceja-te daré la cantidad que me pidas solo haz lo que te pido

-sabe que me puedo meter en un problema grave-respiró profundo-pero digamos que me da lo que quiero y yo resuelvo algunos problemas y usted estará satisfecha con su plan…

-eso es un sí-sonrió Elisa

-téngalo por seguro-aceptó la enfermera-los resultados ya que son urgentes estarán en dos horas y si "Candy" viene hoy mismo no creo que pueda dormir esta noche.

-perfecto, en cuanto esté listo todo llama a este número-le extendió un papel con su número telefónico anotado-y te diré dónde debes recoger tu paga

-debería darme un adelanto-negoció Sofía y Elisa sonrió al encontrarse a alguien con algo de inteligencia. De su cartera sacó mil dólares y se los dio con discreción a pesar de estar solas.

Antes de que esta charla concluyera Flammy salió un momento por algo que necesitaba y justo a tiempo había escuchado lo más importante y negando con la cabeza regresó a terminar su trabajo.

Lily salió minutos después aun algo pálida, pero la enfermera la había tranquilizado durante todo el proceso y, aun afuera seguía diciéndole que no era nada grave lo que tenía y que debía descartar algún tipo de cáncer en su cuerpo.

-gracias señorita-dijo Lily a Flammy cuando se retiraba-vendré mañana por los resultados. La joven asintió y miró de arriba abajo a Elisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella y mirándola de la misma forma fue al lado de su amiga.

-que mujer tan altanera-dijo cuando estaba sola con su amiga

-¿quién? ¿La enfermera? ¡Claro que no!-negó Lily.

* * *

><p>En su oficina Karen recibía una noticia buena tras otra; después de saber que ya no trabajaría más con Elisa y después de avisar a los departamentos correspondientes, Anthony la llamó.<p>

-dijeron que podemos vernos hoy en la noche, nos veremos en casa de Albert y saldremos los cuatro-informó Anthony

-¡excelente! ¿a qué hora?

-a las ocho paso por ti, no tardaremos más de quince minutos en llegar

-entonces nos vemos al rato.

* * *

><p>Después de salir del hospital Candy tomó un taxi de vuelta a la oficina, tomó el ascensor y fue a ver a Terry, que no había contestado a ninguno de sus mensajes.<p>

-¿está Terry?-preguntó a su secretaria

-sí licenciada-resopló la mujer

-¿de mal humor?

-ni él mismo se tolera-respondió con sinceridad

-voy a verlo-dijo acercándose a la puerta. Giró despacio la perilla y asomó su rostro-¿puedo pasar?-preguntó sacando a terry de su trabajo. Él solo asintió y al verla sonrió-¿estás bien?-preguntó al momento en que se acercaba hasta él

-sí-respondió serio-¿qué pasa?

-nada, solo quería decirte que acabo de hacerme el dichoso estudio y que mañana me dan los resultados-

-¿porqué no me dijiste que ibas?

-te envié un mensaje pero no me contestaste y supuse que estabas ocupado- terry tomó su teléfono y vio la lista de mensajes que tenía sin leer

-es cierto, lo siento, estaba resolviendo algunas cosas-se disculpó haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas; rodeo la cintura de ella y Candy puso sus manos en sus hombros

-lo sé, por eso no te molesté-besó sus labios y agregó- lo que necesites, quiero ayudarte

-gracias-respondió él más tranquilo. Sin duda con solo verla se había relajado y tenerla así lo hacía olvidar todos sus problemas-cuando te den los resultados quiero ir contigo

-de acuerdo-dijo ella-me los dan mañana.

Candy estuvo en la oficina de él por un tiempo hasta que decidió irse y comenzar a trabajar para no tener algún pendiente. En el camino se topó con Patty, que ya tenía un abultado vientre y aun así seguía trabajando como si nada.

-¿cómo les fue?-preguntó Patty-Stear me dijo unas cosas hermosas de Escocia

-es hermoso, no te imaginas cuánto, si hubieras ido estoy segura que te habrías enamorado de todo-afirmó Candy

-en cuanto pueda hacerlo iré-contestó-todo el mundo habla sobre eso

-hablando de otra cosa dime cómo estás, cómo te has sentido

-algo cansada pero…-suspiró sonriente-cada vez está más cerca el día en que tenga a mi hijo en mis brazos, me siento tan contenta por ello

-¿no te asusta?-preguntó Candy

-a veces, cuando me pongo a pensar todo el proceso, desde el parto hasta…hasta que vaya a la universidad-bromeó Patty y su acompañante rio de buena gana.

Concluyendo la plática cada una fue a su oficina y comenzaron a trabajar cada quien en lo suyo. Candy revisó con Susana algunas cosas y después de dar algunas órdenes, un par de horas después, recibió una llamada del hospital.

-diga-contestó

-buenas tardes, la señora Candice White-escuchó la voz de una mujer

-¿quién la llama?

-hablo del hospital donde hace unas horas se hizo una tomografía, solo llamo para decirle que sus resultados ya están listos y puede pasar por ellos cuando guste

-¿tan pronto están?

-sí, su doctor habló para decir que apuráramos los resultados

-bien, entonces voy a recogerlos en…-vio su reloj-cuarenta minutos. Cuando cortó la llamada llamó a la asistente de Terry y le pidió que le dijera dónde estaría y que cuando se desocupara fuera con ella. Salió nuvamente y fue hasta el hospital.

* * *

><p>Flammy trabajaba menos horas que Sofía por ser nueva y tener que atender algunos asuntos relacionados con su profesión. Había escuchado la conversación que sostuvo Sofía con Elisa y, mirando impaciente el reloj esperaba que Candice White llegara, pero por más que esperó ella no aparecía y Flammy tenía una cita importante así que lamentándose y esperando poder hacer algo al día siguiente se retiró del hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>En su despacho, George tenía el par de cartas que su hija había leído, era la última tarea que tenía que cumplir del testamento de sus jefes, los abuelos de Candy y Terry y tal vez esta tarea era la más difícil…<p>

_"si no hay ningún cambio en la relación de Terry y Candy debes decirles que, concluida su tarea de salvar la empresa, lo cual habrán hecho en seguida, podrán separarse sin ningún problema"_

George estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que debía ya que la tarea de la pareja estaba echa y de acuerdo a lo que había visto no había habido ningún cambio en ellos, ni siquiera el más mínimo para dejar que ellos siguieran casados. –tal vez sea lo mejor y ellos podrán tener la vida que desean, aunque me hubiera gustado que se enamoraran, ese era el sueño de sus abuelos, que sus nietos siguieran juntos y fueran felices-

* * *

><p>Candy llamó a su médico para preguntar si tenía tiempo de recibirla en ese momento, la respuesta fue afirmativa y después de recoger los estudios fue al consultorio del doctor que la había estado atendiendo.<p>

-¿cómo se ha sentido?-preguntó tomando el enorme sobre que Candy le extendía

-muy bien, ya no he tenido ninguno de los sueños que le comenté y la cabeza no me ha dolido en varios días-respondió

-me parece perfecto-dijo colocando la tomografía en el lugar indicado para analizarlo. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras el médico miraba con detenimiento y su rostro se tornaba serio o mejor dicho preocupado.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó Candy viendo el rostro del galeno-¿doctor? ¿pasa algo malo?-volvió a preguntar sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

-sí-contestó el doctor girando para verla bien-de acuerdo a estos resultados tiene un tumor en el cerebro y no estoy seguro de qué tipo es…

Las palabras chocaron contra los oídos de Candy, comenzó a sudar frio y sentir que las manos le temblaban de la peor manera. Parecía una broma del destino que, justo en ese momento en que se sentía la persona mas afortunada del universo tuviera que pasar por eso…-¿un tumor?-fue lo único que pudo decir

* * *

><p><span>Hola, pues creo que no debo preguntar si les gustó el capítulo verdad? así que olvidemos eso, y quiero informarles que estamos en la recta final de esta historia, pronto estos enredos terminaran, así que espero que continuen en esta aventura.<span>

**GRACIAS A:**

Kimberly Brower, hola, ¿cómo estás?...bueno, pues...a ver qué te parece este capítulo

Amparo de Grandchester, hola! aquó otro capítulo, espero haber resuelto esas dudas...y ya ves, Elisa sí hizo algo :(

Bliu liz, hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste esta historia =) un saludo

bermone, hola, pues antes que nada aclaro que tenía que haber algun problema, digo, no podía ser todo miel sobre hojuelas, así que espero saber que te pareció este capítulo =)

Olgaliz, hola, un capítulo más, lamento la demora :/

Yeyaho, hola qué gusto leer tu comentario, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior :)

rowelorena, hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, que padre que te guste esa canción yo también la canto seguido :)

Luisa1113, hola, qué tal, pues ya ves lo que pasó, ahora habrá que ver cómo salimos de esta =)

Oligranchester, hola, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario, me alegra mucho que les guste :) un saludo

Lupita1797, hola, gracias por leer este fic, ya se van haciendo las parejas y reforzando el amor de estos dos =)

candice 1981, hola! muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te gustara

Wendy, hola, la vdd que prefieron dejar esas cosas a la imaginación ya que no sabría cómo describirlas pero aun así hago lo que puedo :)

Conny de Grandchester, hola, si creo que si me robé todo ese romanticismo, lo de la luna, el lago, la música pero aun así espero te haya gustado o al menos espero recbir tu comentario diciendome en qué metí la pata jaja un saludo

Talia, hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar qué gusto que te guste el fic, un saludo =)

Olicandita, hola! los recuerdos vienen en el otro capítulo y esta vez por parte de Terry :)

Amiga, hola me tardé por algunas cuestiones ajenas a mí, una disculpa pero aquí un capítulo más :)


	25. Chapter 25

-¿un tumor?-repitió Candy como si esas palabras no tuvieran ningún sentido

-es lo que estos resultados dicen pero tendremos que hacer más-respondió el doctor serio con el profesionalismo que se requiere en esos casos- vuelva mañana a las diez de la mañana, yo mismo le haré otro estudio- Candy solo asintió ya que aunque lo intentara las palabas no salían de su boca-¿vino con alguien?-preguntó

-no, no…vine sola-respondió con atropelladas palabras-volveré mañana temprano-dijo al momento de levantarse

El doctor la detuvo y minutos después ya le estaba haciendo un chequeo general aunque en ese momento no había mucho qué hacer, solo después de esto le dio una pastilla para los nervios ya que Candy seguía prácticamente en shock.

Dejó el hospital con paso lento, caminó un par de calles sin poder pensar claramente, ya que el miedo desde ese momento se apoderó de ella y esto no la dejo ordenar sus pensamientos. Caminó por unas manzanas más y encontró una banca en la que decidió sentarse e inmediatamente su rostro se llenó de lágrimas que no pudo contener y, lloró tanto que estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aire.

Terry después de varias cosas terminó lo que tenía que arreglar, llamó a su asistente para ordenarle algunas cosas y ella le dio el recado de Candy, ante esto él dejó todo tal y como estaba, tomó su saco y salió rápidamente para el hospital, llamó a Candy un par de veces pero ella no contestó. Llegó al hospital y volvió a llamar cuando encontró a la enfermera que asistía al médico de Candy, ella le dijo que su esposa había salido hacía diez minutos. Con una extraña sensación regresó a su auto y condujo las mismas calles que Candy había recorrido a pie, intentó llamarla de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta hasta que vio a una persona que sentada en una banca, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas sostenía su cabeza. "¡Candy!" pensó al momento de estacionar el auto y bajar de prisa.

-Candy-dijo acercándose a ella, quien levantó la cara y él pudo notar su rostro lleno de lágrimas al momento en que un nudo en su estómago se formaba-¿qué pasa?-preguntó al momento en que ella se levantaba y lo abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que aún tenía. Ella no contestaba nada, lo único que podía hacer era llorar así que Terry, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla; con cuidado hizo que ella se sentara y sin dejar de abrazarla mil y un pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

George llegó a la compañía para hablar con Candy y Terry, pero le fue informado que ninguno de los estaba así que llamó a cada uno sin obtener respuesta alguna. Decidió hablar con ellos más tarde, pero de ese día la conversación sobre su matrimonio no pasaba.

Candy le había contado ya todo a Terry, él no supo que decir, sintió tal vez el mismo miedo que su esposa al escuchar la palabra tumor, no quería creer lo que había escuchado, de alguna manera sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero otra parte de su mente le decía que debía ser fuerte a lo que viniera. "vamos a casa" dijo después de media hora de estar sentados hablando del tema. "todo va a estar bien" fue lo que le dijo intentando convencerse a si mismo.

-no quiero que nadie lo sepa, al menos no hasta saber bien qué es lo que pasará.

-haremos lo que tú quieras-dijo tomando su mano antes de cambiar la velocidad a la que iban.

Elisa estaba en su casa sin hacer nada de provecho solo pensaba en lo que había hecho y aunque había sido algo de ultimo minuto, sin pensarlo, sin tener un plan d alguna manera se sentía satisfecha de hacer sufrir a Candy de alguna manera.

"llegara el día en que sepa que no tiene nada y creerá que fue un error del hospital y ya" pensó varias veces ya que estaba claro que nada sacaría de la situación solo como ella creería se divertiría un poco mientras Candy pensaba que su vida estaba por terminar.

Sofía la llamó por teléfono para decirle que había entregado ya los resultados, Elisa solo sonrió y le pidió que fuera a verla esa misma noche para darle un cheque con la suma convenida.

Cuando llegaron al departamento después de tanto llorar Candy durmió parte de la tarde en los brazos de Terry quien miraba su acompasada respiración.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que la casa estuvo en completo silencio. Terry había dejado sola a Candy en la habitación mientras preparaba algo de comer cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió ese triste silencio. Sin muchas ganas fue hasta la puerta y notó que alguien había deslizado por debajo un sobre pequeño. Se inclinó para recogerlo y después de tenerlo entre sus manos lo abrió sin muchas ganas.

Lo que había en el interior de alguna manera lo confundió, era una fotografía de un par de niños, ella rubia y él de cabello castaño. "soy yo" pensó abriendo la puerta para ver quien había dejado el sobre pero no había nadie en el pasillo.

Vio nuevamente la foto y le dio la vuelta donde tenía escrito "ayuda a mi hermana a recordar y tú también recuerda que siempre han estado juntos, sin importar nada" giró nuevamente la foto e instantáneamente se reconoció de pequeño, su cabello castaño alborotado por alguna travesura seguramente, su ropa manchada tierra pero sonriendo al lado de la pequeña rubia que estaba en las mismas condiciones. "eres tú Candy, siempre has sido tú" murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios "estarás bien amor, te lo prometo" dijo después colocando la fotografía en la mesa de centro de la sala. Regresó a la habitación para verificar que Candy no necesitara nada. Ella seguía dormida, tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido seguramente presa de un mal sueño. Se acercó a la cama y con su mano toco la frente de su esposa que instintivamente despertó algo sobresaltada.

-tienes fiebre-dijo Terry

-me siento bien-respondió ella

-no te muevas, te traeré algo-besó su frente y fue al baño a humedecer una toalla cuando el timbre sonó y Candy con algo se torpeza se levantó y fue a abrir

-hola George-sonrió dándole paso

-hola Candy, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el abogado

-si, algo cansada

-¿Terry está aquí?

-sí, ¡Ah! Mira, ahí viene-señaló la puerta de la habitación defiende venía saliendo Terry

-que hay George-saludó el castaño

-vine a hablar con ustedes, los he buscado toda la tarde

-estábamos algo ocupados-dijo Terry haciendo que Candy se sentara en el sofá y le extendía la toalla húmeda

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?-preguntó Candy

-es sobre ustedes-dijo confundido por la actitud de ambos-hace casi un año que ustedes están casados y en ese tiempo han hecho un gran trabajo en la compañía, lograron lo que sus padres o sus abuelos no y, bueno, ese era el propósito y ahora que todo está en orden creo que es momento que comiencen a considerar si seguirán juntos

-¿De qué hablas George?-dijo Candy mirándolo a él, después a Terry y volviendo su mirada al abogado.

-necesito saber si planean seguir casados o, si han pensado en el divorcio

-¡Divorcio! ¿Estas loco?-exclamó Terry-en primer lugar no podemos hacerlo y en segundo...

-te equivocas Terry, si pueden hacerlo y por eso he venido. No dije nada en un principio porque no podía hacerlo pero estaba escrito que si entre ustedes dos no había ningún cambio después de un año podrían divorciarse

-estas muy equivocado George, Candy y yo no pensamos hacer eso y menos ahora que...

-Terry cálmate-lo interrumpió Candy algo pálida-tenemos que hablar de esto-

Terry la miró preocupado, no por sus palabras sino por su semblante y George confundido un segundo para al siguiente ver el amor que entre ellos dos había nacido.

-¿Nos das un minuto?-pidió Candy y George asintió y caminó hasta la puerta que se cerró tras él

-dime que no lo estas considerando-dijo Terry manteniendo un serio tono de voz. Candy no contestó y se acercó a él

-debemos pensar qué es lo mejor. Terry-respondió con un nudo en la garganta. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sufrir. No quería atar a nadie; en todas esas horas de angustia sobre el supuesto tumor había pensado en lo difícil que seria para ella, para su familia y sobre todo para Terry que sabia querría estar a su lado siempre y eso significaba verla sufrir y hacerlo sufrir a él, a la persona que amaba mas que a nadie en e mundo.

-piensa que ahora yo estoy enferma y...

-y no te dejaré, menos ahora que probablemente estas enferma y que sé que me amas-la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él-no te voy a dejar

-Terry yo, yo no quiero atarte a mi de esa manera, no quiero atarte a una cama, a un hospital no quiero que tú sufras eso entiende. Dijo casi sin voz lo que creía era mejor para él. Lo amaba demasiado como para querer hacerlo sufrir atándolo a ella mientras pasaba lo peor.

-sufriría mas si te tengo lejos. Sufriría más si me alejas de tu lado y aun mas sin saber qué tienes. Candy, no vuelvas a pensar en esto otra vez, por favor. Yo te amo y nada, escúchame bien, nada hará que me aleje de ti. Es algo que no puedo hacer. Algo que nunca he podido hacer, siempre vuelvo a ti de cualquier modo-la voz de Terry era una suplica-tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y nada va a cambiar eso

-Terry por favor-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Candy mientras él se inclinaba hacia la mesa se centro y tomaba la foto que había recibido horas antes

-siempre hemos estado juntos Candy, desde niños aunque no lo recordemos-le dio el papel impreso y ella lo tomó entre sus manos

-¿Eres tu?-dijo ella llevando una mano a su cabeza comenzando a sentir un dolor en ella, algunas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos, la temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado aun mas hasta que se desvaneció y Terry llamándola varias veces la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, donde, después de un considerable tiempo ella reaccionó.

Abrió los ojos y recorrió toda la habitación con la vista en busca de alguien, pero no había nadie, estaba totalmente sola, solo junto a ella, sobre la almohada estaba la fotografía que Terry le había mostrado. "dime que no te fuiste" pensó al momento de levantarse de la cama y salir rápidamente de la habitación pero no había nadie, ni siquiera un rastro de que Terry había estado ahí. Iba a tomar el teléfono cuando la puerta se abrió y Terry entraba con una bolsa de supermercado entre las manos.

-¡Terry!-exclamó ella corriendo a sus brazos-¡perdóname por favor! Dije muchas estupideces hace un rato, no quiero alejarme de ti, sé que es egoísta pero no quiero, tienes razón siempre hemos estado juntos y no quiero que eso cambie y si tengo que vivir poco tiempo quiero pasarlo a tu lado, por favor- Terry dejó caer la bolsa y la recibió con los brazos abiertos lleno de alegría al escuchar esas palabras que sabía ella algún día pronunciaría

-no tengo que perdonarte nada Candy, comprendí porqué decías todas esas cosas pero no nos vamos a separar, nunca, te lo juro-dijo con ternura besando los labios de ella

-te amo Terry, te amo-dijo ella después de unos segundos-¿y George?

-le dije que lo llamaríamos después, estamos solos-dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

Al día siguiente después de hablar nuevamente sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior y de jurarse que nunca volverían a decir o intentar hacer semejantes cosas Candy y Terry comenzaron a prepararse para ir al hospital.

Candy se arregló primero y mientras Terry se vestía ella hacía la cama como una mañana normal. Sacudió las sábanas, acomodó las almohadas, extendió el cobertor y mientras ella hacia esto Terry después de abrochar el ultimo botón de su camisa fue hasta el buró que estaba del lado de la cama que él ocupaba y lo abría, rodeó la cama y se colocó detrás de Candy:

-Candy

-dime

-¿te casarías conmigo?

-Terry ya estamos casados ¿lo olvidas?-dijo sin voltear a verlo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

-pero te casarías conmigo como es debido, te casarías conmigo frente al altar-dijo con voz juguetona y Candy volteó a verlo después de colocar el ultimo cojín en su lugar. Al voltear lo vio como nunca imaginó, apoyando una rodilla en el piso y con una pequeña caja abierta-¿te casarías conmigo?-volvió a preguntar.

Candy lo miró por varios segundos dibujando una sonrisa con sus labios-de todas las situaciones que hay de pedir matrimonio eliges esta en la que acabo de despertar y solo estoy vestida así haciendo la cama-cuestionó y Terry se encogió de hombros

-no puedo esperar más, quiero que seamos uno solo a partir de hoy y hasta el final-respondió

-en ese caso-se acercó a él-sí Terry, me quiero casar contigo. Terry tomó su mano e hizo que se sentara en su pierna para tenerla más cerca y poder ponerle el anillo. La besó con pasión y con una fuerza y equilibrio extraordinarios se levantó y la cargó hasta la cama. La cubrió con su cuerpo y la hizo suya una vez más…

-pase lo que pase estaremos juntos-le susurró al oído

-pase lo que pase-repitió ella

Fueron nuevamente al hospital a las diez de la mañana después de comprometerse como estaba previsto, aunque esto último no estaba en los planes. Fueron al área de laboratorios y esperaron a que llegara el Dr. Gordon, el médico de Candy durante diez minutos. Después de esta espera y de sentir las extrañas miradas que Sofía, la enfermera les lanzaba a ambos el médico llegó acompañado de Flammy y el director del hospital

-buenos días-saludó el médico a cada uno- él es el doctor Lewis, el director del hospital

-mucho gusto-dijeron ambos extrañados lanzándose una mirada más de preocupación

-ella es la señorita Hamilton quien será mi asistente en esto. Flammy saludó como debía y entró a un área especial a preparar todo-pasen por aquí, hay algo que debo decirles antes de comenzar. Enfermera por favor vaya al segundo piso y entregue esto al doctor Murray-dijo a Sofía quien solo asintió, tomó una carpeta que se le extendía y dejó el lugar-ahora podremos hablar tranquilos. Siéntense-señaló una fila se sillas y la pareja así lo hizo al mismo tiempo en que Flammy se les uniera- necesito preguntarles si conocen a esta persona-sacó de otra carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo una fotografía y se las entregó

-se parece a Elisa-dijo Candy de inmediato

-es Elisa-afirmó Terry mirando bien

-¿qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Candy aun más extrañada

-por favor dígales qué fue lo que pasó ayer-pidió el director a Flammy quien se ajustó los lentes y comenzó a hablar

-después de que usted saliera de aquí, minutos después llegó esa mujer-señaló la foto-acompañada de otra persona que se hizo unos estudios. "ella" esperó aquí y no sé cómo se enteró que usted había venido a este mismo lugar-tomó un respiro que Terry aprovechó

-¿qué hizo?-preguntó cerrando los puños

-habló con Sofía, la enfermera que vieron hace unos minutos y le pidió o mejor dicho le pagó para que alterara los resultados de su estudio. Sofía aceptó y esa misma tarde a usted debieron haberle entregado los supuestos resultados que por lo que me dijo el doctor Gordon señalan que usted tiene un tumor pero no es así-terminó de narrar

-le aseguro que esto nunca había pasado en el hospital, nunca habíamos tenido ninguna situación como esta y…-el director del hospital fue interrumpido por Candy

-eso quiere decir que no tengo el tumor que se me había dicho-dijo tomando la mano de Terry para tomar algo de fuerza

-no según los resultados originales dijo abriendo un sobre que no habían percatado que llevaba-estaban escondidos entre algunos otros papeles.

-la señorita Hamilton escuchó todo ayer pero por más que quiso esperarla no pudo hacerlo y tuvo la oportunidad de decirme todo esta mañana en cuanto llegué-dijo el doctor de Candy

-¿está completamente seguro que mi esposa está bien?-

-claro que sí, pero si quiere puedo hacerle otros estudios yo mismo como ayer le dije e inmediatamente corroboraremos que está en perfectas condiciones

-será lo mejor-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-pero antes hay que llamar a una persona-dijo Terry-Elisa las va a pagar-sacó su teléfono y llamó al amigo de Anthony encargado del caso de Candy quien tenía casi todo armado para arrestar a Elisa que después de ser bien investigada se le encontró relación con otras cosas por las que tenía que ajustar cuentas- estará aquí pronto y su enfermera también tendrá que arreglar algunas cosas con la policía-dijo serio

-ya estamos en ello-aclaró el director.

La siguiente hora pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los estudios se repitieron, el detective llegó, minutos después otro policía se sumó. Candy no tenía nada y ella no supo si reír o llorar de nuevo, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Terry y repetirle cuánto lo amaba y él a ella.

-quisiera hablar con ella antes de que la arresten-dijo después Candy

-de ninguna manera-se negó Terry

-ya no puede hacerme nada y al menos tengo que devolverle una de las muchas que ella me ha hecho, sé que está mal pero si no lo hago nunca podré perdonarla por todo esto

-pero no irás sola

-claro que no, nunca he estado sola-besó su mejilla y sin importarle a Terry la besó frente a todos que dirigieron su mirada a otra parte mientras pasaba la muestra de amor.

En su casa Elisa estaba en la sala pasando los canales de la televisión sin poner atención a lo que veía. Su madre se acercó a ella y la miró preocupada por la extraña conducta nerviosa que había tenido desde el día anterior

-Elisa ¿estas bien hija?-dijo parándose frente a ella

-de maravilla-dijo mordiéndose las uñas. En ese momento entró una persona de servicio

-señora tiene visitas

-¿Quién es?

-la señorita Candy-respondió la mujer y Elisa se levantó como resorte del sofá

-que pase-ordenó la madre

-¡no!-exclamó Elisa pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Candy ya estaba casi frente a ella mostrándole su mejor semblante

-hola Sara, hola Elisa- saludó al momento en que Terry también aparecía en escena

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó altanera

-solo vine a decirte que te agradezco lo que hiciste- dijo seria y Terry casi suelta una carcajada

-¿agradecerme?

-si Elisa, si no hubieras intentado matarme con tu auto probablemente Terry y yo no seriamos felices como lo somos ahora, porque déjame decirte que contrario a lo que tú piensas Terry y yo no nos casamos estando enamorados fue y disculpa Sara por lo que voy a decir pero fue para que no Neil ni tú se quedaran con la empresa de la que comías. Vamos no pongas esa cara no es nada extraordinario pero quería darte las gracias por eso y por pagarle a esa enfermera para que me diera unos resultados equivocados y yo me diera cuenta de lo bella que es mi vida y de lo mucho que la disfruto, gracias Elisa- le sonrió y con un ademan se despidió para salir de aquella casa tomada de la mano de Terry.

-adiós-se despidió Terry con una burlona sonrisa aunque tuviera ganas de estrangular a Elisa con sus propias manos.

Elisa no sabía qué decir, las ideas no se acomodaban en su mente y estuvo callada por varios segundos hasta que un par de hombres entraron y le pidieron que los acompañara, que tenían una orden de arresto en su contra y le recitaban todos sus derechos.

-¿qué hiciste Elisa?-decía su madre con lágrimas en los ojos sin poner resistencia a lo que hacían los policías

-divertirme un poco madre, solo eso-respondió con una extraña sonrisa que mostraría por mucho tiempo en terapia psicológica

Terry y Candy habían salido y se subieron al coche rápidamente sin decir palabra alguna. -¿estas mejor?-preguntó Terry cuando el par de policías entraban a la casa y ellos los miraban a unos cuantos metros

-sí, más tranquila, ahora ya no podrá hacer nada ¿verdad?-

-no permitiré que lo haga-respondió con ternura.

Terry llamó a George y le pidió que convocara a una junta urgente donde quería que sus padres, los de Candy y él estuvieran presentes para dentro de hora y media. George siguió las instrucciones y llamó a todos con carácter de urgente y noventa minutos mas tarde Terry y Candy entraban nuevamente a sala de juntas como lo habían hecho meses atrás.

-buenas tardes-saludaron al entrar y después cada uno se acercó a sus padres. Sorpresivamente Chloe también estaba ahí ya que no había tenido una clase y había alcanzado a sus padres en la compañía para salir a comer.

-gracias por la foto-le dijo Terry al oído cunado la saludó

-¿ya recuerdan?-preguntó y Terry le guiñó un ojo en señal afirmativa

-George dijo que era una junta urgente, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Richard

-queríamos hablarles de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días-dijo Candy

-sobre nosotros, sobre la persona que atropelló a Candy y sobre algo que nos dijo George el día de ayer sobre nuestro matrimonio.-los presentes pusieron cara de tener aun mas interés en el propósito de la junta y unos hasta se enderezaron de las sillas en las que estaban.

-les pedimos que nos escuchen y después dicen lo que tengan que decir-dijo Candy y todos asintieron. El primer punto del que hablaron fue de Elisa, del primer y segundo incidente así como también les informaron que en ese momento debía estar siendo interrogada. Los interlocutores no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, había pasado todo eso y ellos no se habían enterado de nada. Al cabo de unos minutos de tratar el tema todos se calmaron y prosiguieron.

-lo siguiente es sobre nuestro matrimonio-dijo Terry-se nos informó ayer que Candy y yo podríamos considerar el divorcio si entre nosotros no había cambiado nada y…

-¿se van a divorciar?-preguntaron extrañados y la pareja sonrió negando con la cabeza

-no-respondió ella- creeran que estamos locos pero entre nosotros sí han cambiado las cosas y ahora sabemos que nos queremos y aunque antes yo lo detestara

-y yo a ella-agregó Terry tomando la mano de su esposa-novia-prometida-hoy no puedo vivir sin ella y queremos seguir juntos el resto de nuestras vidas y

-y vamos a casarnos, otra vez pero ahora como es debido y queremos saber si contamos con ustedes-terminó Candy.

Las personas que los escuchaban estaban con un signo de interrogación en la frente muy claro que duró unos segundos hasta que las mujeres dejaron salir un grito de emoción y los caballeros sonreían complacidos.

-siempre contaran con nosotros-dijo Eleanor abrazando a ambos al mismo tiempo

-después de tanto tiempo las cosas son como a sus abuelos les hubiera gustado-dijo Richard

-haremos todo lo que pidan-dijo emocionada Alice

-tienen nuestro apoyo en todo- fue el turno del padre de Candy-sean muy felices

-yo quiero encargarme del discurso-dijo Chloe abrazando primero a su hermana y después a su cuñado

-tenlo por seguro-afirmó Terry

-sus abuelos tenían razón, ustedes son el uno para el otro. Los felicito-dijo George

-gracias por todo George-Candy lo abrazó y Terry estrechó su mano.

-¿y entonces quién se va a ir a Escocia?-preguntó Eleanor después de media hora cuando la efusividad disminuyó un poco y todos disfrutaban de un buen trago. Ante este comentario todos se quedaron callados y se miraron unos a otros

-¿a Escocia?-preguntó Terry

-sí, alguien debe estar ahí de manera permanente como director-respondió White. Otro silencio vino después en que Candy y Terry se tomaron de la mano y con un apretón se dijeron todo

-aceptamos el puesto

* * *

><p><em>HOLA, HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO, LO SÉ Y ME DISCULPO. ESPERÓ LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, CREO QUE PASARON MUCHAS COSAS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO PERO DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO LAS IDEAS LLEGARON A MI COMO SI ME GOLPEARAN EN LA CABEZA CON UNA PIEDRA, AUN ASÍ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL FINAL.<em>

**GRACIAS A:**

rgranchester, hola pues ya ves, la cosa no pasó a mayores =)

PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley, hola, lamento lo de tu amiga no quería remover ciertos sentimientos

Kimberly Brower, hola! pues aquí un cap. más, a ver qué te parece :)

YEYAHO, hola! muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus ideas a Elisa la mandaremos a la cárcel y que se rasque cn sus uñas (tengo contactos en prisión jaja que la haran pasar un mal rato ;)) y que deje de molestar al projimo y el próximo capitulo es el final, espero te guste lo que tengo preparado

violeta 25, hola, gracias por la oportunidad que le has dado a esta historia, creo que fue en el momento exacto ya que no tendrás que esperar mucho para el final, espero te haya gustado este capítulo

amiga, hola, espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas :)

gabyselenator, hola, la cosa no tardó mucho, no me gustaria hacer sufrir tanto a esta pareja en este fic =) espero te haya gustado

Amparo de Grandchester. hola! te apoyo, maldita Elisa ella es la que MENOS me cae de todos los personajes, bueno de hecho no me cae nada de nada =) espero te guste este nuevo capítulo

Olgaliz, a la cácel y a terapia yo siempre he pensado que Elisa está medio zafada no? ;)

rowelorena, hola, gracias por leer, ya me deshice de Elisa para que no siga molestando a estos dos, espero te gustara el cap.

Pathya, hola! ya todo arreglado para que no haya problema Candy esta sana y salva :)

LUISA1113, hola! jaja rata de dos patas, animal rastrero y no sé más va en la canción jaja todo le queda a Elisa ;) espero te haya gustado el capitulo

oligranchester, hola! como siempre espero tu comentario, muchas gracias ya que nadie se preocupe por Elisa, ya esta arregaldo todo jeje

Luz, hola gracias por comenzar a leer este fic, que padre que lo hayas leido de corrido aunque lamento el desvelo pero espero te haya gustado

Wendy, hola. nada pasó a mayores paa qué hacerlos sufrir tanto no crees? espero te gustara este capitulo

bermone, hola gracias por leer ahora un poco de miel para la historia te parece? ;)

Lunanne D' Grandchester, hola! le salió el tiro por la culata a Elisa, hasta las gracias le dio Candy...=)

CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, hola qué tal? como el paseo fue corto en Escocia qué te parece que se vayan a vivir allá?ya hasta estoy pintando la casa jaja un saludo que estes muy bien

LUZCLARITA DE GRANCHESTER, hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras me alegra que te gustara :)

Mia Londoo, hola. aquí otro capítulo nada malo pasó...creo...=)

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	26. Chapter 26

La celebración en la sala de juntas se prolongó unas cuantas horas en las que Karen, Anthony, Stear, Patty y otros amigos de la pareja se unieron para brindar por ellos y después de un considerable tiempo cada persona regresó al lugar que le correspondía. Solo Candy y Terry se quedaron en ese mismo lugar donde meses atrás con el peor humor del mundo habían comenzado su matrimonio como un negocio mas y, sin duda, ese había sido el mejor que pudieron haber hecho en sus vidas.  
>-Terry, ¿dijimos que iríamos a Escocia?- preguntó Candy cuando se sentaba al lado de él y recapitulaba todo<br>-mmm…-Terry entrecerró los ojos e intentó recordar-puede ser que por la emoción hayamos dicho que si  
>-si, creo que si-sonrió ella quedándose en silencio por un minuto-en ese caso tendremos que ir en los próximos días para buscar una buena casa<br>-un auto-agregó él enumerando con los dedos  
>-y un perro-bromeó Candy<br>-¿Un perro? Claro porqué no sonrió con una idea en la mente  
>Terry giró su silla para quedar frente a Candy y tomó su mano esbozando una sonrisa. -¿Cómo es la boda de tus sueños?-preguntó<br>-contigo a mi lado frente a todo el mundo para que sepan cuanto te quiero-le respondió acompañado de una caricia en la mejilla  
>-entonces será la mejor boda del mundo-besó sus labios con ternura y salieron de la sala de juntas hablando sobre una reunión para volver a anunciar su matrimonio con todos sus amigos presentes y comenzar a preparar todo para la boda que tendría lugar nueve meses después, el suficiente para preparar todo como era debido. El vestido de ella, el banquete, la ceremonia y el lugar.<br>-¿Qué te parece el Plaza?-dijo él mientras subían por el ascensor  
>-¡El Plaza! ¿Hablas en serio?-exclamó ella emocionada-costará mucho trabajo encontrar una fecha disponible ahí<br>-podemos hacerlo, solo dime si te gustaría-sonrió Terry  
>-me encantaría, no sabes cuánto<br>-entonces dame un tiempo mientras veo eso-dijo Terry  
>-creí que los arreglos de la boda los hace la novia-dijo enarcando una ceja<br>-en relaciones normales sí-respondió acariciando su mejilla-pero si quieres hacerlo todo tú está bien-le respondió encogiéndose de hombros  
>-¡No! Me volvería loca. Además no es solo mi boda, es de los dos-respondió ella dándole un fugaz beso al momento en que llegaban al piso de Candy y las puertas se abrían.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya cada uno en su oficina llamó a sus amigos. Albert, Annie y Archie. A cada uno le contaron que después de mucho tiempo habían decidido casarse por la parte religiosa. Annie se emocionó en exceso y comenzó a recitar toda una lista de deberes por parte de la novia y la dama de honor la cual sería ella a petición de Candy. Archie felicitó a su amigo y aunque le extrañó todo el tiempo transcurrido entre una boda y otra prometió estar ahí ese día. Por su parte la llamada con Albert duró más, ya que Candy le contó TODO lo que había ocurrido.<br>-¡Está loca!- agregó Albert después de escuchar todas las estupideces de Elisa

-¿apenas te das cuenta?-preguntó ella ya mas relajada con el tema

-no, ya lo sabía, pero no está de más decirlo ¿no crees?-bromeó al otro lado del teléfono-lo bueno de todo esto es que ya no te molestará más o a alguien de tu familia, ahora por lo único que debes preocuparte es por tu boda-dijo con tranquila voz

-mi boda-dijo ella en voz baja esbozando una sonrisa franca acompañada de una mirada llena de ilusión-te juro que nunca creí que pudiera pasar esto, pero estoy tan feliz

-me alegro por ti Candy, debes ser muy feliz de ahora en adelante

-tú también Albert, recuerda que es nuestra meta, ser felices-agregó ella recordándole cierta promesa que en los años de escuela habían hecho-por cierto quería preguntarte algo…

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre Karen Claise, ¿qué hay entre ustedes dos?-preguntó sin más ni más

-bueno…pues… nos estamos conociendo… somos amigos… por ahora-dijo después de una breve pausa

-hacen bonita pareja, espero verlos juntos en mi fiesta de compromiso

-yo también lo espero-sonrió Albert armando un plan de conquista ya que se sentía verdaderamente atraído hacia Karen.  
>Aquella noche Albert llamó a Karen para salir a tomar algo solos, ya que las veces que se habían visto había sido con compañía y aunque esas salidas habían sido muy agradables necesitaban cierto espacio para conocerse como ellos querían.<p>

Los padres de Candy y Terry ese día se reunieron en casa de los Grandchester como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían y comenzaron a recordar todos los años que llevaban de amistad; cómo se habían conocido, cómo Richard había ayudado al papá de Candy a conquistar a Alice, y cómo Eleanor la animaba para que lo aceptara y viceversa respecto a Richard. El día de la boda de cada pareja, cuando se dijeron que ellas estaban embarazadas con unos cuantos meses de diferencia y cómo en enero había nacido Terry, y cuatro meses después Candy había llegado al mundo y desde entonces esos dos pequeños se habían hecho inseparables.

-¿creen que si Terry no se hubiera ido ellos estarían ahora juntos?-comentó uno de ellos

-sin duda, aunque todo habría sido muy diferente, pero el resultado habría sido el mismo-respondió otro y todos sonrieron estando de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Un mes después en esa misma casa se celebraba una reunión en la que estaban las personas más queridas por Terry y Candy. Era una reunión elegante, discreta y muy amena. La pareja no se despegó casi para nada, fueron felicitados por todos sus invitados que no paraban de decir que se veían muy enamorados y ellos no hacían otra cosa más que decir que lo estaban.<p>

Esa noche estuvo llena de noticias, algunas esperadas y otras en lo absoluto. Annie y Archie llegaron juntos como lo venían haciendo desde hacía varios meses.

-hay algo que tengo que decirte Candy-aprovechó un momento en que tenía toda la atención de su amiga

-¿qué pasa? Estás muy nerviosa-dijo Candy tomando las manos temblorosas de Annie

-¡Archie y yo viviremos juntos!-le dijo más emocionada que cuando había conocido a su celebridad favorita

-¡en serio! ¡Vaya! ¡Ustedes van más que en serio! Me alegro por ti, aunque te advierto que no será fácil eh-habló la voz de la experiencia

-lo sé, pero lo quiero demasiado y creo que eso será el pilar de todo. Además te tengo a ti para que me aconsejes-bromeó Annie y ambas rieron.

Más invitados fueron llegando y entre ellos Albert llegó acompañado de dos señoritas, su hermana Rosemary que nuevamente regresaba al país para tomar un respiro y regresar a su vida de viaje que amaba y Karen como su novia desde una semana atrás.

-¡Albert!-exclamó Candy al verlo y, junto con Terry se acercó a saludarlo

-hola Candy-la abrazó con cariño y le sonrió llevando una discreta mirada a Karen

-lo hiciste-le dijo al oído para después saludar a Karen y Rosemary. Con ellos la conversación fue larga y tendida entre risas y bromas y uno que otro plan a futuro.

-¿Anthony vino?- preguntó Albert después de algunos minutos

-lo invité pero aun no llega-respondió Candy y cinco minutos después Terry señalaba la puerta y entraba el mismo Anthony acompañado de Ray quien era invitada doble, por parte de su padre quien venía detrás y Anthony. Saludaron a todos y se unieron a lo que era ya una fiesta.

-¿ya hablaste con su padre?-le preguntó Albert mientras le daba un trago a su bebida al cabo de una hora en la que ambos pudieron conversar a solas ya que Ray y Karen habían hecho amistad en poco tiempo y ahora eran inseparables.

-eso quisiera pero ese hombre es tan…-bufó y luego sonrió-le da vueltas al asunto

-entiéndelo, Ray es su única hija y estuvo separado de ella mucho tiempo

-sí, lo sé, pero algún día-dijo él como si hablara de una profecía. En ese momento Ray se acercaba a ambos con una enorme sonrisa

-Albert te tengo una noticia-dijo emocionada

-¡te sacaste la lotería y me darás la mitad!-bromeó él y sus interlocutores rieron de buena gana

-casi es así de buena, pero no-dijo tomando la mano de Anthony

-ah, ya sé de qué se trata-dijo viendo el gesto

-tampoco, además esto ya no es noticia-dijo elevando su mano y la de Anthony

-¿entonces cuál es?-

-mi mamá vendrá en una semana, quiere vernos a mi papá y a mí, dice que me extraña y que le gustaría conocer de nueva cuenta el país

-¡vaya que buena noticia! La debes echar de menos tú también

-demasiado, pero ¿saben? Tengo la tonta esperanza que ella y mi padre puedan comenzar de nuevo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿no es tonto?

-para nada, todo puede pasar…-respondió Albert llevando una discreta mirada a Candy y Terry. En definitiva, todo puede pasar.

La fiesta terminó y con cansancio al extremo Terry y Candy llegaron a su apartamento, donde ya acostados en la cama siguieron conversando.

-ahora si ya falta menos para nuestra boda-dijo Candy

-ocho meses, son una eternidad-se quejó él acerándola a su cuerpo

-no es tanto-dijo ella con ironía-cuando te des cuenta faltaran pocas horas o minutos

-tienes razón-respondió besándola-recuerda que tenemos que hacer un viaje a Escocia antes de la boda. Podemos ir en un par de meses y comenzar a buscar nuestra casa

-nuestra casa-repitió ella-me encanta esa frase-dijo regresando el beso…

* * *

><p>Así lo hicieron, dos meses después se desaparecieron por completo de la oficina, tomaron sus maletas y abordaron el primer avión que había con rumbo al lugar que sería por mucho tiempo su hogar. Cuando llegaron se hospedaron en el mismo lugar que meses atrás, visitaron algunos nuevos lugares y su búsqueda comenzó.<p>

Con ayuda de un agente de bienes raíces recorrieron prácticamente toda Escocia, eliminaron de la lista varias casas que no cumplían con lo que ellos querían hasta que después de un día entero de búsqueda, a la mañana siguiente encontraron la casa perfecta para ellos.

Una Planta baja donde había una sala de buen tamaño con una bella chimenea para el invierno, el comedor y la cocina apenas separados por una media pared, un estudio que conectaba a una parte del jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera. La planta alta era un pasillo en el que se encontraban cuatro habitaciones, la principal que era la más grande y las otras tres del mismo tamaño; al final del pasillo unos cuantos escalones que llevaban al ático.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de luz, por fuera la casa estaba rodeada por una gran reja de metal con un peculiar diseño. En el jardín ya había un árbol de buen tamaño que a Candy le recordó su infancia

-creo que esta es-dijo Terry cerrando la puerta principal

-sí, es esta-respondió emocionada-¿firmamos?

-cuando tú quieras-

Esa misma tarde comenzaron a ver todo lo del papeleo y a ver la manera en amueblar todo el lugar y finalmente después de una larga semana de trabajo, ya que hay que mencionar que también tuvieron que ir a la planta para hacer un plan de trabajo que les funcionara a ellos regresaron a América donde siguieron trabajando y tachando los días en el calendario para la llegada de su boda…

Una de aquellas tardes en las que el trabajo se apodera de las personas Candy y Patty estaban en la oficina de esta ultima verificando algunas cosas respecto a su área de trabajo, todo iba de maravilla por así decirlo hasta que Patty dejó salir un grito de dolor que sobresaltó a Candy hasta dejarla pálida

-¿qué tienes Patty?-preguntó levantándose de su silla

-ahí viene-respondió respirando de una manera especial

-¿quién viene?-preguntó Candy sin entender

-el bebé-volvió a responder haciendo una mueca de dolor

-¡ay no!-dijo nerviosa-¿qué…qué hago?-

-llama a…-otra contracción-Stear-dijo enterrando las uñas en los codos de su silla. Candy tomó el teléfono más nerviosa que nunca

-Stear ven rápido…es Patty…el bebé…ya va a nacer… ¡corre!-gritó por el auricular y Como por arte de magia, minutos o tal vez segundos después Stear estaba ya al lado de Patty y le decía cosas que Candy no comprendió. Stear tomó el teléfono y llamó al médico de Patty para minutos después salir con sumo cuidado del edificio. Candy llamó a Terry y le dijo que iría con la pareja ya que Patricia se había adueñado de la mano de la rubia y a cada contracción la apretaba con más fuerza.

Llegaron al hospital y los atendieron rápido. La gente comenzó a llegar y entre ellos Terry.

-¿cómo está?-preguntó al ver a su esposa afuera

-parece que ya falta poco-le respondió aun nerviosa-casi me da un infarto al verla-se estremeció y Terry la abrazó ocultando una sonrisa.

Esperaron quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta que finalmente Stear salió aun con la ropa especial para entrar a ese tipo de cosas y con gran orgullo dijo -¡es un niño!

Los padres de él y ella se acercaron y lo abrazaron ya que no podían hacerlo con el bebé que estaba ya en los brazos de su madre, quien pálida y cansada lo sostenía con gran cuidado y cariño. Candy y Terry se acercaron también y lo felicitaron. Stear volvió con su hijo y con Patty y media hora después salía de nuevo con un bebé en los brazos

-tiene tus ojos-dijo su madre

-no, son más como los de Patty-negó el padre de la joven-pero tiene la nariz de Stear

-¡es cierto!- la escena era realmente conmovedora, toda una familia giraba alrededor de un solo ser que recién había llegado al mundo, un solo ser al que sus padres decidieron llamar Ethan.

Stear volvió con su hijo en brazos y no se separó de Patty en todo el día por lo que la familia decidió dejarlos solos y volver más tarde para ayudar en lo que pudieran.

-felicidades a los dos-dijo Terry antes de despedirse

-gracias Terry, gracias Candy, espero que no te duela tu mano, vi como Patty casi te la rompe

-no te preocupes por eso, no siento nada-lo tranquilizó-felicidades y descansen…los tres

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había dicho Candy cuando Terry se dio cuenta faltaban horas para unirse nuevamente en matrimonio con Candy. Habían conseguido el lugar en el hotel que ellos querían y pasaron toda esa semana ahí revisando que nada faltara y relajándose al máximo.<p>

La ceremonia sería al día siguiente a la una de la tarde, la recepción una hora después y ellos partirían a las nueve de la noche para dar inicio a su luna de miel. Un viaje por Europa con una parada especial en Francia

Toda esa semana habían dormido en habitaciones separadas, había sido difícil pero lo habían logrado, aunque la última noche fue la más difícil. Después de una cena familiar en un agradable restaurante Terry dejó a Candy en su habitación.

-buenas noches-dijo por tercera vez apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-buenas noches-dijo intentando cerrarla

-¿ya tienes sueño?-

-no mucho y tú-

-algo-se encogió de hombros y la besó- buenas noches

-buenas noches Terry-dijo a punto de estallar en risas-ya vete-lo empujó, le plantó un beso en los labios y cerró la puerta recargándose de espaldas a ella. Terry no se movió para nada, seguía ahí frente a la puerta como un niño pequeño sin querer irse. Sacó la mano de uno de sus bolsillos e iba a volver a llamar cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente

-no te vayas todavía-dijo Candy tomando su mano invitándolo a pasar. Terry cerró la puerta y la rodeó por la cintura mientras ella también lo hacia por la espalda de él. Despacio, la besó y la volvió a besar. Llegaron a la cama y continuaron con un juego de besos y caricias.

-no he podido dormir todos estos días-dijo él en un susurro- te necesito a mi lado

-yo también te necesito, no es lo mismo abrazar a una almohada que abrazarte a ti-dijo al momento en que se acomodaban y permanecían abrazados el resto de la noche ya que no hubo nadie que se diera cuenta de esto y dijera que los novios no se podían ver hasta el momento del llegar al altar.

A las ocho de la mañana Candy se comenzó a mover para despertar bien. Ante esto Terry hizo lo mismo y al verse sonrieron.

-hola-dijo ella estirándose un poco

-¿sabes qué día es hoy?-

-sábado-respondió con los ojos entrecerrados-¡hoy nos casamos!-decir y escuchar y estas palabras provocó un nudo en el estómago de ambos. Los nervios se hicieron presentes y cada uno se levantó como un resorte de la cama como si fueran tarde pero cuando se dieron cuenta que no era así comenzaron a reír y se pusieron de rodillas en la cama, uno frente al otro-tienes que irte-dijo Candy y Terry asintió-¿no te arrepentirás verdad?

-si no lo hice la primera vez-besó su rostro y continuó-no lo haré jamás… y tú-preguntó  
>-nunca-respondió rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos. Le dio un beso y le dijo-te veo en el altar y ahora vete<br>Terry asintió con la cabeza y bajó de la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta, tomó su chaqueta y le hizo un guiño a Candy. Salió de la habitación y no había nadie en el pasillo así que con paso tranquilo tomó el ascensor y fue a su habitación donde tomó un baño y pasó casi toda la mañana solo simplemente pensando en lo que ocurría en las próximas horas.  
>Candy, cuando Terry salió fue a prepararse para tomar un baño y en eso estaba cuando tocaron su puerta, fue a abrir y eran su madre y hermana.<br>-hola-saludó la joven entrando seguida de su madre.  
>-¿Cómo amaneciste?-preguntó su madre viendo que tenía todavía la ropa del día anterior.<br>-muy bien mamá-le respondió con una sonrisa-¿Todo está en orden verdad?-preguntó ya que su madre había ayudado en la organización de su boda tal como en la primera.  
>-todo está bien amor. No te preocupes. -dijo pasando su mano por los rizos de su hija-pedí que te trajeran algo para desayunar. Siéntate, relájate y en unos minutos llegará el servicio-dijo llevándola a un canapé que había en la estancia. Luego de esto Alice fue al cuarto de baño dejando a sus hijas solas.<br>Chloe comenzó a reír en voz baja mirando a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.  
>-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó la rubia mayor<br>-de ti-respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo y Candy abrió los ojos exageradamente. -dijiste que no te ibas a enamorar de él y mírate ahora, apuesto que tienes la misma ropa de ayer porque estuviste con él-dijo como si hablara una persona de mas edad  
>-recuérdame quien es la hermana mayor aquí-respondió Candy-<br>-¡Vamos! No necesito tener treinta años para percatarme de algunas cosas. ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?-preguntó seria y Candy asintió dejando salir un suspiro-ok, entonces a mi ya me cae bien-se levantó de su lugar y fue a la puerta que había sido golpeada unas cuantas veces. Abrió y dio paso a un carrito de servicio donde estaba el desayuno de la futura novia.

* * *

><p>Las horas siguientes transcurrieron como arena. Vestido, maquillaje, peinado, algo prestado, azul y viejo estaba ya listo para presentar a la novia mas feliz del mundo y también mas nerviosa.<br>Terry se había preparado sólo y recibió la visita de su padre y suegro quince minutos antes de que comenzara la ceremonia.  
>-¿Listo?-preguntó Richard cuando tuvo a su hijo en frente. Este no hizo mas que asentir con la cabeza.-vamos entonces. Dijo dándole una palmada.<br>-quisiera hablar contigo un momento-dijo Terry al padre de Candy.  
>-yo también-respondió y Richard salió de la habitación para darles privacidad<br>-antes que nada quiero decirte que cuidaré de Candy con mi vida, no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño, que...  
>-que la amas y que antes de que ella sufra serías capaz de dar tu vida para evitarlo-lo interrumpió-lo sé Terry, cuando yo me casé dije casi lo mismo y fue fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo ha sido totalmente diferente. Sé cuanto la quieres y lo que ella te quiere así que no tengo que pedirte nada porque sé que harás hasta lo imposible para lograrlo-estrechó su mano y luego le dio un abrazo-cuando eras niño decías que te ibas a casar con Candy y mírate ahora, es la segunda vez que lo haces-bromeó cuando se alejaron. -van a ser muy felices<br>-gracias-dijo sincero.

* * *

><p>El momento había llegado al fin, acompañada del brazo de su padre esperaba detrás de una puerta a que la música iniciara y ambos comenzaran el camino hacia el altar. -¿lista?-le preguntó ofreciendo su brazo. Candy le sonrió y asintió-llegó la hora-dijo cuando las puertas de abrían, la música comenzaba y la gente se ponía de pie para recibirla.<p>

Todos iban muy bien vestidos, con francas sonrisas en el rostro veían cada paso que Candy daba y ella los veía y dedicaba sonrisas pero al momento de llevar su vista al altar todo se detuvo, no había nada ni nadie más que él. Él que la esperaba con impaciencia y emoción, él que sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, él que al tenerla a un paso extendió su mano y tomando la de ella la besaba y le sonreía diciendo cosas que las palabras no podrían explicar.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y, al cabo de un tiempo ambos repitieron esa palabra más seguros que nunca; "acepto". El salón estalló en aplausos cuando fueron declarados marido y mujer y más aun cuando sellaban esa ceremonia con un beso para nada obligado ya que el cura nunca dijo "puede besar a la novia" y el beso fue más un acto reflejo por parte de ambos.

Las felicitaciones y regalos fueron bien recibidos en el salón del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. Todos los invitados se divirtieron con todo lo acontecido, las familias estaban más que felices al ver a sus hijos juntos por amor. Los amigos miraban con ternura el comportamiento de los novios y ellos sí, también se divirtieron con todo lo que había, pero lo que más les importaba era estar uno al lado del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, espero les haya gustado este capítulo<strong>

**GRACIAS A:**

***Olgaliz, hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el fic, el cap. 27 es el último!**

***anónimo, hola! no sé tu nombre pero muchas gracias por haber leído este fic**

***Amparo de Grandchester, hola! respira, respira porque todavia falta un capítulo más :) como siempre muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

***gabyselenator, hola gracias por tu comentario =)**

***Giomar, hola, gracias por leer que bueno que te gustara, un saludo :)**

***Abril34, hola, espero hayas llegado hasta este capítulo, muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le diste a este fic**

***Luisa1113, hola! espero te haya gustado este capítulo, un saludo ;)**

***Yeyaho, hola gracias por tus comentarios y por haber llegado hasta este capítulo, muchas gracias :)**

***rowelorena, hola, se van a Escocia! muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**

***Julieta G.28. hola, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, son lo que me da cuerda para seguir aquí, gracias por el detalle y siempre me acuerdo de las personas que leen esto aunque no comenten sé que están ahí, muchas gracias "amiga misteriosa" ya te considero una amiga cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme :)**

***bermone, hola, muchas gracias por seguir en esta historia capítulo 27 final! =)**

***Wendy, hola muchas gracias por leer este fic llegamos al final, gracias, gracias**

***Lunanne D' Grandchester, hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que les guste =)**

***Oligranchester, hola! no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo tu apoyo en mis historias, me alegra contar siempre con tu comentario, muchísimas gracias, que estés bien ;)**

***Luz rico, hola muchas gracias por tus palabras, me da emocion saber que les gusta lo que escribo aunque a veces sea muy extraño, aun asi gracias infinitas**

***Mia Londoño, hola, gracias por leer, aquí el penultimo capitulo, espero les guste**

***Yenhy Cordoba, hola! bienvenida al fic! gracias por tu tiempo dedicado a esta historia, ¿de corrido lo leiste? ¡wow! GRACIAS, aqui los dos ultimos capitulos, espero te gusten**


	27. Chapter 27

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

Cuando fue el momento la pareja de recién casados abordó un auto preparado previamente que los llevaría a su departamento para pasar su última noche ahí. Lo habían decidido por dos motivos: sabían que al término de la noche estarían demasiado cansados como para soportar un viaje de horas y también porque esa sería su última noche en ese lugar que fue escenario de tantas peleas, lágrimas, sonrojos, problemas, y amor.

Cuando entraron echaron una mirada con algo de melancolía por todo el lugar.

-creo que extrañaré todo esto-dijo ella abriendo sus brazos para abarcar todo el departamento.

-podríamos conservarlo-dijo él no muy convencido pero con el mismo sentimiento que ella

-no, no tiene caso que lo hagamos-respondió ella

-es nuestro hogar-replicó él

-nuestro hogar es donde estemos tú y yo, juntos-le explicó rodeando su cuello con sus finos y blancos brazos. Terry correspondió al gesto y la abrazó para después comenzar a besarla con ternura y pasión mezcladas hasta llegar al lecho que habían compartido por tanto tiempo y ahí pasaron su noche de bodas…

A la mañana siguiente ya descansados y con maletas en el brazo fueron directo al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que primero los llevaría a Francia donde una vez ahí visitarían bellos lugares no sólo en París, sino también en Blois, Orléans, y por último Lyon.

Después de un par de semanas llegaron a Inglaterra donde pasaron unos cuantos días para finalmente trasladarse a Escocia, a su nueva casa, nuevo trabajo y nueva vida. Cuando llegaron tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta su casa donde los esperaba una agradable señora de nombre Diane Watson de unos cuarenta y cinco años, cabello y ojos obscuros.

-buenas tardes-saludaron ambos aunque Candy un poco extrañada ya que no esperaba ver a nadie

-buenas tardes señores Grandchester-respondió la mujer-bienvenidos a Escocia-los recibió cálidamente-mi nombre es Diane Watson-se presentó con Candy

-un placer-dijo la rubia estrechando la mano que la mujer le tendía

-la señora Watson nos ayudará con la casa-le explicó Terry-cuando venimos para comprar la casa solicité su ayuda-dijo señalándole al conductor del taxi dónde debía poner las maletas

-no me dijiste nada-le dijo Candy al oído cuando entraban

-es que hay una sorpresa-le sonrió y le señaló el camino al jardín. Candy lo miró sabiendo que algo se traía entre manos y siguió el juego hasta llegar al jardín

-¿es en serio?-preguntó con tierna voz al ver a un par de cachorros color miel que jugaban con una pelota acompañados de una niña de unos seis años

-dijiste que necesitábamos un perro-le dijo besando su mejilla y tomando su mano. Candy caminó hasta llegar a los cachorros. Se sentó y comenzó a jugar con ellos en compañía de la niña, nieta de la señora Watson llamada Sophie-¿te gustan?-preguntó Terry sentándose también

-son hermosos-respondió Candy acariciando a cada uno. Eran dos cachorros Cocker spaniel de seis meses de nacidos.

La primera semana que estuvieron es Escocia fue de adaptación al horario, clima y ritmo de la vida de las personas del lugar. Recibieron sus cosas desde América como el resto de sus ropas y algunas cosas especificas que ambos pidieron.

-¿dónde pondremos esto?-preguntó Terry sacando de una caja la fotografía de la portada de la revista en la que Candy había salido meses atrás

-¡en ningún lado! ¡Guárdalo!-se negó ella

-claro que no, lo pondremos…aquí-dijo llevándolo al lado de la chimenea

-por favor no-dijo ella

-Candy no es mala la foto, te ves hermosa-dijo acercándose a ella

-mejor ponemos esta-replicó avanzando hacia una caja de donde sacó un marco con una fotografía de Terry de universitario con la chamarra de la escuela

-¡nunca!-dijo él intentando quitárselo pero Candy había avanzado varios pasos para alejarse y, en medio de risas se libró una batalla sobre qué fotografías colocarían y lo que resolvieron fue poner ambas, pero no en la sala, sino en la planta alta y sobre la chimenea hicieron una fila de fotografías familiares. La primera era aquella cuando ellos eran pequeños y las últimas eran las de su boda y luna de miel.

Los meses fueron transcurriendo y todo marchaba de maravilla. Terry y Candy resultaron ser excelentes jefes para dirigir toda la planta. Cada mes enviaban un reporte general del estado de la compañía acompañado de noticias sobre ellos.

Los cachorros habían crecido rápidamente y cada vez eran más juguetones. Habían hecho ya amistad con algunos vecinos y siempre recibían la ayuda de la señora Watson con la casa aunque ninguno se libraba de sus tareas ya que los fines de semana solo estaban ellos en casa y se encargaban de cosas simples como las habitaciones e ir al supermercado que estaba algo retirado de su casa.

Una noche, después de una larga jornada de trabajo ambos estaban ya en su habitación hablando de todo y nada. Candy tenía una revista en las manos y el pijama puesta. Terry salía del cuarto de baño y bostezando como si llevara días sin dormir se recostó al lado de Candy.

-¿tenemos helado?-preguntó él

-¿helado?-dijo ella extrañada mirando el reloj-sí

-voy por un poco, ¿quieres?-ofreció levantándose de nuevo

-sí-respondió ella.

Terry bajó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó el helado, lo sirvió y encontró un frasquito de cerezas, lo abrió y tomó dos que puso en la punto del helado, tomó un par de cucharas y servilletas y en el camino de regresó a su habitación se topó con Candy que había salido a cerrar una ventana de la habitación de al lado.

-¡cerezas!-exclamó ella tomando una metiéndola rápidamente a su boca

-había en la cocina-dijo Terry confundido

-seguramente la señora Watson las trajo-dijo entrando en la habitación seguida de Terry. Se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a comer a las once de la noche helado.

-buenas noches-se dijeron al cabo de un rato y apagaron las luces.

Aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana Candy se despertó sin razón alguna, intentó no moverse mucho y se sentó en la cama pensando en varias cosas. Con los dedos de la mano y a obscuras hizo la misma cuenta una y mil veces, estuvo a punto de gritar pero contuvo la voz y las cerezas que ella odiaba, el helado en la noche y las ganas de vomitar que había tenido esa mañana que ella atribuyó al aromatizante que había llegaron a su mente. ¿Será posible? Se preguntó llevando una mano a su pecho. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la obscuridad y pudo ver a Terry dormir tranquilamente y con una idea en la cabeza se recostó de nuevo y él instintivamente la abrazó.

-haré una cita con el médico-dijo durante el desayuno en presencia de la señora Watson

-¿te sientes mal?-preguntó Terry cambiando de colores

-mmm, no exactamente-respondió ella

-¿entonces?

-es que…creo…no estoy muy segura-tomó su mano y la señora Watson la miró esperando a que dijera algo-puede ser que esté embarazada-dijo bajando la mirada

-¡no! ¡Candy en verdad!-exclamó Terry sin dar crédito a lo que oía

-no estoy segura-repitió

-ahora mismo llamo al doctor y vamos-dijo Terry tomando el teléfono cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía el número se levantó y fue por la agenda que había en la sala dejando a Candy y la señora Watson solas

-¿usted qué cree?-preguntó Candy nerviosa

-si usted piensa que es posible lo más seguro es que esté en lo cierto-le dijo sirviendo más té

-y si no es así-

-tendrán más oportunidades, pero yo creo que sí, ayer tuvo nauseas y hoy también ¿no es así?

-sí, ¿cómo sabe?

-cuando se llega a mi edad se aprenden ciertas cosas-le respondió la mujer al momento en que entraba Terry

-nos reciben en una hora ¿vamos?-preguntó poniéndose la chaqueta

-¿puedo terminar de desayunar?-dijo Candy señalando su plato

-ah si-dijo con torpeza.

Una hora y media después tomados de la mano frente al escritorio del doctor recibían la mejor noticia de su vida.

-tiene dos meses de embarazo-dijo el médico-se encuentra en perfectas condiciones pero será necesario que se cuide lo máximo posible estos tres primeros meses

-claro que si doctor-dijo Candy a media voz con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle

-los dejaré un momento a solas-dijo el doctor saliendo de su propio consultorio

-¿puedes creerlo?-preguntó ya con las lágrimas en los ojos

-sí Candy, vamos a ser papás-dijo Terry emocionado abrazando con delicadeza a su esposa-te amo Candy, te amo-dijo besándola y abrazándola de nuevo

-y yo a ti Terry-correspondió de la misma manera-y a ti también-dijo tocando su vientre.

Una semana después por medio de una videoconferencia que se hacia cada mes con el reporte de la compañía, al finalizar este Terry pidió que se quedaran sus padres. Eleanor y Alice también estaban ahí ya que era el único medio por el cual podían ver a sus hijos a los que extrañaban tanto.

-tenemos una noticia que darles-dijo Terry tomando la mano de Candy viendo hacia la cámara

-¿qué sucede?-preguntaron del otro lado del mundo

-no se vayan a desmayar-bromeó Candy para crear más suspenso

-¡ya digan qué pasa!-exclamaron todos en América

-¡van a ser abuelos!-gritaron de la misma manera

-¡qué!-preguntaron unos que no habían escuchado bien

-¡en verdad!-exclamaron otros que entendieron al instante-¿están seguros?

-sí, el doctor lo confirmó la semana pasada-les explicó Terry

-¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

-dos meses-

Eleanor hizo las cuentas rápidamente-nacerá en febrero ¿no?

-lo más probable-contestó Candy emocionada…

Las fiestas de fin de año Candy y Terry recibieron la visita de sus padres en Escocia, todos estaban ansiosos por ver a Candy y hablar sobre el bebé que venía en camino. La Navidad, el año nuevo, el primer mes pasaron sin contratiempos. El bebé y la madre estaban en perfecto estado y, una madrugada a finales de febrero sucedió el momento más esperado por ambas familias.

Alice y Eleanor habían decidido ir ese mes a Escocia para ayudar en lo que necesitaran y con los deseos enormes de estar presentes en el nacimiento de su primer nieto así que con el apoyo de cuatro personas: Terry, Eleanor, Alice y la señora Watson Candy llegó esa noche al hospital en medio de una serie de contracciones con las que pensó que no resistiría pero una fuerza sobrehumana salió de su ser y después de un largo proceso pudo escuchar el llanto de su hijo, un varón, tal como lo había indicado el ultrasonido de meses anteriores.

-¿cómo está?-fue lo primero que preguntó a Terry que no tenía palabras

-está bien, es un niño muy sano-respondió el médico entregando al nuevo ser a sus padres.

Era un varón recién nacido que aun no podía notarse el parecido que tenía con la familia pero todos los presentes comenzaron a decir que era idéntico a Terry en los ojos y el cabello, tenía la fina nariz de Candy y uno que otro rizo que con el paso del tiempo se desarrollaron más todos sus rasgos y dejaron ver al niño hermoso que era hijo de Candy y Terry…

**Cinco años después:**

La alarma sonaba a la misma hora todos los días. El primero en levantarse era Terry y un par de minutos después lo hacía Candy.

-buenos días-lo saludó con un beso

-buenos días-respondió él-¿vas tú o voy yo?

-me toca a mí despertarlo, pero dejemos que duerma un poco más mientras me cambio-respondió levantándose de la cama. Sacó la ropa del armario y tomó un baño. Después de quince minutos salía arreglada de la habitación, caminaba despacio hasta la habitación contigua y con sumo cuidado abría la puerta, se acercaba casi de puntillas hasta una cama infantil y se inclinaba para ver como Matt dormía tranquilamente. Los cabellos rizados y castaños del pequeño se encontraban despeinados, su piel blanca y su pequeña nariz lo hacían parecer un ángel según Candy ya que era lo que pensaba cada mañana que lo levantaba o cada noche en que ella y su marido le daban las buenas noches.

-despierta tesoro-decía con ternura mientras hacia un leve movimiento para que el niño despertara y poco a poco Matt comenzaba a moverse entre las sábanas y abría sus ojos azules como los de su padre, o como los de su abuela Eleanor-hola-decía en voz baja

-hola-respondía el niño con una sonrisa

-¿listo para otra aventura?-preguntaba y el pequeño asentía con la cabeza tallándose los ojos para despertar bien

-¿hoy llegan?-preguntó Matt una vez despierto

-sí, en la tarde cuando sea la hora de comer ¿estas emocionado?

-sí, mi tía Chloe me traerá algo divertido y el tío Albert traerá otro recuerdo para mi colección de lugares-dijo mientras su madre lo ayudaba a vestirse.

Los dos bajaron a la cocina donde Terry estaba preparando ya el desayuno para los tres-¡papi!-gritó el niño bajando de dos en dos los escalones y era recibido por su padre entre sus brazos y elevado como un cohete

-¿cómo amaneciste astronauta?-preguntó Terry a su hijo

-listo para el despegue-respondió el niño con una sonrisa

-pero antes de eso vamos a desayunar- dijo llevándolo a la cocina donde una vez servido el desayuno los tres comieron y una hora después salían a dejar a Matt a la escuela

-te portas bien-dijo su padre

-vendré por ti temprano-dijo Candy besando al pequeño

-trabajan mucho-los despidió el niño con un ademán

El matrimonio después de dejar a su hijo en la escuela fue directo a la oficina como cada mañana. En medio de una plática amena llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, bajaron y entraron al edificio destinado a las oficinas.

-tengo una reunión con el líder del sindicato ¿pasas a recoger a Matt y los alcanzo en la casa?-preguntó Terry antes de separarse

-paso por él y regreso aquí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a recogerlos- se pusieron de acuerdo y cada uno fue a su oficina que ya no se encontraba tan lejos como en EE UU

-buenos días licenciada-saludó su secretaria

-buen día Laura-saludó Candy-¿qué tenemos hoy?

-tiene que firmar los documentos que revisó ayer y de acuerdo a lo que me dijo "revisar que todo estuviera en orden para la llegada de sus padres y suegros"-citó la mujer

-es cierto y ya está todo listo ¿algo más?

-tiene una visita esperándola en su oficina

-¿Quién?

-me dijo que no dijera su nombre

-¿en serio? ¿Quién será?-se preguntó mientras se acercaba a su puerta y lentamente abría para poder notar la presencia de un gran amigo-hola Anthony-saludó al reconocerlo

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás?-se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-muy bien y tú, qué haces por aquí, creí que llegarías mas tarde con todos los demás

-me enviaron antes para que fuera a Inglaterra-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-ah ya veo. Pero siéntate, te ofrezco algo de tomar

-ya tengo café, gracias-señaló una taza que Laura le había dado

-cuéntame cómo estás, cómo está Ray

-de maravilla, está ejerciendo como abogada en la compañía, es la sucesora de su padre que desde que regresó con la madre de Ray parece un muchacho

-pero de eso hace tres años, no me digas que sigue igual-

-igual o peor-bromeó Anthony-¿sabes? Cuando vuelva le pediré a Ray que se case conmigo-dijo emocionado

-¿en serio? ¡Vaya que buena noticia! Estoy segura que te dará el sí inmediatamente

-también lo espero-sonrió él

-dime cómo están Patty, Stear, Ethan, en fin todos

-Stear y Patty siguen trabajando mucho, sabes que tu hermana ayuda a Stear con la ingeniería y el niño cada día crece más y nunca se le acaba la batería, deberías verlo pasearse por la empresa algunas veces

-como Matt-dijo Candy

-exacto, ¿cómo está él? ¿Y Terry? ¿Y tú?

-Matt ha cambiado de profesión seis veces esta semana, hoy aun es un astronauta y Terry lo alienta en todo. En una palabra estamos muy felices, aunque los extraño demasiado no me quejo, tengo una vida maravillosa

-me alegro mucho Candy.

Pasaron casi dos horas hablando de sus vidas personales y la gran diferencia entre Escocia y América. Sobre sus amigos, de cómo Annie se había comprometido con Archie desde un año atrás y aun no se casaban porque querían la boda perfecta y siempre había un detalle que lo impedía, de cómo Karen y Albert si lo habían hecho y de la manera menos convencional ya que un día sin más ni más habían pasado frente al registro civil y al día siguiente ya estaban casados y otras cosas más hasta que Terry se unió a la charla y a la una de la tarde el líder del sindicato con quien Terry tenia una reunión posponía la cita y así ambos fueron por su hijo al colegio para después tomar el camino hacia el aeropuerto donde esperaron por una hora a que sus familiares llegaran…

-¡mamá! ¡Papá!-dijeron ambos emocionados al verlos

-¡Candy!

-¡Terry! Exclamaron todos para unirse en un abrazo

-¡tía!-gritó el pequeño Matt al ver a Chloe con una mochila al hombro. Ella tenia ahora 21 años y como Anthony lo había dicho ella practicaba con Stear cosas de máquinas, inventos y más cosas que solo ellos entendían

-¡hola Matty!-lo recibió con un abrazo y el niño la besaba ya que amaba a su tía Chloe porque siempre que la veía lograba sorprenderlo con alguna cosa "fabulosa"

Albert y Karen se unieron también al grupo de saludos ya que ella seguía siendo la representante de Relaciones Públicas y Albert ahora era un socio de la compañía y, como amigo, socio, y esposo estaba más que invitado.

-hola Terry, hola Candy-saludó Karen a cada uno

-hola Karen-respondió Terry dándole un abrazo

-cuidado-bromeó Karen señalando su vientre-aplastas a tu…a tu… ¿sobrina?-dijo con una divertida cara

-no lo sabía, felicidades-les dijo a los dos

-gracias Terry-estrechó Albert su mano

El motivo de la visita familiar era también de trabajo ya que al día siguiente se celebraba un año más de la apertura de esa planta así que habría una celebración casi como la primera.

-¿segura que no irás?-preguntó por quinta vez Candy a su hermana

-segura, me quiero quedar con Matt, lo he extrañado mucho-respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

-no se duerman muy tarde-dijo Candy

-tranquila que yo lo cuido. Ustedes vayan, diviértanse y tarden lo que quieran.- se despidieron de su hijo y fueron a la recepción que esta vez ellos habían preparado donde hubo música, baile, comida, bebidas y un ambiente muy agradable.

-¿bailamos?-pidió Terry a su esposa y ella aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía-¿te dije que te ves hermosa?-preguntó cuando la música comenzaba

-seguramente no escuché-dijo coqueta

-pues te ves bellísima-le dijo al oído para después besar sus labios-¿te parece si hacemos que esta noche sea solo para nosotros?

-me encantaría, pero somos los anfitriones-

-yo me refería al final de la fiesta-dijo con una seductora sonrisa-¿Qué te parece si…?-acercó su rostro al de ella y le dijo varias cosas al oído que la hicieron reír y sonrojarse-¿aceptas?

-acepto-le respondió con un beso los labios que el respondió con el mismo amor de siempre…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí termino esta historia esperando hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo escribiéndola; agradezco a todas su apoyo y paciencia ante mi demora con algunos capítulos.<em>

_Gracias a las personas que desde comencé estuvieron en esta aventura, a las que se sumaron en el camino y a las que le dieron una oportunidad aunque no lo hubiesen terminado._

**GRACIAS A:**

**Abril 34**

**aby grandchester pattinson**

**akemyanngel**

**alejandra**

**alondra**

**amiga**

**Amparo de Grandchester**

**andrea**

**Annie de Madero**

**Annilina**

**Arual**

**Ascella star**

**bermone**

**Bliu Liz**

**brenda**

**candice1981**

**carito**

**carito bombom de granchester**

**carla**

**ChrisK**

**Conny de Grandchester**

**corner**

**Eleonor Alvarez**

**erika**

**flor**

**gaby**

**gabyselenator**

**Galaxylam84**

**gema Grandchester**

**Giomar**

**Goshy**

**grecialica**

**hellen franco**

**Janet**

**Jennifer Hernández**

**Jessy White**

**Julieta G.28**

**Karina Grandchester**

**KimberlyBrower**

**lachicaderosa**

**lita0411**

**lizethr**

**loca x Terry**

**lorena**

**lucero**

**lucy**

**Luisa**

**Luisa1113**

**Mia Londoño**

**Luz Rico**

**Yenhy Cordoba**

_*PARA LAS QUE SE PREGUNTAN QUÉ PASÓ CON LOS LEGGAN, COMO NO ME DECIDÍA QUÉ HACERLES LO DEJO A SU IMAGINACION, YA CADA UNA LES DARA EL CASTIGO QUE CREAN NECESARIO..._

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

**luna**

**luna 2**

**Lunananne D´Grandchester**

**lupita1797**

**Luz Rico**

**LUZCLARITA DE GRANCHESTER**

**marycruz**

**Melizza Grandchester**

**MELODY GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER**

**Mia Londoño**

**nandumb**

**nela2307**

**Olgaliz**

**olicandita**

**Oligrandchester**

**PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley**

**Pathya**

**raqhu**

**regina1077**

**rgrandchester**

**ROSEEWXW**

**Rosi White**

**rowelorena**

**Rubi**

**sayuri1707**

**sheila grandchester giz**

**talia**

**taliatitina**

**val Rod**

**violeta25**

**virgi**

**wendy**

**Yeyaho**


End file.
